Rebirth
by Astalina
Summary: P/un vínculo como el suyo la muerte era apenas el comienzo. Incluso si sólo uno de ellos seguía con vida, la fuerza de aquél lazo volvería a unirlos. Con los papeles intercambiados y tras el amargo trago d una forzosa despedida a manos de la muerte, Ichigo tendrá q enseñarle a una renacida Rukia cómo ser un shinigami sustituto. Eso, sin perder la cordura y el corazón en el intento.
1. I'm in here

Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo, quien por suerte es un IchiRuki fan =) yay!

* * *

"Sia - I'm in here (acoustic version)."

Ella estaba debajo de él, mirándolo con los ojos nublados, cargados de emociones.

Él estaba encima de ella. Atrapándola con toda la extensión de su figura, su rostro a la misma altura que el suyo. Cada uno de sus brazos deteniendo los de ella por encima de su cabeza. Ligeramente encorvado, con la pierna izquierda invadiendo el espacio entre las de la joven. Acariciando apenas en roces su atesorada feminidad.

Tumbados sobre la desordenada cama...

Y ella le sonreía.

Ichigo no pudo soportarlo más. La desesperación, la frustración que sentía estaba por ahogarlo.

Así que así de desesperado como estaba, así, lleno de descontrol... la besó.

Con fuerza. Con rudeza. Con el alma cargada de intensas emociones y confesiones apretujadas en su pecho, al punto en que dolía.

Y ella le devolvió el beso. Envolviendole las manos con las suyas.

Suave, lento, con ternura para nada contenida. Quieta y tranquila, dejándose destrozar por la rudeza del chico, dejando que la sobrecogedora ola de emociones la aplastara hasta ahogarla.

Y aún con todo él se abría paso a la fuerza en ella. Absurdo. Pues ella no ofrecía resistencia. Se estaba entregando y respondía con amor y ternura cada arrebato descuidado por parte de él. Dejando que la lastimara en el acto. Con aquella sonrisa dibujada sólo para él.

Él estaba desesperado por fusionarse con ella, por atravesar más allá de la piel, por mezclar la esencia de sus almas y dejarse intoxicar por ésta. Estaba desesperado. Abrumado por el peso de sus emociones, por sentir que tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad más que ésa. Que el tiempo era corto, que tras la batalla no habría nada prometedor.

Y si iba a morir...

Y si ya no iba a volver...

Quería irse con ella.

Así que la beso con fuerza, con rudeza, sin compasión ni ternura.

Y cuando el calor fue insoportable, cuando el aire era casi tan pesado como el agua como para poder respirarlo... Desabrochó uno a uno los botones de su vestido, con ágiles dedos, dedos desesperados que casi rompen la tela que tocaban, levantándola por la cintura. Fue besando cada parte de su piel conforme iba siendo expuesta. Llegando al final, la soltó con brusquedad abriendole las ropas. La beso una vez más antes de admirarla.

Un pequeño fondo negro... Delgado, elegante, fino y traslúcido... Nada más cubriendo sus pechos y sólo una pequeña braga enmarcando su feminidad. Su blanca piel contrastando con los mechones negros desperdigados sobre la sábana y su rostro. Sus labios rojos y marcados por la fuerza de los besos, su pecho subiendo y bajando en su esfuerzo por recobrar el aliento, resaltando aún más los duros pezones a través de la caricia de la negra tela.

Y Dios, esos ojos...

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se sacó la sudadera que llevaba puesta con todo y la camisa de abajo. La lanzó descuidadamente sobre el suelo, sin molestarse en ver otra cosa que no fuera la excitación, el deseo y la anticipación en las orbes violetas de su compañera.

Se negaba a romper el hechizo.

Y como todo un cazador sobre su presa, con lentos movimientos, se cernió sobre ella. Sin despegar la vista le vio seguirlo con la mirada, le vio descender sobre su vientre... le vio cerrar los ojos en placer al sentir el beso de su lengua sobre su vientre, descendiendo hacia su feminidad. Pero él siguió observándola, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos la tela por encima de sus pechos. Ella se arqueó en respuesta, gimiendo dolorosamente al morderse el labio inferior en un intento de no dejar salir aquél grito; sus manos apretando con fuerza la tela de la sábana a sus costados.

Exhaló el aire caliente de su boca sobre los labios del monte de Rukia, y tuvo que esquivar las rodillas de ésta cuando se retorció en respuesta al contacto.

-Ichigo!

Fue un grito contenido. A penas un susurro... difícil de discernir si era una advertencia o una plegaria. Poco importaba, él había regresado sus manos a su propio cuerpo, sin dejar de soltar aliento tras aliento sobre la feminidad de ella, sin dejar de ver sus reacciones... se desabrochó el cinto y lo deslizó fuera de las hebillas del pantalón.

Si ella iba a detenerlo, debía de ser ahora mientras él terminaba de desvestirse. Aunque maliciosamente, no planeaba darle tregua hasta que ella se rindiera a él... más sentía que debía de todas formas darle un instante de considerar lo que estaban haciendo. Y por eso aquél botón se soltó demasiado lento.

Pero más allá de quedarse sin aliento por un instante, Rukia sólo abrió los ojos para mirarlo de nueva cuenta, sus brazos de pronto recordando cómo moverse, le acariciaron el rostro.

Y así...

Se resbaló el pantalón por las caderas. Con ayuda de ella.

Dispuesta también a mantener el hechizo, se irguió hasta sentarse con las piernas entreabiertas. Pasando su mano del rostro de él hacia su nuca, tomándolo de pivote para levantarse hasta la altura justa en que podía besarle el cuello sin problemas. Ichigo cerró los ojos, inspirando con fuerza y soltando el aire en un ronco gemido. Sintiendo la piel de su antebrazo cosquillearle por el contacto de los dedos de ella sobre su piel, resbalando de arriba a abajo y viceversa; mientras su cuello y su miembro ardían en calor. Cayó sentado hacia atrás, permitiendole el avance sobre su persona, su pantalón ahora a la altura de sus rodillas.

Dejándose envolver por la fuerza que la atraía a él, se sentó sin darse cuenta sobre el miembro del chico, saltando como si danzara el obstáculo atorado en las rodillas del mismo; dejándole, sin ser consciente de esto, la facilidad de terminar de sacarse la molesta ropa por los pies, con todo y el boxer.

Él la abrazó por la cintura, haciendo lo mismo que ella, se encontró con la piel nívea de su cuello al sostenerle la corta melena; ella se arqueó ante el contacto, abrazándole la espalda por debajo de sus brazos... clavándole las uñas.

El muchacho siguió la curva de su cuello, jalando con su mano la tela del vestido hasta descubrirle el hombro; y sin dejar de besar la piel que iba quedando expuesta, la despojó de su ropas. La joven le facilitó la tarea al separarse lo justo, para dejar salir la prenda de sus brazos. Abandonada hacia la misma desesperación que lo había envuelto a él antes, se sacó el fondo negro con prisa. Sin dejarle tiempo a detenerse por más tiempo, ésta vez fue ella quien le beso con fuerza, atrayendo su rostro al tomarlo con ambas manos del cuello.

Él no tardo en responder.

Peleó por dominio en su boca. Y cuando sintió que no era suficiente, la empujó con la fuerza de su cuerpo hasta tumbarla de nueva cuenta sobre la cama. Descendió los besos, aprisionando sus manos con una de las suyas y devorando sus senos con la lengua... usó la mano restante para arrancarle la última prenda que le cubría hasta romperla.

Se sentía poseído.

Como un adicto que se aferraba a la droga sin sentir que fuera suficiente. "Más, más, ¡más!", pedía su cuerpo, su alma, su mente, su corazón... y más buscaba.

Hurgando en los recovecos de su recién descubierta amante, le acarició con las palmas de las manos desde las palmas de la misma hasta la punta de sus pies. Ella se arqueaba anta cada roce, ante el tibio contacto de su lengua sobre la piel entre sus senos; lentamente descendiendo hasta quedar entre sus piernas. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y calor al sentirle lamerle los labios íntimos. Se removió intentando alejarse.

-No te muevas.

Pero la fuerza de las manos de él sobre sus caderas, le impidieron alejarse. Habría hecho caso quizá en quedarse quieta como le había ordenado, pero aquello no sólo era nuevo, sino demasiado intenso como para contenerlo.

...

Lo intentó. De verdad lo intentó... Pero cada que él la lamía, rozaba aquél frágil punto, el centro de su placer, que no pudo resistirlo. Se retorció entre jadeos, sintiendo su intimidad humedecerse más allá de la saliva del chico. Apretaba los dientes, luego dejaba salir el aire, gemía, se cubría la boca con la mano cerrada en un puño, abría y cerraba los ojos... Y desde su posición en su feminidad, Ichigo observaba todo.

Y no le era suficiente.

Dio una larga y lenta lamida desde el interior de los labios de Rukia hasta llegar a su punto... rosado y tibio, lo chupo una y dos veces, soltando en un ligero soplido el aire de su aliento.

-Por favor... Ichigo!

Aquello era una clara súplica. Y él respondió penetrándola con la lengua.

Ella gimió en respuesta, irguiéndose al instante. Moviendo las piernas, alejándose al fin hasta topar con el respaldo de la cama.

Él la observó y no pudo evitar relamerse los labios ante la escena.

Tenía las mejillas rojas, los ojos nublados de placer y deseo, la boca entre abierta de donde salían sus pequeños y rápidos jadeos, mientras el pecho le subía de arriba a abajo con prisa; con las rodillas chocando una con otra, cubriendo la parte que él le había estado descubriendo, una mano apretando la sábana con fuerza y la otra sobre su pecho; su pelo enmarañado, con mechones pegados a sus mejillas y a la base de su cuello...

Toda ella era un poema.

Y él se sintió mucho más poseso... Rukia lo vió. Notando el brillo de depredador en sus orbes castañas, y supo que ya no había regreso. Pero también supo, lo mucho que a él le costaba llevar la iniciativa en aquello, supo notar la duda en esas mismas orbes que la devoraban. Y siendo su amante, su ser reaccionó movido por el mismo lazo que los unía.

Le extendió los brazos con premura rogándole en silencio el que la tomara; en un gesto tan lleno de amor, que él no tardó en dejarse caer sobre ella, envuelto en el manto que emitía su reiatsu, palpitando, llamando por el suyo hasta mezclarse. Se escondió en su pecho. De rodillas como estaba frente a ella.

-No quiero lastimarte.

-No lo harás.

La abrazó con fuerza, rozándole el rostro con el suyo propio.

-No quiero perderte.

-...

Él levantó la vista hacia ella al no recibir respuesta. Apresurado y aturdido, exaltado y asustado de que ella no le asegurara su presencia. Pero lo que recibió fue el rostro conmovido de ella, envuelto en lágrimas... sonriendo, como sólo le sonreía a él.

-Tómame Ichigo... y nunca volverás a perderme.

Entonces él había entendido diferente...

Ahora lo sabía.

Pero entonces... sólo entonces... había sido feliz aquél instante.

En el momento mismo en que había penetrado en ella... Tomándola por la cintura y sentándose apropiadamente para recibirla, la había levantado hasta posicionarla sobre su miembro erecto.

-A tu ritmo Rukia.

Ella se sostuvo de los antebrazos de él y fue descendiendo sobre éste sin despegar la vista de la de él.

Y lloró con más fuerza, cerrando los ojos al sentirle penetrarla. Había dolido sólo un poco.

-Mírame

¿Era una orden?...

-Por favor...!

O quizá una súplica.

-Ichigo...

Y le miró como le pedía, ambos tenían los ojos entrecerrados y turbados por las lágrimas contenidas; sumiéndose y disfrutando, acostumbrándose a la pequeña invasión. Dejando salir el aire en jadeos más fuertes al penetrarla por completo.

Se quedaron quietos. Con las miradas bailando en la del otro, con las manos de él en la cintura de ella y las de ella sobre cada uno de sus antebrazos.

¿Y ahora qué?, pensaban.

Entonces, fue cuando pasó...

Aún ahora sentía la fuerza de aquél recuerdo envolverle hasta confundirlo, sobre el ayer y el ahora, sobre la realidad y los sueños.

En aquél momento una oleada de placer los había envuelto, el instante en el que ambas almas acabaron de encontrarse.

Y entonces, sólo entonces.

Ella se movió sobre él.

Casi como una prueba. Seguía mirándolo a los ojos.

-Más rápido Rukia

Volvió a ordenarle en ese tono que ella ya sabía era una súplica. Lo besó en la boca, uniendo su lengua a la suya, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas. No tardaron en apretarse más en el abrazo. En besarle el cuello mientras ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda hasta dejarle marcas. Arqueándose al sentir las paredes de su vientre contraerse...

Aún más al venirse él en ella.

Terminó demasiado pronto...

Al menos, el primer asalto.

Ella golpeó la cama de espaldas y él ya estaba de nuevo sobre ella, saboreando de nueva cuenta la nivea piel de su pecho. Ella le hundió los dedos en los mechones de su pelo. Y lo guió con fuerza hasta hundirle la boca en uno de sus senos.

-Muérdeme Ichigo... -susurró, apenas conteniendose y con la verguenza enmarcada en su rostro.

Él hizo como ella le ordenó.

Y empezaron otra vez.

Y una y otra vez.

En su último asalto. Ella arrugaba las sábanas con ambas manos, a penas sosteniéndose sobre los codos. Él estaba detrás de ella, penetrándola, besándole la espalda, los hombros, el cuello, la oreja... Sintiéndose desfallecer, una vez más se vino en ella y se la llevó con él hasta el mismo Cielo. Le cubrió las manos con las suyas mientras tanto. Y cuando el placer cedió, se tumbó de lado con ella, respirando pesadamente.

La giró hacia él abrazándola por la cintura y descansando su rostro en el pecho de ella.

Sin saber cómo, habían empezado a hablar.

Él le contó por fin lo que había descubierto de su origen y se maravilló ante el alivio que sintió al saberse escuchado. Ella le acariciaba el rostro con las manos y él se aferraba cada vez más a ella.

Entre anécdotas, ella confesó lo de Kaien. Él se sintió un poco celoso, pero al caer en cuenta de saber con quién lo había comparado Byakuga había tenido que preguntarlo. Y tras sentirse seguro de ser el único en el corazón de ella...

Cayó dormido...

Y había sido la primera vez que había dormido con una sonrisa.

* * *

Notas: Les dije que la inspiración me había golpeado y si no fuera porque ya es muy tarde, seguiría escribiendo.


	2. Wings

Sé que tengo varias historias pendientes, pero bueno… Siendo una gran fan de Bleach y con tanta inspiración hacia esta pareja en particular, ya no pude resistirme más a escribirla. Espero y funcione y al menos distraiga la atención de mi tardía en actualizar las pendientes.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo, quien por suerte es un IchiRuki fan =) yay!

* * *

**"Rebirth."**

Dicen que es difícil distinguir la realidad de la fantasía, cuando algo es demasiado para soportar.

Y no se equivocan.

Fue un momento tan absurdo.

-¡Rukia!

Un instante en el que todo se desmoronó. Evaporado en el aire, disperso estaba el momento en el que aquél lazo, frágil, intangible, se rompió.

-¡Rukia!

La vio caer… lentamente, como suspendida en el aire… un segundo apenas… y de pronto el choque se dio tan rápido que apenas y tuvo tiempo de registrar el sonido.

Él cayó después de ella, a una distancia de unos cuantos pasos; cansado y aturdido como estaba se levantó hasta ella. Pronto a envolverla en sus brazos. A sacudirla intentando lograr una reacción. Pero era demasiado tarde.

-Rukia, Rukia… na… Rukia!

¿Qué debía hacer? Ella ya estaba muerta. Era una shinigami después de todo.

Pero tras ver el hilillo de sangre escurrir por su nariz. Lo supo. Lo entendió.

Se había ido para siempre.

* * *

"Birdy – Wings."

Su corazón todavía dolía. Hacía menos de una hora que había regresado al Sereitei. Los informes hechos, las reparaciones en proceso y el papeleo listo para escribirse.

Suspiró por quinta vez. No tenía ánimo de integrarse a ninguna de las actividades que se suponía debía de hacer. No tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada que no fuera encerrarse en su habitación en la mansión y deshacerse de la máscara que llevaba puesta desde hacía un mes exactamente. Dejar atrás el orgullo Kuchiki que tanto presumía y atesoraba por el amor que sentía por su hermano, y llorar.

Llorar y llorar hasta que ya no le quedaran lágrimas.

Por supuesto. No lo haría.

-Rukia.

Levantó la vista hacia su compañero, consciente de que no serviría de nada fingir delante de él. Después de todo, no eran amigos de la infancia por nada.

-Renji –susurró, dejando claro el lamento en su voz.

El pelirrojo suspiró, antes de hacer lo impensable y jalar a la pequeña mujer hasta retenerla en un abrazo.

-Sabes que él no te olvidará –le dijo entre dientes, tratando de ocultar lo mucho que le pesaba no ser él la razón de sus tristeza.

El corazón de ella, si acaso fuera posible, se desmoronó un poco más.

-Es humano Renji –le recordó, con el dejo de un cinismo mezclado con una masoquista tristeza. Él entendía desde luego a lo que se refería, a sabiendas de que era un recordatorio hacia sí misma. –No necesita pasar mucho tiempo, antes de que comience a dudar sobre todo lo que vivió.

-No te olvidará –le cortó, apretándola aún más contra su pecho. Negándose la oportunidad de aprovechar el momento y abrirse paso a la fuerza en su corazón.

No era ruin. Nunca lo sería, y mucho menos con ella.

-Él sencillamente no te olvidará, porque tú cambiaste su mundo –le aseguró, recordando la vez en la que todos salvo Ichigo habían perdido los recuerdos de Rukia. –Y sé que entiendes lo que eso significa. El lazo que has creado con él, supera la muerte. No te olvidará porque no querrá olvidarte.

Ella consideró sus palabras, una parte de sí misma aceptaba aquello, porque era justo como se sentía con respecto a Ichigo; pero no era suficiente. Aún siendo quien más le conocía, no se daba el derecho de hablar por los sentimientos de su éste y ésa siempre había sido la base de su relación. Había un silencioso respeto entre ambos. Una admiración y un deseo de impulsarse mutuamente y de ser siempre más de lo que eran.

Y ésa era la otra razón por la que se sentía deshecha.

-No es sólo eso Renji –habló tras unos segundos de silencio. Se separó de los brazos del pelirrojo y le miró con pesar –Ichigo vive para proteger. ¿Cómo quieres que sea feliz con la vida que tiene ahora? Después de haber conocido este mundo… -sacudió la cabeza negando –No es lo mismo. Lo hizo por protegernos y sé que no se arrepiente, pero… no es suficiente.

Renji no respondió y sus brazos volvieron a sus costados.

Entendía esa parte también al mismo tiempo en el que la lamentaba.

No lo admitiría abiertamente, pero para él Ichigo se había vuelto un importante amigo, un compañero y un rival en diferentes niveles. Y precisamente, porque le había cedido el derecho de rescatar a Rukia durante su combate, ¿cómo podía retomar ése derecho sin una pelea justa?

Inspiró con fuerza y se giró de espaldas a ella.

No tenía palabras para confortarla.

Y sin embargo…

-Es Ichigo, Rukia –declaró, atrayendo la atención de ella, dejándole ver sin saberlo una pequeña esperanza –incluso si se gasta toda la vida intentando volver a encontrarte. Sé que al final te alcanzará, con o sin ayuda.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron expectantes, Renji le miró por encima del hombro –No importa cómo, pero sé que no se detendrá.

Aquella sonrisa fue suficiente en su momento. Y ella le creyó. No porque realmente pensará que aquello fuera posible de una forma tan fácil. Sino porque el lazo que la unía con el pelinaranja, no se había desvanecido, sino que por el contrario, se había hecho más fuerte.

Meses y meses.

Meses y meses de reparaciones, de llenar reportes, de cacería de hollows, de tratos con Nel en Hueco Mundo, de entrenamiento… de suspiros, de miradas perdidas en tristes ensoñaciones, de pesadillas y lamentos en sueños…

Meses y meses…

Hasta que Byakuga Kuchiki tuvo suficiente.

-Rukia.

-¿Sí, Niisama?

Pasó durante una visita al capitán Ukitake, que su hermano se había tomado la molestia de señalar la imperiosa necesidad de llenar el lugar de teniente y cómo Rukia era la más apropiada para el puesto. Ukitake había sonreído con verdadera diversión y sorpresa en los ojos, después de todo había sido el mismo noble el que había impedido el que dicho evento le ocurriera precisamente a su hermana. Y había tenido que confesar que sus expectativas sobre su hermana habían cambiado tras la pelea con Aizen. Ya no podía retenerla más. Tenía que dejarla seguir su propio camino, ya lo había hecho demasiado orgulloso y ahora sólo le quedaba más que confiar en ella. Sin embargo, primero necesitaba hacerla reaccionar. Sabía bien que ella misma no era consciente de cómo se veía, pero él ya no podía tolerar ver tan débil su resolución, no iba con la Rukia que había comenzado a amar.

Así que tras terminar de cenar, había soltado aquél tema sin tregua.

-¿Cuándo piensas tomarte en serio tu papel de Shinigami?

Rukia le miró desconcertada, sin entender exactamente a qué se refería su hermano. Byakuga suspiró al ver el desconcierto en sus ojos. –Quizá no te hayas dado cuenta. Pero el capitán Ukitake te ha estado reservando el lugar de teniente en la división 13.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron en asombro e incredulidad. Sabía que no debía dudar de las palabras de su hermano, pero aquella revelación era algo en lo que no había reparado desde que Ichigo perdiera sus poderes, y fue ahí que cayó en la cuenta.

Agachó el rostro totalmente avergonzada.

-Lo lamento Niisama –se disculpó –He descuidado mi trabajo como shinigami al no poder dejar de mirar el pasado.

Byakuga cerró los ojos un instante, antes de decir lo siguiente.

-Se que extrañas al chico –declaró, en el tono altivo y frío que no dejaba lugar a que ella refutara absolutamente nada, más allá de sacudirse en la sorpresa ella sólo le miró con pesar –Es imposible no extrañar a las personas con las que establecemos un fuerte lazo. Yo aún, como sabes, sigo pensando en Hisana.

No pudo soportarlo más, las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la joven.

-Es más que extrañarlo niisama –se lamentó.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos analizándola.

-Estás preocupada por él –ella apretó los ojos, tallándoselos inmediatamente después con la manga del kimono.

Segundos siguieron de silenciosos sollozos, en los que él permitió que ella se desahogara. Cuando las lágrimas al fin parecieron cesar, volvió a retomar el tema.

-Rukia –le llamó consiguiendo el que ella le mirara a los ojos –la enfermedad de Hisana, no tenía cura. Y créeme cuando te digo que hizo todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para mantenerla con vida, para sanarla. Pero al final no logré salvarla. Tú eres la promesa que le hice a tu hermana, sin embargo, en este punto, no eres ya sólo algo que cuido en su memoria. Eres una Kuchiki, y como tal no deberías de darte por vencida.

El corazón de Rukia se saltó un latido y sus ojos se abrieron ante aquella revelación.

-Tú y ése chico, tienen un lazo que se rige por los mismos principios. Por eso, en la batalla en Hueco Mundo, no pudo mirarte a los ojos hasta que no hubo recobrado el rumbo. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

"¿Serías capaz tú de mirarle a los ojos ahora?", era lo que trataba de decirle. Y la respuesta era tan clara, que no sabía si reír o golpearse mentalmente.

No.

Con tan poca resolución, ¿cómo podría enfrentarlo? ¿Cómo sería capaz de motivarlo? ¿De decirle que siguiera adelante?

Se tomó un momento más para serenarse y luego respondió.

-Mañana a primera hora, presentaré mi petición para llenar el lugar de Teniente al capitán Ukitake.

-Muy bien –respondió, y si le miraban más de cerca, se podía apreciar el inicio de una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Así que cuando el tiempo llegó en el que se requería llenar el lugar de teniente en el escuadrón 13, estaba lista para tomar el examen.

Por Kaien. Por su hermano. Por ella.

Por Ichigo.

-Antes que nada Rukia, quisiera saber qué te motivó a hacer el examen.

Estaba en la oficina de su capitán tras haber pasado el examen, tras haber recibido la banda de teniente.

Rukia respiró hondo antes de decidirse a contestar con la verdad, era el capitán Ukitake después de todo y siempre se sentiría en la confianza de hablar sobre sus sentimientos con él; era como una especie de padre para ella.

-Siendo honesta, necesito el cargo para hablar delante del Comandante General y pedirle que busque una forma en la que Ichigo recupere sus poderes de Shinigami.

Ukitake sonrió complacido. Conmovido además por el vínculo que su subordinada tenía con el que hubiese sido el Shinigami sustituto.

-Bien Rukia, hagamos antes entonces, los preparativos para dicha reunión.

Sonrió y siguió sonriendo tras cortar las hebras de su cabello, tras vestir su nuevo atuendo. Porque debía estar lista para el cargo, porque quería ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder impulsar de nuevo a su compañero al vuelo.

Había pensado en Ichigo todos y cada uno de los días de aquellos doce meses, un año entero, primero llorando en silencio su separación y después entrenando día y noche con motivación. Con el deseo ferviente de volver a verlo. Alegando una y otra vez, tratando de convencer a los generales del Gotei de que ayudar a Ichigo era lo correcto.

Pero no había vislumbrado la oportunidad de que aquello se volviera verdad, hasta que una inesperada visita la tomó por sorpresa en medio de la noche.

-Hola Rukia chan

-Isshin ojisan

No era la clásica reunión que ella hubiera esperado. Había una clara urgencia en los ojos del hombre y el corazón de ella rápidamente pasó de la felicidad a la preocupación.

"Ichigo", pensó, "¿qué le ha pasado a Ichigo?"

Isshin adivinó el pensamiento de ella y pronto le informó sobre el estado del joven. Rukia tenía ganas de golpear a dicho adolescente, pero entendía que ella había estado actuando de la misma manera hasta hacía poco.

El ánimo de la conversación cambió una vez le hubo contado sobre el plan de Urahara para restaurar los poderes de Ichigo. En esta ocasión, dadas las circunstancias, necesitaban una cantidad alta de reiatsu, pero principalmente el de ella. Pues aunque sus poderes de shinigami le hubiesen sido devueltos tras su primer enfrentamiento con Byakuga, una parte de su alma había quedado impresa en Ichigo y viceversa. Ése vínculo era la clave para restaurar sus poderes.

Volvió a llorar por segunda vez, esta vez de renovada felicidad, aceptando de inmediato hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguir tener éxito en dicha empresa.

-Sí… sí… lo haré… lo haré –sollozaba, con una mano sobre su boca y la otra sosteniendo la manga de su compañera.

Isshin sonrió con ternura.

-Arigatou Rukia chan.

Diecisiete meses después, cuando la espada estuvo lista, cuando el Gotei había accedido a cubrir dicho plan; habían surgido las acusaciones hacia Ichigo, tras revelarse la verdad sobre el puesto de shinigami sustituto y la situación con los fullbringers.

Rukia no podría haber estado más molesta.

-Ichigo jamás sería capaz de semejante cosa –había declarado como todo un hecho irrefutable y no había ni una sola duda en su corazón.

Diecisiete meses de separación, no serían jamás suficientes para quebrar su fe en su compañero. Dudaba que la eternidad misma fuera suficiente.

Así que ansiosa y desesperada por llegar hasta él, por aplacar su dolor, por infundirle el poder para proteger y cambiar su mundo por segunda vez; no dudo en clavar la espada tan pronto le alcanzara.

Fusionó su alma de nuevo.

"No llores", le cantaba, "no temas", su alma poco a poco penetraba, "estoy aquí, siempre he estado aquí".

-Rukia. –Le había reconocido.

Y todo había vuelto a su curso. A ser como debía de ser.

* * *

De modo que, tras iniciar la épica pelea entre Quincys y Shinigamis, no había dudado cuando de nueva cuenta Urahara había venido con un nuevo plan para ayudar al pelinaranja a ganar la batalla y poder aún regresar a su vida humana en el mundo de los vivos.

Incluso si dicho plan, le costaba la vida…

-¡Rukiaaa!

En el filo de la noche, aquél lamento cortó el silencio.

Rukia yacía inerte en sus brazos.

* * *

Notas: Aclaro, NO es una historia angustiosa, lo JURO. Hay más de lo que se ve. Cada capítulo fue inspirado por la canción que lleve su nombre, en este caso Wings. La letra me hizo pensar en que Rukia debió de haberse sentido así cuando Ichigo perdió sus poderes. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Tomadoi

Ok. Son capis cortos, pero conforme lleguemos al meollo del asunto, irán siendo más largos. O al menos eso espero. De momento, tendrán que aguantar el que todavía falten algunos más medios tristones... snif.

Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo, quien por suerte es un IchiRuki fan =) yay!

* * *

"Fujita Maiko - Tomadoi."

Era una escena en cámara lenta.

Aún podía visualizar la imagen de su fino rostro.

El desconcierto, el miedo, la tristeza y después la firme resolución de alguien que a su pesar, ha aceptado su destino.

Pero esos ojos... aún perforaban en lo más profundo de su corazón.

El viento revolviéndole las negras hebras de su pelo, sacudiendole las ropas... Y aquella mano estirada en su dirección, la misma que le había rechazado cuando había estado a punto de alcanzarla en su caída.

Había dicho algo antes de caer.

Su nombre.

-¡Ichigo...!

Y estaba cargado de tantas emociones, que había entendido el monólogo oculto en aquella sencilla palabra.

Lo siento. Perdóname. Adiós.

...

Te quiero.

...

¿Por qué no había sido capaz de verlo antes? ¿Por qué no había evitado aquél trágico accidente? La había abrazado hasta que era difícil distinguir uno del otro, hundiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello y su hombro. Gritándo, llorando, gruñendo y repitiendo el ciclo una y otra vez.

-Tú no Rukia -había lamentado entre llantos -Puedo perder a cualquiera... a quien sea! Pero no a tí. ...Por favor, a tí no. No puedo perderte a tí.

Y aún así era todo inútil. El lazo que los unía había comenzado a desaparecer.

Una vez más Ichigo cubrió su rostro con las manos. Ya no había más lágrimas, al menos por ese día. Seguía en sus ropas de shinigami, seguía en el seretei, en la mansión Kuchiki, en la que había sido la habitación de Rukia.

Ni siquiera el mismo Byakuga había podido entrar en aquél cuarto, pero sabiendo el vínculo que su hermana y el chico poseían, no había sido capaz de negarle nada. Habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces e Ichigo seguía sin dar muestras de querer regresar al mundo humano. "¿Para qué?", se preguntaba. "Si la esencia de ella está aquí, no tengo razón para volver."

Por supuesto, era un pensamiento vacío. Uno que inevitablemente no podría cumplir. Rukia, después de todo, había dado su vida para que el fuera capaz de volver a su vida humana, y no tenía motivos para dejar que la muerte de la shinigami hubiese sido en vano.

Dejó salir el aire en un forzoso suspiro.

Darse cuenta de las cosas que necesitabas para vivir en tu vida, una vez las habías perdido, era lo mismo que haber muerto.

* * *

-Sé que no tiene buena pinta, pero te aseguro que está bueno.

Uryuu suspiró antes de aceptar de nueva cuenta la comida que Orihime le daba en aquél momento. Había sido lo mismo desde el fin de la pelea.

Desde que Rukia muriera.

Orihime sonreía. Siempre sonreía. Pero desde aquél fatídico día había cambiado algo en su sonrisa. Era la pesadez que cargaban sus ojos, la tristeza que los gobernaba y la conciencia de que ciertas experiencias acaban con la inocencia del cómo se mueve el mundo. Y por supuesto, estaba también ese otro sentimiento.

La verdadera razón por la que la joven estaba allí con él en lugar de estar insistiendo con el shinigami sustituto. El porqué esta vez, no había hecho ni el intento de acercarse a él siquiera.

Su corazón también dolía.

Porque es imposible ganarle a un muerto. Y menos cuando ese alguien era precisamente Kuchiki Rukia.

"Puedo perder a cualquiera, menos a ti. No a ti." Había dicho Ichigo entonces. Y aquellas palabras habían taladrado en el centro de Orihime, en el punto mismo en el que convergían su alma, su corazón y su mente. Y su determinación por conquistar al chico se había desvanecido en ese mismo instante.

Siempre lo había sabido. De algún modo. Pero mientras aquél sentimiento no hubiese florecido aún entre esos dos, todavía tenía esperanza. Sin embargo, aquella esperanza se había visto aplastada cuando aquél sentimiento había sido despertado por fuerza y congelado en el marchitar de aquella vida que aún ahora reverberaba en los recuerdos de los que habían quedado con vida.

En especial en los de los tres hombres que más la habían querido. Renji, Byakuga..

...e Ichigo.

Uryuu se forzó a preguntar por fin, lo que no había querido tocar desde que recobrara la conciencia tras su batalla con el pelinaranja.

-¿Cómo está Kurosaki?

Tanto Orihime como Sado, que estaba sentado frente a la cama del chico, se sobresaltaron ante la pregunta; conscientes del peso de arrepentimiento que cargaba las palabras del moreno.

La sonrisa de la joven se desvaneció.

-No lo ha tomado bien, como era de esperarse.

El silencio reinó un instante, en el que tanto ella como Sado revocaban en su mente los recuerdos de aquella tragedia.

La imagen distorsionada de un Ichigo que había perdido la cordura, y que había estado atacando a todo aquél que se atreviera a acercarse a él y a la mujer a la que abrazaba por la cintura, el peso de su cuerpo inerte dejando al descubierto la herida en el cuerpo de la misma.

-Cuando nosotros llegamos -continuó por fin, atrayendo la atención del chico de gafas -Kurosaki kun seguía derramando lágrimas pero... No era un hollow y sin embargo, sus ojos... -se abrazó a sí misma, asustada aún por el recuerdo de aquella imagen, incluso Sado se removió incómodo en su asiento -Tenía los ojos de un hombre que ha perdido la cordura. Sostenía a Kuchiki san en uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro blandía la espada de Zanguetsu. Lastimó a muchos de nuestros compañeros.

-¿Cómo fue entonces que lo detuvieron? -cuestionó Uryuu, atorandose con las palabras.

-No lo hicieron -esta vez para su sorpresa, fue Sado quien respondió -Ichigo se detuvo al instante en el que Byakuga Kuchiki le pidió le dejara abrazar a su hermana.

Uryuu abrió los ojos en asombro. Orihime agachó la mirada.

¿Cómo olvidar aquello? Byakuga, sostenido por Renji, quien también lloraba, se había acercado hasta la escena. Y en algo totalmente fuera de su persona y su caracter, le había rogado a Ichigo el derecho de sostener a Rukia y despedirse.

-Por favor -le había rogado, tras ver cómo Ichigo se había detenido al verle, pero sus ojos seguían abiertos como platos, dudosos -¡Es mi hermana!

Y tan simple como eso, los ojos del chico se abrieron en realización. Dirigió su vista al cuerpo inerte que yacía en sus brazos y cayó de rodillas al instante. Renji estaba a su lado en segundos, serio y destrozado, tomó a Rukia de los ahora languidos brazos del chico y se lo cedió a su capitán que había caído también de rodillas al suelo.

El noble lloraba. Sin sollozar. Sólo derramando lágrimas, acomodando protectoramente el cuerpo de su hermana en su regazo, acariciándole el rostro con trémulas manos. Y poco a poco la conciencia regresó a Ichigo y lloró de nuevo cuenta.

Igual o peor que cuando Ginjou le había arrebatado sus poderes. No. Ciertamente peor.

Porque no hubo ninguna luz en la distancia que viniera a rescatarlo esta vez.

-De algún modo siento que también es mi culpa -declaró el quincy atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros.

-Nadie te culpa Ishida san -le aseguró la joven, incapaz ya de seguir llorando. Había perdido a una gran amiga y al chico al que amaba al mismo tiempo, pero no culpaba a nadie, ni siquiera a sí misma. Ya había superado esa etapa. -No podías haber adivinado lo que sucedería, tenias una buena razón de tus actos, incluso si ahora parece perdida.

-Ichigo se recuperará -le aseguró Sado -pero se trata de Rukia y le llevará por tanto un gran tiempo en recuperarse.

* * *

-¿Sigues molesto? -cuestionó Momo a un abatido Renji

-No estoy molesto -aseguró -estoy furioso, pero mi furia no la traerá de regreso. Es a Ichigo a quien deseo destrozarle la cara -confesó.

-Renji -intentó razonar.

El chico sólo se removió hasta descansar la cabeza entre sus manos.

-No puedo evitarlo Momo, me pone furioso. Él en cierta forma la tuvo... Y yo... -su voz se perdió tras aquello pero Momo no insistió.

Era aún pronto para intentar hacer algo. Recordaba a la perfección la ceremonia que se había hecho a todos y cada uno de los miembros del Gotei que habían perecido en aquella guerra, y la despedida de la teniente había sido una de las más emotivas.

Renji no sólo tenía que soportar su propia pena, sino también sobrellevar la de sus compañeros, Byakuga e Ichigo, quienes habían quedado aún más perdidos que él mismo. En cierta forma lo entendía, Momo sabía de cerca que el pelirojo a pesar de su caracter, siempre había sabido ser mucho más maduro que el resto. Cuando a Byakuga se le había dicho que era momento de soltar el cuerpo de su hermana para la cremación y éste había respondido "Sólo un momento más. Sólo un momento más así.", mientras acariciaba el rostro de Rukia, había sido Renji quien había apartado al capitán.

Cuando el mismo Ichigo pasó por su etapa de furia y maldijo a Rukia, había sido Renji quien le había enfrentado, hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente, pero sus palabras sin embargo, habían logrado hacer mella en el pelinaranja hasta hacerlo saltar a la cuarta fase del duelo, depresión, aunque dudaba el que pudiera salir pronto de ésta. De los tres hombres, era el único que había llegado a la aceptación y el único por tanto que estaba más conciente del hecho de que Rukia estaba muerta.

Y con ella las esperanzas de que en un futuro, él hubiese sido capaz de conquistarla, de ganarla por encima de Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Renji

La voz de Byakuga los sobresaltó al instante. Estaba en el umbral de aquella habitación de reuniones, y aunque aún se percibía el aire de tristeza a su alrededor, había una nueva resolución brillando en sus ojos.

-Capitán -respondió poniéndose de pie al instante.

-Los restantes capitanes del Gotei 13 han llegado al acuerdo de reunirse para elegir a los reemplazos de los puestos que quedaron vacíos -les informó. -Es imperativo el que los tenientes se encuentren presentes también.

-Hai -respondieron ambos, a sabiendas de que la premura de aquella reunión se debía más que nada al mismo Ichigo Kurosaki.

Urahara e incluso el mismo Isshin, habían dejado en claro que tenían algo de suma importancia por revelar, algo que quizá trajera un poco de renovada esperanza a los muros caídos de la sociedad de almas.

Byakuga seguía en duelo. Aquella pérdida le había dolido mucho más incluso, que cuando había perdido a Hisana. Pero él mejor que nadie entendía las razones que Rukia había tenido para aceptar la oferta de Urahara. Y ahora que el secreto estaba por revelarse, ya no podía dar más tiempo a sus lamentaciones. Recordando sus propias palabras hacia Rukia años atrás, debía ser fiel a éstas y seguir adelante.

Por ella y por él. E incluso, por Kurosaki Ichigo.

El chico, no, el hombre que su hermana pequeña había amado.

* * *

Notas: No sé cómo vaya a terminar el manga de Bleach, de modo que muy poco está basado en el manga original y tendrán q aceptarlo una vez termine la historia, puesto que no sé quién sobreviva y quien no de dicha batalla, o cómo vaya a ser al final dicho encuentro. ASí que por fis no critiquen si algo no se acomoda con el hilo de la historia original.

PS: si vieron la película del fantástico hombre araña 2, podrán imaginarse la caída de Rukia mucho muy parecida a la de Gwen, al menos en la escena de su rostro cuando cae. ¿De algún lado tuve que sacar la inspiración no?


	4. Down

Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo, quien por suerte es un IchiRuki fan =) yay!

* * *

"Jason Walker and Molly Reed - Down."

La veía caer. De nuevo. Ése rostro. Ésos ojos...

La última vez que había estado en su habitación, había sido un día antes de la batalla final, cuando el rey de los espíritus les había concedido tiempo extra para prepararse para el enfrentamiento. La realidad era que había sido un tiempo para despedirse por si acaso. Y en el caso de Rukia había sido obviamente para decir un adiós definitivo.

Había adquirido mucho más poder del que era capaz de concebir en un shinigami/humano/quincy, lo que fuera que fuera él realmente... Tanto poder, que había sido advertido que no sería capaz de regresar al mundo humano tras aquello.

Y sin embargo, aquí estaba.

En su habitación, en su casa, en su mundo...

En un mundo sin ella.

-Ichi nii

No respondió por supuesto. Prefería quedarse recostado en aquella cama, la misma en la que compartiera la noche con ella antes de que ambos partieran de regreso a la dimensión cero. La misma en la que se había confesado. Bajo el manto de aquella sábana que los había mantenido tibios mientras él confesaba la verdad sobre su origen... Mientras ella le hablaba de Kaien...

Karin suspiró. Molesta y preocupada de que la misma situación se sucediera día tras día. Yuzu también ya se había resignado de insistir, envuelta también en su burbuja de duelo. La verdad era que todos en aquella casa sufrían por la muerte de Rukia.

Contrario a la situación de Ichigo, su padre Isshin, no había regresado aún de la sociedad de almas, a pesar de que había sido él justamente quien había mandado de regreso al pelinaranja.

-Te dejo la comida en el escritorio. Más te vale que la comas -le advirtió molesta -o juro que obligaré a Kon a que tome tu lugar y se alimente por ti.

La amenaza había servido los primeros días. Ahora ya no tenía el mismo efecto.

Estar en su forma de shinigami le hacía sentirse más cerca de Rukia, aún a sabiendas de que aquello era imposible.

-Deja la bandeja ahí Karin -le ordenó con voz monótona y su hermana hizo como le dijo sin voltearse a mirarlo antes de abandonar la situación.

-Ichigo -esta vez era Kon quien hablaba, las lágrimas seguían marcadas en su afelpado rostro -Ne san ya te habría partido la cara en este instante.

Primero se enojó y luego bufó, sentándose al fin para comer lo que fuera que Yuzu le hubiese preparado. Sabía que ellas también estaban sufriendo. Pero lo que sentía era tan intenso, incluso más fuerte que lo que alguna vez había sentido por la partida de su madre, que no podía evitar sentirse egoísta. Dentro de sí sentía que nadie podía entender el inmenso dolor que ahogaba su pecho.

Porque una y otra vez, revivía aquella escena.

Ella caía.

Él se lanzaba tras ella.

Ella alzaba su mano instintivamente hacia él, al ver cómo éste intentaba alcanzarla.

Pero de pronto, algo reaccionaba aparentemente en ella, se reflejaba en su mirada. Y justo cuando él estaba por alcanzar su mano, ella le había golpeado con la misma, evitando el contacto, rechazándolo. Al mismo tiempo en el que seguía añorando por él.

-¡Ichigo...!

Había gritado su nombre y en él todas las cosas que quería decirle.

"Lo siento. Perdóname. Adiós. Te quiero."

Y en ese instante había hecho un último Bankai que había tomado por sorpresa al chico, con un leve movimiento de Sode no Shirayuki, había levantado una suave ventizca, la cual había frenado la caída del mismo. Lo suficiente para que no pudiera alcanzarla.

Y al caer y golpearse. Había muerto al instante. Aquella nieve deshecha, el joven había caído después pero sin la misma fuerza. Se había levantado tan prónto como había caído, tambaleándose y resbalando en sus pasos hasta llegar a ella.

-Rukia -le había llamado, tomándola en sus brazos, la voz le temblaba -Rukia -todo el cuerpo le temblaba. -Nee, Rukia -la sacudió suavemente, como pudo, sin querer hacerle más daño. -Rukia!

Pero el peso en sus brazos no había sido suficiente, cuando la sangre resbaló fue cuando finalmente lo entendió.

Se había ido.

-No Rukia, no. -Le había pedido. -No tú. Tú no...

-Kurosaki kun, Kuchiki san

Orihime había sido la primera en llegar, dispuesta a curarlos a ambos. Pero le había quedado claro, por la forma en la que él se aferraba a la morena, que no había nada ya que pudiera curar. Incluso, en su desolación el mismo chico lo entendía.

-Puedo perder a cualquiera -dijo él de repente, derramando interminables lágrimas sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la joven -pude haber perdido a cualquiera -recalcó con más fuerza -pero no a tí... a ti no Rukia... por favor... no a tí...

Orihime no supo en qué momento le habían alcanzado los demás, ni mucho menos el momento en el que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Pero la imagen de Ichigo aferrado con fuerza al cuerpo inerte de Rukia era tan devastador, que la conciencia de que había perdido delante de ésta había llegado mucho más tarde. Justo cuando uno de los shinigamis había intentado acercarse en un movimiento que el chico había malentendido; cuando Ichigo, furioso y celoso, había dejado fluir libre su reiatsu al punto de perder la cordura. Lanzando ataques a diestra y siniestra.

Fue el bankai de Renji el que lo hubo contenido. Y las súplicas de Byakuga las que lo trajeron de regreso a una realidad que no quería afrontar.

Una realidad que incluso después de dos meses seguía devorándole la conciencia.

Porque aunque sabía, que por Rukia debía ponerse en pie y seguir adelante... no encontraba las fuerzas ni la motivación para hacerlo.

* * *

-¿Algún cambio?

-Ninguno.

Yuzu suspiró con pesar. No lo diría en voz alta, pero la primera vez que sentía deseos de abofetear a su hermano. Quizá era cierto después de todo, que ella también era capaz de ponerse furiosa. No estaba segura, pero tras la muerte de Rukia lo cierto había sido que se había sentido traicionada por la misma. Porque al analizarlo detenidamente se había percatado de que aquél último día, Rukia había ido exclusivamente para despedirse, incluso si no lo había dicho en voz alta, sus acciones habían sido claras. Aunque en ese momento no hubiese sido capaz de darse cuenta.

Pero tras seguir analizando, había descubierto la razón detrás de aquello y al final había terminado sintiéndose agradecida con la difunta shinigami. Si tan sólo su hermano se diese cuenta.

Estaba a punto de ponerse a comer en compañía de su hermana cuando una pequeña presencia negra voló dentro de la cocina.

-¿Qué es eso?

Karin abrió los ojos en asombro.

-¿Puedes verla? -cuestionó intrigada, Yuzu asintió al instante.

-Sí

La morena decidió no darle importancia a los recientes poderes de Yuzu, era obvio que tanta exposición a su hermano estaba finalmente alterando su alma.

-Es una mariposa infernal, es para Ichi nii pero... -su voz se perdió cuando se percató de que la mariposa revoloteaba alrededor de ella.

-Parece que es para ti -aventuró Yuzu

Karin, aún algo dudosa estiró la mano. La mariposa se posó sobre sus dedos al instante.

Su hermana esperó paciente a que el pequeño intruso se desvaneciera. Observó a su hermana perderse un instante en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué decía?

-Papá dice que debemos mandar a Ichi nii a la tienda de Urahara

-Pudo habérmelo dicho personalmente

Ambas se giraron al instante en dirección a las escaleras. Ichigo estaba de pie con semblante sombrío, se había percatado obviamente de la reciente presencia de la mariposa infernal y había bajado a investigar, confundido por igual de que ésta no hubiese ido directamente con él.

Karin arrugó el gesto, levantandole la voz con evidente molestia.

-No te ofendas, pero no es como que le hagas mucho caso

-Karin chan -le regañó Yuzu

Ichigo por su parte dejó salir una risa ahogada, casi como una burla.

-Está bien Yuzu. Tiene razón después de todo. -Les dijo, justo antes de darse la vuelta en dirección a la entrada.

-¿Vas a ir?

-¿Tengo algo mejor que hacer? -respondió sin voltear.

-Tatsuki vino hace poco, quería saber cómo estabas. -Le informó una preocupada Yuzu, con la intención de lograr una interacción con su hermano, por burda que fuera.

Pero más allá de quedarse en silencio, no obtuvo ningún indicio de que aquello le importase.

-Onichan -le llamó cuando éste salió por la puerta.

-No me esperen. -Fue lo último que les dijo.

Afuera el aire estaba frío, aún a pesar de que todavía era temprano. El sol, aunque moribundo, seguía brillando en el cielo. Un paso tras otro comenzó a andar en dirección a la tienda.

Quizá siguiera deprimido, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que no hacer nada. Y en ese momento, tenía la sospecha de que quizá lo que Urahara tuviera para decirle lograría sacarlo aunque fuera un poco del estupor en el que se encontraba. Quizá una nueva misión o algún nuevo modificador de memoria que funcionara en él. Por supuesto que no quería olvidar a Rukia.

Tan sólo al dolor que sentía.

Era una pena por tanto, que lo que Urahara tenía para revelar, sólo lo dejaría más desencajado de lo que se encontraba...

* * *

Notas: Seré eternamente feliz si alguien se anima a hacer esto en doujinshi xD


	5. Echo

Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo, quien por suerte es un IchiRuki fan =) yay!

Dos canciones en un solo capi, más que nada pq ciertamente estaban saliendo muy cortos. El título del capi es de la canción que consideré es la principal.

* * *

"Jason Walker - **Echo**."

-¿Qué pasa? Te ves deprimido.

-...Rukia.

La miró descolocado. Tenía el cabello revuelto y sangre seca en el rostro. Algunas heridas todavía abiertas. Pero fuera del cansancio que reflejaban sus orbes violetas, estaba bien. No dudaba además, que él tendría el mismo aspecto, sino es que peor.

-¿Nani? -casi se rió -deja de comportarte como un tonto y apúrate a regresar al mundo humano.

-Cierto -tuvo la intención de moverse, pero se detuvo mirándola de nuevo -¿no vienes?

Rukia inspiró el aire con fuerza, sin dejar de sonreír. Menos mal que ya había sentado ese problema o de otro modo él la habría descubierto.

-Tonto. Primero tengo que estar con mi hermano, además... Renji.

Sí. Se sentía como un tonto por si quiera preguntarlo. Se llevó la mano a la nuca y le dio la espalda.

-Hai, hai, entiendo -asintió -sólo no tardes... aunque éste sea tu mundo, Yuzu y Karin, incluso el loco de mi padre, no te perdonarán si no te presentas.

Si él se hubiese volteado en ese momento... Habría sido capaz de ver la tristeza apoderándose del rostro de ella... irremediablemente se habría dado cuenta y quizá, sólo quizá, el resultado sería distinto.

...

Pero no lo hizo.

-Veo que tienes casa llena.

Estaba sorprendido en todos los sentidos, incluso si no lo mostraba en su expresión. En total habían cinco personas en aquella tienda... Urahara, Byakuga, Isshin, Renji, Yoruichi y Orihime. Y cada presencia era tan extraña la una a la otra que Ichigo no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo mal que pintaba aquella escena.

-Ichigo -empezó Urahara

-¿De qué querían hablarme? -cuestionó con su clásica expresión molesta -Incluso Inoue está aquí, ¿de qué va esto?

Fue la aludida quien respondió, robándole la respiración al hacerlo.

-Es sobre Kuchiki san

Afonía.

Sentía que el aire tardaba mucho en llegarle a los pulmones y su pecho se contrajo con un fuerte dolor.

-¿Qué hay con ella? -respondió sonriendo de medio lado, para nada divertido -está muerta -declaró soltando una risa -todos y cada uno de ustedes se han encargado de repetírmelo. No necesito que lo hagan de nuevo.

-No. No lo entiendes -fue su padre quien le interrumpió.

-¡Cállate!

El sarcasmo se reemplazó con furia.

-No te atrevas a comparar mi dolor con el tuyo. -Advirtió, mirando después por la habitación, a cada uno de los rostros que se encontraban presentes -¿De qué va esto? ¿Incluso tú, Byakuga?

El noble respondió sin mirarle. Todavía ausente su aire de superioridad, tras la pérdida de su hermana.

-He venido tan sólo, porque Urahara prometió revelar la verdad sobre mi hermana

"Hermana", pensó Ichigo, desde que Rukia muriera el noble no había vuelto a referirse a ella de otra forma que no fuera ésa.

-¿Qué verdad?

-Ichigo -empezó -¿por qué crees que todavía puedes caminar por este mundo, sin que tu reiatsu cause estragos a tu entorno?

Reaccionó al instante, poniéndose rígido. Lo cierto era que no lo sabía y que tras la pérdida de su nakama no había querido reparar en nada más que no fuera el recuerdo de la misma.

-Presiento que vas a decírmelo.

-En realidad, quisiera ser yo quien te lo diga, Kurosaki kun

Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa y sin poder evitarlo había bajado la guardia. No podía mirar a su compañera de aquella forma amenazadora, ya la había lastimado lo suficiente después de todo. Orihime tomó su silencio como la aceptación que era de que la escucharía. Y abrazándose a sí misma para tomar valor, comenzó el relato.

-El alma de Kuchiki san, al menos su fuerza de shinigami, está atada a la tuya. Su reiatsu conteniendo el tuyo. -Ichigo le miró con asombro, su mente trabajando aceleradamente en tratar de entender de verdad sus palabras -y mientras sea así, estarás a salvo de seguir tu vida en este mundo. Pero incluso el alma de Kuchiki san no es lo suficientemente fuerte para contenerla por completo. Envejecerás más lentamente, igual que los shinigamis del Seretei. Y también...

Su voz se perdió. El chico enarcó una ceja, no gustándole el rumbo que las palabras de su amiga estaban siguiendo.

-¿Y también? -presionó.

Orihime cerró los ojos con pesar antes de responder.

-Cuando morimos, vamos a la sociedad de almas, cuando nuestra alma ha sido lo suficientemente purificada volvemos a nacer verdad? -él le miró aún más confundido, la voz de ella había comenzado a temblar -sin embargo... si el alma permaneciera retenida, atrapada de alguna forma... -los ojos de él se abrieron poco a poco aterrados, lo había entendido antes de que se lo dijera -Kuchiki san no podrá renacer, a menos que tú mueras. Pero ella se aseguró bastante bien el que no lo hicieras... así que...

Silencio.

Y frío. Mucho frío.

La vista se le había nublado de pronto. Su cuerpo se movía sólo. De repente, estaba buscando al culpable.

-¿Tú lo propusiste, no es así?

Urahara no cambió la expresión seria de su rostro, ni tampoco perdió la compostura como el muchacho había hecho. No lucía si quiera arrepentido. Y aquello lo enfurecía.

-¡¿qué fue lo que le hiciste?!

-La intención era hacer algo parecido a lo que hice con tu madre-contrario al sombrerero Isshin lucía culpable.

-Lo sabías -concluyó en tono acusador -¡lo sabías desde antes de la pela!, por eso... -su cabeza había caído entre sus manos, apretando los párpados con fuerza.

Era demasiado. Sentía que algo se estaba acumulando en su pecho. Y el estómago se le contrajo, iba a vomitar. Chocó contra la pared a sus espaldas, tratando de mantenerse en pie lastimeramente.

Su padre siguió llenando los espacios en blanco.

-No planeábamos arrebatártela, lo juro -la mirada de Isshin reflejaba una súplica silenciosa, que su hijo fue capaz de "sentir" en el tono de su voz, pero no era suficiente, aún si había admitido abiertamente lo mucho que sabía lo que significaba ella para él aún ahora -queríamos hacerla humana. Regresarla al mundo al que una vez habías pretendido regresarla; darle la oportunidadd que incluso Byakuga deseaba ella tuviera, la oportunidad que había perdido al morir tan sólo al nacer. Y al mismo tiempo, regresarte tu vida en este mundo sin tener que perder tus poderes de shinigami por completo.

Los brazos del muchacho cayeron a sus costados, su cuerpo había dejado de temblar.

-Si era así, ¿qué salió mal entonces?

El enojo y la traición que sentía estaban presentes en sus orbes castañas, en el brillo desafiante de éstas, en lo tensa que tenía la mandíbula al chocar los dientes con fuerza. -¿Y bien?

-Ella no te quería derrotado.

Byakuga había hablado, lo ubicó con la mirada mirándole en cierta forma descolocado.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? -Exigió pero sin la misma fuerza que antes.

-Significa que ella cambió el trato con Urahara. -Respondió mirándole al fin. Quizá aún estaba en duelo, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el sacrificio de su hermana fuera en vano -Te conocía mejor de lo que te conocen los que estamos aquí. Te conocía incluso más de lo que te conocías a ti mismo. Contrario a lo que creías, ella siempre estuvo consciente de tu hollow, del hecho de que no sólo era parte de tí, sino que era otra parte de ti mismo. Y la aceptó de brazos abiertos.

La furia fue disminuyendo...

-Conocía cada una de tus habilidades, sabía de lo que eras capaz y siempre te impulsó a ser más de lo que eras, porque tenía una ciega fe en ti. Pero más que cualquier otra cosa. Conocía tus debilidades, cada uno de tus miedos.

El dolor se fue haciendo ligeramente diferente.

-Sé que lo sabías, por eso rehuías su mirada cada que te sentías vencido.

Sintió pena.

Sintió verguenza.

-Mi hermana no quería que hicieras otro sacrificio como el que hiciste con Aizen.

Miedo. Sentía miedo. Aquellos meses negros volvían a cernirse sobre él.

-¿Necesito explicarte más?

No.

No más, por favor.

Pero aquella mirada desolada no era lo que buscaba Kuchiki Byakuga. Debía empujarlo aún más, hacerlo caer por la pendiente hasta obligarlo a tocar fondo. Ahora eran los ojos grises del noble los que brillaban en furia.

-Así que determinó el que su alma funcionara no sólo como un catalizador, sino más bien como un escudo. Cada daño, cada herida que sufrieras, ella la absorbería; para así asegurar el que pudieras seguir peleando hasta la victoria. Para asegurar que tuvieras la oportunidad de seguir viviendo si la pelea te dejaba destrozado... Pero la condición para que aquello pudiera ser posible...

-Era que ella tendría que morir primero...

...

-¡Ichigo...!

Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro, con el terrible sentimiento helado envolviendo su cuerpo.

"Perdóname... Lo siento... Adiós... Te quiero"

¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

"Tómame Ichigo... Y te prometo que no volverás a perderme."

¡Maldición!

Le falsearon los pies cuando el torbellino de recuerdos lo aprisionó. Imágenes sucedidas de cada uno de los actos de Rukia durante aquél último día... de las acciones de cada una de las personas en aquella habitación. Había estado tan ocupado pensando en el futuro, que no había sido capaz de vislumbrar lo que estaba sucediendo en su presente.

Se había fusionado con ella...

¡Por supuesto!

"¿Es Kuchiki san suficiente?"

Reaccionó mirando de golpe a su compañera.

-Inoue, aquella tarde tú ya lo sabías -semi acusó.

Ella asintió con pesar, desviando la mirada.

-Vino a buscarme justo antes de que llegaras con los demás. Ella recién había entrado a tu casa tras terminar de hablar conmigo, cuando tú me viste.

Las trémulas manos se le cerraron en puños.

-Renji

El pelirrojo advirtió la mirada.

-Lo supe antes que tú. Sí. Pero sólo cuando ya no podía hacer nada para detenerla. Igual que el capitán Kuchiki.

Por eso ella, había rechazado su mano en aquella caída. Era su culpa.

La única persona a la que había querido proteger más allá de su propia naturaleza. La única a la que quería sorprender, hacer sentir orgullosa. La única a la que había querido alcanzar.

Pero parecía que siempre sería a la inversa.

Ella de nuevo había tomado el golpe por él.

-No todo está perdido -razonó Yoruichi -aunque lleve más tiempo, ella volverá a esta vida.

-Pero yo seguiré sin poder alcanzarla -sentenció con rudeza, cortándola.

-Ichigo

-¡No!

De nuevo la cabeza entre las manos. El calor abandonando su cuerpo.

La lluvia cayendo.

-¡No!

Y salió corriendo de la casa.

**_"I don't wanna be an island_**  
**_I just wanna feel alive and_**  
**_Get to see your face again"_**

Corrió y corrió. Y sus piernas le llevaron poseídas, de vuelta a aquél río. Nublado por los recuerdos de la sonrisa que jamás volvería a ver. Por el rostro que exigía, suplicaba ver otra vez...

Estaba allí nuevo. Llorando, gritando, cayendo de rodillas sobre el húmedo pasto, resbalando en la inconsciencia de su mundo interno. Abatido por los recuerdos de Rukia danzando en su mente y siempre sonriendo.

**_"But 'til then  
Just my echo, my shadow  
You're my only friend and I'm..."_**

Encima de una de las frágiles ventanas de aquél rascacielos, se llenó los pulmones de aire para gritar con la suficiente fuerza hasta desgastarse la voz y conseguir que ésta reverberara en cada rincón de sí mismo.

-¡Rukia!

Porque si era cierto lo que le habían dicho. Ella debía estar aquí. Al menos una buena parte. Canalizando su reiatsu, conteniendo a su bestia interna.

-¡Rukia!

Ninguna de sus dos contra partes parecían estar presentes. Pero poco le importó, puesto que no era a ellos a quienes buscaba.

-¡Rukia!

Su pecho se contrajo. Deseaba tanto encontrarla, una entidad y no sólo el pulso de su reiatsu palpitando con el suyo propio. Y entre dudas y certezas, sólo era consciente de que aquella unión debía ser la razón por la que a pesar de lo destrozado que estaba, no había lluvia en su mundo interno.

Hacía frío. Sí. Demasiado, quizá.

Pero no había lluvia.  
_  
_**_"I'm__ out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough"_**

Y cuando aquella realización lo golpeó, una fuerte ventizca helada y sin embargo, suave al contacto, sopló en ese instante. Extrañamente sus pulmones se llenaron de nuevo aire, por fin sintiendo que era capaz de respirar sin problemas. Por unos segundos fue capaz de ver la figura de la shinigami gritando su nombre con la misma intensidad, antes de que aquella energía se concentrara en una blanca figura.

Cuando la ventizca finalmente cedió, la figura se reveló por completo ante él.

-Ichigo san

**_"Cause my echo, echo  
Oh my shadow,_ shadow"**

-Shirayuki dono

Cayó sobre sus rodillas sintiendo justo después el abrazo en el que lo envolvió en un gesto claramente protector. De espaldas a esté, pasando los brazos por encima de sus anchos hombros. hasta cerrarse sobre su pecho.

**_"Hello,__ hello  
Anybody out__ there?"_**

Era cierto, entonces.

Él nunca sería capaz de alcanzar a Rukia.

* * *

"Brinck - I don't wanna love her."

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Era un área relativamente nueva en la que se encontraba... el reflejo de un río que conocía bastante bien, aunque ahora estaba congelado y hundido en el centro de cuatro rascacielos. La capa blanca de nieve que estaba en lugar del verde pasto, resplandecía con el azul de su conciencia.

Ichigo inspiró, antes de responder.

-Un poco.

Sode no Shirayuki sonrió con alivio.

Ésa era la primera vez que había sido llamada por el chico y no podía evitar sentir su centro entibiarse. Después de todo ella y Rukia siempre serían la misma persona, con la conciencia despierta en niveles diferentes, pero aún así. Y ella amaba al mismo hombre que su dueña, con todas y cada una de sus extensiones. Mismas que había estado reteniendo de despertar hasta entonces.

La hermosa mujer le vio dudar y cuestionarse a sí mismo en silencio. Quizá era que lo conocía tan bien como la shinigami que representaba, o quizá simplemente él era fácil de leer.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que desees.

Ichigo levantó la vista al instante, pero aún había duda en sus ojos.

-No voy a desaparecer, ni tampoco voy a enfadarme.

-Porque estás atrapada aquí -aventuró, con la voz rasposa de la culpa que sentía.

-Es una forma de verlo. Pero no. Estoy aquí porque deseo estar aquí. -le aseguró sonriendo -además, fue el último deseo de Lady Rukia

El pecho de él se contrajo en dolor.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-El vínculo se hizo desde el primer encuentro. Es normal que no lo sepas, pero al absorber los poderes de Lady Rukia, en realidad me absorbiste a mí.

Los ojos de él se abrieron en absoluto asombro.

-Tomaste más de ella de lo que crees. -Le confesó sonriendo con picardía. Y quizá si él no hubiese estado tan descolocado, habría mordido el anzuelo, enrojeciéndose al instante. -Cuando Senbonzakura regresó los poderes a mi dueña, abandoné este lugar. No sin antes dejar una marca en él.

-¿Una marca?

-Un puente entre ambos mundos internos. Aunque siendo honesta sólo las zampakutos de ambos, transitamos por ese camino.

-Espera, Hichigo y el Ojisan

-sí, ellos conectaron con Lady Rukia y conmigo también

"Ella estuvo conciente desde el inicio de tu hollow interno."

Por supuesto. Ahora entendía las palabras del noble.

Sode no Shirayuki danzó hasta posicionarse delante de él. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y selló las miradas de ambos.

-Te preguntas una y otra vez, porqué Lady Rukia fue capaz de dar su vida por ti y no encuentras respuesta. Pero no es que no la tengas, es sólo que no quieres verla. Aunque no entiendo muy bien el porqué lo haces, puedo decirte esto...

Ella sonrió hasta lograr entibiarle el alma, allí estaba su Rukia otra vez.

-Lady Rukia te amaba, como yo te amo. Y si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes habrías muerto por ella, ¿o no?

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los párpados del muchacho. E inevitablemente comenzó a llorar...

La mujer que era el reflejo del alma de Rukia, volvió a abrazarle.

-Siempre puedes venir. -Le aseguró. -Siempre estaré cada que necesites hablar.

Poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia, abandonando lentamente su mundo interno.

-Mas si deseas honrar a Lady Rukia, mantente firme en seguir sus palabras. Al ser honesto contigo, sé que podrás finalmente seguir adelante.

...

De nuevo en el pasto. Se quedó unos minutos más así, recostado sobre la hierba. El sol se había ocultado por completo. Y a pesar de que era tarde no tenía deseos de regresar a casa.

Ser honesto, le había dicho ella. Quizá no lo era por completo, no lo había sido siempre al menos. Pero sabía con certeza el momento que había decidido serlo.

...

-No te ves contento Ichigo.

La puerta del Seikanmon lo había dejado en la cocina de su propia casa, Isshin le esperaba de brazos cruzados.

-¿Dónde está Rukia chan?

Aquella pregunta le advirtió que él ya estaba enterado de la situación. De que aquél día sería uno dado como preparación y despedida antes de ir a la última batalla entre Quincys y Shinigamis. Su enfrentamiento con Uryuu cada vez más cerca y aún así, detenido por el Rey mismo. Así que no gastó tiempo en cuestionar cosas que ya se sabían.

-Dijo que tenía que ver a Byakuga primero. -Contestó mirando a su alrededor. -Y Yuzu y Karin?

Isshin sonrió de medio lado.

-Es día de escuela. Volverán más tarde. -le dijo, palmeándole el hombro. Fue la primera vez que él no le rechazó. -Deberías aprovechar este momento y reunirte con tus amigos de clase. Han sido advertidos de que éste podría ser tu último día después de todo.

Y antes de darle tiempo a responder, había salido en dirección a la clínica, dejándolo sobrecogido por la escena.

Fue por supuesto, a reunirse con sus amigos, a orillas de aquél mismo río. Rieron y lloraron (básicamente Keigo). En medio de la conmoción Orihime se retiró con prisa, prometiendo volver pronto. Sonreía, así que nadie dijo nada y siguieron con lo suyo.

Pero en algún punto, comenzaron a discutir, principalmente Tatsuki y el mismo Ichigo. La razón.

Rukia.

-¿Por qué no vas a hacer ni siquiera el intento por regresar?

-No es algo sobre lo que tenga control

-Es por ella, ¿no es cierto?

-¿De qué hablas?

Llegados a este punto, los demás permanecieron en silencio, pero era obvio que favorecían a la joven. Él lo notó al instante.

-No tiene nada que ver con Rukia

-¡Tiene todo que ver con ella! -le interrumpió -¿es que no te das cuentas? Si hubiese la más mínima posibilidad de que ella perteneciera a este mundo, sé que harías hasta lo imposible por permanecer aquí. Pero como ella está allá, no te importa tener que dejar esta vida. Tus nuevos poderes son la excusa perfecta.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

Pero lo era. Y se dio cuenta ahí mismo de ello. Ahora, tras el final de la batalla, Ichigo al fin entendía las palabras de Tatsuki; no había sido un reclamo, sino un intento de despertarlo... pero había llegado demasiado tarde.

Había olvidado el cómo, pero la discusión había cedido. Y aún así, había vuelto a casa mucho antes de lo planeado, sin darle tiempo a que Orihime regresara. Sin embargo...

-Kurosaki kun.

No parecía ser necesario ya. Orihime estaba delante de él, frente a la entrada de su casa.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

De pronto el aire se había vuelto pesado. Algo que siempre había sabido, pero que hasta ese entonces había preferido ignorar, estaba por serle revelado y no estaba seguro de querer oír la confesión. Aún así...

-Seguro, Inoue, ¿qué sucede?

Había algo diferente en ella. Lo había notado. Un brillo que no había estado ahí antes, incluso sus movimientos y su voz, sonaban mucho más seguras. Incluso le miraba directamente.

-Me gustas Kurosaki kun

Su corazón se saltó un latido, e incluso la sorpresa le invadió un instante en el que el viento mismo le había revuelto los cabellos... Aquél momento parecía volverse demasiado lento.

Silencio.

Orihime agachó la vista con pena, antes de volver a levantarla decidida.

-¿Podrías, darme una respuesta... por favor?

Contuvo el aliento. Y luego, tras levantar la vista al cielo, percibió la silueta de Rukia desde la ventana de su cuarto. Ella se sobresaltó al sentirse descubierta, alejándose con prisa del cristal.

El corazón se le contrajo.

-No puedo Inoue -respondió al fin -Lo lamento -le miró

E incluso con el dolor que se reflejó en el rostro de la joven, su resolución no se quebró, había algo más que la movía.

-Entonces, déjame preguntarte algo más.

Él esperó paciente. A escuchar lo que ella tuviera que decirle, esperando poder responder sin herirla. Pero lo que le cuestionó lo tomó en desventaja.

-¿Es Kuchiki san suficiente?

Afonía.

Abrió los ojos en asombro.

-¿Es Kuchiki san suficiente para ti Kurosaki kun? -volvió a repetirle tras ver la confusión en los ojos del chico -Porque si es así, quizá deberías hacérselo saber antes de que sea demasiado tarde incluso para arrepentirte.

Ella se marchó inmediatamente después de decir aquello. Al pasar a un lado de él, él fue capaz de ver las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Inoue

Y aunque le llamó, ella no se giró a verle. Y él no la siguió.

Porque su corazón se contraía por la chica que había huído de la ventana.

Se dio la vuelta al instante y entró con prisa a la casa.

-¡Rukia!

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo? -respondió con fastidio, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Estaba sentada en la mesa, luciendo un vestido verde esmeralda que le llegaba justo a las rodillas, con botones al frente. Su negra y corta melena, tenía el broche de un pequeño chappy del lado izquierdo, sosteniéndole un par de mechones.

La miró como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Pero ya no estaban solos y antes de que pudiera caer en cuenta de esto siquiera, su padre ya estaba de nuevo interrumpiéndolos, Yuzu había preparado la cena y Karin se había tomado la molestia de sonreír durante toda la tarde. Con todo y la negra nube de perdición que los cubría, pasaron una cena familiar, relativamente igual a las anteriores. Ninguno cayendo en la posibilidad de no volver a repetir aquél evento sino hasta que cada quien se retirara a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Nadie comentó sobre el hecho de que Rukia entrara directamente a la de Ichigo. De hecho, se esperaba que aquello pasara. Y aún con todo...

-Debo volver dentro poco a la mansión, espero que no te moleste.

Ella se atrevía a abandonarlo de nuevo.

-¿Para qué?

Ella le miró airada.

-¿Cómo que para qué? Soy una Kuchiki y en estos momentos debo estar con mi hermano.

-Creí que ya habías estado con él.

-Ichigo!

-No. -El frunció aún más el ceño -No vas a irte Rukia. No esta vez, no ahora, no de esta forma.

-¿Y de qué forma entonces? No vas a ordenarme lo que tengo que hacer.

-Kon y Chappy no están -dijo de pronto, rompiendo la escena y tomándola por sorpresa -¿es que no lo entiendes?

Ella le miró directamente. Comenzando a comprender.

-Si estás herido, yo te ayudaré -comenzó a recitar mirándola directamente a los ojos -Si no puedes moverte yo pelearé en tu lugar. Si sientes dolor, yo lo soportaré por ti.

Rukia contuvo el aliento al verle con ese brillo en los ojos, y escuchar el click del seguro de la puerta. ¿Por qué de repente quería atrapara? Y al mismo tiempo entendía lo que prentendía, ella lo también lo había buscado, no podía mentirse.

Ichigo caminó hacia ella y Rukia instintivamente retrocedió, cuidando alejarse de la cama.

-Si me lastimo, me ayudarás ¿verdad?

"Sí", respondía su alma, e ichigo era capaz de escucharla incluso si ella no había usado su voz para contestarle.

-Si no puedo moverme, pelearás en mi lugar, ¿verdad?

Rukia chocó con la puerta del clóset. ¿En qué momento la había arrinconado?

-Si siento dolor, lo soportarás por mí verdad? -su mano había ido a parar a la mejilla de ella, acariciándola con el dorso de la misma. -Si es así, entonces por qué, quieres alejarte de mi lado?

Aquello último había sido apenas un susurro. Pero tenía la fuerza de la certeza, de la respuesta que había encontrado a la pregunta de Inoue.

"¿Es Kuchiki san suficiente para ti Kurosaki kun?"

Más que suficiente. Respondería ahora sin duda.

Ella suspiró, cerrando los ojos un momento, antes de volver a abrirlos y tomarle la mano que la acariciaba con las suyas. Rompió y alejó el contacto.

-No voy a ningún lado tonto -le respondió, dejando que una ola de alivio invadiera el cuerpo del muchacho -Sólo tenías que pedírmelo. Después de todo somos amigos. -Para ser reemplazada por una ola de indignación y molestia.

-Amigos, dices -gruñó, ella parpadeó confundida.

Se había resistido desde el comienzo a lo que sentía por ella.

No había sido amor a primera vista, pero era algo que se le asemejaba bastante. Ella había cambiado su mundo, pero también era correcto decir que lo había despertado al suyo propio, lo había devuelto a la vida.

Y con cada pequeño detalle iba cayendo cada vez más y más hondo. Y mientras más consciente era de este hecho, más pelea con ella, más renegaba, más le huía escondiéndose tras su característico semblante fruncido. Tras sus frases vacías de que estaría mejor sin ella. Al grado de que ella había llegado incluso a creerle. Y el tenía que corregirla, porque de otro modo, el mundo que lo había despertado a la vida volvería a cerrarle las puertas.

Se dio cuenta de que no sólo le gustaba, sino de que la quería, con cada desesperación al no poder salvarla al tiempo y al ritmo que él quería. Al sentir que cada vez que conseguía acercarse, todo su entorno consipiraba para alejarle. Pero más había sido consciente de ésto, fue cuando ella le dijo que se quedaría en la sociedad de almas. Entonces lo había aceptado de verdad.

No había ido sólo para salvarla, sino para traerla de vuelta para el mundo en el que él creía firmemente que ella pertenecía, que merecía estar... porque era donde él estaba y donde podría tenerla, por siempre consigo, de inquilina en su closet. Al menos hasta que su familia la descubriera.

Pero sabía que sus sentimientos no eran suficientes para hacer mella en ella. Y por eso perdía el rumbo cada que lo separaban de su lado. Mas siempre que creyó todo perdido, ella estaba ahí, apareciendo de repente para dejarle saber que jamás se había ido. Era su rayo de luz personal, la intensa luz que traía de vuelta el cielo azul en su mundo interno. Y con cada reencuentro, fue cayendo un poco más.

Reconoció que estaba enamorado de ella, tras pasar 17 meses con su ausencia. Tras recordar la razón por la que deseaba fervientemente volver a ser un shinigami.

Sí. Quería proteger. Sí. Quería ser útil.

Pero quería ser todo eso con ella a su lado.

Porque todo rey necesita una reina. Y él ya había encontrado la suya.

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo?

Pero también era verdad, que era el rey quien ascendía a la reina.

-¡Ichigo!

-Sshhh -le cayó pegando su nariz a la de ella, con las manos demasiado ocupadas en sostenerla por las caderas -No hagas ruido Rukia.

Y se mantuvo callada.

Al menos lo más que puedo.

Reclamó su boca con fuerza, pegando su cuerpo al de ella hasta quedar encajados por todas partes.

Por instinto, ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Aferrandose al cuello de su camisa con ambas manos. Él empujo aún más en ella. La sostuvo con una mano, mientras resbalaba la otra por debajo de la tela de su vestido, acariciándole el muslo. Ella gimió en respuesta.

Y tras abandonar la boca de Ichigo, éste comenzó a devorarle el cuello en húmedos besos. Rukia se aferró aún más a él, cerrando más las piernas sobre la cintura de Ichigo. Cuando sintió que era demasiado.

Cuando cayó en cuenta de que él ya la había marcado como suya, con aquellos moratones que sobresaldrían por la mañana. Le tomó el rostro con las manos y se miraron a los ojos un instante antes de volver a besarse con rudeza. Usó su pelvis y su torso para mantenerla elevada, pegada contra el clóset y poder así usar ambas manos para descubrirle.

Le acarició ambos al tiempo, resbaló las manos por los costados de ella, volviendola a besar en la curva de su cuello y su hombro, bajando por la clavícula hasta su pecho; en donde sin quererlo su mano había ido a parar sobre uno de sus senos.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, volviendo a mirarle por fin. Contuvieron la respiración mientras se analizaban el uno al otro. Midiendo el daño hecho. Considerando el volver sobre sus pasos o seguir.

-Ichigo

O quizá sólo era él quien meditaba. Le miró de verdad, al oírle llamarle con amor en su nombre.

Ella sonreía, desde luego. Esa sonrisa que era sólo suya. Sólo para él.

-Daijobu

Él abrió los hombros sientiendose sobrecogido. ¿Le estaba perdonando antes siquiera de que se disculpara? La muy sinvergüenza! Pues al demonio todo! se dijo.

Se separó con rapidez dejándola caer a penas sobre sus trémulas piernas. Rukia dejó salir un grito ahogado y ya estaba por golpearlo cuando de pronto él la había tomado con ambas manos por las muñecas. Y la había jalado hasta tumbarla sobre la cama. Maravillado ante la primera vez en que la tenía tan indefensa y sólo para él.

Rukia parpadeó tras caer sobre el colchón. Vio el calor en sus ojos, la furia contenida y el deseo que escapaba de aquellas irises.

Y volvió a sonreír.

Y él ya no pudo soportarlo más.

El timbre sonó con insistencia. A pesar de que Chado no había tardado tan en abrir la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver a su visitante.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí, al menos por unos días?

Afuera Ichigo le rehuía la mirada.

Una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible y un claro "por supuesto", habían sido suficientes para que el pelinaranja entrara en aquél departamento.

Ahora mismo no tenía el valor de volver a aquella habitación...

Pero por Rukia, buscaría la manera de seguir adelante...

...sin ella.

Sólo que, no estaba dispuesto a que fuera así por siempre.

Tarde o temprano, él la iba a alcanzar. Y no había nada que tuviera la suficiente fuerza para detenerlo.

* * *

A/N: de nuevo, no sé cómo termine la historia de Bleach, así que hay que hacerse a la idea de que no irá con la línea original de la historia.


	6. Love's to blame

Disclaimer: sólo la historia es mía. (Por otra parte, cambié el she por el I en la letra de la canción, dado que las primeras estrofas son los pensamientos de Ichigo, mientras que el resto, forma parte de los pensamientos de Rukia que están escritos en aquella libreta.)

"Joel and Luke - **Love's to blame**."

La puerta se abrió por completo y la morena entró, hasta dirigirse a la mesa del comedor en el centro.

-Vaya, jamás imaginé que el departamento de Sado kun fuera así.

Bastante amplio pero concurrido. Y con más luz de la que podría esperarse con aquellas altas ventanillas. Pero lo suficientemente acogedor. Ichigo se sentó en el lugar frente a ella.

-¿Y cómo lo imaginabas? -inquirió dándole la taza con el té caliente.

Ella la envolvió con ambas manos, mirando el contenido con reciente interés.

-No sé. Diferente. -Hundió los hombros al responder.

Había pasado un mes entero desde que Ichigo se mudara indefinidamente al departamento de Sado. El ciclo escolar había terminado en ese tiempo, y milagrosamente él había conseguido pasar y terminar el año con creces, al igual que sus compañeros. Ya eran vacaciones, pero ninguno de los integrantes de aquél grupo festejaba. Era como una especie de mudo acuerdo entre ellos, de mantener el luto por el bien del muchacho de melena naranja.

Lo cual era injusto, pensó Karin. La realidad era que todos se sentían culpables de diferentes maneras. Incluyéndola.

-¿Cuándo piensas volver? -Quiso saber, sin tener el valor de mirarle.

Él gruñó en respuesta.

-No presiones Karin

Contrario a ella, él sí que se dedicaba a tomar su bebida, café por el fuerte aroma, se dijo. Su hermano había cambiado en tantos aspectos, que a veces le era difícil reconocerlo como tal.

-¿Vas a descansar el año, cierto? Pensé que ya te habrías decidido por alguna carrera.

Ichigo hizo una mueca.

-No he tenido el tiempo.

-Claro. -Se burló ella con sumo sarcasmo. -En especial si pensabas irte a la Sociedad de Almas ¿no? En cuyo caso no necesitarías tener una. -Él se tensó al instante en que le escuchó soltar aquella acusación. Siendo ahora mucho más consciente que antes de lo que había pretendido hacer y lo que realmente hubiese significado. Pero entonces estaba tan cegado con todas las razones ajenas que caerían con fuerza, salvandolo de tener que admitir que se iba porque quería y no porque no tuviera opción. Karin fue capaz de notar lo mucho que le descolocaba aquello. Su taza se había detenido a medio camino de su boca, después de todo.

-¿Todavía te molesta? -le cuestionó sin mirarla, siendo ahora él, el fascinado por el líquido café dentro de su taza.

-Ichi nii... -karin respiró pesadamente -Yo también estuve furiosa con Rukia nee. Es normal, ¿no? Es parte del duelo. Sin embargo, ahora, me siento tremendamente agradecida de que fuera ella y no tú.

La reacción fue inmediata. E incluso si Karin lo había previsto, igual le había tomado por sorpresa, sobresaltándola. La energía de él se había disparado por a penas un segundo. Sus manos cerrándose en puños y sus ojos sumergidos en furia.

-Por favor no me odies -le pidió ella sobrecogida por la intensidad de las orbes castañas de su hermano.

-No te odio Karin -gruñó éste, para nada convincente.

-Pero me miras como si lo hicieras.

Aquello bastó para controlarlo y la furia comenzó a menguar.

No había querido reaccionar así contra su propia hermana. Pero Rukia siempre sería un tema tabú en su vida, al menos desde su muerte. Significaba tanto para él, que era incapaz de controlar sus emociones. Y como resultado, cualquier detalle por insignificante que fuera, que manchara la imagen de la pequeña shinigami era tomada como una declaración de guerra.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba sólo. Movido por la pena que cargaba su corazón y su alma.

Inspiró con fuerza, soltando después el aire lentamente. Cuando se hubo calmado, su hermana se animó a seguir con la razón por la que había decidido ir a buscarlo.

-ichi nii... Rukia nee era muy especial e importante; pero tú siempre serás mi hermano. -Le explicó. Él entendió avergonzándose aún más de su patética reacción. -La verdad también es cierto, que si bien le estoy agradecida, desearía que hubiese encontrado otra manera de salvarte. -Su pecho se contrajo. Aquello comenzaba a doler de nuevo. -Es por eso, que te pido que la traigas de vuelta.

Por fin sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro decidido de ella. Abiertos como platos. Le miraba perplejo ante lo que le había pedido.

-Karin.

-Porque no te has dado por vencido, ¿cierto? -le interrumpió. -No puedes darte por vencido. -Le ordenó.

Ichigo cerró los ojos en un intento por serenarse. Al final lo consiguió.

-Incluso si yo quisiera hacer algo no puedo hacer nada. -Declaró, con los parpados apretados...

Karin se levantó con la velocidad suficiente para tirar la silla al suelo de golpe. Sus manos golpearon la superficie de la mesa con tanta agresividad, que la taza se había caído rodando hasta el borde.

-Mientes! Date cuenta Ichigo! -Le gritó. -Cierto. Rukia nee tenía que morir para restaurar tu alma, pero una vez cubierta esa parte su alma es tan sólo un catalizador. -Le habló con prisa. -Sé que eres pésimo controlando el flujo de tu reiatsu, pero si de alguna forma aprendieras a hacerlo... su alma podría desprenderse de la tuya.

Él. Que no se había inmutado ante la reacción de ella. Le miró con seriedad antes de responder.

-No puedo hacerlo.

El corazón se le contrajo.

-¿Por qué no? -Exigió saber levantando la voz.

En ningún momento él apartó la vista de ella. En ningún momento aquella expresión cambió.

-Porque para un entrenamiento de esa magnitud, si consideramos el nivel de mi poder... tendría que irme a la Sociedad de Almas y tú perderías al hermano por el que tanto agradeces su presencia.

Mutismo.

Dejó salir el aire en un suspiro brusco, casi como un jadeo. No tenía respuesta para aquello. Y no había necesidad de preguntar nada pues entendía perfectamente lo que implicaban sus palabras. Pero la imagen de Rukia volvía a envolver su mente. La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su hermano cada que estaba con ella.

Sus pequeñas manos se cerraron en puños y su semblante cayó sobre la superficie de la mesa. No podía rendirse ahora, se dijo.

-Aún así... tú siempre has sido capaz de hacer lo imposible, ¿qué es diferente ahora? -su voz salió apenas en un suave y débil susurro.

Se maldijo al escuchar su voz quebrada por la tristeza, por el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas que se le agolpaban en las cuencas de los ojos.

Ichigo le miró compartiendo la misma tristeza, pero sus ojos se habían ya secado semanas atrás de tanto llorar. Por eso, su voz sonó firme cuando le respondió.

-Lo siento Karin. Pero creo que después de todo me quedaré un poco más aquí.

Karin apretó los dientes y su cuerpo se sacudió en furiosos temblores.

-Cobarde. ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! -le gritó.

Al tiempo en que le lanzó el resto de su café en el rostro.

Él ni siquiera se movió.

...

La cara limpia y los abrigos puestos de nuevo, al menos el de ella. Y ya estaban de nuevo en la entrada. Karin se sentía devastada y furiosa hasta el límite de lo imposible, rehuyendo la mirada de su hermano. Quien permanecía jodidamente impasible.

-Saluda a Yuzu de mi parte -le pidió.

-Salúdala tú cuando la veas -respondió con brusquedad sin dejar de darla la espalda.

-Me parece justo.

Se fue bufando, obviamente molesta. Ichigo la vio hasta que se perdió en la distancia. Habría deseado el que las cosas fueran diferentes, el poderle prometer un resultado distinto. Pero esta vez la situación se escapaba de sus manos.

No podía volver todavía.

...

-¿Era ésa la única razón?

Momentos después Uryuu y Chad, le acompañaban sentados en la sala del departamento de éste último. Ambos intrigados con la escena que había sucedido instantes atrás. Se habían mantenido recluidos en la habitación del moreno, durante toda la visita de la chica; no queriendo entrometerse. Pero tras haber sobre escuchado aquella conversación, les era imposible no cuestionar.

-Tu hermana está en lo cierto Kurosaki. Nunca te ha detenido lo imposible. -Le recordó Uryuu. Tras el final de la pelea, contrario a lo que había pensado en un principio, su relación con el peli naranja se había vuelto más honesta e incluso su amistad más fuerte. Sin mencionar que la culpa que sentía por su participación en aquella masacre le hacía sentir en deuda con él. -Es más, hasta podría apostar que ya lo habrías intentado a estas alturas.

El aludido desvió la vista con molestia, pero en sus mejillas se notaba el fuerte rubor al sentirse descubierto. Los ojos de Uryuu se abrieron en asombro.

-¡lo hiciste!

Tanto él como Chad le miraban atónitos y perplejos. Siendo Chad tan poco expresivo, fue más bien el rostro de Uryuu el que reflejaba las emociones por parte de ambos. La boca se le abría y cerraba, pasando saliva con dificultad y sus ojos bailaban conmocionados sin despegar la vista del shinigami. Para Ichigo, estaban claras todas y cada una de las preguntas agolpadas en la garganta del moreno. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién?

El suspiró pesadamente antes de responder. Igual aquello se sabría con el tiempo igualmente.

-Sode no Shirayuki -les dijo.

Una nueva sorpresa envolvió a sus compañeros, esta vez nublada por una fuerte confusión. Ichigo se apresuró a explicar.

-No quiero usar esa palabra, pero ella está invadiendo mi mundo interno. Ni Hichigo ni el Ojisan están presentes. Por más que los busqué no pude encontrarlos.

Uryuu bajó la taza de golpe, aquello no tenía sentido.

-Pero has seguido enfrentándote a hollows durante estos meses, ¿cómo llamas tus espadas entonces?

Era imposible no recordar los últimos enfrentamientos del joven. Se había hundido en una cacería casi insaciable de hollows, poco le faltaba para invadir Hueco Mundo, había pensado en una ocasión el de gafas; tras ver la manera tan despiadada en la que su compañero peleaba. Lo cierto era que el muchacho se había enfrascado en desquitar el peso de sus emociones en la lucha. Le había resultado una terapia mucho más sana el descargar su ira con la vida de aquella manera. La única forma en la que el recuerdo de Rukia no lo destrozaba.

y en cada enfrentamiento el chico había blandido sin problemas sus dos espadas, usando la naturaleza de sus dos poderes (quincy y shinigami). ¿Cómo podía usarlas si sus contrapartes no estaban conscientes.

-Mi shikai está en el mismo nivel que tenía la primera vez que Rukia me cedió sus poderes. -Les explicó.

-¿Dormidos? -cuestionó Chad, haciendo memoria del rescate de Rukia a la Sociedad de Almas.

Ichigo se dejó caer con fuerza en el respaldo del mullido sillón, su semblante se frunció aún más.

-Cada que intento despertarlos. La zampakuto de Rukia los silencia, manteniéndolos sumidos en un frío sueño. -Les dijo.

Había pasado el último mes intentando elevar sus niveles de reiatsu, para ver si así conseguía hacerles salir. Pero cada que lo intentaba la única que aparecía era Sode no Shirayuki, mirándole con desaprobación. Y aquello sólo conseguía avergonzarlo más.

-Así que realmente está conteniendo tu poder. -Concluyó Uryuu con un deje de tristeza.

-Creo, que fue una medida extra por parte de Rukia. -Inquirió mirando el techo sin interés. -Después de todo son la misma alma. Y conociéndome como lo hacía, debió haber previsto que intentaría acabar con la vida normal que ella consideraba me había otorgado. La muy malcriada -se quejó arrugando más su expresión.

Uryuu levantó las cejas en asombro.

-En otras palabras te dejó bastante jodido.

-Bueno, se trata de Rukia después de todo. -Inquirió Chad, sin ninguna intención de malicia en su comentario. Aún así, Ichigo gruñó con molestia.

El de gafas le palmeó la espalda.

-Te compadezco.

Ichigo suspiró largamente.

...

Quizá era cierto que estaba huyendo. Que como su hermana le había dicho, se estaba comportando como un cobarde. O quizá simplemente estaba dando pasos de bebé. Bufó divertido al caer en cuenta, de que tanto Tatsuki como Rukia tenían razón, era todo un niño de mamá. No quería pensar en lo posesivo que se habría vuelto con su compañera, si su relación claro, hubiese tenido la oportunidad de seguir.

Descansando su rostro sobre su mano izquierda, apoyando el brazo sobre su rodilla; dejó que aquél pensamiento lo rodeara hasta dejarlo seguir. Su mirada se tornó distante.

¿Cómo habría sido su relación con Rukia? ...Si tan sólo ambos hubiesen logrado sobrevivir... Si tan sólo se hubiese vuelto humana como él...?

Habrían peleado, era obvio, y mucho. Sus constantes discusiones habrían servido para subyugar la verguenza tras haber tenido relaciones. Hablando de eso, ¿lo habrían vuelto a hacer? Pensaba que sí. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Lo habrían abrumado sus hormonas al grado de casi violarla en cada esquina? Esperaba que no... Pero de haber sido así, ¿ella se habría sentido igual?

¿Le dejaría tomar su mano? ¿O sería él el primero en rechazarla? ¿Se habrían besado en público? Habrían tenido citas, celebraciones especiales, habrían pasado la Navidad juntos; se habrían ido ambos a la Universidad o se tomarían el año viajando por el mundo?

Pensando en eso, se descubrió que para nada estaba molesto con su padre, ni con Urahara por haber querido conjurar ese presente para él. En realidad, estaba furioso consigo mismo. Si hubiese sido más fuerte... Si la pelea no lo hubiese dejado herido de muerte...

¿Estaría Rukia aquí...

...con él?

Sintió el viento helado erizarle los vellos del cuello. De nuevo estaba en aquél río congelado. Sode no Shirayuki estaba de pie en medio de éste y le miraba con su cálida sonrisa, aunque sus orbes denotaban cierta tristeza.

Ichigo apretó los pliegues de su camisa con fuerza, en un intento por contener la mezcla de dolor y enojo que reverberaba en su pecho.

-¿Es que no quieres volver a ella? -le espetó casi gritándo.

Ella sonrió con más pesar.

-El tiempo es diferente para nosotras las zampakutos. Además estoy aquí contigo y eso me es suficiente. -Le aseguró, sintiendo la misma opresión en su propio pecho. No lo diría en voz alta, pero su determinación estaba comenzando a ceder. Esperaba que él la retara. Pero era evidente que las palabras de ella le había apaciguado la opresión en el pecho. -Ni siquiera puedes negarlo. -Exclamó admirada y al mismo tiempo con alivio al descubrir que el chico la amaba también a ella.

-Eres ella. De ninguna forma podría rechazarte. -Le contestó con suavidad.

Las nubes se removieron en el cielo de su mundo interior, nublando por momentos el área en la que estaban.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad a tu hermana entonces?

-Porque no quiero oscurecer aún más el recuerdo que tiene de Rukia. -Respondió al instante.

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese brillo en sus ojos, se dijo la mujer, ésa determinación que había rescatado a su dueña deteniendo su propia tormenta.

En los días que habían sucedido a su encuentro con la zampakuto de su Rukia, ambos habían compartido momentos, recuerdos por ambas partes de su vida privada y recuerdos de la misma Rukia. Ichigo pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo dormido en su mundo interior, sencillamente porque el pulso del reiatsu de Rukia lo calmaba. Era un amargo bálsamo para sus heridas. Un recuerdo de que no estaba solo al igual en el que estaba incompleto.

Shirayuki tenía además, la habilidad de sumergirlo en recuerdos vívidos con su dueña. De modo que era como si hubiese regresado en el tiempo. Como si todavía tuviese la oportunidad de salvarla.

Lo cierto es que aquél bálsamo era demasiado agridulce. Y a veces se cuestionaba si no se estaría lastimando aún más al revivir el pasado. Shirayuki lo sabía, mientras esperaba a que completara sus palabras.

-A veces es mejor, dejar la esperanza abierta.

Pero la respuesta que recibió la había dejado descolocada.

No se había dado por vencido, después de todo. ¿Por qué entonces ella sí se había resignado? ¿No había sido la misma Rukia quien incontables veces le había partido la cara por dejarse envolver por la derrota?

La sonrisa se había desvanecido desde antes de ser consciente de ello.

Y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reírse con fuerza.

-¿Shirayuki dono?

Aquella risa sonaba como campanillas, pero aún así tan inusual que el chico no pudo evitar preocuparse.

"Lady Rukia, nos hemos enamorado de un interesante sujeto", pensó para sí. Le miró una vez más, esta vez sonriendo sin ningún rastro de tristeza en los ojos.

-Si aprendes a controlar tu reiatsu, hasta este nivel... -le dijo, blandiendo su espada por delante del chico, su sonrisa se ensanchó. -Te dejaré volver a verles.

Los ojos de él se abrieron en asombro. El corazón le latió aceleradamente incrementando el ritmo de su pulso.

-Hagamos un trato Ichigo san.

...

Y en cuestión de un instante, después de que la fuerte nevada volviese a arremolinarse en su ser. Se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación. ¿Real o fantasía?, se preguntó, mirando en derredor suyo.

Parapadeó varias veces, ajustándose a la nueva escena. Todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba. Salvó quizá que la ventana estaba abierta y una suave brisa se colaba, agitando la cortina..

El pecho le dolía, su corazón se contrajo y pasó saliva con dificultad. El aire se sentía pesado. Pero Sode no Shirayuki parecía querer ante el deseo del chico, sólo tenía que pasar esa prueba, se dijo.

Entró por completo y sin quererlo se detuvo frente al armario.

"Lo que sucede es que tienes envidia porque tú no entras aquí"

Aquella voz había sonado en su cabeza.

Se giró de frente al pequeño clóset, recordando la vez que había discutido con ella por alguna tontería y había terminado cuestionándole cómo era que podía dormir en un lugar tan concurrido. Aquella respuesta le había calado un poco y por eso no lo pensó cuando le regresó el insulto diciéndole que era de esperarse considerando lo enana que ella era.

Su mano se fue por inercia hacia su cara. El golpe en aquél entonces había venido justo después de que él dijera aquello.

Ahora estaba de pie extrañando incluso aquellos golpes. Deseando haberle dicho lo que realmente pensaba de su estatura. Que era perfecta para él... Porque sentía que él había sido hecho para protegerla. Aún si ella no necesitaba protección.

"Este es nuestro adiós Ichigo."

Abrió la puerta del clóset, como muchas otras veces había hecho durante aquellos 17 meses, se metió dentro, acomodándose hasta sentarse con la vista hacia su cama. Aquello era incómodo. Las piernas le colgaban por el borde. Definitivamente Rukia era una enana, se dijo sonriendo de lado.

Y entonces, sentado como estaba allí, comenzó a revivir su historia con ella, repasando una y otra vez los momentos que los habían definido cuando estaban juntos.

(Nota: Ichigo está pensando estos versos de la canción, como si fueran palabras suyas.) "Time and time I've thought through it all. How we loved and laughed and how we fought each other, pushing one another to be somebody else." "Una y otra vez lo he repasado todo. Cómo nos amamos y reímos y cómo peleamos juntos, empujándonos el uno al otro para ser alguien más."

'Ése es el hombre que vive en mi corazón.'

Era un acuerdo mutuo entre ambos. Dos opuestos que se equilibraban cuando estaban juntos. Él era el negro sol y ella era la luna blanca. En su oscuridad, ella siempre sería su rayo de luz. Incluso su nombre significaba eso "Rukia". Ella lo había despertado como shinigami, había sido su maestra en muchos aspectos. Y aunque no fuera ella quien le diese el entrenamiento para elevar su poder, era la más importante a su parecer; sencillamente porque ella le había enseñado lo básico de ser un shinigami, porque más allá de infundirle poder, le había infundido valor y confianza. Le había dado más de una razón para vivir, para seguir adelante y crecer.

"And time and time I've wrestled my thoughts uncertain if the end was right or wrong, and whether we still should be together or with somebody else." Y una y otra vez e forcejeado con mis pensamientos, inseguro de si el final fue correcto o malo y si deberíamos seguir juntos o con alquien más.

No podía negar que aún ahora, a pesar de todas las veces que se había negado, seguía preguntándose si Rukia hubiese estado mejor si no lo hubiese conocido. Probablemente no, se habían ayudado mutuamente, haciendo que un progreso que hubiese durado una ternidad se viera reducido a cuestión de meses. Pero si tan sólo la hubiese mantenido con vida...

"Our last memory, I had water in my eyes I cried, "Stay with me! And asked, 'How can this be love if you're leaving me?' But darling, love's to blame" Nuestro último recuerdo, tenía agua en los ojos y lloré 'Quédate conmigo! y pregunté ¿cómo puede ser esto amor si me estás dejando?' Pero cariño, el amor es el culpable.

Todavía podía sentirla en sus trémulos brazos. Sentir el aire frío cortándole el aliento y el peso de su cuerpo inerte. El filo con el que su lazo fue despedazado.

No podría soportarlo más. Se dio la vuelta para bajarse de la tarima, pero al hacerlo algo captó su atención por el rabillo del ojo. Le miró por completo. Era un cuaderno negro, descansando en una de las esquinas sobre el futón. Lo tomó al instante, volviéndose a sentar en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos.

'DeathBerry', se leía en la portada.

Y lo abrió.

Su corazón se saltó un latido. Reconocería esa letra en cualquier parte, lo ojeó rápidamente, escaneando a través de las páginas.

Era un diario. ¡El diario de Rukia! Su rostro se iluminó por unos instantes, sus labios casi se abrieron en una sonrisa, incrédula. Podía imaginársela sentada en su escritorio escribiendo aquello, después de todo Rukia sólo usaba el clóset para dormir y rara vez para leer, prefiriendo siempre una superficie plana en la que acomodarse. Nunca se imaginó, sin embargo, que eso fuera lo que escribiera durante aquellas tardes abúlicas que compartían.

Subconscientemente buscó las fechas de sus días de ausencia, y abrió los ojos sobrecogido al leer lo que encontró...

(Ahora son las palabras de Rukia escritas en el diario)

_'It makes me ache that we had to break and even though I knew your heart so well we're strangers in different places though we live a mile apart' Me dolió el que tuviéramos que romper y que incluso a pesar de que conocía tu corazón bastante bien, seamos extraños en diferente lugares como si viviéramos una milla de distancia._

_'My best friend's gone, my world has been torn. We'll never share a name, never be one. But I will always remember the years we spent in love' Mi mejor amigo se ha ido, mi mundo se ha destrozado. Nunca compartiremos un nombre, nunca seremos uno. Pero siempre recordaré los años que pasamos enamorados._

_'I still think of you. I pray that you'll be safe. I'm still missing you. But it has to be this way 'cause I'm not right for you and that's why love's to blame' Todavía pienso en ti. Rezo porque estés a salvo. Todavía estoy extrañándote. Pero tiene que ser de esta forma porque no soy correcta para ti y por eso el amor es el culpable._

_And I can't see you right now... 'Cause my heart just can't take it. Can't be near you right now... 'Cause I know you're no longer mine. No, I can't see you... I just can't see you right now! Y no puedo verte ahora, porque mi corazón no puede soportarlo. No puedo estar cerca de ti ahora, porque sé q ya no eres mío. No, no puedo verte, no puedo verte ahora!_

Lágrima tras lágrima fueron cayendo sobre las páginas de aquél diario, hasta mojar la hoja. Abrumado por las emociones de su compañero. Llenando los espacios en blanco que desconocía de su amiga... confirmado lo que ya sabía pero que no había querido tener que aceptar, sencillamente porque no concebía la imagen de una Rukia derrotada. ¿Cuán egoísta podía ser?

Pero habían sido las palabras de la última página, las que habían terminado por deshacerle el corazón. Aquella última que escribió en su noche compartida.

_'Maybe time will heal our hearts and maybe after time you'll understand... that I said goodbye 'cause I love you' Quizá el tiempo sanará nuestras heridas y quizá después de un tiempo entenderás... que dije adiós porque te amo._

Las piernas recogidas, el rostro oculto sobre sus brazos y el diario apretado contra su pecho. Así lo encontró Sode no Shirayuki. Le miró con el rostro bañado en tristeza, sonriendo a pesar de todo. Era un sentimiento agridulce. Sabía que el muchacho sentía su presencia y que no hacía falta decir nada más.

Momentos después, él se levantaría con renovada determinación. Despierto en el mundo real, recogería sus cosas de la casa de su amigo y dando las disculpas adecuadas, saldría en busca de lo que necesitaba para volver al inicio.

-Regresaste -Los ojos de karin le miraron perplejos -Ichi nii

-Onichan -yuzu a su lado tenía la misma expresión asombrada que su hermana,

Él no esperó a que dijeran algo más, se pasó de largo hasta la sala y comenzó a mover retratos y arreglos de uno de los muebles de la esquina, limpiando el área al hacerlo.

-Yuzu, ¿está bien si tomo éste espacio?

Ella parpadeó aún más confundida, despertando con esto de la abrumación que la había envuelto antes al verlo llegar.

-Claro, ¿qué quieres hacer onichan?

Él sonrió de medio lado, era una sincera sonrisa.

-Un altar.

Karin fue la primera en recuperarse tras escuchar aquello. No hacía falta preguntar para quién.

-¿Tienes una foto al menos? -le cuestionó acercándose.

Él respondió sacando la foto que llevaba en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo.

-Wah, ¿puedo verla? -Yuzu fue la primera en saltar a tomarla, completamente emocionada. Sus ojos se abrieron en admiración al mirar la imagen de su difunta amiga -Mira Karin, Rukia chan se ve hermosa.

Karin se acercó quedándose sin palabras para describirla la imagen de Rukia. El fondo era el de una pista de maquillaje, su amiga, con los patines puestos, tenía la mirada elevada hacia el cielo; las luces de los fuegos artificiales se reflejaban en su persona, bañándola de matices que la hacían parecer como sacada de un cuento.

-¿Dónde la conseguiste?

-Keigo -gruñó el muchacho. Molesto al recordar toda la colección que tenía su amigo. Misma que se había encargado de quitarle, aún a pesar de las quejas y llantos por parte de éste.

Rukia era sólo suya y nadie más podía atesorarla, le había dicho egoístamente. Pero no importaba, porque en realidad no había mentido al decir que era sólo de él. Al menos en cierta forma.

-Creo que ésto te será de utilidad.

Isshin había entrado en la escena en ese momento. Compartiendo una mirada con su hijo, fue como si ambos se reconciliaran.

Los cuatro trabajaron entre discusiones y risas y remembranzas. El altar estaba listo. Y la familia presentó sus respetos a la memoria de Rukia.

-¿Y ahora a dónde vas?

Ichigo se había levantando con prisa, en dirección a su cuarto.

-Tengo que estudiar para el examen de admisión.

La expresión de incredulidad le hizo juntar involuntariamente las cejas, molesto ante la reacción de su familia, vamos, no era tan patético, se decía.

-¿Vas a ir a la universidad?

-El hijo pródigo finalmente a regresado a la casa! -Isshin comenzó a llorar a chorros, corriendo a estrechar el poster de su difunta esposa. -Masaki! Nuestro hijo finalmente es un hombre!

Pero esta vez, Ichigo no le golpeó. Ni le gritó, ni le reclamó absolutamente nada.

Había entendido finalmente que cada uno sobrevive y lleva su duelo a su modo y quién era él para juzgar a su padre. Además Yuzu tenía la misma expresión emotiva que éste.

-Qué escandalosos. -Guñó, subiendo las escaleras.

"Hagamos un trato Ichigo san" -la voz de Shirayuki resonó en su cabeza justo entonces.

De espaldas, impidiendo el que su familia, viera la amplia sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios.

"Continúa viviendo, caminando hacia el frente, sin arrepentimientos. Y yo dejaré fluir mi reiatsu, lo suficiente para que al menos, la parte ausente de Lady Rukia vuelva a renacer."

"Y no importa el tiempo que pase."

Lo había entendido. Y había aceptado el trato.

"Sé paciente."

Por muy cursi que aquello lo hiciera verse, esperaría.

**_and love's to blame. Y el amor es el culpable._**

A/N: Éste es el último capi angustioso. Lo juro!


	7. Breathe again

Sean pacientes. Que aunque ya no hay más lamentos para este capi, todavía no es terreno de ensueño jejeje. Y muchas gracias a los que leyeron y dieron follow a la historia. Y muchas más para los que dejaron comentarios. =) -Por cierto, de nuevo cambié el he por el she para que quedara con la canción.

* * *

-¡Ah!

Se despertó con un sobresalto.

No estaba bañado en sudor y sin embargo, sentía el calor recorrerle el cuerpo, como si las gotas de agua escurrieran por su piel. Los ojos seguían abiertos por la sorpresa. La mente acelerada, intentando resolver el acertijo que aquél golpe de energía significaba. Las irises bailaban y un brillo empezó a hacerse presencia en ellas hasta llenarlas.

-Ya ocurrió –murmuró en a penas un susurro..

Un parpadeo y una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Ya ocurrió!

Y saltó fuera de la cama, corriendo por la puerta de la habitación. Salió al pasillo, encontrándose con algunos de sus compañeros, los esquivó casi con elegancia. Dio la vuelta al final del corredor, entrando en otro más estrecho. Derrapó sobre el suelo para no pasarse de la puerta que tenía intención de abrir.

-¡Ishida! –gritó al abrirla de golpe.

Estaba tan emocionado que no fue capaz de reparar en las condiciones de su compañero.

-¡Gah, Kurosaki!

-¡Aah!

Ni en el de la compañera de éste, que descansaba sobre el regazo del chico de gafas.

-¡Ya ocurrió Ishida, date prisa!

Y sin más volvió a desaparecer por la puerta.

Uryuu gruñó por lo bajo. Era la cuarta vez en esa semana que el peli naranja interrumpía en sus encuentros "sociales"; aunque sí que era la primera que lo hacía de aquella manera. ¿Estaba sonriendo? Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. El mal humor se disipó tan rápido como vino al comprender la actitud de su amigo.

-Uryuu kun?

La mujer de larga melena castaña y ojos azules le miró cuestionante. Les habían interrumpido tantas veces que incluso ella comenzaba a sospechar de la relación de aquellos hombres.

-Lo siento Megumi –se disculpó, depositándola con suavidad sobre el colchón.

-¿Tienes que irte no? –cuestionó ésta con fastidio.

-Lo prometo. Es por algo importante –le dijo mientras se iba.

Aquella joven le importaba, pero la deuda que tenía con Ichigo tenía mucha más importancia. Así que corrió con prisa, rumbo al techo del edificio de los dormitorios; siguiendo la estela de reiatsu que su compañero iba dejando por donde avanzaba.

Sólo dos años habían transcurrido desde la muerte de Rukia, e Ichigo ya había logrado lo imposible. Como era de esperarse del shinigami, no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo y en menos de meses había logrado controlar su reiatsu lo suficiente para controlar su shikai a su conveniencia.

La luz que se colaba por la puerta abierta interrumpió sus pensamientos. La cruzó entrecerrando los ojos, para adaptarse a la luz. Ichigo estaba en el borde del techo en su forma de shinigami, con los ojos cerrados en concentración, Kon dentro del cuerpo de su dueño, miraba en la misma dirección que el shinigami. Uryuu se le acercó e hizo lo mismo que su compañero.

Era débil. Un alma incompleta, pero con el suficiente nivel de reiatsu para distinguirse a tan larga distancia. Tenía además el hilo de reiatsu de Ichigo envolviéndole como un fino manto.

Sin duda, se trataba de ella.

-Rukia

Uryuu abrió los ojos, mirando a su compañero.

-¿Crees que sea una concepción o un nacimiento? –cuestionó.

Si alguien sabría con exactitud el estado de "vida" de Rukia, ése sería Ichigo. Pues el lazo que habían compartido y el nivel de poder del mismo, le permitían discernir con exactitud el desarrollo de cada criatura a su alrededor.

-Un nacimiento. –Contestó, su semblante se había vuelto serio –De otro modo mi reiatsu no le estaría envolviendo.

Desde que había hecho aquél trato con Sode no Shirayuki, habían tenido que idear ambos, la forma de que el "sello" en su poder no se viera gravemente afectado por el hecho de hacer que Rukia renaciera. Lo que significó que parte del alma de Ichigo pasara a través de la de Rukia, de esa manera sería capaz incluso de ubicarla una vez regresara al mundo de los vivos.

Pero debido al tipo de energía que poseía, aquél nacimiento liberaría ese fuerte reiatsu hasta atraer a los hollows...

-Más te vale estar listo Kurosaki –le advirtió, blandiendo su Ginrei Kojaku, listo para la batalla -tu reiatsu en ella, atraerá una gran cantidad de poderosos hollows. No me sorprendería que fueran Menos Grande.

-Lo sé. –La espada de hollow (la más larga) palpitó en su mano. Ichigo la volteó por el filo –Andando.

* * *

Inhala.

Y exhala.

Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo (bueno, en realidad tan sólo un par de meses) el día había llegado. Como era de esperarse, Ichigo había pasado sus exámenes con creces. El coche estaba listo, las maletas hechas, e incluso Uryuu había llegado media hora antes para irse con él a la capital y comenzar sus estudios en la facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de Tokyo. Sin embargo, su familia, seguía sin poder salir de la casa.

¿Qué les estaba tomando tanto?

-¡Oi! ¡Ojajii! -gritó exasperado.

Justo entonces salieron los tres integrantes faltantes. El chico se sobresaltó por las expresiones que traían, principalmente las bañadas en lágrimas de Yuzu y su padre (las cuales eran de esperarse), incluso Karin lucía algo descolocada.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos con esas caras?

-Onichan -sollozó su hermana con las manos sobre el pecho.

-Hey, no es como que me vaya a ir para siempre. -Intentó calmarla sonriendo de medio lado.

-pero se le parece mucho! -exclamó conmocionada.

EL muchacho le dió palmadas sobre la cabeza de la joven tratándo de consolarla.

-¡Mi hijo! -la reacción de Isshin fue mucho más efusiva. Saliendo con prisa hasta atrapar a su hijo en un fuerte abrazo. -¡No puedo creer que haya llegado este día, ya eres todo un hombre!

La venita saltó al instante en la frente del chico.

-Todo lo relacionas con lo mismo. Ya he sido un "hombre" muchas veces según tú. -Murmuró molesto pero sin rechazar el abrazo.

-Es cierto -asintió éste soltándolo al fin. –Pero ahora iniciarás tu camino por la vida sólo. Me deprime que no vayas acompañado de alguna chica linda.

Aquello fue suficiente sin embargo, para ganarse el tan merecido golpe.

-¡Estás de broma, no?!

El hombre sin embargo, se recuperó al instante.

-Pero no te preocupes, Masaki te acompañará a donde vayas! -exclamó sonriente.

Isshin sostenía un nuevo póster de su difunta esposa y lo exhibía orgulloso a su hijo, las gemelas gruñeron e Ichigo...

-¡Olvídalo!

Le propició una patada al rostro.

Isshin volvió a recuperarse al instante, con la leve diferencia de que había un hilillo de sangre resbalándole por la nariz.

-Pero ¿por qué no? -cuestionó con ojos llorosos.

Fue Karin sin embargo la que contestó, aguantandose las ganas de golpearle también.

-¿Tienes idea de la imagen que dará eso? ¿Qué clase de depravado lleva un póster gigante de su madre a su habitación de universidad?

-Oh bueno, sabía que dirías eso. -Isshin hundió los hombros restándole importancia. Y al instante, mostró una nueva imagen, incluso más grande que la anterior.–Por eso mandé a hacer éste.

Si no fuera físicamente imposible la boca de Ichigo habría tocado el suelo sin duda.

"El descaro de este tipo!", fue lo que pensó mirando incrédulo la imagen que le mostraba su padre.

-¡Rukia chan! -Yuzu quizá era la única que miraba aquél póster con estrellas en los ojos.

Y no era para menos. Casi parecía el póster de alguna estrella de hollywood, a pesar de lucir su traje de shinigami con su banda de teniente en el antebrazo izquierdo. Pero era claro que había posado para aquella foto. La postura y la sonrisa abierta mirando hacia arriba, evidenciaba aquél hecho.

-¿A que está preciosa? -cuestionó el hombre sonriendo ampliamente.

Yuzu asentía y Karin negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Definitivamente no!

E Ichigo golpeó de lleno a su padre.

-No puedo creerlo. -Gruñó molesto, tomando el póster entre sus manos y haciéndolo rollito.

-Igual lo está guardando. -Murmuró por lo bajó Yuzu a su hermana.

karin no sabía si echarse a reír.

-Seguro que lo pondrá debajo de su cama. -Contestó.

Quizá no fue debajo de la cama, pero sí que lo guardó en un lugar parecido...

El clóset.

...

Después de la emotiva despedida, Ichigo abordó el coche de la familia Ishida partiendo rumbo a Tokyo. Uryuu reía por lo bajo y el pelinaranja tuvo que contener las ganas de golpearlo.

-Ánimate Kurosaki -le dijo el de gafas, todavía conteniendo la risa. Había visto toda la escena después de todo. -Quizá la nueva Rukia lo vea como un cumplido.

Ichigo cerró las manos en puño. Gruñendo con los dientes rechinando con fuerza.

-Cierra la boca o te parto la cara en este mismo instante -le amenazó.

-¿Y por qué harías eso? -Inquirió todavía sonriendo con burla. -Después de todo quedarías de patitas en la calle.

Y no mentía. El camino a Tokyo no era tan corto y él no estaba realmente en condiciones de poder realizar aquél viaje por su cuenta. Sin embargo, su orgullo era más grande, de modo que no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

-No me molestaría tomar el metro, ¿sabes?

-Sí, sí. Seguro. -Respondió Uryuu moviendo la mano para restarle importancia a sus palabras, dejando en claro que no le creía en absoluto.

Aquél lazo entre ambos se hacía mucho más fuerte con el paso del tiempo. Había sido difícil para ambos el decidir qué sería del futuro de sus vidas humanos, ninguno había tenido el tiempo para darse el lujo de pensar en poder tener algo como aquello. El peso de su herencia cegando cualquier resquicio de la oportunidad de disfrutar una vida humana. Y sin embargo al final, habían conseguido justamente lo imposible.

De momento no había guerras. Aunque seguían las batallas contra los hollows. El significado de lo que representaba ser un Quincy también había cambiado. Lo cierto era que Uryuu ya no sería más el único de su especie. El Vandenreic había pasado a ser suyo ahora y una alianza había sido sellada con los sobrevivientes del sereitei. Incluso el capitán Mayuri había ideado una manera de lograr que los Quincys fueran capaces de purificar las almas de los hollows en vez de destruirlas permanentemente.

Ahora cada quien había seguido su propio camino.

El primero en irse había sido Chan.

-Si alguna vez vuelves a necesitar mi fuerza. Contáctame. -Le había dicho al pelinaranja.

Tras haber hecho el pacto con Sode no Shirayuki, Uryuu y Chad habían sido incluidos en el entrenamiento de su compañero. Y Chad siempre estaría agradecido con el shinigami sustituto que lo había sacado de su oscuridad y también con la misma Rukia quien, además de haberlo hecho más fuerte debido al Hogyoku que estaba en su interior, había logrado el que aquél lazo se hiciera más fuerte y tomara un mejor sentido.

-Lo haré. Gracias Chad.

Aquél agradecimiento era mutuo. Chad lo sabía, por eso Ichigo siempre sería uno de sus mejores amigos. En los últimos años, habían madurado lo suficiente para ser capaces de sobrevivir por sí solos; pero aún no se conocían por completo y ciertos caminos son necesarios recorrerse solos para poder dar sentido a uno mismo. Chad había decidido volver a México, con la intención de descubrir más sobre su pasado para decidir qué era lo que realmente quería hacer con su vida. No se aseguró sin embargo, el que no regresaría, ni tampoco el volver. Pero siempre aquella promesa se mantendría sin importar el tiempo que pasara.

La segunda en partir, había sido Orihime.

"Fujita Maiko - Sawatte."

-Nunca imaginé que de todos fueras la que viajaría más lejos.

Orihime había decidido retirarse rumbo a Europa y asentarse en Munich, Alemania. Para admiración de todos, había decidido convertirse en historiadora, el porqué había elegido un país tan lejano sin embargo, era un misterio para todos. Había tenido una fiesta de despedida, que había compartido con Tatsuki (quien se fuera a Okinawa) y Mizuiro (quien partiera a USA); pero al aeropuerto, sólo Uryuu e Ichigo la habían acompañado. En ese momento, sin embargo, sólo Ichigo la había seguido hasta la zona de abordaje, siendo el de gafas en decir dejarlos solos para confusión del pelinaranja.

-A veces, es necesario cortar las raíces para poder empezar de nuevo -respondió ella con una agridulce sonrisa. Era evidente que despedirse le causaba tristeza.

Ichigo la observó a detalle. Reflexionando en la Orihime que había sido sólo su compañera de clase y en la chica que ahora tenía en frente.

-Has cambiado Inoue -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella inclinó la cabeza de lado, al sonreír más ampliamente.

-También tú, Kurosaki kun

Y luego inhaló con fuerza. Casi con dificultad, bajando la mirada al suelo. Sintió el calor abandonarle los dedos de las manos. Y se removió nerviosa en su sitio. Aquella sería quizá la última vez que vería a aquél chico, se dijo, pero aún con ése pensamiento se sentía incapaz de hallar valor. Entonces pensó en Rukia, y una ola de tranquilidad la invadió.

Podía hacer aquello, pensó para sí.

-Ano... Quisiera pedirte un favor, si no te molesta. -Luego se corrigió con una risilla. -Bueno, en realidad son dos.

Ichigo levantó las cejas, con verdadera curiosidad.

-Claro. ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

-Ishida kun me dijo que puedes hablar con Sode no Shirayuki -Ichigo parpadeó antes de asentir con la cabeza. -La próxima vez que la veas, dile que lamento no poder cumplir la promesa que le hice a su dueña. Pero que aún no me doy por vencida.

Ichigo suspiró, sintiéndose algo aliviado sin saber si quiera muy bien el porqué.

-Supongo que es algo que no puedes contarme.

-Supones bien.

-¿Y lo segundo?

"Lo segundo", pensó ella quedándose sin aliento un instante.

-¿Pudieras... aceptar un beso, de mí? -Soltó, observando cómo el cuerpo de él reaccionaba en evidente sorpresa. Perplejo al escuchar aquello, ella se apresuró a continuar. -No tienes que corresponderlo. Sólo... sólo será un roce.

Silencio.

Ella bajó la mirada. Él miró a un costado, inseguro de qué decir.

Contrario a lo que se esperaría. Si bien estaba perplejo, no se sentía molesto, ni tampoco incómodo ante aquella petición. Más bien, se sentía nervioso. Conmocionado. Quería a Orihime, era una amiga muy valiosa para él.

¿Pero habría algo más?

La imagen de Rukia, recostada en su cama, le atravesó el pensamiento al evocar esa pregunta. El recuerdo le nubló la visión. La recordaba prisionera bajo la sombra de su cuerpo, con sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, detenidos por las muñecas por las manos de él. Su cabello revuelto sobre la almohada... Y luego la forma en la que le había sonreído...

-Sabes Inoue? -Comenzó tras aquél largo silencio, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de ella en él. -Si Rukia jamás hubiese aparecido en mi vida, no estoy seguro de qué tipo de persona sería en estos momentos. Le he dado vueltas en mi cabeza en más de una ocasión. Jamás me he tenido en tan alta estima como para pensar que sería igual o mejor de lo que soy ahora. Pero tampoco me menosprecio tanto como para pensar que no habría sido capaz de superar lo de mi madre.

Afonía.

Ella le escuchaba atenta. Siendo consciente de los sentimientos que él le estaba compartiendo entonces. De que esta vez él se abría a ella sin que ésta hiciera presión en él. Ichigo inspiró antes de seguir hablando. Su mirada estaba perdida en sus recuerdos.

-Lo cierto es que estoy consciente de que tarde o temprano, las circunstancias de mi origen habrían terminado por alcanzarme. Y una y otra vez sigo preguntándome si mi relación con Rukia hubiese sido la misma. Si ella y yo hubiésemos seguido creando esta lazo o si quizá habría sido con alguien más... Pensar en el hubiera no sirve de nada, eso lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en que si esto era el destino, entonces, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias, terminaría perdiéndola de igual manera. -Las manos se le cerraron en puños. -No quiero creer eso. Es por ella que empecé a ver la vida como lo que realmente es, un regalo. Algo que explotas al máximo, algo a lo que debes dar sentido. Los dos éramos personas atormentadas por la pérdida de alguien importante, abrumados por la culpa de sentir que éramos responsables de sus muertes y sin embargo... -su voz se perdió un instante, había pesar en sus ojos, mas cuando recobró la voz había una sonrisa en su rostro -Contrario a mí, Rukia seguía caminando hacia adelante con la frente en alto. Éramos sin saberlo, la representación de los dos posibles caminos que puede seguir alguien, al perder a un ser amado. Y en algún punto, juntos, creamos un camino distinto.

Le vio perderse de nuevo en recuerdos. Aquella añoración envolviendo sus ojos. Ella pudo haberse perdido también en el recuerdo de la aludida, pero no quería despegar la atención de su compañero. Sentía que estaba abriendole su corazón y se sentía incapaz de rechazarlo. Quería entenderlo, sin importar lo mucho que doliera escuchar el amor que sentía por otra.

El joven cerró los ojos con pesar.

-Entonces he llegado a la conclusión, de que incluso sin ella habría logrado seguir adelante. Pero no sería quien soy ahora. De modo que no concibo mi mundo sin aquél encuentro. Incluso si tengo que aceptar que el destino quería que la perdiera, es mejor eso a nunca haberla conocido.

La mirada de ella se entristeció de nueva cuenta. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que enfrentarse a su más grande derrota?

-Por eso Inoue, antes de responder a tu petición, necesito que me contestes esto primero. -Ël la miraba de nueva cuenta. Y ella regresó el gesto conmocionada, aturdida y nerviosa por lo que él pudiera decirle. -Yo no era alguien de admirar antes de que Rukia entrara en mi vida... ¿De cuál de los dos Ichigos fue de quien te enamoraste? -La pregunta le provocó un sobresalto -¿Aquella patética representación de mí mismo, que era incapaz de hallar una razón para vivir de verdad? ¿O del hombre que Rukia hizo de mí, al forjar mi voluntad hasta hacerme capaz de hallar una razón por mí mismo?

Aquél semblante... tan decidido y tan lleno de una emoción tan parecida a una súplica...

Le vio el cuerpo temblarle. Le vio respirar con dificultad. Y el flujo de su reiatsu palpitando.

Orihime agachó la vista, considerando las preguntas del chico. Antes de decidirse a contestar.

-Lo justo sería decir bajo tu descripción, que me enamoré de la primera versión de ti, dado que mis sentimientos se extienden desde que entráramos a la secundaria. -Contestó, y una imagen parecida a la desolación invadió el rostro del muchacho. -Pero lo cierto, es que no me enamoré de la triste imagen que tenías de ti mismo.

Aquello volvió a descolocarlo. Confundiéndole hasta dejarle perplejo. Ella sonrió sobrecogida, al ver la confusión en sus ojos. Y respiró hondo antes de escoger las palabras para dispersar la duda en su compañero.

-Cuando mi hermano falleció, aquél día fui a la Clínica de tu padre. Entonces me miraste con recelo. La verdad fue que me evadiste, como si intentaras huir de algún recuerdo que la muerte de mi hermano te recordara... Quizá no tenga sentido, pero el hecho de ver que había alguien más sintiendo dolor en aquél momento, me hizo sentir un poco mejor; saber que de algún modo no era la única que pasaba por algo como eso y que no debía esperar compasión por otros. En cierta forma, al igual que Tatsuki chan, forjaste mi carácter y me hiciste más fuerte. -Los ojos de él se abrieron en asombro. ¿De verdad alguien, con un encuentro tan insignificante, podía despertar tanto en otro ser? -Pero cuando realmente pasaste a ser importante fue en la secundaria. Cuando pienso en aquello, ahora soy consciente de que tú no tenías verdadera preocupación por mi persona. -Se rió de sí misma por lo bajo, casi en un susurro. -Pero en un momento como ése, las palabras que me dijiste "no te sobre esfuerces", apaciguaron el dolor en mi alma. Porque, era reconfortante saber, que al menos alguien se había dado cuenta. Que no era invisible. Y después supongo, que sólo quise aferrarme a ése sentimiento, porque sentía que si no lo hacía no sería capaz de encontrar una motivación para seguir adelante.

Ichigo bajó la mirada. Consciente de que la emoción que la embargó a ella entonces, fue la misma que lo abrumó al conocer a Rukia. Un rayo de luz en la distancia, cubierto por nubes que de pronto eran atravesadas por ese mismo rayo, hasta quedar a su alcance. Él se había aferrado a Rukia de la misma forma en que Orihime se había aferrado a él. ¿Quizá su amor por ella, también había sido platónico?, se cuestionó, intentando hallar razones que negaran aquello.

-Quise darte las gracias. -El parpadeó con sorpresa, saliendo de sus pensamientos para prestarle atención de nuevo. -Y fue cuando de verdad te observé. Y pude darme cuenta de que también era duro para ti. Pero siempre, seguías adelante, sin quejarte. Incluso si no era precisamente con una actitud positiva, tenías amigos, gente a tu alrededor que te quería. Gente por la que te preocupabas incluso si lo negabas hasta el cansancio. Si tú te enfrentabas al dolor al ser huraño, yo lo haría con una sonrisa, pensé que sólo así lograría atraer tu atención de nuevo, lograría agradecerte haciendo lo que me pediste. Y cuando menos lo esperé... Ya estaba enamorada de ti.

El labio inferior le tembló. ¿Era que todas las personas se enamoraban de la misma manera? ¿O era simplemente que ella y él eran tan similares en tantos aspectos circunstanciales que no había forma de evitar lo que terminaron sintiendo? Él también había observado casi de la misma forma a Rukia. Provocándola, cuestionándola, siguiendola, aprendiendo de ella, escuchándola y finalmente... salvándola.

Si había a alguien a quien él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas impresionar, había sido a ella.

-Quería conocerte. Quería ser capaz de curar las heridas que sentías. Cuando me salvaste del hollow en que se había transformado mi hermano. Cuando indagué en tu relación con Kuchiki san, me di cuenta de que había mucho más de ti de lo que había imaginado. Y no pude evitar enamorarme aún más. Quería ayudarte y no ser una carga. Pero fallé terriblemente. -La voz se le quebró entonces. Un pesar parecido, mezclado con confusión, dominaba el cuerpo del chico. -Incluso Kuchiki san intentó ayudarme -dijo negando con la cabez y apretando los ojos, en un intento por no llorar-, pero yo estaba demasiado perdida como para comprender lo que debía de hacer y terminé cometiendo error tras error. -Ichigo le miró con pesar, aquella tristeza estaba quebrando la resistencia de la chica, que ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas. -Fue por ti, que fui a Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra me dio la oportunidad de despedirme de una sola persona y te elegí a ti. Te confesé mis sentimientos aquella noche, y quise besarte igual que hoy. Pero no pude hacerlo. Tú no sentiste mi alma. -Le confesó soltando las palabras de forma acelerada. Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron en asombro. Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar haber sentido algo como aquello. -Y cuando me rescataste, no fui capaz de despertarte de tu estado hollow. Hubo tantas cosas que no fui capaz de hacer...

La voz al decir eso último le salió como un susurro. El dolor en su pecho finalmente haciéndose presente. Y se tomó un instante para sobreponerse. Respiró hondo, tratando de tragarse aquellas emociones. Dejando salir el aire lentamente por la boca. Un poco más serena, le miró de nuevo.

-En esos diecisiete meses, tenía la intención de conquistarte, de aliviar la pena por la que sufría tu corazón. -Parecía imposible sin embargo, la voz se le había vuelto a quebrar. Y las palabras se atropellaron en su boca. -Pero de nuevo fallé. No quería darme cuenta, a pesar de que lo veía claramente, de cuánto te dolía su ausencia. No era sólo el hecho de no poder proteger. Debí de haber hecho más por ti...

Él trató de detenerla, sintiéndose culpable de lastimarla de aquella forma, incluso si no era directamente su culpa. Quiso abrazarla.

-Inoue.

-No. -Pero ella le cortó, levantando tan sólo una mano delante del rostro del chico y dando un paso atrás. Tenía que decir aquello. Quería sacárselo del pecho. -Si hubiese tenido más determinación... Hubiera podido haber hecho desde entonces lo que Kuchiki san me pidió que hiciera la última tarde que estuvo en este mundo. -Confesó.

Afonía.

Y aquello fue suficiente para que él le mirara con renovado interés... Sin importar el que las lágrimas ya estuviesen resbalando por las mejillas de ella.

-¿Sabes lo que me dijo? -Sollozó, su rostro estaba sobrecogido por la tristeza cuando citó lo siguiente

-_'No importa lo mucho que lo desee, nunca seré suficiente para Ichigo'_

El corazón de él se contrajo en su pecho. En su desconcierto al oír aquello, sentía que su alma se despedazaba en pedazos. No podía concebir aquello como cierto.

-Me partió el corazón el sólo oírlo. -Volvió a sollozar, ésta vez con más fuerza. -Porque si ni siquiera ella era adecuada para tí, ¿qué lugar podría aspirar yo? -Cuestionó, casi como si esperara que él le respondiera.-Pero ella no se detuvo ahí...

_''De este mundo Inoue, creo poder considerarte como la primera verdadera amiga que he hecho por mí misma. Te admiro. Eres fuerte y bondadosa...'_

_'Y estás viva...!'_

Era capaz de verla ahí. Delante de él. Diciendole aquellas palabras, como si hubiese estado en aquella escena, en el lugar de Orihime.

_'Algo que envidio mucho, como no te imaginas. Nunca seré capaz de tener el lugar al que aspiras. Porque morí hace mucho tiempo... Y si te soy franca, desearía poder tener la vida que tienes.'_

Incluso su sonrisa había sido honesta, recordaba, al igual que sus sentimientos. Orihime lo había visto, lo había sentido.

_'Sé lo mucho que amas a Ichigo. Y es por eso que no puedo confiarselo a nadie más que a ti. Sin importar lo que ese idiota piense, no puedo evitar seguir sintiendo que no he hecho más que meterme en medio una y otra vez en su vida. Si yo no hubiese aparecido, estoy casi segura de que para ahora, tú estarías a su lado en la forma que deseas.'_

Sí. Recordaba su sonrisa.

Y también sus lágrimas. La tristeza de su alma...

_'La vida que tengo ahora Inoue, voy a confiarsela a ambos. Porque sé lo mucho que ese tonto va a deprimirse. Y no puedo permitir que se culpe por una decisión que he tomado sola... Sana su corazón, por mí. Seca sus lágrimas y alivia su dolor, como si se tratara de mí.'_

El recuerdo se desvaneció. Porque Ichigo no podía seguir 'viviendo' aquello. Porque recordaba que en aquella última página, no sólo había escrito una disculpa y una despedida. También le había escrito su último deseo... Uno que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

_-'Has que se olvide de mí'_ -Completó Orihime, llorando con más fuerza_ -_¿Cómo puedo hacer eso Kurosaki kun? ¿Cómo puedo reemplazar el recuerdo de alguien tan importante por el mío? No es justo y no puedo hacerlo. No voy a hacerlo. -Negó con todo el cuerpo, abrazándose a sí misma. -Cuando ella murió. Cuando te vi perder la razón, me di cuenta de ello. Por mucho que lo desee, por mucho que me convenga, no quiero que la olvides. Prométeme que no la olvidarás. -Le pidió todavía sin mirarlo. -Y yo te prometo, seguir adelante con este sentimiento, sólo...

¡!

Congelada en el sitio en el que se encontraba... Desconcertada hasta el último rincón de su alma... Con las manos aún abrazando su propio cuerpo... Con los ojos abiertos entre la confusión, el asombro, la perplejidad, la tristeza y la felicidad...

Recibió su primer beso.

...

Y tras un eterno segundo; por fin cerró los ojos, derramando más lágrimas por su rostro al hacerlo. Correspondió al gesto, empujando sus labios sobre los del muchacho que amaba. Era un sentimiento agridulce el que palpitaba en su pecho...

Pero un sentimiento al fin.

Un sentimiento, que la liberaba por fin de aquél no correspondido amor.

-Gracias Orihime...

El corazón... voló alto al escucharle decir por primera vez su nombre, por oírlo resbalar de sus labios.

Pegaba su frente a la de ella mientras decía aquellas palabras, sosteniendo el rostro de la joven en sus manos.

-Rukia, como siempre, tenía razón. -Confesó sonriendo. -En un mundo sin Rukia, es muy posible que me hubiese enamorado de ti.

...

_"Arigatou... Ichigo."_

Aún ahora aquellas despedidas hacían eco en su mente.

Ahora era el turno de Uryuu y de él de partir y emprender su propio camino. Miró por la ventana, con el rostro recargado en la palma de su mano. "Pronto, se dijo, volveré a ver a Rukia."

* * *

"Sara Bareilles - Breath again."

-Scatter, Senbonzakura

Los pétalos de cerezo se arremolinaron alrededor del recién llegado shinigami sustituto.

-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo Byakuga?!

A penas y había sido capaz de liberar a Zanguetsu en su estado shikaii para lograr defenderse a tiempo. Su contrincante le miró con el semblante controlado, a pesar de que el flujo de su reiatsu dejaba en claro que se encontraba furioso.

Había pasado un año desde que ingresara a la universidad. Seguía siendo el shinigami sustituto aunque ahora a cargo de la ciudad de Tokyo, junto con Uryuu como su compañero. No habían habido mayores complicaciones y había logrado sin problemas adaptarse a la vida de universitario. La facultad de medicina era bastante difícil, pero gracias a la ayuda de Uryuu había conseguido aprobar sus materias, si bien no con excelencia, sí con notas sobresalientes.

De modo que, al recibir una mariposa infernal por parte de aquél noble, había temido el que algo grave hubiera pasado o estar por pasar. Y se había dirigido a la sociedad de almas, tan pronto Renji había aparecido en su dormitorio para llevarlo a través de la senkaimon.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Estoy dándote una lección por tu estupidez. -Respondió Byakuga, usando la técnica utsusemi para continuar con aquél enfrentamiento.

-¿A qué viene esto? -respondió Ichigo en modo defensivo.

Incluso el mismo Renji le miraba molesto. Estaba claro que aquel enfrentamiento había sido planeado. Debió suponerlo tan pronto se encontró en el campo de entrenamiento de la sexta división.

-¿De verdad crees que no me he dado cuenta? -Le reclamó el noble, dejando entrever su sentir a través de su expresión por un corto instante. -El alma de mi imouto ha vuelto a la ruleta espiritual, ¿por qué será eso?

Ichigo tragó saliva nervioso.

-Y yo qué diablos voy a saber? -trató de negar.

-Tienes el descaro de fingir demencia. -Byakuga desde luego que vio a través de su negativa. -Sé lo que pretendes y no estoy de acuerdo.

Ahora fue el turno de Ichigo de enojarse. Blandió su espada de Quincy para cortar la técnica del noble y dar con el original.

-Pues no necesito tu consentimiento. Lo hago por Rukia.

-Te equivocas, lo haces por puro egoísmo. -Refutó, devolviendo el golpe.

Ichigo retrocedió.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Porque sigues siendo un estúpido -intervino Renji

El pelinaranja había estado a punto de contestar al pelirrojo, pero la voz del noble lo previno de hacerlo.

-¿Cómo crees que nacerá ella con un alma fragmentada?

-¡!

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado.

Ichigo se quedó rígido. Incapaz de moverse mientras procesaba las palabras que Byakuga le había dicho.

-Ni siquiera lo habías considerado. -Declaró el noble sin molestarse en demostrar su decepción. -Ella murió siendo una bebé debido a circunstancias ajenas. Su nivel espiritual era demasiado alto a pesar de su corto desarrollo. -Explicó. -Pero en este caso, bajo lo que tú pretendes lograr, nacerá con un alma fragmentada. Sin un sólo resquicio de su habilidad espiritual, vas a dejarla en un estado constante de cercanía con la muerte. -Le advirtió, y el enojo estaba claro en sus facciones, el cuerpo del muchacho por su parte, temblaba de pies a cabeza. -Dime, ¿has pensado en la cantidad de Hollows que se verán atraídos por un reiatsu al desbordarse en todas direcciones?

Sus obvios se abrieron como platos. Asustado por aquella posibilidad.

-Pero, Shirayuki dono dijo

Renji le cortó al instante.

-La zampakuto de Rukia está ligada con tus propias emociones, Ichigo. Era de esperarse que cediera con la intención de levantar tu espíritu. Después de todo no deja de ser la misma alma que la de la shinigami que dio su vida por ti. -Explicó conmocionado, aquello todavía le enfurecía.

"Lo hizo por mí", pensó el muchacho, al fin entendiendo la razón detrás de las acciones de Shirayuki, recordando porqué siempre lucía preocupada. -Debo detenerme. -Dijo en voz alta.

Senbonzakura regresó a su estado sellado.

-Ya es tarde para eso.

-Pero entonces

El filo de la espada de Byakuga, cerca de su cuello, le previno de seguir hablando. La mirada que éste le daba estaba cargada de una mortal advertencia.

-Vas a fragmentar tu alma. -Le dijo, asombrándolo con sus palabras. -Le enviarás tu reiatsu para protegerla, combinando tu nivel espiritual con el de ella para que se confunda hasta pasar desapercibido. -Declaró. -Y yo voy a enseñarte a hacerlo.

-Byakuga.

Aquello lo dejó perplejo. Pero pronto, la seriedad volvió a invadirle el rostro.

-No voy a aceptar fracasos. Es la vida de mi imouto la que está en la línea.

El fuego volvía a brillar en las irises de Ichigo.

-No voy a fracasar. -Declaró.

-Bien. Porque deberás dominar esta habilidad en menos de un año. Ya que, dejaré de ser capitán una vez pase ése tiempo.

Renji cerró los ojos, suspirando al oír aquello. Era evidente que ya lo sabía. Ichigo por su parte, le miró descolocado, incapaz de creer aquellas palabras. El noble bajó su espada, antes de explicarse.

-Yo también, voy a renacer. El alma de Hisana ha entrado de nuevo en la ruleta espiritual.

Y tan simple como eso.

Lo entendió.

...

_"Una vez nazca. Sode no Shirayuki abandonará tu mundo interno y volverá al de mi imouto. Cuando eso suceda, deberás de ser capaz de controlar el flujo de tu reiatsu."_

Esas palabras, las últimas que compartió con el que fuera el hermano de Rukia, taladraron en la mente del chico. Como era de esperarse, había conseguido dominar con creces aquél entrenamiento. Sin embargo, eso había sido en la Sociedad de Almas y era consciente de que en el mundo humano, la dificultad sería mayor, al punto de poder perder el control en cualquier momento.

"Pero el golpe será tan fuerte. Que por el bienestar de ambos. Deberás alejarte de ella."

Los hollows habían dejado de aparecer. Uryuu e Ichigo habían contenido aquél ataque sin problemas. Había cumplido la promesa que le había hecho a Byakuga.

-Lo dejo en tus manos, Urahara san.

-Ah. -Asintió el sobrerero, pegando su bastón al pecho del muchacho -Los arreglos ya han sido hechos.

La transacción se llevó a cabo.

-Sayonara, Ichigo san.

La vio una última vez en su mundo interno, antes de que desapareciera al ser arrancada del mismo. Tanto Hichigo como el Ojisan ya estaban despiertos dentro de sí. Cuando el alma de Rukia volvió a ésta, la energía de Ichigo regresó a si mismo.

El lazo no consiguió formarse de nuevo.

Ichigo regresó a la universidad.

Con un sentimiento agridulce en el pecho.

...

"Fui muy ingenuo al creer, que el simple hecho de que renaciera, significaba que podía estar con ella."

Afuera la lluvia caía a torrentones.

"¡Cuán egocéntrico puedo ser!."

Estaba sentado sobre el sofá de la casa que compartía con Uryuu. Pegado a la ventana. A pesar de que no le gustaba mucho la lluvia, por alguna razón estar pegado al cristal mirando las gotas caer, le reconfortaba. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que Rukia llegara a sacudir su mundo, que a veces se preguntaba si seguía siendo él mismo.

Todo era tan confuso cuando ella no estaba.

De repente, uno de los cojines le pegó directo en la cara, acabando por destruir aquél estado depresivo literalmente de golpe.

-Quita esa cara de depresión, ¿quieres? -Uryuu, el culpable de aquél ataque, le miraba con el seño fruncido. Estaba cansado de que cada que lloviera la actitud de su compañero fuera la misma. -Tenemos examen mañana y dado que estás en mi equipo, no quiero tener que reprobar por mi culpa.

-Hai, hai. -Murmuró el aludido. Tomó el cojín y lo acomodó por debajo de su cabeza, volviendose a acomodar en el sofá. Una vez instalado retomó la lectura del libro que estaba sobre el respaldo.

Uryuu lo miró de reojo. Durante los años que habían pasado, había observado la determinación del chico ceder poco a poco, para luego levantarse de golpe y luego volver a caer. Era un círculo vicioso, pensó; siendo consciente de que él también estaría molesto si su situación fuera la de su compañero. Y, por mucho que intentara negarlo, le tenía bastante aprecio.

-Al menos sabes que está a salvo. -Le dijo, intentando animarle.

Él aludido bufó sin dejar de leer.

-Asumo, que estará a salvo. -Refutó, haciendo énfasis en el 'asumo', dejando claro que dudaba realmente aquello.

-Sólo será hasta que pase el peligro de que te rompas al estar cerca de ella. -Le recordó el moreno. Ichigo torció el gesto al instante. -No estamos seguros de cuánto daño pueda provocar tu energía y estoy seguro de que terminar viviendo desde ahora en la sociedad de almas, no es precisamente lo que tienes en mente.

Ichigo podía entender lo que su compañero trataba de lograr con aquello. Pero el peso de la realidad que cargaban esas palabras era suficiente para lograr el efecto contrario. Su vida normal pendía de un hilo bastante delicado. Y aunque estaba recibiendo ayuda del mismo Uryuu e incluso de Urahara para mantener sellado la mayor parte de su poder; no era suficiente como para evitar en todo momento el afectar su entorno. Y estando Rukia en un estado igual de delicado, no podía arriesgarse a hacerle algún daño.

Byakuga se lo había advertido, antes de que su alma se desvaneciera en el ciclo espiritual. Si quería una vida con Rukia, debía estar lejos de ella hasta que el lazo volviera a formarse. ¿Pero cómo iba a forjar un lazo si no podía tener ningún tipo de contacto con ella?

-Tengo que dejar que el destino haga lo suyo, uh. -Murmuró con voz baja. Aquello había pretendido ser una burla y había sonado más como un lamento.

Uryuu suspiró largamente.

-Han pasado cinco años desde su muerte Kurosaki. Cuatro desde que naciera. Aún es muy pequeña para que te le acerques sin quedar como un pedófilo.

Y ahí. Lo había dicho. De nuevo la reacción había sido inmediata.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar mis ensoñaciones?!

Gritó furioso aventando la mesilla de centro y todo lo que había en ella. La vena le palpitaba con fuerza en la frente.

-Arregla la mesa, por favor. -Murmuró Uryuu sin dejarse afectar por el desplante del pelinaranja.

De haber sabido que sacarlo de quicio era más efectivo que tratar de animarlo, lo habría hecho desde el principio. Tomó nota para la próxima vez.

-Sea de una forma u otra no puedes negar que estoy en lo cierto. -Volvió a hablarle acomodándose las gafas con un dedo.-Por mucho que quieras entrar en su vida, aún es muy pronto para que lo hagas. Además. Byakuga fue muy claro, ¿o no?

Ichigo pasó saliva con dificultad, antes de citar las palabras del también renacido Byakuga.

-Tu energía puede hacerle daño estando ella tan frágil... Cuando ella esté lista, lo sabrás al instante.

Y sencillamente con ese recordatorio, los ojos del shinigami ardieron de nuevo con determinación.

...

Cinco años más tarde.

-Insisto, es terrible que seas el único de la familia que no envejezca.

Karin le miraba con fastidio. Diez años habían pasado, pero a pesar de eso era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado por su hermano que, a sus 28 años, seguía luciendo de diecisiete.

-Sí envejezco Karin, sólo que a un ritmo más lento. -Murmuró éste con igual fastidio, mientras revisaba el twitter en su celular.

Era invierno y la Navidad estaba a tan sólo una semana de distancia. Kurosaki Ichigo, cirujano recién titulado de su especialidad en cardiología, pasaba las vacaciones con su familia. Era la ventaja de trabajar para la familia Ishida, se decía, cualquier otro de sus compañeros seguro que todavía estarían pagando turno. Karin era la capitana de la división de fútbol femenil nacional de Japón y Yuzu una prominente chef, que gracias a la profesión de su hermano, pronto abriría su propio restaurante.

Isshin no podía estar más orgulloso de sus hijos. Quien en ese momento arreglaba el árbol navideño junto con Yuzu y Kon (obviamente dentro de su forma felpuda).

-Por un lado eso es bueno, ¿no? Así no se verá mal al lado de Rukia chan

Ichigo despegó la vista de su celular.

-¿Yuzu, tú también? -le reclamó.

La aludida soltó una risilla.

-Bueno, es que le llevas casi diecinueve años oniichan

Kon e Isshin soltaron una risilla cómplice, mientras obsevaban al pelinaranja hundirse bajo una imaginaria nube negra que se cernía sobre su cabeza.

-Cuando lo dices así es imposible evitar quedar como un degenerado. -Aceptó.

Karin sacudió la mano por encima de la cabeza de su hermano, disipando aquella nube.

-Bueno, no importa. Antes Rukia nee llevaba la delantera por más de 100 años.

Un rayo imaginario atravesó el cuerpo del pobre muchacho. Kon e Isshin rieron con más fuerza.

-Y ahora lo haces sonar como un asalta asilos -murmuró el peluche.

Pero pronto se quedó sin palabras.

-Intenta decir eso otra vez. -Gruñó Ichigo mientras le aplastaba con el pie.

-¿Y todavía siguen sin encontrarla, oniichan?

El tema cambió y con ello el ambiente también lo hizo. Ichigo volvió a su lugar, dejándose caer con fuerza sobre el sillón. El año pasado, un ataque masivo de adjuchas habían atacado el área donde vivía la familia de Rukia. Ichigo junto con Uryuu e incluso el mismo Renji, habían salido en defensa de aquella región. Pero tras la batalla, no había quedado rastro de aquella familia. Ni siquiera el Sereitei fue capaz de detectar la presión espiritual de Rukia, como si se hubiese evaporado en el aire.

-Urahara perdió la pista después de que el Hogyoku resonara de nuevo.

Tras analizar el área, Urahara había descubierto que se había hecho una grieta en la prisión de Aizen y la energía del Hogyoku había sido liberada como una onda expansiva. Era como si el alma de Rukia hubiese llamado a aquél objeto.

Yuzu tembló por lo bajo. Esta vez, fue el padre de la misma el que terminó menguando la situación.

-Tranquila, ese sujeto está bien enterrado -le aseguró poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la joven. Luego se giró hacia el muchacho -En cuanto a Rukia chan, Ichigo. -Éste le miró al instante. -Sólo necesitas ser un poco más paciente.

Aquella sonrisa en el rostro de su padre...

No supo porqué, pero le había infundido esperanza.

...

La lluvia volvía a caer con fuerza.

_"Oh, it hurts to be here."_

-Demonios. No traje paraguas.

_"I only wanted love from you."_

Era febrero y las vacaciones habían terminado. Cerca de la región de Haworth, Inglaterra, Ichigo había ido a realizar unas consultas a domicilio, principalmente de negocios puesto que se trataban de familiares de uno de los accionistas mayoritarios del hospital de Ishida. Aquello no le gustaba mucho, pero la medicina se había convertido en una especie de medio para ayudar a sus compañeros humanos; otra forma de protección que había adoptado. Y como todo buen médico no hacía distinción alguna cuando prestaba sus servicios, incluso si nada tenían que ver con su especialidad. Por otro lado, no podía negar que le gustaba la facilidad que le proporcionaba para viajar por el mundo.

El granizo comenzó a caer después.

_"It hurts to be here."_

-Argh, maldición -gruñó mientras avanzaba con prisa por las calles, protegiéndose al pegarse a los edificios.

En ese momento deseó haber tenido un auto. Pero tendría que conformarse con lo que podían ofrecerle las piernas. Lástima que como humano no pudiera usar el shunpo para así evadir la lluvia.

_"What am I gonna do?"_

Estaba por cruzar la acera en dirección a la estación cuando de pronto sintió un golpe fuerte en el pecho.

-¡Ah! -Se quejó deteniéndose al instante. Su mano apretaba la tela de su abrigo, no sabía decir si algo estaba atravesando su pecho de dentro hacia afuera o si de más bien algo por fuera le había atravesado el pecho hasta atraparle el corazón, intentando sacárselo. Se sostuvo con la mano izquierda sobre la pared del edificio. Respirando con dificultad.

_All I have, all I need,_

-¿Nani?

Era fugaz, casi invisible. Pero ahí estaba. Un hilo de luz intensa color rojo, que salía de su pecho y se estiraba hasta seguir creciendo.

she's the air I would kill to breathe

Miraba atónito aquél evento. La punta del hilo bailó un instante, fijó en el lugar en el que estaba, como si tuviese vida propia, parecía estar en busca de algo.

_Holds my love in his hands,_

Y luego de golpe, salió por completo de él hasta desprenderse y creció por el frente doblando por la calle a su izquierda. Y antes de que saliera fuera de su alcance.

_still I'm_

"Ichigo!"

Escuchó su voz llamándole.

Searching!

-¡Rukia!

En segundos había logrado agarrar aquella tira, el hilo se enredó por su mano y comenzó a tirar de él con fuerza, casi con prisa.

_All I have, all I need, she's the air I would kill to breathe_

No hacía falta en realidad. Ël ya había salido corriendo siguiendo el camino que le trazaba.

_Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something_

Siguió corriendo sin detenerse. Casi sin aliento, hasta llegar al borde del pueblo. Justo cuando sentía que se quedaba sin aire, el hilo se detuvo para luego desvanecerse.

_Out of breath, I am left hoping someday_

Se detuvo quedando de pie con las palmas sobre las rodillas, la espalda encorvada y la boca abierta mientras respiraba por ésta, intentando recuperar el aire perdido. Cuando su pulso se hubo calmado lo suficiente para respirar adecuadamente, volvió a incorporarse.

El corazón volvió a latir desbocado en su pecho. Levantó las cejas cuando los ojos se le abrieron con sorpresa. Las lágrimas se formaron casi al instante. Y los labios le temblaban con las comisuras de los mismos levantadas en una amplia sonrisa. El aire parecía de repente más limpio, más fresco, más ligero.

Se halló a sí mismo riendo inmediatamente después.

Mientras las lágrimas resbalaban como la misma lluvia por sus mejillas. Levantaba el rostro, abriendo y cerrando los ojos a distintos momentos, volviendo a mirarla por otros instantes y seguía riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. Abrumado por la felicidad y alivio que sentía por primera vez en once años.

_I'll breathe again_

Ella estaba allí, en lo que parecía ser una especie de escuela victoriana. Bailaba descalza bajo la lluvia. Mientras sostenía sus zapatos rojos en su mano, su vestido blanco empapado y los negros cabellos pegados a la piel de su cuello y su rostro.

A penas una niña.

Su niña.

Y Dios! Esa sonrisa.

-la encontré -balbuceó, atropellándose con las palabras. -Maldito Byakuga, tenías razón -murmuró sonriendo.

La fuerza de aquél terrible peso en su corazón se había disipado con tan sólo aquella imagen.

Volvió a reír por la ironía, de que un viaje que no había querido realizar, había terminado siendo el responsable de que la hubiese encontrado de nuevo.

"Rukia.

**_"I'll breathe again."_**

* * *

A/N: Ok. Lo acepto. Hubo angustia en este capi tmb xD pero bueno, al menos, Ichigo reencontró a Rukia, so, es un final feliz, ¿no? =P


	8. House on a hill

Sé que prácticamente toda esta historia no es más que un montón de songfics. Lo que planeaba era hacer un doujinshi sin diálogos con cada una de las canciones y luego ver quién se animaba a escribir la historia; para ver si alguien era capaz de semi adivinar de qué se trataba ésta. Lo malo es que no tengo mucho tiempo para dibujar y menos para hacer videos... además de que mi historia era tan complicada que dudaba de que alguien diera en el clavo. Así que al final decidí escribir y si alguien se anima... pues adelante, sólo avísenme para verla xD arsarsursa se había ofrecido, y por aquí te digo que si te animas, tienes mi apoyo =)

* * *

"Miss Nothing - The Pretty Reckless - House on a hill."

El sol seguía oculto tras el horizonte, a pesar de que faltaba muy poco para el amanecer. La joven se removió en la cama. Parecía además, que su conciencia concordaba conque aún era muy temprano para que el día comenzara. No tanto por no querer despertar, ni mucho menos por cansancio o pereza. Sino porque seguía sumergida en un profundo sueño. Un sueño que año con año, la perseguía sin cansancio.

Estaba parada en medio de lo que parecía ser un desierto, lleno de dunas de fina arena blanca. La oscuridad envolvía el lugar, pero no lo suficiente como para no ser capaz de distinguir entre las sombras. Una fuerte ventisca helada le impedía percibir otra cosa que no fuera su intenso rugir.

A lo lejos, podía ver la silueta de una persona. Fuera hombre o mujer era algo imposible de definir a tan larga distancia. Sin embargo, cuando esa persona se daba la vuelta para alejarse aún más de ella, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho; tan grande que sus piernas salían disparadas a perseguirle, y su boca gritaba un nombre.

Pero nunca lo escuchaba. Ni siquiera el sonido de su propia voz podía vencer sobre el rugir de la tormenta.

Corría desesperada detrás de aquella persona.

Cuando los tímpanos le retumbaron adoloridos hasta despertarla.

-¡Hermana!

-¡Ah! ¡Estoy despierta, estoy despierta! -gritó, irguiéndose sobre la cama evidentemente exaltada y quizá también asustada. Al descubrirse entre la penumbra, sin embargo, la confusión la embargó y rápidamente miró el reloj de aguja que colgaba de la pared que tenía en frente. -¡Las cuatro de la mañana?! -Se giró de inmediato buscando a la culpable -¡Luisana!

La aludida dio un pequeño sobresalto, antes de descubrirse al quitarse la sábana con la que había pretendido ocultarse.

Violeta se encontró con violeta. Casi como si se viera a través de un espejo, con la clara diferencia de que la chica en el suelo era mucho más joven. Pero fuera de ése detalle, ambas tenían el cabello negro y lacio, la piel tan blanca como la porcelana y el mismo tono de ojos, con mechones en medio de éstos. Podían haber sido gemelas.

-Lo siento Lia. Pero sí que prometí despertarte. -La sonrisa le temblaba por la comisura del labio, la aludida sin embargo seguía echando nubes de vapor fuera de su cabeza -Además la misa empieza a las 6 y pensé que te gustaría bañarte antes de ir.

Su hermana parpadeo deshaciéndose de su molestia.

-Planeaba saltármela. -Dijo sin más elevando los hombros en un gesto despreocupado.

Su hermana por el contrario se exaltó al instante.

-¡Saltártela?! Pero, ¿eso no te causará problemas?

-Nah. -Negó con un gesto de mano, antes de volverse a dejar caer sobre la cama. -Recibí un permiso dado que tuve que pelear anoche.

-Es cierto. -La niña pareció recordar algo de pronto. Y se tornó seria su expresión -Lia

-¿Um?

-Gracias por volver sin un solo rasguño -le dijo sonriendo agradecida.

Lia parpadeó, girando la vista hacia Lui se la quedó mirando un instante antes de saltar de la cama para jalarle con fuerza las mejillas.

-¿Volviste a revisarme mientras dormía, verdad? -le reclamó con la vena palpitando en su frente.

Lui por su parte soltaba ríos de lágrimas mientras su hermana seguía extendiéndole la sonrisa.

-Gomee, estaba preocupada!

-Luisana -Lia finalmente le soltó las mejillas y éstas le hicieron un sonido de 'pop', Lui se las sobó con ambas manos mientras seguía sollozando. -El idioma

Lui se exaltó.

-Gomen!, digo, perdón.

Lia suspiró más tranquila, sonriendo de nuevo. Llevaban siete años viviendo en el extranjero y su hermana todavía tenía problemas con el idioma. Se levantó del suelo. Caminó hacia el mueble del clóset y comenzó a sacar su uniforme y ropa interior. Lui la siguió sonriendole tentativamente, sacando también su vestido gris oscuro y las medias negras que conformaban su uniforme.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a la misa?

-Mm, vamos a la misa. -Asintió su hermana sonriendo de igual forma.

Lucía y Luisana eran hermanas. Y contrario al resto del cuerpo estudiantil, eran japonesas. Hacía cinco años se habían mudado a aquella academia. El Colegio de las Hijas de María Auxiliadora (A/N: lidien conmigo que fui a una escuela católica va? Sé de lo que hablo xD claro que la cuestión espiritista es relativamente inventada). La cual tenía una peculiaridad muy especial que la diferenciaba de sus otras escuelas hermanas.

"Ah! Es ella"

Tan sólo media hora después, ambas hermanas estaban recién bañadas y cambiadas. Compartiendo un par de actividades para pasar el tiempo, una hora más tarde caminaban por los pasillos de los dormitorios rumbo a la parroquia que estaba dentro del terreno del colego. Como todo buen internado seguían una rutina acorde al día de la semana. Era el primer viernes de mes y aquello ameritaba la clásica misa de "inicio", dedicada para asegurar el buen ir del mismo.

"Es la doncella Lucía"

Mientras avanzaban hasta la explanada del patio frente al templo, los cuchicheos se hicieron llegar por parte de sus compañeras. Todas en la escuela, sabían muy bien quién era ella y todas la admiraban. La peculiaridad de la escuela, radicaba en que era un colegio específico para jovencitas con un alto nivel espiritual; allí les enseñaban a controlarlo y usarlo en su favor para el exorcismo de espíritus y el combate de demonios. Habían tres rangos, novicia, dama o lady y doncella. Lucía era una de las pocas que pertenecían al grupo de élite, al ser la primera de su edad en haber llegado al último rango en tan corto tiempo. El control que ella poseía sobre el flujo de su nivel espiritual era algo de verdadera admiración.

"La falta de sueño no le afecta, siempre se ve hermosa"

Sin mencionar que las facciones que poseía la hacían casi parecer un ángel ante cualquiera que se detuviera a mirarla. Ojos grandes, vivos, de un genuino color violeta que se veían azul zafiro bajo la luz correcta, piel nívea casi tan pálida como la misma nieve, el cabello dos dedos debajo de los hombros, de un negro profundo y con un rebelde mechón bajando por el puente de su pequeña y fina nariz. No era muy alta, pero tampoco era una enana (A/N: sí, la hice una cabeza más alta de lo normal y más adelante entenderán porqué). Su complexión era delgada, pero se podían apreciar unas, si bien pequeñas, bien formadas curvas.

Era toda una "petit", ése tipo de belleza al estilo Michelle Phiffer, simplemente perfecta.

-Buenos días Lady

-Buen día. -Les saludo, sin prestar verdadero interés a las jovencitas que saludaba.

-Eres muy admirada hermana. -Le dijo Lui tan pronto llegaron a la entrada de la parroquia, en donde las estudiantes se aglomeraban.

-¿pero qué dices? -respondió la aludida, mirándola a los ojos -comparada contigo, soy alguien común y corriente.

Lo cierto era que Luisana, lucía mucho mejor el uniforme que su hermana... Se llevaban cuatro años de diferencia, y sin embargo, Lucía apenas y le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros de altura, sin mencionar que las curvas de la menor eran un poco más notorias. Y aunque era consciente de ello, la verdad era que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Amaba a su hermana.

Sonrió con más ganas y luego le revolvió la negra melena con la mano. -Anda, ve con tu grupo.

-¡Sí! Que tengas un hermosa mañana

-'Una' hermosa mañana -le corrigió.

-Sí, 'una' -asintió ésta antes de salir corriendo hacia dentro de la iglesia.

Se sentaban por grupos, los más pequeños al frente y ascendiendo hasta llegar a los grupos más grandes. Lucía tenía 17 años, por lo que su grupo era el último. Aguél sería su último año en aquella escuela, todavía estaba confusa sobre a dónde debería dirigirse después. Podía tomar su puesto en la jerarquía del ejército espiritual de aquella orden religiosa, pero no estaba segura de que realmente quisiera hacer aquello.

Siempre había tenido aspiraciones más altas, a pesar de que siempre hacía lo que le ordenaban. Y en aquél momento sentía, que era poco lo que había logrado en su desarrollo espiritual. Quizá debía retroceder...

La misa empezó, pero su pensamiento no iba unido a las acciones de su cuerpo. Cuando el sermón llegó después de la Homilia, ya estaba sumergida en el recuerdo de su sueño de la mañana.

"Ése sueño. Otra vez volvió.", se dijo mentalmente, recordando la fuerza de aquellas imágenes. "No soy capaz de escuchar nada más que el golpe de aquella tormenta. Ni siquiera mi propia voz. Pero estoy segura, de que es su nombre el que grito." Lo había tenido ya tantas veces en los últimos años, que le era fácil recordar cada detalle, salvo porque la silueta de aquella persona seguía hundida en penumbras. "Siempre intento alcanzarlo pero... ¿Quién será el dueño de aquella imagen?" -¡Ay!

Justo cuando estaba por forzar a su mente, a aclarar aquella misteriosa imagen. Su cabeza hizo BANG, irremediablemente balanceandose hacia adelante. Algo sin duda la había golpeado. Levantó la cabeza en la dirección de la que había venido el proyectil.

Dio con él al instante.

-¿Riruka? -cuestionó perpleja, por lo bajo.

A dos bancas de distancia a su izquierda, la peliroja de coletas le hacía gestos con las manos mientras gesticulaba con la boca.

'Biblioteca' -decía.

Lucy levantó una ceja, antes de responderle de la misma manera.

'Pero sigue el desayuno' -refutó.

Riruka juntó las cejas en un claro gesto molesto.

'Biblioteca' -insistió

Su compañera imitó el gesto.

'Desayuno' -recalcó dándose palmadas en el vientre.

Aquello exasperó a su compañera, quien le respondió casi dando una patada en el suelo. Las manos en puños.

'Lu!'

"Argh!", gritó mentalmente la aludida, antes de responderle 'Bien'

Riruka Dokugamine sonrió complacida antes de volver la atención al frente. De diecisiete años igual que su compañera, pero un rango abajo en el rango espiritista, aunque le faltaba muy poco para poder subir el peldaño. Era una de las dos mejores amigas de Lucy en aquél internado y por mucho el diablillo de su hombro izquierdo, que siempre la presionaba para hacer travesuras.

...

Las enormes puertas de madera se abrieron de repente y con brusquedad. Y de la misma manera se cerraron con un sonoro golpe. Dos jovencitas compartían una risa cómplice, mientras avanzaban hacia el interior de la biblioteca, llegando hasta unas escalerillas de caracol.

-Eso fue tedioso -Riruka fue la primera en subir y se sentó en medio de dos altos estantes, estirando ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-Lo es, si eres atea -Lucy la siguió de inmediato.

La de coletas hizo una mueca, jalando de la mano a su compañera hasta que ésta terminó sentándose de sopetón a su lado.

-Oh vamos, no seas tan mojigata, no estabas poniendo atención.

Lucy junto las cejas ofendida.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Que mi proyectil pegó justo en el blanco. -Le dijo, clavandole el dedo en medio de la frente de su compañera con la suficiente fuerza para hacer que se balancera hacia atrás. -Si hubieses estado atenta lo habrías detenido -concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah, de acuerdo. -Bufó ella inflando las mejillas e imitando a su compañera al poner los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho -La pelea de anoche duró demasiado. Y a Luisiana se le ocurrió despertarme a las cuatro de la mañana

Riruka enarcó una ceja.

-Pero si a ti te encanta madrugar -se burló

-No cuando estoy cansada.

-Ya. -Su compañera suspiró, viendo cómo sacaba una bolsa de entre medio de los estantes, de ésta comenzó a sacar tupper tras tupper y un par de cubiertos. -¿Y no te dieron permiso? -inquirió.

-Lo hicieron pero...

-Una vez despierta se te quitó el sueño -completó por ella. -Toma, esto es mucho más bueno

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron en asombro y su boca comenzó a salivar.

-Wah, ¿dónde lo conseguiste? -exclamó casi arrebatándole aquél tupper.

Era un plato bien hecho de sushi.

-Contactos -dijo restándole importancia y sonriendo de medio lado.

-No tienes vergüenza -negó con la cabeza, pero apurándose a comer lo que ella le ofrecía.

-Aw, bien que te gusta -Le dijo, comiendo de su propio tupper antes de destapar otro donde habían un montón de donitas de distintos sabores. Tomó un par y se las echó de lleno a la boca, hablando en el acto. -¿Y? ¿Qué pensaste de mi propuesta?

Lucy se tragó el bocado para poder contestar. Sin importar lo amigas que fueran, contrario a su compañera, ciertas actitudes no podían sacudirse solas, además de que eran años y años de una reputación que se había forjado.

-No lo sé. No puedo asegurarte que tendré disponibilidad todo el tiempo.

Dentro de sus deberes de doncella no estaba solamente el aprender hechizos y conjuros, en un intento de controlar y dominar su energía a su antojo; sino que también pasaba directamente a la acción, lo que significaba que acompañaba a los sacerdotes cuando se debían de hacer exorcismos y pelear básicamente como guardaespaldas. Eran, en cierta forma, una extensión de los mismos sacerdotes, el brazo derecho que golpea al enemigo.

Riruka frunció el gesto. Sin importar cuántos años llevara conociendo a su compañera, nunca entendería aquella dedicación y entrega por encima de su propia libertad.

-Deberías, eres nuestra cazadora número uno. Estoy segura de que a la Reverenda no le molestaría darte unas 'vacaciones' -le incitó, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra con los dedos.

Por un instante el tupper fue dejado sobre el suelo alfombrado, admirado por sus orbes violetas. Pensó seriamente las palabras de su amiga. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, tenía que admitir que estaba cansada y que actuar el papel de la doncella perfecta la dejaba más que exhausta. Por otro lado, hacía mucho que no tenía una salida con sus amigos al pueblo y estaba deseando poder perder el control al menos por una noche, ya no digamos una temporada.

-Ah, ¿por qué no? Se lo pediré -aceptó sonriendo de lado.

Riruka junto las manos en un claro gesto de victoria. Llevaban meses sin tocar, desde que Lucy fuese ascendida al rango de doncella; y extrañaba con fuerza aquellas salidas. Lucía tenía una hermosa voz a su parecer, grave y algo ronca, pero también suave y dulce al oído. Y su actuación al interpretar cada canción era algo realmente sublime.

-Bien! Puedes traer a Luisana

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor no. Podría meterla en problemas si se dieran cuenta. -Riruka hizo una mueca, la verdad la pequeña hermana le caía mejor que la hermana mayor porque no era tan apretada. Claro que eso nunca se lo diría. Tras ver su gesto, sin embargo, Lucy terminó cediendo. -Aunque, supongo que podría llevarla para una que otra tocada.

La sonrisa de la peliroja se ensanchó.

-Hecho. -Justo entonces se oyó el retumbar de una fuerte chicharra. -Aw, qué lástima, el desayuno terminó

-Demonos prisa, no vayan a darse cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

Riruka rió por lo bajo.

-Descuida, recuerda que la lectura será aquí en la biblioteca.

Las cejas de la pelinegra se levantaron en asombro. "El descaro de esta niña", pensó -Lo planeaste desde un principio.

Pudieron haber seguido discutiendo, tras terminar de limpiar y mientras se dirigían al área de estudio. Pero Riruka rompió aquella línea en el momento en el que extendió un manuscrito por delante de Lucy

-Toma -Se lo ofreció y su compañera lo tomó al instante. En la portada se leía "Shinigami" en kanji japonés. -Sé que lo habías estado buscando

-¿Cómo? -No acaba de salir de su asombro, cuando entendió antes de que su compañera completara -Contactos -bufó sonriendo.

-Vaya, ya lo estás entendiendo -contestó satisfecha con las manos en las caderas.

...

Una hora después estaba allí estresada, por el hecho de que todavía quedaba una hora más de aquella aburrida conferencia. Honestamente, ¿a quién se le ocurría que la historia era tan importante? Argh, tener que volver a la escuela cuando años atrás ella misma se había negado aquél castigo. Su mentón cayó encima de sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. Desde su posición podía ver claramente a Lucía, tomando notas como siempre. Riruka dejó salir un bufido mientras sonreía complacida de medio lado; "Lucy siempre tiene que ser la alumna perfecta hu?", pensó para sí.

Le tenía demasiado aprecio. Y se preguntaba si la anterior Lucy, que había conocido hacía ya más de veinte años, habría sido igual de controlada que ésta. Era extraño, se dijo, mientras hundía más el rostro en el abrigo de sus brazos, ¿cómo era que Ichigo se había enamorado de alguien así? Y al mismo tiempo en que se lo cuestionaba, lo entendía. Lucía era... cálida.

Así que ahora, en este punto en el que había llegado a quererla tanto, entendía aún menos las razones de aquella mujer para mantenerla lejos de su compañero.

-Prométeme Riruka que no se lo dirás.

Todavía podía escuchar la apremiación en aquella voz.

-¿Por qué me estás pidiendo eso? -había respondido ella entonces, molesta y confundida. -Sabes lo que ella significa para Ichigo

-Precisamente por eso. -Fue la respuesta de su compañera. Tan firme y tan extraña en aquél rostro siempre dulce, que Riruka no pudo por más que quedarse callada. -La última vez que estuvo cerca el sello casi se rompe

La peliroja juntó las cejas.

-Pero eso fue hace seis años, ¿qué te hace pensar que no estará listo aún?

-El huyó Riruka y desde entonces no ha vuelto a aparecer. -Le informó. El fuego que brillaba en esas orbes grises consiguió intimidarla. -De repente tenemos noticias suyas, pero siempre que vamos a por él, él vuelve a rehuirnos. Ése comportamiento sólo deja claro que no está listo. -Concluyó. -Rukia será enviada a un internado católico que se especialista en las artes espiritistas. Es otra forma de combatir y purificar hollows, aunque las almas sean algo distintas. Es el lugar perfecto para esconderla.

Riruka suspiró vencida, dejando caer los hombros. No tenía modo de defender a su compañero. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a irse con las manos vacías.

-Pero no vas a dejarla sola, ¿no? -inquirió.

-Necesito que la cuides y la sigas como si fueras su propia sombra, Urahara ayudará a que regreses a la misma edad que ella tiene.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron en asombro. Aquello de rejuvenecer pintaba bastante bien.

-Menos mal que hay algo bueno para mí en todo esto. -Se rió.

-Prométemelo Riruka. -Pero su risa se vió detenida por las manos de aquella joven mujer de cabellos color fresa, al sostenerle las suyas propias. Con fuerza, en una clara súplica le miró a los ojos. -Promete que si te encuentras con Kurosaki Ichigo, sin importar lo que diga o haga, no le revelarás el paradero de Rukia.

La aludida cerró los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza para desprenderse del recuerdo. Irguiéndose en el acto. De pronto molesta por haber tenido que recordar aquello.

-Como si me importara. No lo he vuelto a ver, de todos modos.

-¿Dijiste algo?

Se reprendió mentalmente, cuando su compañera de mesa la miró cuestionante.

-Dije que ésta clase no sirve para nada. ¿Y si nos fugamos? -respondió.

Logrando conseguir el que su compañera le creyera.

-Ya vas de nuevo. Te haría bien aprender un poco, ¿sabes?

-Sí, claro. -Rió nerviosa.

Ya había aprendido suficiente, se dijo. Había aprendido a hacer lo que quería sin romper la promesa que le había hecho a Inoue Orihime.

Ya que si bien había prometido no revelar la ubicación de la pelinegra al shinigami sustituto... jamás prometió evitar aquél encuentro.

* * *

El día había transcurrido sin mayor problemas. Para las cuatro de la tarde las estudiantes estaban libres de sus deberes y tenían la libertad de disfrutar de su tiempo libre. Inclusive algunas, recibían permiso para ir al pueblo.

Riruka tamborileaba los dedos por encima de la barra del bar en el que se encontraba. Ya eran las 7 y todavía no había señales de Lucía, ni de su hermana. Su pie también bailaba al ritmo de los dedos de su mano, pegando en el suelo con impaciencia. Cierto. Todavía era temprano, pero no dudaba que siendo como era, Lucy hubiese decidido cambiar de idea, aunque dudaba el que lo hicera sin darle aviso de aquello.

Exhaló con fuerza. La primera banda ya había empezado a tocar. A su espalda, el bartender sonreía divertido.

-¿Todavía no llega tu cantante, Riruka?

-Oh, cállate Yukio, ella vendrá -le gruñó.

Y justo para dar evidencia a sus palabras, dicha cantante atravesó el umbral de la entrada con su hermana siguiendole pegada a su espalda.

Riruka se irguió en el taburete, incapaz de esconder el alivio que se reflejaba en su ancha sonrisa y en sus ojos bien abiertos. Estaba a punto de hacerle señas con las manos para decirle dónde estaba, cuando una alta chica de melena rubia con un mechón rosa y otro verde en el copete, se le adelantó.

-¡Lucía!

Había estrellas en los ojos de dicha joven, que corría con los brazos abiertos.

-Homura! -La pobre mujercita apenas y pudo reconocerle antes de verse atrapada en un fuerte abrazo, con los senos de la misma pegados a su rostro.

-¡Es tan bueno volver a verte! -gritó ésta.

Luisiana dejó salir una risilla, Riruka se acercó entonces con gesto envidioso.

-Pero si la ves todos los días -bufó.

La rubia, sin embargo, no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso y siguió apretando a la morena con fuerza.

-Sí, yo también me alegro -gruñó Lucy intentando zafarse -¿podrías soltarme?

-No es bueno que te alejes tarde -refutó la rubia.

Riruka cruzó los brazos molesta.

-¿No querrás decir "tanto"? -Le corrigió.

La situación de Lucía se hacía cada vez más precaria.

-En serio, no respiro -murmuró.

De repente, la joven se vio libre, y dio una larga bocanada de aire antes de ver a su salvador.

-Hermana, te emocionas demasiado -Era un joven un poco más alto que la chica rubia, con el cabello negro violáceo y la piel igual de blanca. Le sonrió en cuanto vio a la morena. -Hola Lucy

-Hey, Shizuku -saludó ésta, todavía respirando con dificultad. Verdaderamente agradecida de que la liberaran de aquella prisión "pachona".

Homura y Shizuku, ambos eran primos lejanos de Luisana y Lucía, por lo tanto también eran japoneses. Homura asistía al mismo internado que ellas, mientras que Shizuku iba al seminario para hombres de la misma orden, del otro lado del pueblo. Aquél bar era por tanto un punto de encuentro intermedio. Estaba justo a la mitad del bosque que bordeaba la estación de trenes

-Nee... -Tras recuperarse del ataque de su hermano (quien le había alejado al jalarle las greñas, literal), le rodeó el cuello con el brazo derecho, en sus ojos brillaba una mirada pícara. -Estás todo sonrojado, te gusta Lucía no? -le molestó picándole los cachetes con el dedo índice.

-¡Mentira! -respondió éste completamente sonrojado.

Lucía iba a intervenir de nuevo, cuando Riruka decidió aprovechar la distracción en la que habían caído sus compañeros.

-Hey, hey, como sea. - Le llamó la atención jalándola del brazo -¿Cómo fue que lograste salir al final Lu?

Luisana rió con picardía, mientras que Lucía le dedicó una sonrisa lacónica.

-¿Cómo crees? Actuando por supuesto.

Riruka dio un pequeño brinquito hacia atrás, subconscientemente dando espacio para que la pequeña representación se llevara a cabo. Y como si lo entendiera al instante, Lucía brilló en su papel. Era como si una luz hubiese descendido desde el cielo y la bañara de la cabeza a los pies, incluso el aire brillaba y casi podías jurar que había pequeños ángeles revoloteando alrededor de ella.

-Oh madre superiora -comenzó con la emoción envolviendo su voz y las manos juntas como en una plegaria. -Me temo que estoy cerca de caer en la desgracia. Ser testigo de tanto mal rodeando el mundo a comenzado a torturar mi alma y creo que necesito alejarme del campo de batalla de momento, para reencontrarme con nuestro Señor. -Sus ojos se habían cristalizado por pequeñas y fingidas lágrimas -He de ir de retiro por el mundo, para buscar un poco de esperanza en esta decadente humanidad. Pero no se preocupe, volveré con la fe renovada y la frente en alto. -Silencio. Y luego se recompuso. -Mas o menos algo así dije -explicó sacando la lengua y levantando los hombros para restarle importancia.

Riruka tenía un tick en el ojo.

-Me das miedo, ¿sabes?

-Tienes envidia que es diferente. -Refutó altiva, con las manos en las caderas.

Luisana intervino entonces. Mientras Homura y Shizuka seguían discutiendo por su cuenta.

-En realidad no entiendo, cómo es que consigues que la gente caiga en tus mentiras

-Cierto, es una pésima actriz.

Silencio.

Los cinco miembros de su grupo, voltearon en dirección a la intrusa voz que había interrumpido de aquella manera. Era un sujeto alto, de pantalones negros desgastados y una sudadera del mismo tono con la capucha levantada cubriéndole parte del rostro en sombras, la débil luz del bar apenas dejaba ver la silueta de sus facciones. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y sonreía de medio lado.

-Es más, casi apostaría que ni siquiera sabe cantar.

"Oh-oh", pensaron todos, un segundo antes de saltar sobre su pequeña amiga.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, imbécil? -quien ya había entrado en su fase de "demonio", apesar de su tamaño, la fuerza que tenía cuando se enojaba era de temerse sin duda. Sus cuatro compañeros apenas capaces de detenerla en el acto.

-Cálmate Lucía! -Le pidió Riruka

-Recuerda que no podemos causar problemas -Le dijo su Homura con preocupación.

La sonrisa del sujeto se ensanchó más.

-Prueba que me equivoco entonces.

Se estaba burlando de ella... eso estaba claro.

Lucía apretó dientes y cerró manos con fuerza.

-Sólo ignóralo hermana -Le pidió Lui

Y después de un largo momento de tenso silencio, Lucía dejó salir el aire en un suspiro renuente, consiguiendo zafarse del agarre de sus compañeros. Y sin dedicarle una mirada al intruso, se dio la vuelta en dirección al escenario. Cada uno de sus compañeros siguiéndola inmediatamente después.

Riruka fue la última en seguirla, clavando una última mirada molesta a aquél intruso.

...

Esa noche habían habido cinco bandas y sin embargo, era la de Lucy la que seguía dominando el escenario. Incluso la chica había concedido cantar a dueto con algunas de las otras bandas presentes. Justo como en ese momento, el cual la peliroja había aprovechado para conseguirse una bebida fuerte.

-Es bastante buena

A su lado, sentado también en uno de los taburetes de la barra, se encontraba el mismo sujeto que instantes atrás le había insultado a su mejor amiga. El vaso que contenía el fuerte bourbon estaba cerca de su boca y sus ojos marrones miraban a la morena mientras ésta se desenvolvía en el escenario.

-Te dije que lo era -contestó su compañera con una satisfecha sonrisa.

Y más aún al ver el atuendo que había conseguido que se pusiera para aquella ocasión. (El mismo de Taylor en el video Miss Nothing de The Pretty Reckless, con todo y los increíbles tacones! Just love it!) El vestido blanco, que parecía más bien lencería, se amoldaba perfecto a su delgada figura, haciendo resaltar cada una de sus curvas. Las medias de red negras, sostenidas al liguero a la altura media de los muslos, le hacían parecer más largas las piernas y los zapatos de tacón y plataforma contribuían aún más a levantarle el bien formado trasero griego. Su cabello negro suelto, cayendo en ondas por su espalda y sus hombros. Y lo justo del maquillaje para no perderse entre las luces.

Y si la imagen no fuera suficiente, contaba con la fuerza abrumadora de su voz. Gruesa, grave, pero a la vez femenina y capaz de alcanzar notas altas. Con ese toque rasposo que la hacía sonar sexy, demasiado seductora.

-Como era de esperarse de Riruka Dokugamine

La chica parpadeo logrando salir de su ensoñación. Aquellas palabras si bien eran un cumplido, habían salido como una burla. Y ella bufó molesta, inflando los cachetes.

-Deja de fastidiar. No creas que te he perdonado por lo que dijiste cuando llegó -le advirtió cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Aw, lo superará -Fue la respuesta del chico, evidentemente divertido.

Riruka desvió la mirada.

-Hombres, mira que son unos idiotas.

La música terminó y Shizuku le llamó desde el escenario.

-Riruka, ya vamos a empezar

-Sí -respondió por encima del ruido. Había comenzado a avanzar cuando se decidió a detenerse sobre sus pasos. Se giró en dirección al chico que seguía en la barra, escudriñándolo al hacerlo; él la miró enarcando una ceja, claramente preguntando qué le pasaba. Ella sólo arrugó más el gesto antes de advertirle -No lo arruines Ichigo.

Y se fue con el gesto altivo.

El aludido se pasó la mano libre por el rostro subiendo hasta resbalar por su cabello, descubriéndoselo en el acto de la capucha negra. Sus mechoches rebeldes apuntaban en todas direcciones, bajo la luz de las farolas, parecía casi amarillo, pero aún así era claro que era naranja.

-Como si pudiera... tsk!

Tres años buscándola, desde la última vez que la había visto. Antes de la que la volvieran a alejar de su lado. Y ni una sola vez había sido capaz de tener un encuentro decente con ella. Y bajo las viejas experiencias, la verdad es que no esperaba mucho cuando Riruka le había mandado un mensaje a través de su hermana Yuzu, diciéndole que había encontrado a una cantante que prometía mucho para él.

La conocía. Y por eso supo que había un significado oculto en aquella invitación. En especial cuando hizo mención de que si asistía a dicho encuentro, quedaría saldada la cuenta que tenía pendiente con él. Quizá había mordido el cebo demasiado fácil. Pero viendo a su Rukia encima de aquél escenario, tan llena de vida... poco le importaban ahora las apariencias.

La notas de la guitarra fueron las primeras en sonar, seguidas de la voz de Lucía.

-Somewhere in the end of all this hate... There's a light ahead... That shines into this, grave that's in the end of all this pain

Riruka le había dicho lo fantástica que era Lucía como cantante, pero se había quedado corta al describirla como compositora. Quizá para la peliroja pasaba desapercibido. Pero no para Ichigo.

Estaba claro en la letra de cada una de sus canciones. Tantas emociones, tantas historias... Y todas basadas en la vida de shinigami, que inconscientemente afloraba en la superficie de la conciencia de aquella joven. Tapiada en el fondo de su alma, porque eso era lo que era y lo que siempre sería. Pero más allá de las ropas negras, para él ella siempre sería...

Kuchiki Rukia.

-In the night ahead there's a light upon this. House on a hill. The living, living still, Their intention is to kill and they will, they will

Absorbido por la fuerte presencia de ella, Ichigo clavó la mirada en la de ésta. Irremediablemente entrando ambos en el hechizo de aquél lazo invisible que los unía. Lucía tembló mientras cantaba. Incapaz ya de apartar la mirada del chico que la había ofendido y que recargado sobre la barra, parecía querer devorarla con la pura mirada. De pronto la rabia que había sentido se había esfumado como el humo de un cigarro, opacado por el hervor de un sentimiento que le subía desde la boca del estómago hasta el pecho.

El violeta se perdió en el marrón. Y de pronto era como si no existiera nadie más que ellos dos. Él sentado como si fuese su rey y ella cantándo y actuando para él con la elegancia de una reina. Aquellas emociones la abrumaban tanto que la aterraban.

...

_But the children are doing fine_  
_I think about them all the time_  
_Until they drink their wine and they will, they will, they will_

El teléfono sonó con insistencia. Uryuu lo levantó tan pronto llegó al escritorio. Lo cierto era que lo había escuchado sonar desde el principio, pero esa noche había tenido un mal presentimiento que no lo dejaba apartar la mirada de aquél amplio ventanal. Cuando el teléfono parecía no querer dar tregua, fue que se decidió a contestarlo.

-Ishida

-Soy yo

-Ah, Inoue -Respiró admirado. Dos años ya sin verse. -He de suponer que también lo sentiste.

-Kurosaki se encuentra en Londres -afirmó la voz a través dela línea

Uryuu sonrió de medio lado.

-Nada bueno ocurre cuando se aparece de repente.

-Estoy preocupada Uryuu. La última vez el sello casi se rompe. -Le dijo con agonía -Dime que Lucía se encuentra a salvo.

-Me gustaría poder decir que sí -respondió con pesar, justo cuando su mirada había vuelto a ver a través del ventanal -pero me temo que tengo un caso de adjuchas en este momento.

Del otro lado del cristal, los hollows se amontonaban, peleando entre sí mientras avanzaban en dirección al fuerte reiatsu. Hacia el mismo centro de aquél ya oscuro bosque. A través de la bocina, se escuchó el grito ahogado de Orihime.

-Uryuu, partiré de inmediato hacia allá -fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar.

-Ah -asintió Uryuu, dejando de lado el teléfono para activar su poder.

Porque demasiado había cambiado desde la última vez que viera a Ichigo. Y para esas alturas ya no le debía nada. De modo que no tenía opción más que pelear para hacer lo correcto, independientemente de si eso significaba aplastar el tan esperado sueño hecho realidad de su amigo.

-Desearía que fuera diferente -dijo, justo antes de lanzar la primera flecha.

...

Algo curioso pasa, cuando dos almas que son una resuenan.

Hay una fuerte liberación de energía espiritual, casi como si se tantearan la una a la otra... reconociéndose. Envueltas en una danza precavida, que prevee a su añorada unión. Cuando ésto sucede, el alma toma dominio del cuerpo y la mente, al grado de que las emociones se vuelven tan intensas que son capaces de paralizar a sus dueños.

-Somewhere in the end we're all insane... To think that light ahead can save us from this, Grave that's in the end of all this pain

Es un momento sublime además.

Étereo y hermoso.

Abrumador y aterrador.

Tan envolvente, que ni Ichigo, ni Lucía, eran capaces de apartar la mirada de su compañero. Donde sus cuerpos se movían y respondían sólo porque debían hacerlo. Donde las mentes estaban dispersas y dormidas al mismo tiempo que despiertas, incapaces de hallar una coherencia a lo que les ocurría. En ese momento sólo sentían, sólo se reconocían.

-In the night ahead there's a light upon this. House on a hill.

Y al dejar de ser dueños de sí mismos... perdían el control sobre su poder...

Y como resultado.

-¡Ah!

Los monstruos sedientos de sangre salían en busca de aquél elixir.

_The living, living still._

_-_¡Qué demonios es eso?

De pronto, los cristales de las ventanas reventaron al mismo tiempo, lanzando los trozos de vidrio en todas direcciones. La gente se cubrió como pudo, asustada. Y las paredes retumbaron.

Y aquél momento etereo se rompió.

_Their intention is to kill and they will, they will_

Pero aunque las almas habían regresado a sus respectivos mundos internos, ya era tarde.

La mayoría era incapaz de verlos, pero para el grupo de Lucía aquellos hollows eran demasiado reales.

-¡Este lugar está embrujado!

La gente corrió despavorida fuera del lugar, aterrada ante los destrozos que ocurrían sin aparente razón.

-Neesan!

-Luisana!

En medio de la conmoción, su hermana había quedado atrapada entre el mar de gente que la golpeaba al pasar. Lucía saltó fuera del escenario con sus amigos siguiéndole, intentando acercarse a la pequeña; cuando un tentáculo salió de la nada a punto de aplastarla.

Los ojos de Lucía se abrieron en agonía.

_But the children are doing fine_  
_I think about them all the time_  
_Until they drink their wine and they will, they will, they will_

El alivio la envolvió un segundo después, cuando el pelinaranja había saltado delante de Lui y de una patada había rechazado aquél ataque.

-¿Estás bien? -tan pronto la alcanzó la envolvió en un abrazo, ignorando de momento al chico que la había salvado.

-¿Qué está pasando? -cuestionó Luisana asustada -¿Son demonios?

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior, mientras analizaba la situación que tenía en frente, sus compañeros podían pelear sin problema igual que ella, pero Lui era un caso aparte.

-Riruka, Homura -Les llamó con apremiación en la voz, sin necesidad de decir nada más, sus amigas le entendieron al instante.

-Ven pequeña -Le dijo Homura, jalándola del brazo.

Lui se revolvió en el agarre, intentando zafarse con la mano estirada en dirección a su hermana.

-Pero Lucy!

-Estaré bien, este es mi trabajo -Le aseguró, mientras era dejada atrás. "Mantenla a salvo, por favor.", les rogó a sus compañeros.

Los tres asintieron, saliendo del local antes de que fuera destruido por completo. Lucía se había dado cuenta de lo descuidada que había sido, y que iban sin duda detrás de su energía espiritual, considerando la forma en que le atacaban.

Pero eran demasiados. Corrió por el sendero, yendo lejos de los límites del pueblo en un intento de mantener a salvo a la gente dentro de éste, incluida su hermana. Peleó algunos como pudo, aprovechando la diferencia de tamaños para escapar con facilidad de la mayoría de los ataques que le lanzaban. Dejando que terminaran dañándose entre ellos en el proceso.

"No parecen los demonios normales", se dijo, aquello distaba mucho de ser algo parecido a los exorcismos que había hecho hasta entonces. Mirando sobrecogida la manera tan fácil en la que se recuperaban de los ataques que ella hacía con sus encantamientos. "¿Cómo es que se regeneran?", se cuestionó desesperada -¡Ah!

Cuando de pronto fue golpeada por la espalda. Cayó al suelo, rodando de costado hasta ser capaz de detenerse, si no tuviese su escudo activado, ya estaría cantando otra historia se dijo.

-No es momento para titubear -dijo en voz alta, juntando sus manos a modo de rezo -Con Rafael a mi derecha y Gabriel a mi izquierda -comenzó a recitar, juntando su energía espiritual en una esfera por delante de ella.

Y entonces.

¡BANG!

El golpe de una explosión iluminó la noche en llamas, y la mayoría de aquellos monstruos desaparecieron en el aire. Sintió éste mismo cambiar su dirección de golpe y giró de inmediato hacia el culpable, quedándose clavada en el suelo al hacerlo.

_I am not afraid_  
_I won't burn out in this place_  
_My intention is to fade and I will, I will_

Era un sueño diferente y una sensación de deja vú al mismo tiempo. La figura de un hombre que se elevaba por el aire para luego descender en dirección a ella.

Estaba segura de ya haber visto antes aquella escena.

Casi como un cuento de hadas.

El caballero que llega a salvar de la muerte a la princesa.

Incluso las emociones eran las mismas.

Sorpresa. Miedo. Esperanza. Alivio. Alarma. Añoranza...

Amor.

¿Era un amigo o enemigo? Con su mano elevada en dirección a aquél hombre, temblando indecisa sobre si atacar o no... cuando percibió otra figura en la distancia por detrás de él. Parpadeó en reconocimiento, sintiendo también que ya había estado bajo una situación igual. Una en la que tenía que proteger la espalda de aquél chico.

Y disparó.

Sin necesidad si quiera de terminar el conjuro.

Y al hacerlo, él atacó también.

Sólo entonces fue capaz de sentir la presencia por detrás de ella, que había estado a punto de devorarla. El suelo tembló por debajo de sus pies, debido a la fuerza de aquél ataque y antes de que pudiera salir por los aires o prevenir lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Él ya la había tomado entre sus brazos.

Elevándola consigo en el aire.

_In this house on a hill_  
_The dead are living still_  
_Their intention is to kill and they will, they will_

Se aferró a él por instinto, del mismo modo en que había hecho hasta entonces. Abrumada por la sensación de vértigo que la envolvió, se concentró en mirar a quien la tenía atrapada en ese abrazo. Pero lo que vio le robó el aliento.

Tenía una máscara blanca cubriendo su rostro y sus ojos eran amarillos y temerarios. Por fin se percató de que incluso la piel del mismo era blanca, mucho más pálida que la propia. Tenía una espada larga en su mano izquierda.

Ridículamente, pensó, no se sentía asustada. Mas no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando éste la miró por fin.

_Keep your children safe inside_  
_Out of pocket, out of mind_  
_Until they drink their wine and they will, they will, they will_

Era extraño. Sobrecogedor. No había pronunciado ni una sola palabra y sin embargo sentía que habían acabado de terminar una larga conversación. Sin siquiera formar un sólo pensamiento, había entendido lo que él le había dicho a través de aquella mirada.

-Hmm -Asintió con la cabeza, con la mirada decidida llena de determinación.

Trastrabilló sobre el suelo cuando la hubo dejado en éste, con toda la delicadeza que la premura de aquella batalla le permitió hacerlo. Y de inmediato se remontó al duelo.

"¿Quién eres?", se cuestionó ella, dedicándole una mirada antes de hacer lo que habían acordado.

Levanto un encantamiento por todo aquél terreno, atrapando a los hollows adentro al mismo tiempo en que se quedaba cautiva con ellos.

-Getsuga Tensho!

Se escuchó el rugir de aquél ataque. Y el fuego se dispersó con más fuerza.

La visión estaba distorsionada por el danzar de las llamas a su alrededor, el calor haciendo que el sudor le resbalara por el cuerpo. Sus zapatillas perdidas sin saber en qué momento se le habían caído y el vestido roto. La suciedad de la batalla en su rostro y sus brazos expuestos.

Y aún así, la encontraba hermosa.}

En medio de aquellas llamas, la silueta de aquél sujeto comenzó a dibujarse por delante de ella, avanzaba a paso firme aunque lento. Una vez estuvo fuera, pudo verle por completo. A unos cuantos metros de distancia se detuvo, sus fieras irises amarillas se clavaron en las ahora azules de ella debido a la luz de las llamas. Se escucharon voces a lo lejos, mientras el viento rugía avivando el fuego.

Pero de nuevo, aquellas almas danzaban, reconociéndose tras años de ausencia.

Antes de caer inconsciente, un último pensamiento se dibujo en la mente de Lucía...

"¿Por qué siento, que llevo toda mi vida esperándote?"

* * *

A/N: ¿Quedaron conformes con los nombres? =P


	9. Pieces (Intermedio)

Homura y Shizuku son los personajes de la tercera película de Bleach, Fade to black, por si no les había quedado claro.

Una vez más, gracias a todos los que siguen y apoyan esta historia.

Arsasursa: sólo la de Love's to blame tendría que ir en el doujinshi, dado que quise que fueran los sentimientos de Ichigo y Rukia, de ahí en fuera, sólo las que cante Rukia, pero serán específicas y sólo algunas estrofas =P

* * *

" RED - Pieces."

El fuego seguía ardiendo furioso alrededor de ellos, el viento soplaba con fuerza avivando aún más las llamas. Los cabellos negros se le enmarañaban por el rostro, las medias estaban rotas al igual que el vestido, iba descalza y toda su persona estaba sucia, llena de hierba y tierra, de rasguños que sobresalían por su tono carmesí sobre su nívea piel. Pero aún así...

Él la encontró hermosa.

El shinigami avanzó hacia ella con la habilidad de su shunpo para sostenerla, antes de que ésta tocara el suelo al caer. La sostuvo por los hombros con su brazo derecho, alcanzando a ver el brillo de sus orbes violetas justo antes de que se cerraran por completo. Se había desmayado. No esperaba menos. Aquella pelea había sido demasiado para alguien que poco sabía de aquél mundo. Había lágrimas resbalando por las blancas mejillas y él se encontró a su vez llorando también.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que el peso de aquellas emociones contenidas le abrumaban. La estrechó más contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos y hundiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello. Inspiró su aroma y se dejó envolver por la fuerza de su presión espiritual.

Ella era sin duda su Rukia.

-¡Lucía!

Pero el momento se interrumpió, con las voces lejanas de la gente que estaba buscando por ella. Era de esperarse, considerando que los hollows habían sido exterminados y ella aún no regresaba con los suyos.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos. Con las lágrimas olvidadas. La ira instalada. Y el recelo de no querer desprenderse de ella todavía. Guardó la espada junto con su compañera pequeña.

Usando el instrumento que años atrás le diera Yoruichi, levantó el vuelo con Lucía en sus brazos.

Lucía tenía el mismo sueño otra vez. Mientras no era consciente de que el mismo chico con el que soñaba, la llevaba volando con él en brazos; volvía a perderse en las profundidades de aquél frío desierto.

Ichigo aprovechó la fuerza de aquella inconsciencia y la conmoción que había provocado aquél ataque por parte de los hollows. Ahora todo sería más sencillo, se dijo. Riruka se lo había advertido además, aquél encuentro de momento, debía permanecer siendo un secreto. Así que siguiendo las indicaciones de su amiga, entró en la habitación de Lucía una vez hubo llegado al Colegio.

La ventana estaba abierta, como lo prometido. Y la habitación en penumbras. El dispositivo regresó a su pequeña forma. Y él se mantuvo de pie a la entrada de aquél pequeño balcón.

El corazón le latía en el pecho con fuerza. Y los oídos le zumbaban.

Todo era tan íntimo...

¿Qué podría realmente detenerlo de tomarla allí? ...Estaban solos. Abrumados ambos por la fuerza de aquél lazo. Sabía que ella no se resistiría.

...sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Jamás había tenido que preocuparse de no poder controlar sus hormonas, la parte animal que existía dentro de él en más de una identidad. Y sin embargo, había esperado tanto...!

...que la desesperación que sentía le estaba impidiendo respirar. Como si estuviese luchando de nuevo contra miles de hollows, la adrenalina se disparó, el calor de su cuerpo provocando el sudor en su piel y respirando con dificultad por la boca.

La tenía allí tan cerca...!

¡Tan indefensa...!

Se golpeó el rostro. Fuerte. Contra la pared.

Y la máscara de hollow se disolvió. En el fondo de su conciencia podía escuchar el gruñir y la inconformidad de Hichigo. E incluso también sentir algo parecido a la decepción en el Ojisan.

Se pasó la mano libre por la cara, hasta hundirse en su cabello, instalándose al final en su cuello. Ya más tranquilo, cargó a Lucía de manera más propia, con ambos brazos y la depositó sobre la cama. Había una lámpara pequeña sobre el buró al lado de ésta, que se prendía al tocarla en distintos niveles. La dejó baja, apenas lo suficiente para distinguir en la oscuridad.

-Espero que no me odies por esto -le dijo.

Ella seguía dormida y él le acarició el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

Bebió la imagen un instante.

Tras serenarse, fue al clóset de la habitación y rebuscó algo que pudiera ponerle y fuera más decente que lo que traía puesto. Cuando encontró algo que más o menos lo convencía, lanzó las ropas sobre la cama al lado de ella.

Volvió a quedarse al pie de la misma, mirándola...

Añorándola.

Inspiró y exhaló de nueva cuenta para serenarse y se acercó a ella.

"¿Por dónde empezar?", se cuestionó, de nuevo siendo consciente de la intimidad de aquél momento.

Ella estaba ahí delante de él, en toda su gloría. Parecía que aquél aire de realeza que había rodeado a Rukia en su otra vida, se había hecho presente ahora de una forma más sublime. Lucía mucho más femenina. El pecho le subía y bajaba en un ritmo cadencial. Las piernas juntas, dobladas por las rodillas hacia su izquierda. El brazo derecho encima de su vientre y el izquierdo doblado hacia su rostro. Las mejillas sonrosadas, las largas pestañas cayendo sobre éstas, la nariz fina y los labios rosas entreabiertos; la cara inclinada casi cayendo sobre su hombro izquierdo. Los mechones negros adornando su rostro y desperdigándose sobre la almohada.

Embelesado. Casi como presa de un hechizo, se cernió sobre ella. Puso sus manos a la altura de sus caderas y comenzó a levantarle el vestido. Hundió los dedos en el liguero y jaló hacia abajo hasta arrugarlo sobre las medias negras que sostenían. Primero la izquierda. Luego la derecha. Deslizando por los muslos, halando con más fuerza al pasar por las rodillas, volviendo a acariciar desde la pantorrilla hasta el tobillo... la liberó de las medias.

Y luego siguió el vestido.

Las medias rotas cayeron al suelo. Olvidadas y con brusquedad. Las duras manos del shinigami volvieron a instalarse en las caderas de la joven y deslizaron la delgada tela hacia arriba. Rozando el calzón blanco, sintiendo cosquillas en los pulgares, al pasar por los listones que lo adornaban a los lados.

Le descubrió el vientre, plano y suave como lo recordaba de otra vida. Subió por las costillas, ganándose un suspiro de la boca de ella. Su mirada se desprendió del camino que había estado siguiendo hasta ese momento, para girar hacia el rostro de la joven, tras oírle suspirar. Y al verle el rostro ligeramente enrojecido, descendió el suyo propio a la altura de ella, rozándole la piel en el acto con la mejilla izquierda.

La respiración de ella volvió a saltar. Conectada sin saberlo con el corazón del chico, mientras en su sueño la silueta de aquella persona se instalaba de nuevo sobre la arena de aquél desierto; con la diferencia de que ahora esa silueta tenía un rostro, el mismo que había visto horas atrás, aquellos ojos amarillos mirándola con pena.

Ichigo suspiró de la misma forma que su compañera, con pesar, su mejilla en contacto con la piel de su vientre. El deseo se instaló con fuerza en su interior, nublandole las orbes castañas. ¡Dios! ¡Cuánto la extrañaba!

Apretó las manos con fuerza, cerró los ojos al subirle la prenda por el pecho, descubriéndoselo. Y se obligó a mantener los párpados cerrados, mientras a tientas le arrebataba la tela del vestido, pasándolo por sus brazos y luego por su cabeza.

La tela cayó olvidada, al suelo junto a las medias, aunque con menos brusquedad que sus compañeras. Al final, no lo había podido evitar... y la había visto.

Ichigo cayó de rodillas al suelo, apretando con fuerza la sábana, con el rostro hundido sobre el colchón.

El pulso acelerado. La opresión en el pecho. El nudo en la garganta. El sudor en el cuerpo. Las lágrimas cayéndole con fuerza por las mejillas... La boca abierta, mientras respiraba por ésta con dificultad, jadeando. La cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía un vértigo horrible que amenazaba con hacerlo vomitar. Tantas palabras. Estrujadas y atoradas en el pecho, en su garganta, en su boca. Tanto dolor y tanta agonía, tanta soledad y tanta tristeza. Desesperanza, de años en los que creyó que no volvería a verla.

Y ahora estaba aquí. Con él. ¿Cómo podría contenerse? ¡¿Cómo?! Si el corazón parecía quererse salir del pecho, si la fuerza de su lazo lo apretujaba jalándolo en dirección a ella? Casi como si tuviera vida propia, implorando, llorando volverse a fusionar...

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que serenarse, antes de que terminara haciendo algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

...

Halló el baño por inercia, casi por suerte y entró en él desesperado. Se mojó la cabeza completa al ponerla debajo de la regadera. Seguía respirando con dificultad. Siguió haciendo aquello hasta que las voces en su cabeza se hubieron callado, hasta que el pulso volvía a latirle sereno y el dolor en el pecho se hubo reducido. Volvió después a la habitación con una toalla mojada en las manos.

Le limpió el cuerpo. ...Con ternura para nada contenida.

Y le habló mientras tanto.

Le contó sobre Karin y Yuzu; incluso sobre el loco de su padre. Le habló de sus amigos de la preparatoria, del camino que cada uno había escogido. Del camino que él había seguido. Le habló de su amistad con su zampakuto, de las tardes de pláticas que solían compartir y de cómo le había extrañado. Le habló de cosas felices, porque no podía darse el lujo de quebrarse ahí.

La vistió con prisa y la arropó cubriéndola con el edredón de la cama.

Bebió su imagen una vez más.

Acarició aquél rostro una última vez. Y sin haberlo provocado, los labios de ella se abrieron de pronto...

-Ichigo...!

Seguía dormida.

Sin duda.

Pero aquél llamado había salido tan triste y desesperado... (Una súplica). Que no fue capaz de contenerse. Por mucho que lo intentó, con las manos cerradas en puño, la mandíbula apretada y el cuerpo sacudiéndose mientras intentaba contener las emociones en su pecho.

Al final.

Se inclinó sobre su rostro hasta besarla.

Sin prisa. Suave. Lento. Tierno.

Bebió de ella. Presionandole los labios con los suyos propios. La respiró bajo aquella cercanía.

La amó en un solo gesto, en una sola caricia. Soltando su aliento al separarse. Cerrando los ojos, juntando sus frentes... Prometió volver.

Y luego sencillamente.

...se marchó.

* * *

A/N: ¿Demasiadas emociones? o.o ¿O era justo lo que esperaban? Sí, lo sé, demasiado corto. Pero considérenlo un regalo en lo que encuentro una canción que me inspire para el siguiente capítulo, jojojo. Dicho esto, están advertidos de que quizá no actualice sino hasta la siguiente semana. O quizá no, todo depende de si hallo una canción.

Si saben de alguna avísenme!


	10. Drumming Song

Ok, so here we go again. Quería hacer este capítulo que valiera la pena por la espera. Y por eso fue largo. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice. Y de nuevo si tienen canciones que crean que combinen con esta historia o el rumbo que podría seguir Be My Guest, la vdd no importa el idioma siempre y cuando me permitan una traducción xD

* * *

"Florence + The Machine - Drumming Song."

La cabeza le retumbaba. Como el rugido de una bestia que corta el silencio de la noche. Intenso, duro y constante. No podía decir que le doliera, era más bien como una especie de llamado.

Abrió los ojos, tras forcejear con la negativa de los párpados. Había una tenue luz, proveniente de la lámpara sobre el buró, que iluminaba su habitación; pero la mayor parte seguía cubierta en penumbras.

-¿Mi habitación? -se cuestionó en voz alta.

Quizá se habría sobresaltado asustada, tras no ser capaz de recordar cómo había llegado ahí o porqué estaba ahí. Pero se sentía demasiado agusto como estaba. Cómoda. Tibia. Bajo la protección de las cobijas. Que no le apetecía salir de la cama. Se sentía fresca y sólo entonces reparó en el suave aroma que salía de su piel. Sus dedos se dirigieron sin quererlo hacia sus labios. Por alguna razón los sentía cálidos, como si una energía remolinara sobre éstos, renuente a irse.

Suspiró con los labios entreabiertos y volvió a aspirar aquél aroma. Cerrando los ojos, dejándose invadir por el ambiente que la envolvía.

Aquél Bada Bum seguía allí, en el fondo de su mente. Y al ritmo de éste, su cerebro comenzó a trabajar en analizar los hechos. . . Estaba aquí y estaba a salvo. Quedaba claro que alguien la había atendido, pues ni ella misma sería capaz de procurarse tal trato; todo su cuerpo se sentía fresco, limpio. ¿Habría sido Luisana? Lo dudaba, pero nadie más podría tomarse tantas confianzas con ella. ¿Entonces quién?. La ropa era otra.

"Espera", se dijo, abriendo los ojos de repente; su mano izquierda bajó de su boca hasta su pecho, por debajo del edredón, su expresión se alteró aún más al sentir la piel libre "¿no bra?!", gritó mentalmente. ¿Quién en su sano juicio olvidaría una prenda como ésa dentro de un colegio católico?

Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y aquél sonido de tambores se intensificó.

"Oh, por Dios...!", lamentó, ¿acaso alguien la había...? "No, no, no, no", sacudió la cabeza, pensando que aquello era imposible. Pero sólo por si las dudas, bajó la mano hasta la altura de su feminidad. Y los ojos se le abrieron en alivio. Dejando salir el aire que había contenido, con un suspiro. "Fiu", pensó.

-¿Estás despierta?

-¡IIH!

-Oh, lo lamento; no fue mi intención asustarte.

Lucía volvió a exhalar el aire que había contenido al asustarse al oír aquella voz. Un instante después observó a la intrusa.

"Es muy hermosa", pensó para sí.

No la conocía, cierto. Pero había algo en aquella mujer que tenía enfrente que resultaba tranquilizador. Su cabello era del color de las fresas, lacio presumió, arreglado en una floja trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho. Tenía los ojos grises más brillantes y claros que había visto y su piel era sonrosada. A pesar de estar sentada sobre uno de los lados de la cama, se dejaba ver que era bastante alta y tenía una sonrisa amable que combinaba con la emoción tierna en sus ojos.

Lucía casi se sintió como en casa, el porte de aquella mujer era algo parecido al de su madre Mywako. Por supuesto que las facciones eran totalmente distintas y la presión espiritual también difería bastante. No podía ubicar el tipo de energía a la que pertenecía la de la mujer que tenía en frente.

-Perdona, no me he presentado -le dijo, atrayendo su atención de nueva cuenta -Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime

-¡Ah!

Las manos fueron directo a su cabeza, escuchar aquél nombre le había hecho sentir que un rayo le había atravesado el cráneo...

...

_"¡Kuchiki san!"_

_..._

Y que un eco de un recuerdo distante resonara dentro de ésta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Orihime le miró verdaderamente preocupada, agachada ligeramente sobre ella, presta para ayudar de ser necesario.

-Es sólo un dolor de cabeza -le dijo, ocultando muy bien el golpe de tambor que había retumbado con agresividad en su mente.

-Debes descansar, tenías una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza -le informó, los ojos de Lucy se abrieron en perplejidad "¿Tenía?" -Curé la mayor parte del daño, pero tu mente aún debe de sobreponerse a la conmoción.

-Perdona. No me queda todavía claro quién eres.

Orihime sonrió más ampliamente.

-No es de gran importancia, pero si necesitas saberlo soy una de las dueñas de esta escuela.

"¿WTF?!", gritó dentro de su cabeza, aunque por fuera se mantuvo estoica. -De, acuerdo -respondió, dándose cuenta de que debía de hablarle de usted. -¿y a qué debo su visita?

La sonrisa desapareció casi por completo del rostro de la peliroja, que se llenó de seriedad al instante.

-Lucía, hoy tuvimos un ataque masivo de hollows, en un pueblo en el que la energía es tan pura que es prácticamente imposible el que algo así ocurra. -Comenzó a explicarle, ignorando de momento las dudas que se reflejaron en el rostro de la morena -Las almas en pena son muy raras a permanecer atrapadas aquí, debido a esto. Es mucho más fácil que sean los demonios que se alimentan de dicha energía pura, los que se aparezcan por estos alrededores. Aquellos contra los que estás acostumbrada a combatir. Sin embargo, el nivel de los hollows fue tan alto que erradicó a los mismos demonios. Lucía, te pregunto, ¿sabes por qué?

Lucía negó con la cabeza. Perpleja y confundida hasta la vena por aquella información. Orihime sonrió con tristeza.

-Esperaba que lo supieras -dijo casi algo decepcionada -después de todo, esto es tuyo ¿no?

Las orbes violetas se abrieron como platos, al ver el objeto que Orihime le enseñaba. Era el manuscrito que Riruka le había dado en la mañana.

-No he tenido tiempo de leerlo -respondió, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada aunque sin entender el porqué, no le debía explicaciones de aquello a nadie, se dijo.

-Deberías empezar cuanto antes entonces -le aconsejó, dejándolo sobre el buró. -Ya que has sido tocada por un hollow, es mejor que aprendas el modo correcto de de defenderte.

-Espere, ¿qué quiere decir con eso? -el cuerpo le tembló con miedo, recordando ligeramente su enfrentamiento de hacía unas horas. De cómo aquellos monstruos que ahora sabía eran hollows, la habían golpeado; pero principalmente del sujeto de la máscara. De cómo la había salvada, más allá de eso, de la manera en la que la había cargado, casi como un abrazo.

-Lucía sé que tienes muchas dudas. Pero ahora no es el momento para responderlas. -Le dijo -Primero necesito que me digas qué fue lo que sucedió. ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí antes incluso que ninguno de tus compañeros?

Aquello la sobresaltó, haciendo levantarse en el acto.

-¡Mi hermana!

-Ella está bien -le aseguró la peliroja interrumpiéndola -Fue una suerte el que estuviera con Riruka y Homura. Pero eso no es lo apremiante aquí Lucía, necesito que me digas todo lo que pasó. Eres la única que peleó contra esos hollows, pero cuando la conmoción terminó no estabas en ninguna parte. No fue sino hasta que tu hermana y las demás llegaron aquí, que te encontraron dormida en tu cama.

-¿Quieres decir que ustedes no me trajeron?

Aquello no sólo descolocó a la morena, sino también a Orihime. Estaba segura de que Lucía debía haber estado consciente al regresar, de que habría sido capaz de ver a Ichigo. Porque era claro que él debía estar detrás de algo tan grande como aquello, que no había vislumbrado la pequeña posibilidad de haber estado equivocada.

-Dime Lucía ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? -La aludida le miró al instante, sobrecogida -entiendo que estés asustada, pero necesito que me ayudes. Por favor -le dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de ella -dime ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Estabas sola?

Lucy parpadeó algo extrañada, como si despertara de un trance. Sin importar la sinceridad de aquél gesto, algo le decía que no confiara. Que aquél encuentro que se repetía en su cabeza debía mantenerse en secreto, porque de otro modo, aquella figura se alejaría de ella justo igual a como lo hacía en su sueño.

-Peleé como pude contra aquellas criaturas que llamas hollows -comenzó, entrando en el tan conocido trance de su actuación. -Me golpearon, varias veces. -Cerró los ojos inspirando con dificultad, queriendo hacer más realista aquella narrativa -Pero pude controlarlos con uno de mis encantamientos. Yo estaba sola peleando contra ellos.

Orihime entrecerró sus ojos, analizándola tras oír eso último.

-¿No había alguien más peleando contigo?

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

-No. Era sólo yo, todos los demás huyeron.

-¿Tú sola derrotaste a los hollows? -cuestionó y Lucía supo en la mirada de la mujer, que no podía mentirle.

-No. Un ataque salió de la nada y teminó por eliminarlos. Justo cuando yo estaba por perder la consciencia.

-Entiendo. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Había alguien a lo lejos, pero no pude ver su rostro... Se alejó volando.

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron sorprendidos.

-¿Volando?

-Sí. No pude ver cómo lo hacía, sólo lo vi alejarse en el aire. -Se llevó las manos de regreso a la cabeza, simulando que le dolía.

-Perdóname. Te dejaré descansar por ahora. -Se levantó en el acto, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Gracias.

La mano se detuvo sobre la perilla, cuando se volvió a mirarla

-Ven a buscarme después del desayuno a la oficina de la madre superiora. -Le pidió, en sus ojos había un sentimiento que Lucía no supo descifrar -Allí contestaré todas tus preguntas. Por ahora descansa.

Lucía suspiró con fuerza, casi jadeando cuando la mujer hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí al salir.

"¿De qué iba aquello?", se cuestionó, dejándose caer sobre la cama. A penas eran las 2 de la mañana.

Tenía ganas de salir en busca de su hermana, en comprobar por sí misma que estaba bien. Pero le había quedado claro que estaba siendo vigilada. Bufó molesta. Ni hablar. Tendría que obligarse a dormir.

Si tan sólo pudiera hacer que ese tambor en su cabeza se callara.

...

Tan pronto como salió al pasillo, se topó con Uryuu, que le miraba expectante, los brazos cruzados y ligeramente recargado sobre la pared de en frente.

-¿Y bien? -cuestionó el de gafas

-Está mintiendo. -Contestó Orihime dejando salir un suspiro. -Mucho mejor de lo que lo hacía antes he de admitir. En realidad no es que diga mentiras como tal, sino que selecciona a conciencia lo que dice, suelta verdades a medias y en desorden. Para ella no es mentir si entiende la pregunta a su conveniencia.

Ahora fue Uryuu el que suspiró.

-Era de esperarse, supongo.

Orihime giró la vista a su izquierda.

-Tienes mucho que explicar Riruka

La aludida estaba también cruzada de brazos, pero con el semblante molesto, en realidad se veía furiosa; llevaba aún el short corto y la playera descosida con la que se había presentado en el bar, aunque el aspecto que tenía era por mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba tras aquél ataque.

-Ya te dije todo lo que sé. -Gruñó.

-Y yo no te creo en lo más mínimo. -Fue la respuesta de la pelirroja, que le miraba sin ninguna verdadera molestia, es más, casi hasta sonreía.

-Si disculpas mi atrevimiento, ¿cómo es que estás tan segura de que miento?

-Por mis hadas, una de las habilidades que adquirieron con el tiempo fue el detectar cuando una persona miente.

-Maldita sea. -Se quejó, golpeando la pared detrás de sí con ambos puños.

Orihime junto las cejas preocupada.

-Sólo quiero que me digas la verdad.

-Y yo sólo quiero decirte mentiras -refutó Riruka.

Uryuu soltó el aire exasperado.

-De momento creo que es mejor descansar. -Les dijo, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Orihime, en una clara intención de hacerla desistir de aquella riña. -No creo que Kurosaki vaya a hacer una segunda aparición.

Orihime inhaló y exhaló con fuerza, dejando caer los hombros evidentemente vencida. La verdad era que estaba agotada por toda la premura de la situación y debía admitir que Uryuu estaba con seguridad en lo cierto. Si Ichigo había tenido algo que ver y conociendo cómo había actuado bajo las otras situaciones, era muy probable que no volviera a aparecerse. Pero le intrigaba mucho la reacción de Lucía. ¿Podía ser de verdad que ella sola hubiese regresado en trance? La verdad era que lo dudaba, pero tampoco tenía modo de rechazar tal posibilidad.

-Muy bien. Hablaremos por la mañana -dijo mirando directamente a Riruka. Luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo.

-Riruka -le habló Uryuu, mirando a Orihime alejarse de ellos -si tienes modo de contactar con él... Sólo no dejes que se involucre demasiado -le pidió.

La aludida bufó molesta. Y no esperó a que esos dos se perdieran de vista antes de entrar a su habitación, la que estaba justo al lado de la de Lucía. Ambos cuartos compartían el mismo baño. Pero el cerrojo estaba puesto del lado de su puerta; después de todo, no podía permitir que su amiga descubriera lo que ocultaba en ésta.

Abrió la puerta con rudeza, clavando la vista por un corto momento sobre la figura que estaba recostada en el sillón frente a la cama; acto seguido, azotó la puerta por detrás de sí, avanzando hacia el ropero.

El inquilino le siguió con la mirada.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta? -le preguntó con tono aburrido.

La vena saltó al instante en su frente mientras sacaba su pijama del fondo del armario.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Te lo advertí, que no lo arruinaras Ichigo -le reclamó, lanzando las prendas sobre la cama.

Ichigo junto las cejas, molesto, pero giró la vista en otra dirección cuando su compañera comenzó a cambiarse de ropa.

-Oye, yo no planee porque los hollows aparecieran.

-Aunque no lo hubieses planeado debiste haberlo previsto. -respondió, pasandose el camisón sobre el cuerpo. -Dijiste que ya tenías control sobre tu reiatsu

-Dije que estaba por dominarlo. -Corrigió éste, gruñendo la última palabra.

-¡Es lo mismo! -gritó alzando los brazos.

-No. No lo es. Además fue la primera vez que la tuve de frente. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? -le preguntó, consciente de que la respuesta era afirmativa. Su mirada se clavó con la de ella. -No fui sólo yo. Ella también descontroló el suyo.

Riruka perdió la tensión en su cuerpo, dejando caer los hombros.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

-De momento dormir.

-¡Oye! -gritó molesta, al ver como el chico se re-acomodaba sobre el mullido sillón, jalando las cintas de su negra sudadera para apretar la capucha. -¿no deberías de estar pensando en un mejor plan o algo así? Preocúpate de menos. -Le exigió, con las manos en las caderas.

-Lo hago. Pero debes de estar consciente de que por ahora no hay mucho por hacer. -Respondió sin mirarla. -Hablaré con Ishida mañana

-Querrás decir en un par de horas

-Sí, lo que sea.

Riruka dedujo que no obtendría nada más de él. Y lo cierto era que también deseaba dormir. Se metió en la cama.

-Asegúrate de ser breve, no querrás cruzarte con Orihime. -Le advirtió. -Además, estoy segura de que tratará de ganar a Lu por encima de tí.

Silencio.

Riruka levantó la vista para mirarlo, esperando que diera alguna respuesta. Ichigo había vuelto a abrir los ojos, y miraba el techo con aparente interés.

-Lu. -Dijo en voz alta, como saboreando el nombre en su boca. -Lucía. Rukia. Es el mismo nombre. -Sonrió.

Riruka sonrió también.

-Es una ironía ¿no? -dijo tranquila ahora sí para acomodarse entre las cobijas. -Y sin embargo una simple pronunciación lo hace sonar tan diferente.

-¿Y es diferente? -Riruka se detuvo al escucharlo. Cuando levantó la mirada, Ichigo le miraba de frente, serio. -De como era antes, quiero decir. -Se explicó.

Ella entendía a la perfección lo que significaba aquella pregunta. Sabía muy bien que él tenía miedo de estar cometiendo un error. Sí, él había esperado por ella. Pero ella estaba viviendo una nueva vida, con gente diferente a su alrededor. Sin la protección de su noble hermano, y bajo la de su ahora verdadera familia. Incluso su hermana Hisana había renacido tras ella también bajo el mismo lecho familiar, aunque en orden distinto.

Era la misma. Y no lo era. ¿Podría amarlo igual que antes?

Riruka se recompuso tras pensar una mejor respuesta.

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo. -Concluyó, esta vez sí acostándose ya en la cama, sin molestarse en devolverle la mirada. -Yo no la conocí tanto, en su otra vida, ¿recuerdas?

Ichigo tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien cómo describir el sentimiento que se había instalado en su ser tras oír aquello. Y se decidió a no darle más importancia. No tenía caso preocuparse ahora. No cuando su Rukia dormía en la habitación de al lado. Su rostro se giró sin poder evitarlo hacia la pared derecha, donde estaba la puerta del baño que conectaba ambas habitaciones.

Su corazón se saltó un latido y a regañadientes, se obligó a dormir.

...

Pero como dicho antes, cuando dos almas que llevan tanto tiempo separadas se reencuentran, la atracción es tan grande, que incluso las más largas distancias no parecen afectarlas. No. Por el contrario, luchan con más fuerza intentando alcanzarse.

Se deja ver en la textura del aire, como si de pronto pudiera tocarse más firmemente, como si fuera seda... sí, seda, una cortina de seda mecida por el aire, acariciando, lenta y tiernamente... acariciando. Resbalándose sobre la piel, enchinandola.

Ichigo se removió inconsciente tratando de alejar aquél cosquilleo, sin saber que él mismo estaba rozando la piel de su compañera.

Lucía suspiró con fuerza. Su pecho subía y bajaba en un ritmo marcado, pesado... como si le estuviesen robando el aliento.

El lazo se extendía. Conectando. Destrozando el espacio al crear un puente, a través del cual corría el reiatsu de ambos... mezclándose.

Era extraño. Como la sensación de que alguien se ha colado en tu cama. Pero no le rehuyes, no te exalta, ni te altera, ni mucho menos te asusta, ni te deSpierta. No. Sí, hay alguien más en la cama, contigo, pero está bien. Se siente bien al menos. Como si siempre hubiese pertenecido ahí, como si estuvieses desde el primer instante esperando por ese alguien.

Y estás dormido... o dormida.

Y al mismo tiempo no lo estás.

Ves y no ves. Porque no abres los ojos lo suficiente como para ser capaz de realmente ver. Y te dejas arrastrar por aquél calor que de pronto envuelve tu cuerpo, por girar hacia esa persona y dejarse envolverse en la figura de cada una, como un rompecabezas. Y te mueves en sueños. Sin querer y queriendo, abrazas a aquél extraño.

Era como romper distancias. Como traspasar una pared delgada sin romperla.

En un espacio negro y vacío, pero cálido y suyo.

Ichigo sostenía a Lucía en sus brazos. ¿Quién sostuvo primero a quién? Era algo que no importaba. Estaban allí ambos, flotando en la nada, sin un tiempo que pudiera separarlos. Encajados por todas partes.

Lucía se dejó abrazar, mientras le rodeaba la cadera con las piernas. Se dejó acariciar la piel por las manos, los pies, la boca, el rostro de él. Envuelta en sudor, calor y jadeos, le acarició el rostro con las manos, incapaz de distinguirle de verdad; tenía los ojos nublados de deseo, y eso fue lo único que vio reflejado también en los ojos de su compañero.

Deseo.

Castaños y dominantes. Se sentía atrapada por aquella mirada. Él le devoró el cuello, mordiéndolo y lamiendolo bajo el calor de su lengua. Ella cerró los ojos extasiada, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y hundiendo sus propias manos en los mechones de él.

No había ropas de por medio. Estaban desnudos envueltos en el abrazo del otro. Así había empezado el sueño y así iba a terminar. Sin un arriba o un abajo, flotando en la inmensidad de ese espacio vacío, carente de gravedad. Primero con las puras sensaciones y luego, poco a poco, con la conciencia despierta de la imagen de su compañero. Y pronto todo se volvió más tangible, más claro, más evidente de que eran hombre y mujer fundidos, enterrados en el cuerpo del otro. Bailando a un mismo compás, mientras compartían más que el aliento.

Ya casi. Estaba cerca.

Ichigo la apretó más así. En aquella confusa realidad sólo tenían la conciencia de ellos mismos. Sólo podían sentirse el uno al otro. Y ahí estaba otra vez, ella enterrándole las uñas en la espalda, esa sensación deliciosa de dolor, a sabiendas de que la causa era un motivo para sentirse satisfecho. La evidencia de que se la estaba llevando con él al Cielo.

Sólo un poco más...

¡SPLASH!

-¡Qué demonios?!

Ichigo se despertó con un sobresalto, el agua fría que le había caído en el rostro se le escurría por las mejillas y los flecos de su frente. Riruka estaba delante de él, con la evidencia en la mano: un vaso vacío de vidrio. Y por la expresión furiosa en su rostro dejaba claro que poco le faltó para haberle lanzado también dicho objeto.

-¿En serio, Ichigo? -gruñó, arrastrando las palabras.

El aludido dio un brinquito verdaderamente asustado. Era la primera vez que veía a su compañera con aquella expresión asesina.

-No te bastó con mezclar tu reiatsu con ella en el bar, sino que decides además 'fusionarte' con ella estando durmiendo en **mi **habitación?! -la voz se le había ido elevando hasta casi gritar lo último.

Entre asustado y perplejo, el chico se animó a preguntar.

-¿Co.. Cómo supiste lo que estaba soñando?

La vena en la frente de la peliroja se hizo más grande y el chico se preguntó si le reventaría en cualquier momento.

-¿soñando? -de nuevo su voz fue subiendo mientras apretaba el brazo hasta hacer rajaduras en éste -¿soñando? ¡SOÑANDO?! -el vaso se rompió, montones de trozos cayeron al suelo. Ichigo ahogó un grito. Ella enorme y él diminuto, así se sintió él en ese momento -Eso no era un sueño, se te olvida quién soy -le gritó -prácticamente te la estabas cogiendo con el puro reiatsu! ¿De veras crees que no voy a sentir una energía tan fuerte y agobiante cuando estás durmiendo al pie de mi cama?

Ichigo estaba literalmente sacudiéndose en temblores, ni el mismo Byakuga podía lucir tan atemorizante, se dijo.

-Y encima de todo -bramó ella -tengo que escuchar tus jadeos y quejidos como si fuera una maldita película porno!.

EL rostro del muchacho alcanzó niveles increíbles del color rojo.

-Escúchame bien, o controlas tus malditas hormonas o te saco a patadas hasta dejarte delante de la puerta de Orihime! ¿Estamos claros?

Ichigo agitó la cabeza con fuerza, asintiendo. Cuando le hubo convencido, Riruka regresó a su cama con el mismo aire de molestia, bramando por lo bajo.

El pelinaranja dejó salir el aire con fuerza por la boca, siendo consciente sólo entonces de que lo había estado conteniendo. Avergonzado como estaba, volvió a dejarse caer sobre el sillón.

-Maldita sea -gruñó sobre el cojín, mirando de nuevo de reojo aquella pared. Había estado tan cerca...

Era un hecho. No podría dormir aquella noche...

...

_Shinigami._

Lucía se despertó con un sobresalto. Esta vez tenía el cuerpo bañado en sudor y el pulso acelerado. Su respiración era rápida, jadeante. Había una ola de calor que todavía subía en oleadas por su cuerpo, desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Por instinto apretó las piernas, rozando su rosado punto... y la respiración se cortó con fuerza en un jadeo.

-Ah.

La ola de placer la envolvió concentrándose en su feminidad, en donde la sangre palpitaba. Cerró los ojos al sentir llegar el clímax, mordiéndose el labio inferior para ahogar el sonido que salió de su boca. Y luego, poco a poco, la tensión fue abandonando su cuerpo, aunque la sensación dulce permanecía en su piel húmeda.

Lo que siguió después, fue la sensación humillante de vergüenza. La cara le fue subiendo de tonalidades rojas y al llegar al tope, el vapor le salió por los oídos. Aquél había sido su primer sueño húmedo después de todo. ¡Y con un extraño! No que hubiera un modo correcto de tener aquellos sueños, pero siempre creyó que al menos los tendría con alguien a quien conocía. Y entonces recordó el cálido tono castaño de aquellas orbes, cómo al nublarse por el deseo parecían casi amarillos.

"Amarillos!"

Y luego el recuerdo del sujeto con máscara volvió a instalarse en su mente. La mirada era casi la misma. Pero más allá de eso no pudo discernir nada más; el deseo en aquél sueño había sido tan grande y abrumador, que todo lo que hacía era sentir, fuera del tacto y el gusto, ninguno de sus otros sentidos había estado verdaderamente presente. Y se sintió aún más avergonzada.

Instantes después, cuando había llegado a aceptar lo que le había ocurrido fue al baño para limpiar la humedad entre sus piernas; sin ser consciente de que había despertado a los inquilinos de la habitación contigua con el solo hecho de prender la luz. Si supiera que Ichigo estaba sudando frío en ese momento... Pero no lo sabía, y por eso volvió a su habitación tras terminar con la tarea de limpiarse.

Se recostó en la cama, exhausta. Fue entonces que la palabra que se le había dibujado en la mente al despertar, volvió a hacerse presente.

_Shinigami._

Un instante después, ya estaba sentada sobre el colchón con el pergamino en el regazo. Si iba a ser cuestionada por aquella mujer, al menos quería tener una idea de lo que ésta pudiera estar buscando. Sólo así sabría bien qué era lo que tendría que esconder y cómo.

* * *

Cuando la luz del sol se coló por las ventanas, encontró la figura sola de Riruka sobre la cama. Ésta había decidido saltarse las oraciones de la mañana, demasiado cansada como para preocuparse por cumplir el protocolo. Estaba agradecida de que Ichigo se hubiese marchado mucho antes de que el sol se asomara y poco le importaba si éste había conseguido dormir o no. Todavía estaba furiosa por su pequeño acto cachondo de la madrugada. "El colmo con esos dos", pensó.

-¡Riruka!

Sin embargo, la pobre no contaba con la intromisión de Homura, que ya saltaba encima de su cama.

-nee, nee Riruka, apresúrate y cuéntame todo lo que ocurrió anoche.

Ni todas las estrellas que se veían reflejadas en los ojos de la rubia serían suficientes para contrarrestar la furia en la peliroja, que poco a poco iba en aumento.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhh!

Aquél grito se escuchó por todo el dormitorio. La ira de Riruka había dejado inconsciente a la pobre Homura en el suelo, el enorme conejo blanco que había sido el medio de ataque de la chica, todavía tenía el puño en el aire.

-Todos son unos malditos escandalosos -gruñó Riruka

Homura siguió derramando chorros de lágrimas hasta el desayuno.

* * *

-¿Qué pretendes lograr?

-Ya deberías de saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-No juegues conmigo Kurosaki.

Aquella mañana no había sido precisamente agradable para Uryuu. El pobre había tenido que redactar un montón de informes sobre lo acontecido la noche anterior. Había tenido que calmar además la paranoia de Orihime, y sí paranoia, porque no podía llamarla de otra forma. Y encima su esposa había vuelto a reclamarle el que dejara la cama fría por tercera vez esa semana.

Y por si todo esto no fuera suficiente, la causa de todos sus males (porque independientemente de que lo fuera o no, siempre le culparía) se había decidido a llamarle por teléfono temprano a la madrugada. Y para colmo de males a horas tempranas de la madrugada.

Aunque no podía decir que no se lo esperaba.

-Tienes a la pobre de Inoue toda alterada por el revuelo que hiciste anoche -le dijo, cortando de inmediato al peli naranja cuando estuvo por refutar -ni intentes negarlo Kurosaki, porque sólo tu reiatsu es capaz de atraer a ese tipo de hollows

-Tsk -gruñó Ichigo -No fui sólo yo.

-¿Ésa es tu mejor defensa?

...

Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, Lucía había abandonado su habitación temprano, incapaz de esperar hasta después del desayuno para ver a Orihime, no después al menos, de lo que había descubierto. Pero al ir a la dirección, la madre superiora le informó que la peliroja no estaba de momento en el colegio, se había retirado tras una emergencia familiar. O eso había querido hacerle creer.

"Todo esto es muy sospechoso", se dijo, avanzando por el pasillo rumbo a lo dormitorios. "Encima, volví a tener ese sueño".

Antes y después de aquél sueño húmedo (el cual no estaba dispuesta a reconocer aún el que lo había tenido) había soñado de nuevo que estaba parada en aquél desierto frío. Pero ahora la figura en la distancia estaba clara como el agua. Y no era otro mas que el muchacho de piel blanca al igual que su máscara, y mirada amarilla que le había salvado la vida la noche anterior.

"¿Cuál era su nombre?", se preguntó.

A diferencia de las otras veces, ésta última había sido capaz de escuchar su propia voz, gritando, llamando e implorando porque aquél hombre no se alejara; e incluso había gritado el nombre del mismo. Aquello le había causado tanta pena, que poco reparó en éste y ahora como era de esperarse no podía recordarlo por más que lo intentara.

...

-Si no puedes controlarlo ocurrirá lo mismo. -Uryuu volvía a reprender a su compañero.

Ganándose un nuevo gruñido por parte de éste. Ichigo, si bien estaba consciente de que sus amigos llevaban algo de razón en preocuparse porque sucediera una catástrofe, ya estaba harto de que todos terminaran pensando lo peor y que le tuvieran tan poca fe.

Cierto. Aún tenía problemas para mantenerse estable. Pero seguía trabajando en ello. ¿Por qué no se daban cuenta de que todo lo que necesitaba era estar con ella?

-Lo tengo bajo control Ishida -refutó molesto, sin detenerse en su avance por el pasillo.

-¿Y por qué no suenas convincente?

-Porque en estos momentos me encuentro 'frustrado', si sabes a lo que me refiero -refutó sin vergüenza.

Uryuu tuvo ganas de tenerlo de frente para poder golpearlo.

...

-No puedo esperar tanto. -Dijo Lucía en voz alta.

Estaba desesperada por dispersar las dudas en su cabeza.

-Ah!

Y de pronto aquél ritmo de tambores estaba de nuevo instalándose en su cabeza.

-No otra vez -se quejó, tapándose lo oídos en un inútil intento de acallar aquél sonido, mientras su pies se detuvieron.

Debió prestar más atención a su entorno.

...

-No me digas que te averguenza hablar de estos temas Ishida.

Igual que el chico que al doblar la esquina, como todo cliché en este tipo de historias.

-Ah!

...Terminó chocando de lleno con la heroína.

...

Si bien la canción no se había detenido, había alcanzado un intenso nivel altitud, cubriéndole lo sentidos. Lo que sí, era que se había vuelto dulce y cálida. Como un palpitar que era normal, para nada extraño, habitual. Formaba parte de aquél encuentro.

Y de pronto ya no le molestaba escucharlo.

Lucía levantó la mirada, dispuesta a disculparse con quien fuera que hubiese chocado, apesar de que no hubiese sido su culpa aquél golpe, era lo que le habían enseñado a hacer.

-Lo siento

-Vaya que deberías sentirlo, hiciste que tirara mi celular.

Mutismo.

Lucía parpadeo, incrédula. El descaro del sujeto de responderle de aquella manera, cuando ni siquiera había sido su culpa. De pronto sintió que el enojo comenzaba a corroerle la sangre en las venas. Hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para no responderle alguna grosería. Estaban dentro del Colegio después de todo y no podía dejar caer su fachada de niña perfecta. Pero este imbécil, se dijo.

Ichigo por su parte, parpadeó de igual manera, no había querido contestar de aquella forma tan grosera; pero había estado molesto de que se viera obligado a cortar su carreta contra el moreno que fue incapaz de prestar atención a la persona con la que había chocado sino hasta haber recogido su teléfono del suelo.

Oh, y cómo lo lamento...

Frente a sus ojos estaba nada más y nada menos que ella. Su Rukia.

¿Por qué era que siempre tenían que empezar con el pie izquierdo?

OK. Se dijo Lucía, el sujeto era bastante atractivo, tenía al menos que darle el crédito por eso; aunque al final sólo terminaba enervándola aún más al pensar que era el típico niño carita que se creía la gran cagada del mundo. Y nótese que se disculpaba por lo mal hablada. Pero bueno, saltando ese punto...

¿Por qué la miraba tan fijamente? ¡Peor aún! ¿Por qué sus ojos tenían que ser del mimo tono que los del sujeto de su pequeño episodio nocturno? Sin quererlo sintió cómo la sangre se le subió al rostro. Ichigo lo notó, aunque no supo si era por verguenza o por enojo. Esperaba que fuera por lo primero, ¿pero por qué debería de sentir verguenza? A menos que recordara al igual que él su pequeña interacción nocturna, ¿le habría reconocido?

-¿Qué estás mirando enana?

¡Ah! Aquello era el colmo. A la fregada la maldita imagen.

-¡aahrg! -se quejó él al recibir el golpe directo a la espinilla. "Demonios", pensó "se me olvidaba lo fuerte que golpea." Años sin verla, sin duda le habían atrofiado los reflejos.

-¿Cómo me llamaste cabeza de zanahoria?!

-¿Qué acaso estás sorda? -Respondió al instante, con la misma vena palpitándole en la frente -Te dije enana, .NA ¿te quedó claro, **enana**? Agh!

Y de pronto se quedó sin aliento...

"Pero claro", recordó, "el segundo golpe siempre va al estómago", se dijo al doblarse por el dolor. Lucía no se había medido al patearlo.

-Te lo mereces por imbécil. -Le gritó ella antes de irse -Y para que te quede claro, no soy enana. Lo que sucede es que tú eres ridículamente alto hmmm -concluyó sacándole la lengua, antes de desaparecer rumbo a la cafetería del colegio.

Ichigo se recompuso un instante después.

-Ya me las pagarás, mugrosa.

Y aunque el gesto seguía siendo enojado, nadie podría negar el brillo de felicidad que bailaba en sus ojos.

...

-Ese idiota me cortó la llamada.

Por su parte Uryuu suspiró molesto mirando la pantalla del celular. Ya tendría tiempo de arreglar cuentas con éste, se dijo.

* * *

La cafetería estaba casi a reventar. Tras los hechos de la noche anterior, se había dado el aviso de que todos los grupos debían atender una importante reunión a las 8am, de modo que todos los grupos debían desayunar esta vez al mismo tiempo, para poder estar todos a la hora indicada. Lo que significó que se había recorrido una hora para el grupo de Riruka que normalmente desayunaba a las 8. Orihime se había presentado en aquella reunión y había explicado por encima los hechos de lo que había ocurrido, sin mencionar a detalle la participación de Lucía. Lo que dejaba en claro que todavía desconocía lo que realmente había sucedido.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Preguntó Homura a una abatida Riruka.

La pobre estaba sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano, como si intentara que ésta no se le fuera a caer de lleno sobre la mesa. Tenía ojeras marcadas bajo los ojos y la mano que sostenía el tenedor estaba tensa.

-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? Casi no pude dormir nada. -Refutó la aludida.

Homura levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

-¿Tan grave fue?

-Más de lo que te imaginas. -Se quejó casi gruñendo.

Homura levantó la vista alrededor de la cafetería.

-La señorita Inoue parece que se quedará aquí por un largo tiempo. -Informó, sin hacer contacto visual con su compañera, para aparentar que aquello no tenía una mayor importancia. -Ayer escuché decir a la madre superiora que sería conveniente se hiciera cargo de unas clases.

Riruka bufó con burla.

-Era de esperarse. Y todo es culpa de Ichigo. -Arrugó aún más el gesto al recordar al chico. -Con Lucía aquí, sabe muy bien que él no se irá a otra parte hasta contactar con ella.

Homura parpadeó, mirándola al fin.

-¿Pero ya lo hizo no?

-Lu cayó inconsciente.

La rubia abrió lo ojos incrédula.

-¡De verdad?! Pobre. No pensé que el reencuentro le afectara tanto. -Confesó, y un viejo recuerdo le invadió la mente. -Aunque reaccionó igual cuando yo borré su existencia.

Ante aquello, Riruka le vio con algo de fastidio. Sobrecogida por la claridad con la que su amiga recordaba a detalle su vida pasada (o su muerte pasada, lo que fuera, dado que estaba en la sociedad de almas en aquél entonces). Y en ese momento toda la situación le pareció ridícula.

-¿Cómo es que recuerdas tantas cosas? -le cuestionó.

La aludida le dedicó una sonrisa amplia al contestar.

-Urahara.

Un sólo nombre y toda la situación se explicaba casi por sí sola. "Por supuesto", pensó la peliroja. -¿Y no pudo él haber hecho lo mismo con Lucía? -Preguntó con fastidio. Aquello hubiese hecho todo mucho más fácil.

-No. -El rostro de Homura se tornó serio, casi al instante. -No cuando Ichigo está de por medio. En realidad. no creo que ninguno de los dos hubiese querido verse forzados. -Le dijo, refiriéndose tanto al chico como a Lucía.

-Sí, eso lo entiendo. -Aceptó de mala gana.

Por supuesto que lo entendía. Aquella pareja se había desvivido tanto por lograr que el otro tuviera una vida feliz, que el hecho de atarse al pasado no estaba precisamente en sus planes. Lo había descubierto en la mirada del chico, aquél miedo de no ser capaz de recuperar a Rukia sin distorsionar a la Lucía que era ella ahora en esta nueva vida. Lo inadecuado y fuera de lugar que se sentía al bailar sobre un tiempo distinto del suyo.

En muchos aspectos, Ichigo había pasado a ser mucho más shinigami que humano. Y le había costado una inmensa fuerza de voluntad el mantenerse vivo, sin manchar la vida que Rukia le había otorgado, perdiéndose en el deber de shinigami.

Pero al final no había podido cumplir con todo lo que ella le había pedido en aquella última página escrita en el diario.

_"Por favor Ichigo, vuélvete a enamorar."_

¿Cómo había sido capaz de pedirle a eso? Riruka jamás había amado a nadie de aquella manera como para desearle felicidad, una felicidad al menos que le mantendría alejado de ella. Ichigo desde luego que no lo hizo. Ni siquiera había tenido "compañías", le bastaba, según él, fundirse en el abrazo de Sode no Shirayuki. En la evocación vívida que podía recrear ésta, sobre la noche que había compartido con Rukia. Y nada más. No necesitaba nada más sino hasta que la misma Rukia regresara a él.

Y por lo que había presenciado anoche, no estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

-Ánimo. -Homura le palmeó la espalda. -Si lo peor sucede, al menos les superamos en número.

Riruka rió por lo bajo. Envidiaba el optimismo de la rubia, sin evitar cuestionarse el porqué Orihime había ido perdiendo poco a poco el suyo.

Pero una presencia conocida irrumpió en aquél momento compartido. Homura fue la primera en darse cuenta, expandiendo su sonrisa hacia la recién llegada, Riruka hizo casi lo mismo que ésta.

-¡Lucy!

-Hola -respondió la aludida con una cálida sonrisa.

Riruka la analizó de arriba a abajo, mientras ésta se sentó.

-Te ves bastante bien, no parece que hubieras peleado anoche.

Lucy gruñó con fastidio.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, no paro de sentir que todo fue un sueño. -La realidad era que estaba más que consciente de que no lo había sido. De que todo era tan real como el hecho mismo de respirar.

-Osea que es cierto lo que dicen, no recuerdas cómo es que llegaste aquí. -Declaró Homura, sonriendo con picardía. Ajeno para la morena, la rubia ya sabía quién había sido el verdadero responsable de que su amiga llegara sana y salva a su habitación.

-Vaya, los chismes corren rápido.

-Es un internado católico, no hay mucho que hacer, ¿sabes? -Refutó Riruka con algo de aburrimiento.

-Pues es cierto, no recuerdo nada. -Aceptó Lucía, comenzando a comer lo que se había servido en su bandeja. -Planeaba preguntarles si habían sido ustedes, aunque acaban de contestar a mi pregunta sin saberlo.

Ambas amigas suspiraron, mordiéndose la lengua para no confesar lo que ya sabían. Riruka era la que menos podía contenerse, en especial desde lo de Ichigo, quería tirarle carreta a la morena sobre dicho episodio, indagar en si al igual que él ella había estado consciente. Pero no podía hacerlo. Así que desvió un poco el tema.

-Bueno, pero, ¿al menos recuerdas la pelea?

Lucy respondió sin dejar de comer.

-Una buena parte, la parte al menos en la que estuve consciente.

Homura parpadeó curiosa.

-¿También te interrogó anoche la señorita Inoue?

Lucy dejó de masticar de momento y les miró con sorpresa.

-¿La conocen?

-Se presentó esta mañana mientras aún dormías.

-¿Y a ustedes también las interrogó?

Ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza. Lucy se golpeó mentalmente, cuestionándose cómo no se había esperado aquello. -Era de esperarse considerando que estaban conmigo -se reprochó.

-De hecho Riruka volverá con ella ahora. -Le informó Homura.

-¿En serio?

Riruka le dedicó una mirada asesina a la rubia antes de asentir.

-Digamos que ayer salí sin permiso -confesó.

-¿Por qué no me extraña? -se burló Lucía sonriendo.

La campana sonó anunciando el final de la hora del desayuno. Al caer en cuenta de la hora, Homura miró con detenimiento a la morena y se animó a interrogar.

-Por cierto Lucía por qué llegaste tarde? ¿Te sientes todavía mal?

-No. -Negó ésta, sin dejar de sonreír. Se sentía apenada de que hiciera el que sus amigas se preocuparan por ella. -Tengo un dolor de cabeza que de repente viene y va, pero nada serio. Lo que pasó fue que quise ir a ver a esa tal Inoue antes del desayuno.

Ambas de sus amigas parpadearon en alarma y se pusieron rígidas al instante.

-¿Fu, fuiste a verla a la dirección? -preguntó Riruka que ya se imaginaba lo que pudo haber pasado.

-Sí. -Asintió. Y de pronto la sonrisa desapareció. -Pero la superiora me informó que ella no se encontraba presente, también me dijo que la misma tenía una oficina cerca de los dormitorios y fui directo allí, sólo por si las dudas. -Explicó. -Por cierto, ¿cuántas personas nuevas están en el Colegio?

Riruka y Homura parpadearon entre preocupadas y confusas.

-¿Personas nuevas? Te refieres a la gente que vino a asistir por el ataque de anoche? -Cuestionó la rubia, Lucy asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido Homura contó mentalmente. -Bueno, unas cuántas, ¿por qué?

-Es sólo que no esperaba que admitieran a varones dentro del área de dormitorios. -Le explicó.

El corazón se les detuvo a ambas un instante.

-¿Varones? -cuestionaron al tiempo.

Lucy asintió notando de pronto el raro comportamiento de sus compañeras.

-Sí, me topé con uno saliendo justo del pasillo que lleva a la dirección. Y déjame decirte que es un completo imbécil. -Les dijo, con la vena comenzando a formarse en su delicada frente.

-No me digas. -Exclamó Riruka con irritación.

Lucía por su parte ya estaba sumida en el desahogo de su enojo.

-Sí, el muy idiota me golpea al no prestar atención por dónde camina por estar al teléfono y en vez de disculparse, me acusa de ser la culpable. Encima me llamó enana. ¡Qué se cree ese imbécil?! -levantó la voz una octava, golpeando la mesa.

Homura le miró con la sonrisa extraviada bajo el gesto perplejo.

-Vaya, son muchas palabrotas tan temprano en la mañana. -Observó.

Riruka retomó el control dela conversación.

-Y dime Lu, ¿qué aspecto tenía el patán ése?

Lucía parpadeó dejando de lado su enojo, al tomarle en curva aquella pregunta.

-Bueno, no le vi a detalle -Les dijo,

'Mentira' -aquella palabra se formó inmediatamente enla mente de sus dos amigas; a sabiendas ambas de que Lucía jamás dejaba escapar un detalle y mucho menos cuando la persona en cuestión se volvía un enemigo jurado.

-Pero tenía un peculiar cabello naranja -observó.

-Ése imbécil -murmuró Riruka con fastidio. Definitivamente golpearía a Ichigo en cuanto lo viera.

Homura por su parte intentó cambiar el tema, consciente de que no podía dejar que aquello se les saliera de las manos.

-¿Y pudiste hablar con la señorita Inoue?

-No. Ya te dije que no estaba en la dirección.

-Ya.

-Mejor vámonos antes de que vuelvan a regañarnos -presionó Riruka.

Las cosas que hacía por ese par de ineptos, se dijo. Urahara tendría que ofrecerle algo más que la eterna juventud si pretendía mantenerla dentro de aquél retorcido plan.

* * *

Dos horas después, Inoue Orihime aún no había regresado al colegio. Eso concluyeron al ver a la madre superiora sola dentro de la que supuestamente sería la oficina de la peliroja.

-Oh Riruka, ¿viniste para conversar? -fueron las palabras de la anciana al ver a la de coletas caminar por delante de Lucía.

-En realidad vine a traerle a ésta -contestó, empujando a su compañera por la espalda.

Lucía se quejó al instante.

-Oye!

Las cejas de la madre superiora casi se tocan al verle con confusión.

-¿No nos acompañarás?

Riruka sonrió de medio lado. No lo admitiría abiertamente pero aquella mujer le agradaba bastante. Era de las pocas monjas que realmente tenían la vocación de su trabajo.

-Sólo digamos que tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza que sólo se quitará si duermo durante todo el día, ¿está bien?

-Ok, de acuerdo. -Sonrió convencida.

Riruka se dio la vuelta sin decir otra palabra. Agradecida interiormente de poder aplazar su reencuentro con Orihime y de haber conseguido el permiso de la madre superiora de dormir durante todo el día. Cuando se hubo perdido por el pasillo, la anciana miró a Lucía, que permanecía de pie a la entrada de la oficina.

-Imagino que tú sí vienes a conversar -inquirió, Lucy agachó la vista algo apenada -¿ya recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?

La morena suspiró. No quería hacerle ese desaire después de tono a la que fuera la monja más amable de todo el colegio.

-En realidad... esperaba que pudiese hablar primero con la Srita. Inoue, necesito que conteste primero mis preguntas. Si lo hace, creo que podré explicar lo que realmente sucedió anoche. -Le dijo.

Contrario a lo que esperó, la anciana le invitó a pasar, instándola a que tomara asiento. Lucía lo hizo por educación.

-Bien, entonces, ¿cuál es tu primer pregunta? Estoy segura de que puedo proporcionarte las respuestas que buscas al igual que ella. -Le aseguró, también tomando asiento frente a ella. Lucía dudó un instante. -Adelante, sólo confía. -Le pidió sonriendo.

Al final, tras mucho dudarlo dentro de sí misma, Lucía decidió que era mejor ir directo al grano, si ella realmente era capaz de responderle lo que necesitaba, no habría necesidad de dar largas explicaciones.

-¿Puede un shinigami, tener una máscara de hollow?

Listo. Lo había dicho. Y esperaba no sonar como una loca. Después de todo en aquella escuela los hollows eran un tema tabú, sin mencionar que era la primera vez que ella misma les veía. Por otro lado, tras haber leído aquél manuscrito, su mente había sido capaz de recordar detalles que antes había pasado por alto sobre la pelea; principalmente de aquél extraño de mirada fría.

La madre superiora suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

-Así que sí le viste.

Lucía parpadeó. Aquella frase encerraba más de lo que revelaba. Dejaba claro que la anciana conocía muy bien sobre quién estaba cuestionando. El silencio se hizo por un largo momento, en el que Lucía se quedó a la expectativa de escuchar la contestación a su pregunta.

-Supongo que no tiene caso ocultarlo -Por fin se decidió la anciana a hablar, la joven esperó ansiosa pero nunca se imaginó lo que la anciana le diría. -Lucía, a partir de ahora dejarás de ser una doncella. -Sus ojos se abrieron con perplejidad y algo lejanamente parecido al horror.¿Qué había dicho? -Has sido tocada por un hollow y lo más probable es que tras lo que sucedió ayer, te sea casi imposible controlar tu presión espiritual. -Explicó. Aunque nada podría convencer a Lucía de lo que escuchaba. -Y eso podría atraer más hollows, lo que es algo que no podemos permitir y dado que estarías poniendo a tus compañeras en peligro, lo mejor será que permanezcas dentro de las paredes de éste colegio.

El corazón se le detuvo un instante, estrujándosele.

¿Cómo podían hacerle eso?

-Pero.. -Trató de refutar, pero la superiora la cortó casi al instante.

-No podemos permitirnos que sigas cayendo bajo el control del mismo.

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos. "Aquello era ridículo!", se dijo. -Con el debido respeto madre superiora, pero no me siento controlada.

-¿De verdad? -Inquirió la monja con la ceja levantada, era claro que dudaba por completo aquello por el tono de sarcasmo en su voz. -Conoces los síntomas de una posesión dado tu estatus de guerrera, lo has visto de cerca. Dime, ¿tan pronto has olvidado la señales?

Señales. Pensó. Y su mente comenzó a correr veloz a través de los recuerdos. Sí, la habían golpeado aquellos monstruos, pero el sujeto de máscara no le había hecho ni el más mínimo rasguño. No se había sentido sedada, ni mucho menos y aunque hubiese perdido la conciencia sólo tenía un retumbar en la cabeza...

Oh-oh.

Aquello, recordaba, era una lucha de conciencias. Pero no podía ser, debía de haber otra razón. "Piensa Lucía, piensa. Justifícalo!"

...

_'Tenías una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza.'_

Eso. La misma Inoue se lo había dicho. Había una razón después de todo. Y se apresuró a responder sin molestarse en ocultar la esperanza en su voz.

-Tuve una contusión en la cabeza -dijo de forma apresurada.

-¿Fue sólo eso? -Pero la madre superiora seguía mirándola con algo parecido a la pena, casi como con lástima. No. Odiaba aquello. Era como si la instara a que pensara en algo más, pero no podía pensar en nada más. Lo único que reverberaba en su mente era el recuerdo de aquél sueño húmedo. Pero aquello todavía le tambaleaba el corazón. Además si lo decía estaría en serios aprietos.

Cuando la anciana notó la desesperación que se plantaba en su alumna, se dio cuenta de que no tenía verdadera idea de lo que le había ocurrido. Así que, a pesar de no querer tener que decirlo, lo hizo.

-Tenía el halo de una presión espiritual ajena sobre tu boca. -Explicó.

A Lucía el corazón se le saltó un latido y los ojos se le abrieron con sorpresa. El recuerdo de haberse llevado los dedos a la boca al sentir aquél calor, le invadió al instante. -Entiendo, que sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no?

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Lo había presenciado en más de uno de los exorcismos a los que había asistido. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua? Se reprendió mentalmente. El calor había abandonado su cuerpo.

-No puede ser. -Se lamentó, sintiendo las lágrimas llenarle los ojos.

El semblante de la madre superiora se había vuelto devastadoramente serio.

-Deja que te explique, quién era ésa persona que viste.

* * *

Sentía que el aire le faltaba.

Por alguna razón que no lograba ubicar.

Pero era como si le hubiesen golpeado el pecho y el aire se le hubiese salido en un forzado jadeo. Así se sentía. Abatida. Destrozada.

¿Cómo ella siendo una doncella se había dejado dominar de aquella manera y por un hollow nada más?

¿Así se sentía estar poseída?

No era tan malo como decían. Ni tan doloroso. No. Lo cierto era que el dolor se había instalado cuando la madre superiora le había contado aquella historia.

Un shinigami que no era un shinigami. Un quincy que no era un quincy. Y un hollow que siempre sería un hollow... Y al mismo tiempo no, y sería mucho más.

-¿Por qué no le creo?

Se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos. No tenía sentido aquello. Nada lo tenía. Pero no era sólo la identidad de aquél ser, sino la historia que la anciana había querido que se creyera. Sí. Porque en su corazón sabía que aquella historia no podía ser completamente cierta, debía estar llena de mentiras. Le habían dicho que él la lastimaría, la devoraría poco a poco hasta acabar con su fuerza espiritual. Que aquél beso había sido la primera advertencia y que pronto volvería a reclamarla.

Era ta absurdo. Ni el mismo demonio se tomaría tantas molestias. Después de todo qué era tan especial en ella? No era tan fuerte, ni tan agraciada, se dijo.

"Este sonido otra vez...", pensó para sí.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese golpeteo en su cabeza.

-Hermana, estás bien! Debemos ir pronto a la iglesia hay un ataque en el pueblo de nuevo y la madre superiora dijo que aún no estabas en condiciones de pelear. Así que debes venir con el resto.

Era Luisana, de eso estaba segura. Reconocería su voz en todas partes, sin importar lo nublada que tuviera su vista en esos momentos. Sin importar que la conciencia se le estaba resbalando lentamente.

-No me siento bien Lui, subiré a la torre, ¿está bien? Quizá el sonido de las campanas me hará sentir mejor.

-Pero...

_I ran to a tower where the church bells chime_  
_I hoped that they would clear my mind_  
_They left a ringing in my ear_  
_But that drum's still beating loud and clear_

No le dió tiempo a responder. Caminó pasando de ella y dirigiendose con algo de dificultad hacia la torre de las campanas. Podía escuchar las sirenas en la distancia, al parecer el ataque de esa tarde era en un área cercana al colegio. ¿Significaría eso que la madre superiora había tenido razón? ¿Estaban esos monstruos buscándola a ella después de todo?

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

-haa... haa...

El aire se le iba en lentos jadeos. Había subido las escaleras de piedra y se había sentado en la cúpula de las campanas. El sonido retumbaba en las paredes húmedas, despertando viejos fantasmas. Lucía se dejó caer al suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared de piedra. Las piernas le habían falseado, igual que el resto de su cuerpo comenzaba a volverse lánguido. A penas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

El sonido de las campanas era lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimarle los oídos, pero ni así aquella canción en su cabeza había cedido. Todavía golpeaba los recovecos de su alma por encima del eco ensordecedor de las campanas. Como si se burlara de ella.

Se sentía desesperada, estaba desesperada. Sumida en algo parecido a una fiebre intensa. Aquello se estaba volviendo insoportable. Ni siquiera fue capaz de darse cuenta cuándo la misa había terminado, sino hasta mucho después de que la tarde cedió.

No fue consciente de cómo había bajado las escaleras, sólo había sido consciente de que ya estaba de nuevo sobre la hierba, caminando descalza hacia su habitación. A través del jardín rumbo a los dormitorios.

Así que al final de cuentas sí estaba poseída.

Las sirenas se seguían escuchando en la distancia y de vez en vez algunas explosiones. Aquello era nuevo sin duda en aquél pueblo.

Sus pies se detuvieron, su mente se quedó quieta como si de pronto hubiese escuchado un llamado. Sumergida en aquél encantamiento giró la vista una vez sus oídos distinguieron el lugar del que provenía realmente aquella canción en su cabeza y luego comenzó a caminar hacia ésa dirección.

Sí. Ahora lo sabía. No era un sonido en sí. Era una canción de tambores. Gritando. Llamándola con cada percusión.

_I run to the river and dive straight in_  
_I pray that the water will drown out the din_

Sentía que su mente debería de estar formando pensamientos en contra de aquella melodía, ordenándole regresar sobre sus pasos. Pero no había nada más que la sensación de que algo o alguien la estaba tomando en ese instante. Se hundió en lo profundo del bosque que rodeaba la escuela, sin haberse dado cuenta del instante en el que había salido de ésta.

Su conciencia iba y venía, igual que su razón. Veía y no veía. De nuevo las sensaciones la sobrecogían casi ahogándola y cuando aquél pensamiento le caló la mente, el río se hizo visible frente a ella. Y corrió hacia éste desesperada.

¿Cuándo había perdido los zapatos?

Sólo entendió de verdad que iba descalza cuando sus pies se helaron con el salpicar del agua del río. La tierra del borde era lodosa, haciéndola resbalar en su avance. Sus pies trastabillaron. Como una fugitiva que está siendo alcanzada por sus opresores, corría desesperada, avanzando con dificultad sobre el agua hasta caer de boca.

_But as the water fills my mouth_  
_It couldn't wash the echoes out_  
_But as the water fills my mouth_  
_It couldn't wash the echoes out_

Oraba con vehemencia. Deseando apagar el sonido en su alma. Pidiéndole al cielo que la liberara de aquella dulce posesión. Una parte de su raciocinio seguía luchando por recuperar el control de sí misma. Se hundió en el agua, mojando hasta la última partícula de su cuerpo.

Pero no fue suficiente.

Se ahogaba. Literalmente. Se ahogaba.

El sonido era demasiado intenso. Y no era el agua lo que le impedía respirar.

Era todo y nada.

De pronto la ropa le apretaba y luchó como si peleara con alguien bajo el agua. Arrancando los botones con una fuerza que no era la suya, destrozó la tela del vestido.

_I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole_  
_Till there's nothing left inside my soul_  
_As empty as that beating drum_  
_But the sound has just begun_

Se movió como toda una sirena, con la conciencia sumergida entre las ondas del agua. Se liberó del tedioso uniforme y la piel le respiró cubierta ya sólo en el fondo blanco. El moño se le deshizo y el cabello flotó libre sumergido.

Salió a la superficie. Inhalando el aire con fuerza, de regreso a sus pulmones. Y ya no sentía el terrible calor de la fiebre, estaba fresca, pero aún no terminaba.

Al frente, debía seguir caminando, al frente. Directo hacia ése sonido.

_As I move my feet towards your body_  
_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_  
_And gets louder and louder_  
_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

El agua le llegaba hasta la cintura y fue bajando en su forzado andar entre el espeso líquido. Llegó a la otra orilla, con un paso más lento. Usó las manos para escalar por la pendiente hasta llegar a la zona llana y erguirse otra vez. La vista se le había vuelto a nublar. El corazón le palpitaba con un pesado ritmo, retumbandole la sangre en los oídos.

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_  
_That starts when you're around_  
_I swear that you could hear it_  
_It makes such an all mighty sound_

Poco a poco la canción sonaba más fuerte, cada vez más y más. Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. Lo detectaba en el calor del fuego que reverberaba en el aire que soplaba con fuerza entonces, en las distantes sirenas que cada vez se apagaban conforme avanzaba. En que el sudor volvía a instalársele en la piel.

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

Fue adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque, mientras la Luna tomaba dominio en el cielo al ir cayendo la noche. Las sombras bailaron, pero aún así, pudo verle a lo lejos.

"¡Tú!"

Su alma clamó con fuerza. Como si algo en su interior cobrara vida y se le saliera por el pecho. El sonido era cada vez más intenso. No había estado equivocada, aquí era a donde debía llegar, hacia él era hacia donde ese hilo invisible le jalaba el corazón, atrayéndole.

_As I move my feet towards your body_  
_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_

Ichigo giró entonces, al ser consciente del reiatsu de ella.

En su forma de shinigami, con la máscara puesta.

La había llamado de nuevo, esta vez sin realmente quererlo. El corazón se le detuvo un instante al verla. Mojada hasta la médula en nada más que el fino camisón de nilo cubriéndole el cuerpo húmedo. Descalza y con el pelo suelto. Con los brazos estirados hacia su dirección.

No tuvo control entonces y aquella misma premura y desesperación le envolvió. Sintiendo que si no la estrechaba en sus brazos, moriría en ese mismo instante.

_And gets louder and louder_  
_It fills my head up and gets louder_

Las espadas cayeron al suelo cuando él corrió hacia ella. A Lucía ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, aquel encantamiento ya le había usurpado la mayor parte de su aliento. Pero debía llegar a él, se dijo. Se forzó a llegar a él.

Y justo cuando la inconciencia se cernió sobre ella...

...La máscara se deshizo.

_and louder!_

Sus brazos la envolvieron por la cintura, jalándola hacia él hasta embonarla en su propio cuerpo. Las manos de ella le rodearon el cuello, hundiendosele los dedos en los mechones naranjas...

_Todo al tiempo en el que sus bocas cayeron la una sobre la otra._

* * *

A/N: Probablemente a partir de ahora tarde más en subir cada capítulo, dado que mi intención es hacerlos igual de largos que éste para así no tener una historia de casi 50 caps xD y para darme tiempo de actualizar mis historias pendientes. Gracias por su comprensión! De nuevo, críticas son bienvenidas. =)

* * *

Por cierto, alguien puede decirme en qué capítulo del manga Ichigo pelea con Hichigo?' Y que me recomienden una buena página para leerlo.


	11. Roses Without you

"Meg & Dia - Roses."

SLAP!

El duro sonido había hecho un eco bastante perceptible en medio del silencio de la noche.

Había logrado golpearle en el rostro. Maldición, le había incluso volteado la cara con la fuerza del golpe. Pero no era eso realmente lo que era de admirar. Sino la fuerza de su presión espiritual concentrada en su mano, al haber propinado tremenda bofetada; pues la máscara se había desbaratado de allí donde le había tocado.

Tenía los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, aunque lo cierto era que no estaba sorprendido. No. En realidad, aquello había tardado demasiado a su parecer.

Lucía le miraba furiosa, a pesar de que el miedo todavía se transparentaba en el brillo vacilante de sus ojos. Estaba aterrada. Pero era verdaderamente valiente si estaba desafiando aquello.

Ichigo se recompuso, girando de nuevo su rostro hacia ella. Y el amarillo en sus orbes se hizo más fiero. Hichigo. Estaba furioso también. Y quizá hasta excitado...

¿Por qué le había golpeado? ¿Acaso no había estado disfrutando su pequeño encuentro al igual que él? ¿No fueron sus manos las que se enredaron en su pelo? ¿No fue su boca la que le reclamó abierta, al igual que su corazón? ¿No fue su cuerpo el que se encajó en el de él?

Sí. Si, sí y sí. ¿Y entonces?

-Ni siquiera te conozco. -Su voz había salido vacilante, estaba claro que le faltaba poco para quebrar el llanto. -¿Cómo te atreves a reclamarme?

Ah. Así que ése había sido el problema. Ella no estaba del todo consciente. El shinigami maldijo interiormente, sin saber si debía o no empezar con las introducciones, dado al menos el estado de ella, no creía que eso fuera lo más conveniente. Después de casi veinte años, había aprendido que por mucho que una mujer exija algo bajo un estado de desesperación, no necesariamente significaba que una vez lo tuviera las cosas mejorarían. No. Si acaso podrían empeorar, pero nunca mejorar.

Así que lo más apropiado era guardar silencio y esperar.

BANG!

-¡Joder, ¿por qué demonios me golpeaste?!

-¡Así que sí hablas!

-¡Por supuesto que hablo, tengo una boca, ¿qué no es obvio?!

-¡Tienes una máscara! por todo lo que sé podrías ser uno de esos hollows sin rostro!

"¿Qué demonios?", bueno, tenía un punto después de todo.

-Argh!

Ichigo dejó salir el aire en un suspiro que parecía más bien un gruñido. Se sentía fastidiado y frustrado hasta la médula. El descaro de la enana. Aunque debió de haber previsto que ella jamás había sido y por tanto jamás sería como el resto de las mujeres, que tras soltar toda su frustración en un monólogo paranoico se calmaría. No. Rukia trataría de obtener las respuestas por la fuerza, golpeando como siempre sobre su espinilla. Y él había estado con la guardia baja todo el tiempo. Constantemente se le olvidaba que Lucía no tenía los recuerdos de su vida como Rukia; aunque vaya que actuaba igual que ésta.

Volvió a mirarla con enfado, ella dio un brinquito en respuesta. De modo que todavía le tenía miedo, dedujo el chico. Sacar o no sacar ventaja de aquello...

La sonrisa se le extendió tanto por las comisuras, que sin duda el guasón se sentiría orgulloso. No así, Lucía, a cuyo cuerpo lo recorrió una oleada de frío nerviosismo.

CLAP

Ok. Pegarle dos veces no era tan efectivo si lograban bloquearte el golpe. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No estaba en condiciones de pelear, además de estar plenamente consciente de que la diferencia de poder era devastadora. Lo había aprendido en la batalla compartida contra los hollows la noche del bar. Y lo volvía a comprobar tras tener la mano cautiva por la de su compañero.

-Un poco salvaje para una niña de colegio católico, ¿no te parece? -se burló él, acercando su rostro al de ella al hacerlo.

-No soy una mojigata. -Refutó logrando sonar desafiante, a pesar de que el cuerpo entero le temblaba. -Te puedo dar una buena pelea. No soy como todas las débiles mujeres que estás acostumbrado a poseer.

Aquello sin embargo, acabó por romper la tensión del encuentro. Ichigo se quedó perplejo.

-"Todas las débiles mujeres que estoy acostumbrado a poseer?" -repitió incrédulo. -¿De qué demonios hablas? -le cuestionó zarandeándola.

-No intentes negarlo. -Respondió ésta, logrando al fin soltarse del agarre del chico. -Me pusiste bajo un hechizo.

-¿Que hice qué? -Aquello estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo. ¿De dónde sacaba todas esas tonterías? -Oye si hay alguien aquí bajo un influjo tendría que ser yo, no al revés. -Recalcó, señalándose a sí mismo. Si bien sabía que había sido su reiatsu el que la había estado llamando, no era algo que admitiría en voz alta; era una cuestión de ego más que nada, de ningún modo podía quedar como el desesperado de la película, se dijo.

Lucía bufó molesta.

-Yo no haría tal cosa, ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo.

Él levantó las cejas con admiración.

-De modo que lo harías si supieras. -Dijo, intentando provocarla.

-¡No dije eso! -Y consiguiéndolo en el acto. -Como sea, tú eres el de los embrujos aquí. Fuiste tú el que me usurpó la conciencia, ¿de qué otro modo explicas el que haya venido directamente contigo si ni siquiera te conozco? ¿Sin saber cómo encontrarte?

-Oye, oye. No intentes culparme de algo que tú misma provocaste. -Respondió con el mismo enojo. -Yo estaba muy tranquilo combatiendo hollows aquí, cuando de repente apareciste, toda mojada he de hacer notar, con nada más que eso encima y caminando hacia mí con los brazos abiertos. ¿Qué suponías que hiciera si me mirabas con deseo?! -Exigió. Admirándose de que sólo hasta haberle dicho aquello ella parecía darse verdadera cuenta al fin, de lo que traía puesto; inútilmente cubriéndose con los brazos, mientras el rostro le ardía. -¿Qué no te han enseñado a no desafiar a quien sí responde el reto?

-Bien pudiste -intentó decir ella. Pero él le cortó al instante.

-¿Qué?, ¿Dejarte caer? ¿Abandonarte a tu suerte? -cuestionó, había un claro sarcasmo en sus palabras. -¿Por quién me tomas? No iba a hacer eso y mucho menos después de ver que tienes por costumbre el desmayarte. Es bastante molesto, ¿sabes?

¡Oh, al decir aquello había reconocido haber hecho lo impensable hacía un día! Los ojos de Lucía se abrieron en realización. Delante de sí, estaba el causante sin duda de que su cuerpo cayera en la tentación de un sueño húmedo. Había sido él. Él la había tocado. Él la había intoxicado.

-Aquella noche. Tú fuiste el que me cambió de ropa.

-¿Lo dedujiste tú sola? -Refutó cínico, sin intención de acobardarse ante sus reclamos, cruzándose de brazos.

El corazón de ella se saltó un latido.

-¡¿Me viste?!

-¿Y qué si lo hice? -Contestó con fastidio. Agradeciendo la intensidad de su irritación, pues de otro modo ya estaría igual de rojo que ella para esas alturas.

Lástima que el remolino de emociones en el corazón de Lucía estuviese moviéndose en una dirección totalmente opuesta.

-¡Me besaste!

-Sólo porque me lo pediste.

Y así de rápido la tormenta terminó. Cambiando a una tempestuosa furia.

-No hice tal cosa.

-Dijiste mi nombre en sueños.

-Eso no significa que pidiera que me besaras. -Reclamó ofendida.

Pero él no pareció haberse dado cuenta de ello. De lo contrario habría sido capaz de detenerse en ese momento.

-Oh, no. Desde luego que no. -En lugar de reírse con sorna como había hecho. -Pedías mucho más que eso, créeme.

-¡No es cierto! -Gritó ya.

Pero él no se detuvo.

-Estabas implorando porque no me fuera. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Así que te besé para dejarte tranquila, bajo la promesa de volver. -Explicó, todavía con algo de burla -Y funcionó.

-Mientes. -Gruñó casi en un suspiro.

-¿Qué ganaría con hacerlo?

-¿Qué voy a saber yo? Tú eres el hollow aquí.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos al oír aquello. La burla completamente olvidada.

-En eso te equivocas. -Le dijo serio. Con la marca de una amenaza en la superficie de sus palabras. -¿Quién te dijo semejante idiotez?

Lucía se detuvo de pronto. Sin saber muy bien qué responder. Ni siquiera ella misma se había creído la historia que le habían contado. Pero la manera en la que él había descrito lo pasado entre ellos, con tanta simpleza, como si sólo hubiese sido una broma de parte de él, la había herido. Lo cual era ridículo. Él no debería de importarle a ella de aquella manera. Pero lo hacía.

Y eso le aterraba. Porque entonces, lo que le habían dicho, no era totalmente al menos, una mentira. Y sin embargo, tras aquella amenaza de "Ten cuidado con lo que digas o verás...", no era capaz de confesar que se había creído el cuento de alguien más. Así que sólo podía refugiarse en lo obvio.

-Pero llevas una máscara de hollow -señaló.

-¿Y por eso asumes lo peor? -Contestó él, sonando algo decepcionado, lo cual era aún más absurdo. ¿Por qué tendría que importarle lo que ella pensara o no de él? ¿No había inquirido él mismo, que sólo le había estado siguiendo el juego? -¿Te gustaría ver qué hay debajo? -Preguntó de pronto.

Dio los dos pasos de distancia que los separaban en un segundo y usando su alta estatura, la intimidó hasta dejarla helada. Clavó sus ojos en los de ella y le acarició el rostro con el dorso de su mano. Lucía se estremeció en respuesta. Casi como añorando aquella caricia, había terminado cerrando los ojos. Él aceptó la invitación de buena manera, acercando su boca al oído de ella.

-Es una lástima que esta vista no sea para las hipócritas. -Concluyó.

Lucy abrió los ojos al instante. Sintiendo cómo el corazón se le había partido en pedazos. Aquello había sido una burla.

SLAP!

Le había vuelto a pegar... Pero no con la misma fuerza. A penas y había logrado apartarlo de ella.

Porque ya no tenía fuerzas.

¿Qué había estado esperando?, se cuestionó a sí misma. ¿Un cuento de hadas? El príncipe que viene a rescatar a la princesa de su largo sueño. Se había estado sintiendo como la misma bella durmiente, que constantemente soñaba por el que la sacaría de su letargo. Y el encuentro con él había servido justamente para eso, para despertarla a un mundo en el que finalmente se sentía de verdad viva.

Pero era evidente que se había estado engañando a sí misma.

-No vuelvas a tocarme. -Le ordenó. Obligándose a mantener las lágrimas en el interior de sus ojos, soportando el ardor en los mismos que venía al no dejarlas salir. Ichigo lo notó. Quizá demasiado tarde. Aquella rabia para nada contenida. La había herido como de costumbre.-¡Jamás!

Y se dio la vuelta corriendo. Él la alcanzó tan pronto como hizo afán de alejarse de él.

-Oye, no hemos terminado todavía.

Su voz ya no sonaba peligrosa, sino más bien contrita.

-¡Suéltame! -Pero ella estaba envuelta ya en su propio dolor como para escucharle. -No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. -Forcejeó con él, que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar así. -¡Me aterras!

Al menos, hasta que ella hubo gritado aquello. El tiempo pareció haberse detenido un segundo.

-Ah... pero claro. -se dijo, sonriendo sin diversión. Aunque ella no podía mirarle. Sólo sentir cómo poco a poco su agarre en ella se iba volviendo cada vez más débil, hasta acabar por soltarle. -Eres igual que el resto.

Ella parpadeó.

Y él ya no estaba allí.

* * *

De eso ya hacía más de ocho semanas. No que las hubiera estado contando... se contaban solas, en realidad.

Los primeros días, habían sido quizá los más tranquilos. La furira que sentía le impedía ver algo más allá fuera de sí misma. Incluso la reprensión que tuvo por parte de los directivos le pasó desapercibida. En aquella ocasión, como era de esperarse, Riruka le había ayudado a ocultar su pequeño encuentro. Había sido ella además la que se había percatado de su ausencia cuando la hermana de ésta, Luisana, le había dicho que se había refugiado en la torre de la iglesia. Aquello de por sí ya era raro, pero fue capaz de seguir su rastro hasta el río, en donde encontró el uniforme de la misma. Y rezo internamente porque aquellos dos tórtolos no estuviesen haciendo algo indebido. Para su fortuna, la misma Lucía ya iba de regreso por el camino en el que vino y si bien llevaba sólo los interiores puestos, al menos no iba desnuda.

No preguntó nada. Estaba claro que igual ella no respondería. Y el único regaño que tuvo que enfrentar fue el de desaparecer en medio de la tarde sin avisar, cuando tenía prohibido salir del colegio.

Después de eso, su ánimo fue decayendo.

_Turn around there's those eyes again._  
_Turn around fake indifference and I._  
_Watch their cold, dark silhouettes disappear._

No era que quisiera volverse huraña. Pero no tenía otra forma de enfrentar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Las noches siguientes al subsidio de su enojo, estuvieron llenas de pesadillas. Aquél sueño era cada vez más claro y la desesperación que sentía por perder a aquél muchacho iba subiendo de intensidad al grado de sentir que se ahogaba.

Y luego, cuando despertaba...

Él siempre estaba ahí. Delante de ella. En medio de la oscuridad. Dirigiéndole la misma mirada fiera a través de aquella máscara.

Parecía como una especie de reto, una pelea de miradas y orgullo. Ella sentada en la cama, con el pulso acelerado y la duda plantada en su alma. Él de pie frente a la cama, con la sangre palpitando en fastidio.

Pero siempre era ella quien apartaba la vista primero. Arrebujándose en la cama, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Ignorándolo con cada fibra de su ser. Incluso si este mismo ser se negaba a hacerlo. Y poco a poco aquella presencia se difuminaba hasta desaparecer.

Nunca supo si aquello era real o fantasía.

Pero para la cuarta semana, cuando aquello dejó de ocurrir, fuera falso o verdadero. La cierto era que lo extrañaba.

¿Había hecho algo mal?

...

_A hundred bodies fill this room._  
_And all their faces overdone._  
_Pain is foreign, foreign to us._

-Buen día Lucía.

-Señorita Orihime.

El tiempo pasaba tan aprisa, a pesar de que en ocasiones su avance se sentía dolorosamente lento, que para Lucía todavía era algo confusa la presencia de aquella mujer en el Colegio.

Tras la repentina confrontación entre el shinigami y ella misma, Orihime se había instalado en el colegio, he incluso daba algunas clases dentro del mismo. Tenía un par con Lucía y estaba claro que desde que se conocieran no le había quitado el ojo de encima. Eso a Lucía le molestaba bastante, al grado de que ya no se preocupaba de seguir con su fachada de niña perfecta delante de la pelirroja.

Pero ésa no era la única razón de su incomodidad.

-Sigues de mal humor -Señaló la de ojos grises, con aquella amable sonrisa en su rostro.

La morena casi juntó las cejas en un gesto enfadado.

-Estar encerrada tanto tiempo me afecta, es todo. -Refutó.

La segunda razón era que había sido precisamente Orihime la que había ordenado el que no le dejaran salir bajo ninguna razón, o al menos sin compañía. Era ella, la que seguía insistiendo en que no le permitieran volver a ser una doncella. Ella, tan agradable y buena, que no podía realmente enojarse con ella. Parecía verdaderamente preocupada porque algo malo pudiera pasarle si volvía a encontrarse con el shinigami. Y, tras su discusión con el mismo, lo cierto era que hasta cierto punto congeniaba con ella.

-Espero que con la fiesta de la gratitud las cosas cambien un poco.

-Ultimamente no tengo muchas cosas por agradecer.

Aquél intento de la mujer por menguar las cosas, sólo sirvió para alimentar la irritación de la morena.

Eran finales de noviembre. Y a pesar de que la fiesta de la gratitud se celebraba normalmente en febrero, se había decidido adelantar la fecha tras la noticia de que la actual directora, abandonaría su cargo en diciembre. Aquella fiesta era una muy esperada por las alumnas, debido a todas las preparaciones del evento, era casi tan valiosa como la navidad, salvo que ésta tenían la oportunidad de festejarla en el colegio.

En particular a Lucía le gustaba mucho. Tenía muchas cosas que a través de los años seguía agradeciendo. Pero en aquél momento se sentía tan a la deriva que no lograba hallar puerto que le refugiara.

Orihime suspiró, deseando de pronto no estar en medio del pasillo y agradeciendo que sólo estuviesen ellas dos de momento en éste.

-Sé que estás molesta, pero te aseguro que esto es lo mejor.

-Con el debido respeto, pero no se me ha dicho porqué es precisamente lo mejor. -Inquirió con el enojo contenido en sus orbes violetas.

Orihime le miró algo confundida.

-Creía que habías hablado con la madre superiora

-Oh sí, lo hice. -Le cortó. -Pero sólo me soltó una sarta de mentiras.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos en verdadera perplejidad.

-¿Por qué piensas así?

¿De verdad le estaba preguntando aquello? ¿Podía tener tan poca vergüenza? Le habían pintado la imagen de un verdadero demonio y lo que ella desveló de verdad fue un sujeto demasiado humano. Salvo quizá por su apariencia. ¿Dónde estaba aquél supuesto ser que la había marcado para reclamarla después? ¿El que le robaría la fuerza de su presión espiritual?

-Han pasado dos meses y él no ha vuelto a aparecer.

Orihime inclinó la cabeza, analizándola de verdad.

-¿Eso te molesta?

Lucía parpadeó sintiéndose por un un segundo atacada en curva.

-¡No! -Se apresuró a contestar alarmada, al darse cuenta de que se había quedado sin habla por más tiempo del necesario. -Lo que me molesta es que todo lo que suponía me dijeron que él haría, no ha ocurrido en lo absoluto.-Se explicó.

A sabiendas de que aquello era mentira. O bueno, no totalmente cierto al menos.

Sí. Estaba furiosa de que la razón por la que la tenían encerrada no se había hecho presente. Pero más allá de eso se sentía abatida. Casi decepcionada, de que su pequeño acechador hubiese desistido de su empresa. Admitiendo también que había sido ella quien se lo había exigido, pero aún así. Ella esperaba más de él, sin estar segura de qué precisamente.

-Eso es porque hemos logrado protegerte. -Respondió la pelirroja, atrayendo su atención de nuevo.

-No es por eso. -Volvió a cortarle, sacudiendo la cabeza al hacerlo. El aire había comenzado a faltarle otra vez. -Los ataques de los hollow no tienen que ver con él.

Y de eso estaba más que segura. Si bien habían seguido atacando los dos últimos meses, entendía que no era él el que los llamara y les ordenara atacar. No. Ellos se movían solos. Y él se dedicaba a combatirlos, casi como si estuviese protegiéndola.

Sentía, ya en ese punto, que él no había estado haciendo otra cosa que protegerla. Y quizá era eso lo que realmente estaba sintiendo.

Culpa.

Por fin la fachada de ambas se cayó. Lucy había bajado el rostro y había terminado abrazándose a sí misma mientras el cuerpo le temblaba, sumiéndose en la perspectiva de comenzar a defender al chico y lo que eso implicaba. Orihime por su parte, había perdido la sonrisa y le miraba contrita.

-Sé cómo te sientes y desde ya te digo que es mejor que lo olvides. -Le dijo.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron como platos.

-¿Cómo podría saber lo que siento? -Reclamó, sintiéndose ofendida. -Usted no ha sido marcada por un hollow, ni mucho menos acusada de posible posesión.

-He sido marcada por la misma persona que te marcó a tí. -Le dijo interrumpiéndola. Su voz había sido clara y dominante, al igual que el brillo en sus ojos grises. -¿De dónde crees que provienen mis poderes?

Lucy se sintió desfallecer.

Aquello no podía ser cierto. No cuando el mismo shinigami había negado haber estado detrás de alguien más que no fuera ella misma. ¿Entonces qué era esta historia repetida en los labios de aquella mujer? ¿Otra mentira?

Contrario a la expresión de la madre superiora, no había duda ni tambaleos en Orihime. Incluso hasta lucía imponente. Y el hecho de ser incapaz de gritarle que mentía, le estaba aplastando el corazón.

-Era un poco más joven que tú en aquél entonces. Tenía tan sólo 15 años. -Confesó. No había una añoranza en sus ojos, ni tampoco algo parecido a la tristeza o al arrepentimiento, y aquello sólo hizo más pesado el aire para la morena. -Es muy fácil confundirse Lucía. Y no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí. -Le dijo y no se podía negar la sincera preocupación que había en ella, reverberando incluso en sus palabras. -Sé lo magnífico y atractivo que puede ser él. Es como un sol, excepto que no es precisamente uno que da luz.

Hubiera querido decirle que se callara. Pero la agonía que estaba sintiendo le impedía sacar las palabras de su pecho. ¿Qué derecho tenía aquella mujer de compararse con ella? ¿Y cómo era que podían haber sido atraídas por la misma persona? Incluso si eso explicaba su obsesión con controlarla, no aclaraba su relación con el shinigami.

¿Cómo pedirle que se callara cuando lucía tan perdida en sus recuerdos? Ya ni siquiera le miraba a ella.

-Es negro. Tan oscuro como la misma noche. -Siguió y luego le tomó el rostro con ambas manos -Y tú eres alguien tan brillante, pero tan sublime... -La soltó y caminó hasta pasar de ella mientras le advertía -...Que fácilmente podría opacarte. No lo permitas.

...

Las rodillas le falsearon, doblándole las piernas hasta hacerla caer sobre el suelo, todavía abrazándose a sí misma.

Y no fue capaz de evitar el que las lágrimas cayeran.

_I don't even know you._  
_You won't even know I'm gone._  
_Was it something I did wrong?_

"¿Por qué siento que tengo el corazón roto?", se cuestionó.

Aquello no podía ser cierto. El corazón le dolía tanto, como si le hubiesen engañado. Lo cual era absurdo. Y sin embargo, tuvo que aceptar que aquél shinigami por peligroso e inadecuado que fuera para ella, la había hecho sentir especial, sentirse única al haber sido de algún modo, elegida por él.

Pero era obvio que no había sido tan especial ni tan única al final. Sintiéndose obligada a compararse con aquella hermosa mujer, no podía evitar sentirse despechada...

Al grado de sentirse celosa.

¡Qué ridículo! Ni siquiera le conocía...

_Roses, roses cold._  
_Roses, roses sold out._

* * *

Tenía que agradecer que en ese momento casi todo el colegio estaba ocupado en las preparaciones del festival, ni siquiera tenían clases esos días. Lucy se había obligado a recomponerse, para evitar el que alguien más la viera. Por mucho daño que aquello le ocasionara, decidió tragarse todas y cada una de sus emociones. Pero la irritación de no poder controlar lo que había empezado a sentir por el shinigami, era una emoción latente. Se sentía decepcionada de sí misma de caer de aquella manera.

Si tan sólo...

-¡Ah!

-¡Luisana!

Claro que siempre podía confiar en su hermana para sacarla bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

-Ten cuidado -le dijo, elevando un poco la voz, a penas y había logrado atraparla cuando ésta resbaló los últimos escalones de la escalera. Siendo una suerte el que ella hubiese estado ahí, caminando rumbo a la biblioteca donde estaba trabajando su grupo.

La aludida sonrió apenada, aunque quedaba claro que un halo de felicidad la envolvía. Aquello logró entibiarle el corazón a Lucy.

-Perdona Lu, es que estoy emocionada. -Se disculpó, volviendo a erguirse. -Falta poco para la fiesta de la gratitud y para que las dos escuelas se junten.

Ante esto último los ojos se le llenaron de estrellas. A su hermana le sudó la frente.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de ver pantalones? -le cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

Durante aquella fiesta ambas escuelas, la de señoritas y la de hombres, unían esfuerzos en aquella celebración. Las chicas prestaban el salón de la escuela al ser el más grande y hacían el material de decoración junto con los postres. El resto de la comida y la música corría por cuenta de los chicos. Después de todo la orden religiosa era la misma. Y como bajo el pretexto del trabajo de equipo por varias escuelas, las salidas fuera de ésta estaban permitidas. No era de sorprenderse el que muchas parejas se formaran durante aquellas fechas.

-Oh vamos, será divertido. -Intentó defender Lui, sin perder el brillo ilusionado en sus orbes violáceas. -Además siempre me dices que debo de tener los ojos abiertos para cuando empiece mi cuento de hadas. Quiero ver qué tipo de heroína seré.

Lucy sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-Tal vez no debí de haberte dado ese tipo de consejos.

-No es tan malo. -Dijo Lui levantando los hombros en un gesto desentendido. Y luego la miró con cariño y algo de preocupación. -Sé que últimamente estás algo decepcionada, aunque no sé el verdadero motivo del porqué. Pero confío en que pronto hallarás la respuesta que estás buscando.

Su hermana se obligó a responder con la misma sonrisa.

-Gracias, creo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, las compañeras de Lui comenzaron a llamarle y ésta se apresuró a irse, con las manos llenas de las latas de pintura que había estado cargando.

-Nos vemos después. -Se despidió.

La culpa que Lucy sentía se hizo más amplia. No había querido hacerlo y sin embargo se había alejado de su hermana tras su encuentro con aquél shinigami. Vaya hermana mayor que había resultado ser.

_Turn around reds and whites again._  
_I'd sell my kicks for one more low tar._  
_Fevers hand in hand with shoelace bracelets._

Casi toda el área que ocuparía la fiesta de la gratitud, desde la Iglesia hasta el salón de fiesta junto con la explanada, relucían de tonos rojos y blancos. La elegancia de aquella fiesta saltaba a la vista al ver la cantidad de rosas blancas que se habían cosechado tan sólo para esa fecha.

Todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Y Lucía quizá se habría perdido en ensoñaciones de dragones y princesas si no se sintiera tan destrozada. Llevaban toda la mañana trabajando en hacer los adornos centrales, que constituían además la corona de entrada. Hecha de pequeñas, medianas y grandes rosas blancas, con un par de noche buenas en el centro.

Debían hacerlo a detalle y con cuidado de no trabajar demasiado las flores para evitar que éstas se marchitaran. Pero aquél trabajo resultaba bastante fácil con la correcta compañía y la suma cantidad de cotilleos.

-Y adivinen quién ya llegó a segunda base.

-¡Homura!

Lucía se había sentado a la mesa de trabajo de Homura y Riruka y otras cinco chicas más. En ese momento la rubia había cambiado el rumbo de los chismes hacia las cuestiones románticas. Claramente provocando a una de sus compañeras. Una chica de ojos azul celestes y cabellos color miel, la cual se había ruborizado sobre manera cuando Homura se le había pegado al rostro con aire de burla.

-Clara, ¿es cierto? -cuestionó otra de las chicas, de melena larga y negra.

Riruka sonrió de medio lado, aquél tipo de pláticas le gustaban bastante.

-Te vimos salir con Benjamín, dinos ¿fue algo serio? -inquirió levantando las cejas varias veces tratando de insinuar algo más...

La aludida se sonrojó aún más. Y respondió en voz queda.

-Bueno, oficialmente somos pareja.

El conjunto de grititos y silbidos que siguió después provocó que a Lucy también se le subieran los colores.

Aunque en su caso de rabia.

-Quisiera tener con quién salir. -Murmuró una de las chicas.

Homura, por su parte, le golpeó ligeramente con el codo a la susodicha afortunada.

-Ah, pero eso no fue todo, ¿verdad?

Más grititos y una pequeña confesión por parte de Clara, aceptando que había intimado un poco con el tal Benjamín. Estaban todas tan concentradas en escuchar el relato y aportar sus propios comentarios, que a Lucía le estaban dando ganas de vomitar.

¿Cómo podían ser tan ingenuas?, se cuestionó internamente. Ningún hombre perseguiría a una mujer si no tuviese una segunda intención oculta. Ahora lo sabía.

Lo sabía porque _él _la había abandonado. Sólo porque no le había dado lo que él quería. E incluso si hubiese estado dispuesta a ceder en algún momento, él había decidido que la persecusión no valía la pena.

Y lo detestaba por eso.

_Why are some girls so naive?_  
_He didn't unbutton your blouse to see._  
_A better view of your heart._  
_Oh yeah, can't blame you for trying._

Riruka fue la que se percató de que Lucía había murmurado algo. Parpadeando para desprenderse de la magia de aquél relato, giró hacia su compañera.

-¿Dijiste algo Lu?

Cuando realmente la miró el corazón se le detuvo. Homura también la observó.

La rosa que estaba en las manos de Lucy había sido destrozada por la misma joven.

-¡Dije que cómo pueden ser tan ingenuas! -Estaba clara la molestia y la burla en el tono de su voz y los gestos que hacía. Pero había algo más bajo la superficie, se dijo Riruka, incapaz sin embargo de darse cuenta a tiempo. -Es obvio que lo único que quería era permiso para entrar en tus pantalones

-¡Lucía! -Le reprendió tarde.

A todas se les había salido un gritito en modo de jadeo, con los ojos abiertos como platos y confusas al escuchar aquello en palabras de la perfecta Lucía. Quien les miró cínica.

-¿Qué? ¿No me van a decir que se creen esas patrañas?

-¿No será que tienes celos? -Trató de defender una del grupo.

-Ay por favor. -Se burló, verdaderamente divertida por la ingenuidad de ellas. -Yo no tengo la necesidad de un hombre, al grado de tener que abrirme la blusa.

De nuevo las exclamaciones.

-Homura -le llamó Riruka, la aludida asintió y entre ambas se llevaron a Lucía fuera de la habitación.

La morena no puso resistencia, a pesar de que estaba claro lo mucho que le molestaba aquello. Una vez fuera, sus amigas la soltaron. Riruka fue la primera en reprenderla.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste decir algo tan cruel?

Lucy desvió la vista de ella, todo indicio de burla se había desvanecido de su rostro.

-Sólo estaba diciendo la verdad. Ahorrándole la pena de que le rompan el corazón una vez abra las piernas.

Ambas contuvieron el aliento. Homura se había llevado las manos a la boca, sobrecogida al ver cómo Riruka le había abofeteado.

Aquél comentario había sido el colmo.

-No te conozco. -Dijo Riruka tras un instante de silencio. El mismo en el que ambas habían intentado entenderla, entender qué era lo que la tenía así. Pero ninguna dio con la respuesta. -He sido demasiado paciente estos últimos meses, porque en cierta forma comparto tu secreto. Sé lo que te ocurrió pero eso no justifica tu mal comportamiento. Te desconozco Lucía, y por tu bien espero que recapacites.

La aludida no se molestó en recomponerse, dejó la cabeza gacha, en la dirección en la que le habían golpeado.

-No sé qué fue lo que te hizo amargarte tanto, pero ésta no eres tú. -Continuó, dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda. -Quizá deberías de empezar a ser honesta, antes de que te quedes sola. -Advirtió.

No esperó a que ella le respondiera. Se dio la vuelta tan pronto terminó de hablarle y regresó dentro de la sala. Homura por su parte, titubeó un instante, sin saber qué hacer.

-Lucía... Realmente no sé qué decirte. -Le dijo al fin, acercándose a ella y dejando caer su mano sobre el brazo de ésta, casi con miedo. -Espero que pronto te sientas mejor.

Aquella sonrisa, tan apenada y preocupada, logró taladrar en la conciencia de la pelinegra. Que tras el marchar de sus amigas, se había quedando mirando los pétalos destrozados todavía en sus manos, cerradas en puño.

_I don't even know you_

_You won't even know I'm gone..._

El corazón se le estrujo y por una vez no le importó lo que pensaran de ella.

Salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Y una vez dentro, dejándose resbalar sobre la superficie de la puerta.

Se soltó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Dónde estaba él?

¿Por qué de repente le había abandonado?

¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

¿Por qué?

* * *

A las seis de la tarde se celebró la misa de Agradecimiento, señalando el inicio de la Fiesta de la Gratitud. Duró cerca de una hora y había sido hasta cierto punto sublime. Casi tanto como una boda. Ambas escuelas habían llenado hasta el último asiento de la Iglesia. Y ahora marchaban con calma pero con emoción, hacia el salón a través de la enorme explanada en donde una pequeña feria se había instalado.

-Uryuu

El de gafas giró al instante, encontrándose con la encantadora vista de su amiga de la adolescencia. Dolía decir que todavía se sintiera atraído por ésta, apesar de su estatus social.

-Orihime -le saludó con una reverencia -Te ves hermosa.

Y no mentía. Envuelta en un sencillo vestido azul de noche, sus curvas hacían el trabajo de hacerla parecer toda una princesa. Los largos guantes blancos y el abrigo del mismo tono, servían para hacerla lucir elegante.

-Gracias. También te ves espléndido. -Sonreía bastante tranquila, y luego miró hacia la explanada donde, los chicos convivían -Parece que tendremos una excelente noche.

-Sin duda. -Asintió él, compartiendo la misma sonrisa. Pero al final, se dijo, uno no puede estar tranquilo sino hasta después de aclarar todas sus dudas. -No vi a Lucía durante la misa. -le dijo, atrayendo la atención de la mujer, incluso si ésta no le miraba. -Es de notar su ausencia dado que forma parte importante en el coro. Pero no se presentó ni siquiera bajo la excusa de la impuntualidad.

Orihime suspiró sonriendo algo apenada.

-Tuvimos una pequeña discusión por la mañana. Dale un respiro.

-¿Y esto me lo dices tú? -inquirió burlón.

-Lo sé. Lo siento. -Aceptó ella de buena gana. Uryuu tenía razón después de todo, ella había sido particularmente un mar de nervios desde que Ichigo reapareciera y no era capaz de despegar la vista de Lucía. -Es sólo que estoy preocupada, no ha sido ella misma ultimamente y me vi en la necesidad de provocarla. -Confesó orgullosa.

El hombre enarcó una ceja.

-Sobre Kurosaki -inquirió.

Ella se rió un poco antes de responder.

-Sí. No mentí exactamente, pero bueno. -Suspiró elevando los hombros. -Ella hizo lo mismo conmigo la primera vez, digamos que sólo le regreso la moneda.

-¿Y pescó el anzuelo?

-Oh, sí. -Volvió a reír divertida. -Su reiatsu comenzó a estirarse hacia él. No me sorprendería que Kurosaki se animara a darse una vuelta el día de hoy.

Uryuu bufó divertido.

Entendía el porqué del cambio en su compañera. No había sido que quisiese separarlos, simplemente quería asegurarse de que las cosas no volvieran a terminar en tragedia. Además, estaba claro que algo había pasado entre aquellos dos si no había vuelto haber interacción entre los mismos durante tanto tiempo. Lo suficiente como para preocuparse al grado de intervenir.

-Quizá. -Asintió. -Cierto es que por muy orgulloso que sea, las cosas cambian cuando se trata de Rukia. Él no dará el primer paso, pero no le rechazará si ésta se anima a intentar alcanzarlo.

Orihime sonrió conmovida. Ya no tenía quince años y en definitiva ya no era una inmadura. Pero había una parte de sí que todavía seguía siendo infantil. Una genuina ingenuidad de que quizá había un cuento de hadas para todos.

-Por otro lado Orihime, ¿quieres explicarme por qué trajiste a Kon?

La aludida saltó un poco asustada al sentirse descubierta. El alma artificial estaba dentro de otro gigai, bajo el estricto cuidado de Riruka, pero aún así...

-No es obvio? El pobrecillo estaba solo. -Dijo ella con pena. -Además, así le obligaremos a dejar la máscara por un rato. -Le dijo, el de gafas entendió a quién se refería y suspiró resignado al final.

-Al menos hasta que lo encuentre.

-Al menos. -Asintió sonriente.

* * *

_Roses, roses cold._  
_Roses, roses sold out._

El uniforme yacía olvidado en el suelo frente a la puerta del baño, al igual que el resto de las ropas que había llevado puestas por la mañana.

Tras secarse las lágrimas, se había dado un baño en tina. Sin verdadera intención en sus actos, se había consentido con un baño burbujeante, aunque quizá ahora el motivo fuera algo deprimente, todavía parecía el que se estuviese preparando para una cita importante. Incluso se había perfumado el cuerpo.

No había querido decir lo que había dicho horas atrás, ni mucho menos ser tan hiriente. Y no había sido sino hasta que había aceptado sus verdaderos sentimientos, que había sido capaz de desprenderse de aquella capa defensiva en la que todos eran sus enemigos. Pero también aquello había servido para hacerla sentir más débil e indefensa.

Sin importar lo humillante que fuera, había aceptado estar enamorada del shinigami. O al menos, de sentir una atracción tan fuerte que sentía que el aire se le acabaría si no volvía juntar la boca de éste con la suya.

Y ahora estaba allí, en medio de las penumbras y las sombras que la tenue luz de la lámpara creaba sobre las paredes. Con nada más que una toalla rodeando su cuerpo todavía húmedo, mirando su reflejo en el espejo del tocador. Había un tocado de flores beige sobre éste. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos.

Suspiró.

Hacía un par de meses atrás estaría más que contenta de que ése día llegase. Pero tras la desilusión que había vivido, cualquier agradecimiento que saliera de ella sin duda sería en sentido sarcástico.

-Así que aquí estás.

Lucy parpadeó sorprendida, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Luisana.

Su hermana entró en la habitación caminando hacia ella. Lucía hermosa, luciendo un vestido rosa pálido, corto por encima de las rodillas y con vuelo. Sus orbes se veían más púrpuras al hacer el contraste, las cortas mangas bombachas sobre los hombros le daban un estilo coqueto.

-¿Pero qué haces? Todavía no te has cambiado hermana. -Su expresión era de puro terror. Y Lucy tuvo que reprimir una risilla -¿Y tu vestido?

-En el armario.

Lui corrió apurada hacia el mueble, hurgando entre las ropas sacó lo que estaba buscando.

Era una fina pieza. Un vestido corto y abombado en la parte baja, de tono color crema. Tenía un escote bajo en la espalda y cintas rojas decoradas con encaje del mismo tono, bajando cruzadas por las mangas largas. Un listón de encaje beige enmarcaba el cuello en V, dispuesto para resaltar el busto.

-Y tanto que habías esperado para poder usarlo. -Dijo haciendo un puchero y llevándolo hacia su hermana.

-No es para tanto. -Se quejó ésta.

-Hermana, ¿te escuchas acaso? -Lui le miró horrorizada de nuevo. -Entiendo que el ya no ser doncella te tenga tan frustrada, pero no puedes permitir que eso te deprima. Te ves patética.

-Ouch. -Exclamó, sintiendo que realmente le había golpeado. Pero sonriendo por las comisuras de los labios.

-Es en serio. -Gruñó Lui -Ésta no es la hermana que yo quiero. Anda vístete. -Le ordenó, lanzándole el vestido. Lucy lo atrapó al instante. Y Lui volvió a reír entusiasmada. -Hay un montón de chicos guapos además. Los pude ver a todos durante la misa. Gracias por cederme tu lugar en el coro, por cierto.

-De nada. -Respondió aburrida, dejando el vestido sobre el banco del tocador, acariciándolo inconscientemente. Aquél vestido lo había hecho ella misma.

-Y ahí fue mi primer agradecimiento. -Siguió Lui, emocionada por la festividad, pero al notar el humor de su hermana se detuvo de inmediato. -¿hum?

-¡Ah! -Lucy saltó al frente sobándose la nalga -¿por qué me pellizcas?!

-Ya te dije que no te quiero ver con esa cara. -Refutó Luisana con ambas manos en las caderas. Por un instante hubo una lucha de miradas, hasta que la campanilla del reloj sonó indicando que ya era las 7:30 -Oh, rayos, ya tengo que irme. Más te vale que te arregles como toda una reina, ¿me oíste? O tendré que negar nuestro parentesco y créeme, eso no te va a gustar.

La puerta se cerró de un fuerte golpe. Dejándola sola otra vez.

_Sing it soft._  
_Make it slow._

Y quizá tenía razón. Se veía sin duda patética.

Suspiró con pesadez. Y luego se palmeó ambas mejillas con fuerza.

Ella nunca sería del tipo que ruega. Y lo cierto era que sin saberlo a ciencia cierta, había estado haciendo justo aquello; mientras al tiempo lo negaba inútilmente con palabras. El habían ordenado que dejara de ser una doncella, pero no se puede dejar de ser algo que es. De modo que era una luchadora y como tal lucharía. Lucharía incluso contra la belleza de Orihime. Si bien resultaba ser cierto que ambas compartían la misma situación con respecto al shinigami, se había decidido a que dónde ésta había fallado, ella triunfaría.

Así que se puso maquillaje en el rostro. Pintando únicamente sus ojos. El delineador, el rímel y las sombras blancas y beiges. Un poco de corrector y un brillo transparente para los labios. Porque su belleza debía seguir siendo lo más natural posible. Mas quería seguir hechizando a aquél hombre con la fuerza de su mirada. Él mismo había admitido sentirse bajo un influjo y si había sido ella, incluso si no sabía cómo lo había hecho, al menos se daría una pequeña ayudada a sus encantos.

Se secó el cabello y en un acto abrumadoramente valiente y desesperado, tomó las tijeras del cajón de su tocador y se recortó los mechones negros hasta dejarlos en la forma de una melena. Lo llevaría suelto, decidió y luego colocó el tocado en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, sosteniendo un par de mechones.

Por último se puso los altos tacones rojos y se puso el vestido.

Le quedaba perfecto. Resaltando sus pequeños atributos. Y debía admitirlo que el aire de grandeza se lo daba su pura confianza en sí misma, su gesto altivo, igual al de una reina.

Sonrió por primera vez en más de dos meses. Sonrió de verdad.

Pidiendo en silencio porque él se presentara.

* * *

_Apples parachute the boys back down._

El salón parecía el interior de un verdadero castillo. La música era sublime, con la voz una vocalista joven que daba la talla en cuanto a notas altas y bajas. Haciendo covers de canciones famosas y sin dejar espacio a malas críticas. La iluminación era perfecta e incluso los aromas eran embriagadores.

Lucía se abrió paso entre la multitud, sin estar segura de si debería estar buscando a alguien en específico o de si quizá fuera mejor quedarse en las orillas, a la espera de que alguien la sacara a bailar. No tuvo que decidir, sin embargo, pues una presencia a sus espaldas le ahorró el mal trago.

-Te ves como toda una hermosa reina, Lucía

-¡Shizuku! -Reconociendo la voz al instante, se giró para ver a su amigo. Y tuvo que parpadear dos veces para absorber aquella vista. -Wow, nada mal. -Sonrió igual que él.

Vestía un traje azul marino oscuro, con el saco de corte en V. Llevaba la melena peinada hacia atrás y ella tuvo que reconocer lo guapo que se veía.

-Gracias, aunque la mayor parte la cumple el traje solo. -Confesó, modelando dicha prenda al momento.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Sí claro.

La sonrisa se desdibujó un momento en el rostro de él para ser reemplazada por una mirada preocupada.

-¿Cómo estás? Homura me dijo que no te habías estado sintiendo bien.

Lucy se removió en su sitio algo incómoda.

-Estaba pasando por un momento estresante, nada grave.

-¿Pero ya estás mejor?

-Lo estoy. -Asintió.

Lo estaba. En cierta forma al menos.

-Bien. Me da gusto. -Volvió a sonreír y luego le extendió el brazo -¿Bailamos'?

Ella sonrió de nueva cuenta.

-¿Por qué no?

_Fill it up._  
_Overflow._  
_A new, improved modern way to feel._

Le concedió tres piezas. En todas conversaron y rieron entre anécdotas. Lucía volvía a sentirse aliviada y contenta. Sin poder ubicar porqué se había estado lamentando. Ajena a ella, Riruka, Homura y Kon dentro de su gigai, le miraban satisfechos. Quizá aún no estaba recuperada del todo, pero ya era un avance. Los tres se incluyeron al duo cuando estos dejaron de bailar. Shizuka presentó a Kon como un compañero de clase, y el aludido a penas y fue capaz de contener las ganas de avalanzarse sobre su nee san.

Conforme la fiesta avanzó, más se unieron al grupo. Y pronto Lucía volvió a pasar desapercibida.

Eran ya las once de la noche, algunos todavía estaban terminando de cenar. Otros estaban en los juegos que había sobre la explanada y otros más todavía bailaban. Ella se escondió en la terraza que daba al jardín trasero, el que llevaba hacia los dormitorios.

El aire frío le caló el rostro, enrojecido un poco por la sidra que había tomado. Los vellos del cuello se le levantaron cuando el aire volvió a soplar con fuerza, helandole la descubierta espalda. Nadie podía negar que eran mediados de otoño. Las hojas de los árboles habían comenzado a oscurecerse en tonalidades rojas, amarillas y marrones.

Se quedó de pie mirando el jardín, dejando que el ruido detrás de las puertas de cristal se perdiera dentro del salón, lejos de sus oídos.

Se sentía nostálgica. y con el deseo ferviente de que su espera no fuera en vano, de que pasara antes de que la noche terminara aplastando con ello sus sueños.

"Si tan sólo"..., pensó.

...

El aire se tornó más helado y rugió con más fuerza alborotándole el vestido y la negra melena. Se talló los ojos, para desprenderse del polvo que se había elevado hasta nublarle la vista.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, sin embargo, no sintió otra cosa que no fuera asombro. Y una temblorosa esperanza...

Era justo como en su sueño. Él de pie a la distancia. Con ese semblante agónico en sus ojos. Se daba la vuelta y luego...

_I don't even know you._  
_You won't even know I'm gone._

-¡Espera!

Corrió escaleras abajo, saltando hacia la hierba con el corazón palpitando desbocado.

-¡Detente, por favor!

No podía permitir que se fuera, no ahora. No sabía lo que haría una vez le alcanzara, sólo tenía la certeza de que debía evitar que se alejara. Apretó más el paso, gritándo con fuerza.

-¡Por favor no te vayas!

...

Su súplica debió de haber sonado más fuerte de lo que se había imaginado. Si él había sido capaz de escucharla. Se había detenido casi al instante, mirando por encima de su hombro la observó por primera vez aquella noche.

Con el rostro enrojecido por la carrera, la melena enmarañada, bailando en el viento. Y vestida tan arrebatadoramente sublime...

Se olvidó por completo del porqué estaba molesto con ella. Su propio lazo había vuelto a estirarse y le estaba estrujando el corazón. Agonizaba al tenerla delante de él, tan cerca y tan inalcanzable al mismo tiempo. Se volvió hacia ella por completo, frunciendo el seño.

Pero parecía que sus intentos por atemorizarla no surtirían efecto. Ella seguía mirándolo con aquella súplica en sus ojos que poco le faltó para abalanzarse sobre ella hasta fundir sus bocas.

-Lo siento. -le dijo, casi como un suspiro. Los ojos de él se abrieron con genuina sorpresa.

No se había esperado algo como aquello. Ella avanzó hacia él y éste se había quedado clavado al suelo.

-No sé lo que hice. Pero lo siento.

_Was it something I did wrong?_

* * *

"My Darkest Days - Without you."

Ichigo parpadeo para intentar deshacer el hechizo en el que había caído.

_If I had my way,_  
_I'd spend every day right by your side_  
_And if I could stop time,_  
_Believe me I'd try for you and I_

-¿Qué dijiste? -cuestionó tan pronto le hubo regresado la voz.

Ella pasó saliva con dificultad. Como si estuviese tomando valor.

-Dije, que si dije algo malo, la última vez que nos vimos...Lo lamento.

Algo dentro de sí mismo se rompió. Algo frío que había comenzado a derretirse. Lo sentía cosquilleándole en las yemas de los dedos. Saltaría de alegría si tan sólo las piernas le respondieran.

-Tienes que estar bromeando. -Bufó, aunque no había rastro alguno de burla en su expresión, sino pura incredulidad.

-No. No lo estoy -Se apresuró a responder ella, dando otro paso hacia él. -Te juro que no lo estoy. Por favor créeme.

_And each moment you're gone,_  
_Is a moment to long in my life_

Aquella súplica lo destanteó. El recuerdo de su última discusión todavía hacia eco en su memoria. La desconfianza volvía a instalarse en su ser.

-Dijiste que no volviera a tocarte jamás.

-Lo dije. Pero me retracto. -Contestó al instante sin pararse a meditar lo que decía.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, picando un anzuelo que se había lanzado sin conocimiento.

-¿Osea que quieres que te toqué? -inquirió levantando las cejas.

-Sí. Es decir no. Quiero decir... -Ella se atropelló con las palabras, cayendo en cuenta al fin de cómo habían sonado éstas -Argh! -se quejó, -¿por qué tienes que ser tan imbécil?

Él torció el gesto.

-Oye, oye, ¿es esa una forma de pedir disculpas?

Y ella imitó el gesto.

-Tú también fuiste bastante hiriente, ¿sabes? Tú también deberías disculparte. -Exigió.

Dejándolo un momento sin palabras.

Ichigo apretó las manos en puños, ahora era su turno de tomar valor y tragarse el orgullo aunque fuera por una vez.

-Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón. -Aceptó, los ojos de Lucy se abrieron incrédulos -Lo siento. -Le dijo, admirando las expresiones de confusión y ternura que pasaban por el rostro de ella. -¿Empezamos de nuevo?

Ella extendió su mano.

-Lucía. -Se presentó.

Ichigo dudó un segundo y luego estrechó la mano que le ofrecía con la suya propia.

-Zanguetsu -había dicho al final.

No era que quisiera mentirle, tampoco le estaba mintiendo como tal. Ni mucho menos fuera que sintiera que no podía confíar en ella. Era en él mismo en quien no confiaba. Tenía demasiado miedo de perderla y de momento creyó que sería mejor decir las cosas a su ritmo. Poco a poco y ver cómo ella iba reaccionando.

Lo que menos quería era volver a asustarla.

_So stay right here, right now_

-Entonces, ¿te quedarás? -cuestionó ella dudosa, todavía sosteniendo su mano.

Él sonrió complacido.

-Mientras quieras que lo haga.

Lucy suspiró con alivio.

-Lo haré.

Cerraron el pacto aquella noche. Bajo el manto de miles estrellas, danzaron uno al lado del otro, en el baila ya conocido baile que compartieran desde una vida atrás. Ningún momento fue incómodo, era como volver a encontrarse con un viejo amigo y en cierta forma así era.

Hablaron de ellos mismos, lo necesario al menos.

Y se escondieron cuando las luces de la fiesta comenzaron a extinguirse. Riendo en complicidad, corriendo entre los árboles. En algún punto el la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hasta sí.

Huyeron volando de aquella escena. Ella reía con fuerza y se aferraba a la tela de su shikashou. Terminaron en el techo de la iglesia. Lucía abandonó sus tacones y bailó descalza sobre la húmeda y fría piedra.

Él bailó con ella. Acariciándole la expuesta espalda con las yemas de los dedos, su roce enviando descargas eléctricas por las venas de ella.

Quería besarlo.

¡Dios, cuántas ganas tenía de besarlo!

...

Pero se contuvo.

Él la llevó de regreso a su habitación.

Y ella se deshizo del vestido delante de él... Con toda la intención de provocarlo.

Ichigo se mordió el labio inferior hasta sangrar. ¡El descaro de ella! Le sonrió por encima del hombro antes de echarse a andar hacia el clóset. En realidad no le había dejado ver mucho, erótico había estado en la sensualidad del acto en sí. Se había parado de espaldas a él y con un ágil movimiento de sus manos se desprendió del vestido, dejando que le resbalara hasta caer en el suelo. Fuera de la visión de su nívea piel y la braguita que le cubría las nalgas, no le había permitido ver nada más.

Y ahora ya estaba envuelta en aquél camisón, el mismo que él pusiera meses atrás, en la primera noche en que había estado con ella.

Se metió en la cama, mientras lo veía de pie frente a ésta. La expresión era distinta, la pelea de miradas por tanto también había cambiado.

Era como si el aire tuviese electricidad en cada una de sus ondas. El corazón latía emocionado, anticipando...

Sonrió y luego se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama.

Le sintió marcharse, pero esta vez, no había dolor en su pecho. Sólo la esperanza de que tendrían un próximo encuentro.

Porque su cuento de hadas acababa de empezar.

_If the world ceased to spin,_  
_You could start it again with just one smile_  
_If the seas turn to sand_  
_With the wave of your hand it would rain for miles_  
_But the thought of you gone,_  
_Makes everything wrong in my life_  
_So stay right here, right now_

Y los capítulos seguían viniendo uno tras otro.

-Wah! ¡Lo hice, lo hice! -Lucía gritaba emocionada mirando la energía azul en forma de esfera, flotar sobre su mano.

Estaban en una de las clásicas mansiones abandonadas del pueblo, en medio de lo que parecía haber sido un patio trasero, con una fuente en el medio. Pasaban de las 10 de la noche. Era fácil escapar del colegio si tenías un compañero que contaba con un instrumento para poder volar.

-¿Esto es kido? Es fantás-

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando la energía se le escapó viva de la mano y salió disparada contra la figura de mármol que aún quedaba de pie sobre la pila. Quedaba, dado que la energía le había golpeado de lleno hasta hacerla añicos.

El shinigami dejó salir una risa burlona.

-Menos mal que no tendrás que pagar por eso.

Lucy sonrió las cejas mientras sonreía sin verdadera vergüenza.

-Lo siento?

Él rió con más fuerza antes de atraer su rostro al suyo, y depositarle un beso en la frente. Ella rió con él, ligeramente sonrojada.

Llevaban cerca de diez días viéndose a escondidas. Para ése entonces, la máscara de Ichigo estaba a la mitad, dejándole descubiertos los labios (por obvias razones). A pesar de no haberse vuelto a besar desde la vez que pelearan. Él besaba la frente en abrazos como ése, la mano cuando caminaban por la hierba justo antes de atraerla hacia sí. El hombre cuando ella salía de bañarse y se secaba el pelo frente al espejo. Pero nunca la boca.

Lucía se dijo que él hacía aquello porque quería demostrarle que no estaba controlándola. Lo cual lo consideraba ya innecesario, pero que al mismo tiempo agradecía.

Él estaba esperando por ella.

-Ya tengo que irme.

Y sin embargo, siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando llegaba la hora de separarse.

Él la detenía por la muñeca, obligándola a mirarle por la fuerza que ejercía sobre ésta. Y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, ella era capaz de ver la súplica en aquellas orbes amarillas, esa dolorosa plegaria de que no lo abandonara.

-hey, voy a volver, ¿está bien? -le dijo con voz tenue, tomando su rostro entre sus manos -Sólo serán unas horas.

El suspiró casi como un jadeo. Aquello quedaba claro que le dolía, sino bien no lo aceptaba.

Lucy sonrió conmovida.

-Lo prometo.

Y sólo después de aquello, él la dejaba ir.

_My heart breaks with every beat,_  
_I can't explain what you do to me_  
_So just say you'll promise me,_  
_Please, take me if you ever leave_

Los días se volvieron semanas y siempre que ella tenía tiempo para él, lo veía.

Y cuando aquello no era posible, normalmente era él el que la seguía. Parecía un cachorro siguiendo a su madre. Pero poco le importaba. A esa distancia, nadie más se daría cuenta de su presencia.

En ese momento Lucía estaba con Riruka y Homura, tras haber hablado con otras compañeras que él no lograba identificar.

-Me da gusto que hayan hecho las paces. -Dijo la rubia con una amplia sonrisa mientras avanzaban por el pasillo.

-Tenían razón, me estaba comportando como una tonta.

-¿Qué te hizo darte cuenta?

-Riruka! -le regañó la rubia.

-Aw, descuida, ella lo soporta

-Es cierto Homura, estoy bien. -Admitió Lucy, cuando se percató de que la aludida había estado cerca de enfrascarse en una discusión. Y luego miró a la pelirroja -Gracias por el golpe.

Era sincero aquél agradecimiento, al grado de que había tomado por sorpresa a Riruka. Cuando se recompuso sonrió con sorna.

-Hay más de dónde vino si vuelves a comportarte como una tonta.

-No lo haré. -Aseguró la morena, levantando las manos para defenderse de un invisible ataque de su compañera.

-Y bien, Lucy conoció a alguien en la fiesta si su humor cambió tan de repente no? -inquirió burlona la rubia.

-Homura!

-Contesta la pregunta Lu -Insistió Riruka con el mismo interés que su amiga.

La chica forcejeó un instante, antes de confesar.

-Sí, lo hice. -Sonrió picaronamente y luego se echó a correr.

-Aaahh!

Emocionadas, sus dos amigas corrieron tras ella con la intención de seguir echándole carreta.

Ichigo sonrió satisfecho al sobre escuchar aquello, divertido y feliz de haberse conseguido ya un lugar en el corazón de su Rukia.

"Estás comportándote como un adolescente." -En su cabeza escuchó al Ojisan reprocharle.

-Tal vez -pero el pelinaranja sólo ensanchó su sonrisa.

_But the thought of you gone_  
_Makes everything wrong in my life_  
_So stay right here, right now_

Las semanas se sumaron hasta poder contarse como meses, dado dónde empezó la cuenta, apenas era mediados de diciembre.

Y como era costumbre ella ya se había instalado entre las cobijas de la cama, él estaba frente a ella.

-Oye -Pero de repente ella había cambiado la rutina. -Ven. -Le ofreció, estirando su brazo en su dirección.

El shinigami saltó en sorpresa.

-No creo que sea conveniente. -Dijo con voz firme, aunque su resolución era demasiado frágil.

Ella como siempre, se dio cuenta.

-¿Por qué no? -Le sonrió, recorriéndose a un lado -Es lo mismo que si me miras, sólo que ahora no te verás como un completo degenerado. -Se burló.

-¡Oye!

Lucía dejó salir una risa cantarina, quebrando casi por completo la poca fuerza de voluntad del chico.

-Anda, antes de que me arrepienta. -Volvió a decirle, él seguía dudando. -Por favor.

Y aquella imagen había sido suficiente.

¿Cómo podría ser capaz de rechazarle?

Clavó las espadas al suelo, al pie de la cama. Y avanzó hasta ella. Ella que seguía sonriéndole. Conocía esa sonrisa, se dijo, la misma que lo había llevado a poseerla.

Ella le dejó el espacio justo para acostarse a su lado.

Y de pronto la electricidad en el ambiente se hizo más palpable. Y ya no era sólo él el que temblaba.

-Está bien... está bien si... -trató de decirle, pero la voz se le apagó casi al instante. "Después de todo no puedo decirlo." Pensó para sí, mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzada.

'Está bien si me tocas', había querido decirle.

Y como era de esperarse, él siempre la entendería.

Sonrió mientras bufaba entre una mezcla de ternura y diversión.

-Ya duérmete tonta. -Le dijo abrazándola.

Lucía inhaló el aroma del shinigami. Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a él con fuerza.

Ichigo hizo lo mismo.

_'Cause without you I'm a disaster_  
_(the moment you go)_  
_And you're my ever after_  
_(Just thought you should know)_

Ella se durmió mucho antes de que él lo hiciera. Se quedó despierto recordando cada uno de losmomentos que habían compartido hasta ahora. Y sí, el Ojisan tenía razón, se sentía por primera vez en su vida como un maldito adolescente. Enajenado por completo en ella al grado de olvidarse, la mayor parte del tiempo, de regresar a su cuerpo humano. Kon ya tenía su propio gigai y aquello ya le representaba un problema. Sabía que Orihime estaba detrás de aquello, pero aún con la presión no quería tener que renunciar a vivir el cuento que estaba escribiendo.

"Lamento no ser completamente honesto", pensó para sí mismo, mientras miraba la figura durmiente de la que fuera ahora su novia, incluso si dicho dato iba implícito en el silencio de las palabras no dichas. "Dame tiempo Rukia, prometo decirte la verdad." -Aseguró abrazándola con más fuerza.

Tiempo. Tan sólo necesitaba tiempo...

_'Cause I need to know your answer_  
_(Just say you'll stay with me)_  
_I want you to say you're gonna stay with me_  
_(Just say you'll stay with me)_  
_I die every day that you're away from me_

-¿Algún día podré ver lo que hay debajo de la máscara'?

Estaban de picnic nocturno cuando ella había soltado la pregunta.

Ichigo ignoró la alarma que retumbó en su pecho, evitando que ella le viera tambalearse.

-¿Tan rápido te enfadó? -inquirió con sorna.

-No. Me da curiosidad. -Confesó ella, todavía preocupada por volver a ofenderle. Lo que menos quería era que él saliera huyendo de nuevo en la dirección contraria. -No te burles pero a veces me siento como la bella

Él casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-¿Quién? -cuestionó confundido, con la ceja enarcada.

-La Bella y la Bestia, el cuento infantil -le dijo, casi como diciendo ¿"no es obvio?"

Obviamente para él no.

-¿Y eso?

Ella le miró curiosa.

-¿No te molesta?

-¿Por qué debería? Me comparas con alguien que tiene una maldición. -Exclamó cínico.

Y ella sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-Bueno sí pero... Olvídalo. -Negó molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

Él comenzó a reír al instante. Y le giró el rostro tomándoselo por la barbilla, para obligarla a mirarle.

-Si tuviera una maldición, tú serías sin duda la cura.

El corazón se le saltó un latido. Juraría que sus ojos se habían tornado marrones. y un sin fin de sensaciones se repartieron por su cuerpo.

Esta vez no hubo necesidad de preguntar nada.

Fue ella quien dio el primer paso. Cortó la distancia y fusionó su ser al de él, con un sólo beso.

Se aferró con fuerza, igual que él en ella.

Sí. Ya no era Aurora, ahora era Bella...

Y pronto acabaría con el hechizo, se dijo.

_So just say you'll promise me,_  
_Please, take me if you ever leave_  
_My heart breaks with every beat,_  
_I die everyday that you're away from me_

Sin embargo, aquél pequeño mundo tenía la desventaja de cegarse a lo que estaba por fuera. Homura y Riruka estaban al tanto de la situación y sospechaban que tanto Uryuu como Orihime tenían una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El cambio en Lucía había sido demasiado repentino, además.

-¿Cuánto crees que dure? -cuestionó Homura, mirando igual que su compañera a través del ventanal a la feliz pareja.

El semblante de pesar era el mismo que el de ella cuando le contestó.

-No mucho. Ya se dió cuenta.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so, esto es más como un preludio. Lo admito. Pero estaba desesperada por actualizar xD

* * *

Por cierto, alguien puede decirme en qué capítulo del manga Ichigo pelea con Hichigo?' Y que me recomienden una buena página para leerlo.


	12. I remember 9 crimes

Ok. Solicito su ayuda para inspiración, denme ideas sobre lo que creen que pudiera o debería pasar, justo después de leer este cap; pq si bien sé el rumbo de esta historia, estoy teniendo problemas para redactarla. Y seamos honestos, las críticas ayudan bastante.

Por otro lado, se me ha escapado de las manos al grado de que pareciera tener vida propia! Este capi es mucho muy emotivo y ANGUSTIANTE... sooo... beware!

**WaRnInG!** Hay una escena de sexo en este capi q no es precisamente lo que consideraríamos romántico o dulce. So, lean bajo su propia... cómo era? Oh you get the point!

* * *

La noche se cernía por toda la ciudad de Karakura. La luz de la farola, se colaba por el cristal de la ventana. Era de madrugada, apenas y pasaba de la una de la mañana.

Acababan de terminar de hacer el amor por enésima vez... Había perdido la cuenta, ni siquiera sabía si debía contarlas separadas o considerarlas todas como una sola. Habían estado hablando sobre tonterías, haciendo bromas a expensas del otro sobre sus sentimientos, sobre los gestos y los sonidos que habían hecho instantes atrás.

Las risas bajaron de intensidad y el silencio los envolvió. Ichigo tenía recostada la cabeza sobre el pecho de Rukia, mientras ésta le hacía piojito con las manos.

El muchacho suspiró. La calma que los envolvía era cálida y suave como la brisa de una playa en verano. Más allá de estar cómodo, la paz que le envolvía lo hacía sentir como si por fin hubiese encontrado su hogar. Se abrazó con más fuerza al cuerpo de la morena.

-Hey Rukia

-¿Hmm?

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por las mismas circunstancias que cubrían al chico entre sus brazos. El sueño se estaba colando en su cuerpo.

-Creo que estoy listo para hablarte sobre mi mamá.

Sin embargo, aquella frase le espantó hasta la última pizca de cansancio. Sus ojos se abrieron casi al instante.

-De acuerdo. -Contestó. Se acomodó para poder mirar de frente a su compañero. Ichigo se sostuvo sobre los brazos, sentándose también hasta que ella terminó. -Te escucho.

...

Él terminó la historia, mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. La historia de su padre había sido más detalla quizá, pero lo que verdaderamente le importaba compartir con Rukia, era breve y sencillo.

Contrario a lo que esperó, la morena le miraba conmovida. No le había interrumpido en ningún momento y ahora estaba procesando cada detalle que él le había dicho. Él le dio el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, o al menos eso se dijo; pues sentía que quizá ella estaba demorando un poco más de la cuenta.

Pasó saliva con dificultad. Parecía que ella le miraba más allá de la superficie de su rostro. Le miraba el alma, cada uno de sus colores, asimilándolos...

-Quiero saber Rukia... -le llamó, ella parpadeó desprendiéndose al fin de su ensoñación; el chico le miraba serio, nervioso, pero serio. -¿Qué piensas de mí?

Ella enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir... -Suspiró con fuerza, percatándose al fin de lo mucho que le faltaba el aire. -Es extraño ¿no es así?... Yo soy extraño. -Le dijo haciendo énfasis en el yo, todavía atropellándose con las palabras. -Soy tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo no soy ninguna. Y aún así-

-Hey. -Ella le cortó de inmediato. Siendo capaz de notar la desesperación que se comenzaba a instalar en él, por la rapidez con la que salían sus palabras; le atrapó el rostro con las manos asegurándose de que éste sellara su mirada con la de ella. Y en el tono más dulce que él jamás le había escuchado hablar le dijo -Eres Ichigo. -Los ojos de él se abrieron, razonando lo dicho, calándole hasta su centro -El que protege. Lo demás son sólo nombres. -Sonrió. -Para mí, tú siempre serás el hombre que amo. No importa la faceta. Eres Kurosaki Ichigo y nada más.

Alivio.

Un enorme peso que se desprendía de sus hombros y se evaporaba como el agua, le abandonó en ese instante.

Ichigo sonrió aliviado, casi riendo. ¿Por qué era que ella siempre sabía exactamente qué decirle? Quizá fuera por eso que se había enamorado de la morena, aunque lo dudaba. No el qué si no el quién lo que amaba. Y al pensar en esto, fue que cayó en cuenta de que ella le había confesado que le amaba. Un brillo malicioso se adueñó de sus pupilas, al tiempo en el que su sonrisa crecía de medio lado.

Rukia se dio cuenta al instante.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes. -Le advirtió.

Él volvió a abrazarla por el torso, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-Che. Estoy algo molesto de que lo dijeras primero. -Murmuró.

-No. Tú lo dijiste primero. -Le aseguró. Y él no hizo ni el más mínimo afán de indignarse. Sabía después de todo que era cierto. -Te escuché fuerte y claro la primera vez.

Realmente no importaba el espacio o la distancia que los separara. Ese lazo que compartían era mucho más fuerte que la misma muerte. Cuando Rukia le había regresado sus poderes de shinigami, había sido capaz de ver dentro del alma de éste. Ichigo lo sabía, porque la había sentido llenarle desde el centro mismo de su ser. Había visto incluso más allá...

Había visto y sentido lo que sentía por ella. Lo mucho que la había extrañado. Y la revelación de que había caído enamorado de la misma. Y Rukia había aceptado aquellos sentimientos.

Sí. Él había dicho las palabras primero. Sonrió satisfecho. Comenzó otra vez a amarla, enterrándose en el cuerpo de ella.

Ella era de él.

...

Ella era de él.

...

Y aún así...

...

El sueño se distorsionó.

Sin tener ya control sobre su subconsciente, fue viendo uno a uno aquellos recuerdos que atesoraba de ella.

-Rukia.

Los que habían compartido en secreto.

Recordaba aquella tarde en la playa. Cuando lo había invitado a caminar de la mano con ella. En ese momento e incluso después, se cuestionó cómo era que le había aceptado de buena gana. Pero no se arrepentía. En todo caso, saboreaba el sabor de aquél momento. Con la brisa removiéndole las ropas y enmarañándole los negros cabellos.

Así la recordaba. De frente al mar, con esa sonrisa que era sólo para él, sólo de él. Estirando la mano hacia éste, con esos ojos que le absorbían.

"Ichigo"

Su voz, era lo que más había extrañado.

-Rukia -musitó tomando su mano.

Y todas eran imágenes de ella.

Discutiendo con él. Riendo con fuerza, mirándolo seria, regañándolo con el tan conocido sermón, desprendiéndole el alma con su guante de soul reaper. Protegiéndolo. Saltando siempre a defenderlo. Diciendo, llamando, gritando su nombre... de mil y una maneras. Siempre diferente, siempre único en sus labios.

Él era de ella. Entero. No ponía restricciones, había aceptado su destino desde el inicio. Le daría la vida si se la pidiera.

-¡No me dejes solo...!

Y los recuerdos avanzaban.

Más despedidas... más heridas...

Mucha más tristeza en sus orbes púrpuras. El fantasma de una sonrisa que nunca volvería.

-¡Rukia!

Imágenes incontrolables que volaban una detrás de la otra. Sin sentido, ni rumbo. Casi sobrepuestas. Y era él el que estiraba su mano intentando alcanzarla, sin éxito.

-No. Rukia. -Suplicó corriendo detrás de ésta. Tratando inútilmente de detenerla.

Pero ella parecía no escuchar. Seguía saltando por delante de él, siendo herida en el proceso. Casi perdiendo la vida una y otra vez. Sin importar que él fuese más fuerte, siempre era ella quien salvaba su vida y no al revés. ¿Por qué?

"Es el deber de la reina el cuidar la espalda del rey"

Y tan sólo así como así, ella rechaza su mano.

-¡! -Sólo aire era lo que atrapaban sus dedos.

Y volvía a caer y caer.

-¡Rukia...! -gritó aterrado.

La iba a perder de nuevo.

'"Ichigo...!"

Imágenes sobrepuestas.

"Lo siento..."

Todas de ella.

"Perdóname"

Sobrepuestas.

"Te amo"

Fundidas.

"Adiós."

Después sólo oscuridad.

-¡RUKIA!

* * *

"Damien Rice & Lisa Hannigan - I Remember".

El grito fue casi contenido por el estruendo de los rayos de afuera, donde estaba cayendo una tormenta. Pero habiendo estado durmiendo abrazado a él, había conseguido despertarse también con el mismo sobresalto.

-¡RUKIA!

La sangre le hervía, su corazón la bombeaba con fuerza por todo su cuerpo y sin embargo se sentía helado. Aterrado hasta la médula. Porque ella había caído y no había conseguido salvarla. Tenía el asomo de las lágrimas en los párpados y el sudor mojándole la piel.

Se había erguido de golpe, desorientado al darse cuenta de que no estaba ya en aquél desierto. Saltó en alarma al sentir dos manos tocándole ambos hombros.

-Hey, hey -Sin embargo la visión de Lucía lo atrapó.

Como si se acercara a un animal asustado e indefenso, la joven tenía las manos levantadas frente a sí con las palmas abiertas, permitiéndole ver que no pretendía hacerle daño. El shinigami tardó sin embargo, varios segundos en reaccionar. El aire se le escapaba en cada jadeo. Se estaba hiperventilando.

-Ssshhh -Lucy consiguió tomarle el rostro con las manos. Obligándolo con la fuerza de su mirada a concentrarse sólo en ella. -Está bien, está bien. Fue sólo un sueño -le dijo susurrando. Poco a poco la respiración del muchacho se calmó, al igual que el palpitar de su desbocado corazón.

Ella hizo el gesto de respirar profundamente, dejando salir el aire por la boca en un ritmo cadencial, adentro, afuera. Le estaba diciendo sin palabras que le imitara y él, con los ojos todavía desorbitados a ratos, comenzó a hacer cómo le pedía. -Eso es, respira profundo.

El aire comenzó por fin a llenarle los pulmones. La adrenalina cedía al igual que el frío que le corría por las venas.

Pronto la respiración se convirtió a un jadeo más largo, y luego en un llanto.

El nudo se le hizo desde el pecho hasta la garganta.

-Está bien. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí.

Sobrecogida por las emociones del muchacho, Lucía se halló a sí misma llorando también.

Y él se rompió frente a ella, dejándose caer entre sus brazos, apretándola contra él mismo como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Siendo más grande y fuerte, la tumbó sin querer de nueva cuenta de espaldas sobre la cama. Ella le abrazó al instante, consolándolo, acariciandole la piel desnuda de su ancha espalda. Ichigo hundió el rostro el pecho de Lucía, dejándose arrastras por la marea de emociones que lo ahogaba en ese momento.

Lloró con fuerza desgarrándose el alma en lamentos.

Sí. Ahora ella estaba aquí.

Pero hubo un tiempo en el que estuvo ausente. Dejándolo solo y perdido. Incluso ahora. La sentía tan distante... Tan lejana de la mujer que él había amado en su otra vida.

No era suficiente.

No le era suficiente.

-Hush, hush... estoy aquí.

Lucía siguió consolándolo durante toda la tormenta... El hombre entre sus brazos vació su alma en ella, hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, sus lamentos y sus lágrimas fueron cediendo hasta dejarlo sumido en la inconsciencia.

Aún así, ella permaneció despierta durante mucho más tiempo. Asustada, sí. Conmocionada, también. Preocupada, obviamente.

Pero celosa.

En su mente bailaba una sola pregunta.

"¿Quién es Rukia?"

...

Cuando él volvió a despertar, estaba boca abajo con el rostro hundido en la almohada, casi en la orilla de la cama, cubierto a medias por las cobijas y solo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo recibió la vista de una Lucía en interiores que estaba por ponerse el uniforme. Se bebió aquella imagen hasta la última gota, grabando en su memoria cada curva de su cuerpo. Resultaría tan fácil tomarla ahí mismo.

Pero por otro lado, admirarla desde la distancia al mismo tiempo en que la tenía a su alcance, resultaba ser otro tipo de amarla más allá de lo físico. Otra manera mucho más sublime de sumirse en ella sin tocarla. La excitación era fácilmente comparada con el aroma a vainilla.

Justo después, Lucía, ya vestida, giró hacia él, y al verle despierto le sonrió.

-Tengo que irme. Pero puedes quedarte aquí. -Le dijo acercándose hasta sentarse en la cama al lado de éste. El shinigami se giró hacia ella. -Quedan pocas clases por las fechas y tengo muchas horas libres, vendré al instante.

Él sonrió con picardía.

-¿Quieres que te espere en cama? -le cuestionó de forma sugerente.

Ella le golpeó el brazo, sin verdadera fuerza.

-Eres un degenerado, ¿sabes? -le dijo riendo.

Estaba por levantarse cuando él la retuvo por el brazo. Fuerte. Perpleja volvió a mirarle. Mas cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de él, el tiempo pareció detenerse.

El aire se había vuelto a electrificar. La parte baja de la máscara se había vuelto a difuminar. El brillo en las orbes amarillas del muchacho se había vuelto filoso.

-Bésame -le ordenó.

Presa de aquél hechizo, se inclinó sobre él hasta pegar los labios a los suyos. Siendo francos, no había absolutamente nada que ella pudiera negarle cuando la miraba de aquella forma. La desarmaba por completo, obligándola a someterse a su voluntad. Aquello debería darle miedo, de algún tipo, el que fuera. Pero contrario a esto, la excitaba.

Abrió la boca cuando el mordió su labio inferior. Al hacerlo la lengua del shinigami le invadió hasta robarle el aliento. La respiración pasó de controlada a jadeante, repartiendo las exhalaciones entre suspiros y gemidos.

Estaba ya casi por completo sobre él. Perdida en la sensación cosquilleante, no era consciente de sus movimientos, pero algo en su subconsciente le decía que si no se apartaba ahora, volvería a estar en interiores.

Se obligó a separarse, todavía con el pulso descontrolado.

Se dio un instante para reponerse, descansando su frente en la de él.

-Bye -susurró.

Y se separó hasta soltarse de éste para salir por la puerta, sin dejar de mirarle hasta que estuvo fuera.

La imagen de él todavía con la mano extendida hacia ella, le taladró la consciencia asegurandose un lugar en ella por el resto del día. Descansó la frente sobre la superficie rugosa de la madera, las manos aún sobre la perilla.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Por primera vez se daba cuenta de lo peligroso de aquello. De que por mucho que éste le hubiese estado instruyendo en su mundo, lo cierto era que no sabía nada de él. Y aún así estaba segura de darle hasta la vida si se la pedía.

Aquella fue la primera vez que tuvo miedo de lo que sentía.

...

Adentro Ichigo se cuestionaba algo parecido.

Dejándose caer sobre la cama de espaldas, cerró los ojos un instante. Estaba desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba. Era la tercera vez que 'aquello' pasaba. Llevaba una semana compartiendo la cama con la morena y hacía exactamente tres días, la misma se había detenido a medio camino de ponerse el camisón.

Era una rutina, tras la primera noche, que fuera él quien se sentará primero sobre el mullido sillón mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa por delante de él. Aquello, sobra decir, era demasiado erótico y sensual. Era un pequeño acto que ella hacía para él, antes de irse a la cama literalmente para dormir. Pero aquella noche, sin embargo, ella se había detenido con el camisón entre las manos, luciendo dudosa.

-¿Ocurre algo? -había preguntado él, realmente preocupado.

Pero ella, en lugar de responder con palabras, terminó lanzando la prenda de vuelta al interior del clóset. Y se había encaminado hacia él, a paso seguro y lento.

Aquello le heló la sangre al shinigami, que sentía su miembro endurecer, hechizado por la imagen de la joven que amaba en nada más que interiores. Cuando llegó hasta él, apoyó su rodilla izquierda sobre la cama, justo entre las piernas de él; clavando la mirada violácea en los ojos ambarinos de éste, le tomó el rostro con las manos y le besó con pasión desesperada.

El shikashou cayó al suelo instantes después mientras Lucía le recorría los músculos del dorso con la punta de los dedos.

Tres días. Teniendo sesiones de besos y caricias. De fajes delirantes que les dejaban con una fiebre mucho más alta que de la cualquier gripe. Por supuesto que él tenía prohibido quitarle las pequeñas prendas, al igual en que ella no se atrevería a desvestirle más. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiese acariciarle las partes cubiertas.

Y vaya que lo había hecho.

Le había pasado las manos por el encima del bien formado trasero, metiendo a ratos los dedos por debajo de la tela de algodón haciendola gemir al instante. Le había besado los pezones por encima de la tela, usando los dientes para hacer la caricia mucho más notoria.

Y ella le había tocado también. Con mucha más pena, pero aún así.

Ichigo suspiró con la mirada perdida en el techo. Habiendo compartido todo eso, ¿por qué había vuelto a soñar con su partida? ¿Por qué justamente ahora que las cosas iban tan bien regresaban las pesadillas? Pero más allá de esto, ¿por qué se sentía tan incómodo? Casi como si quisiese pelear con ella. Pero pelear de verdad, hacerla llorar.

¿Por qué?

La puerta se abrió de pronto, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Se irguió al instante creyendo que Lucía había regresado a él.

-¿Se te olvidó algo? -Pero las palabras murieron cuando la imagen que vieron sus ojos no era la de Lucía. -Tú. -Aquella palabra salió como un gruñido.

La mirada se afiló y las cejas casi se juntaron en el gesto molesto. Una posición casi defensiva, mientras la nueva ocupante de la habitación le miraba sonriendo.

-Sabía que en algún momento te descuidarías.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -volvió a gruñir, mirándola con desconfianza.

-Hablar, ¿qué no es obvio? -Respondió elevando las cejas, sin dejar de sonreír. -Pero dado que supongo, no quieres que ella se entere, te ofrezco mi oficina... Kurosaki kun

Orihime siempre había sido la más ingenua y pura del grupo. Sin embargo, de pie frente a él, era la primera vez que veía un rastro parecido a la malicia en su característica sonrisa.

Instantes después, ambos salían de la habitación. Ichigo, estaba dentro de su cuerpo humano.

Riruka, había logrado verles.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ésto. -Dijo para nadie en particular. Habiendo pasado tanto tiempo, se había olvidado de que su amiga había estado detrás del pelinaranja. Y a juzgar por la expresión en el rostro del chico, aquello no podía ser bueno. Sumado además, del hecho de que ambos habían salido de la habitación de Lucy. "Mejor los sigo." -Decidió.

...

La oficina de Orihime, contrario a lo que había esperado, lucía bastante formal. Se dijo que aquello debía de haberlo esperado, después de todo los años no pasan en vano y había mucho que ya desconocía de la que fuera su compañera en antiguas batallas. La habitación era bastante amplia, con los ventanales al fondo, justo detrás de su escritorio, la luz que se colaba por éstos permitía evitar el uso de lámparas.

Ichigo se tomó la libertad de sentarse en uno de los dos mullidos sillones que estaban frente al escritorio, a una distancia prudente del mismo.

-Agradezco el que te presentes en tu cuerpo. -Comenzó ella, sentándose a su vez en la enorme silla del escritorio.

Ichigo bufó algo divertido.

-No he olvidado lo mucho que te incomoda la máscara.

-Aprecio el gesto. -Sonrió ella. -Por cierto, ¿cuándo vas a dejar la máscara?

Ichigo se acomodó en el sillón, descansando una pierna sobre la otra.

-No veo la necesidad. A Lucía no le molesta. -Respondió distraidamente.

Orihime enarcó una ceja, dudosa.

-¿Eso crees?

Y el gesto en el rostro de él se frunció molesto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Inoue? -cuestionó. -No creo que me hayas hecho venir para cotillear sobre mi relación. No. Más bien para cuestionarla.

Había respondido a la defensiva. De modo que su presentimiento no había estado tan equivocado, se dijo la peliroja. El muchacho estaba llegando a su límite.

-No le has dicho la verdad. -Inquirió con el semblante serio. -Necesitas decírsela. Tiene derecho a saberla.

El arrugó aún más el gesto.

-Yo decidiré cuándo y cómo le diré.

-Osea que no piensas hacerlo. -Concluyó ella con tono cínico.

-De momento no. -Aceptó él, sin dejar de retarle con la mirada.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué te importa? -reclamó elevando la voz una octava.

Orihime suspiró, debía serenarse si quería evitar un enfrentamiento más grande.

-Porque se trata de ella. Y porque he visto cómo su presencia te altera.

-Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo. -Rió él, verdaderamente divertido de lo ridículo que sonaba aquello.

-¿Y no lo es? -Pero las palabras de ella sumadas a su tono serio, le cortaron cualquier indicio de burla al instante. -Kurosaki, tienes que aceptar la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad? -De nuevo respondía con preguntas. De nuevo a la defensiva.

-Que aún sigues furioso con ella.

Ichigo dejó salir una risilla.

-Qué estupidez. Finalmente la recuperé, después de haberla dado por perdida. ¿Por qué debería estar furioso?

-Porque te abandonó. -Respondió al instante.

Una vez más, el control de ella le sacaba de quicio.

-Te crees que lo sabes todo, ¿no?

Quizo provocarla.

-Te mintió.

Pero ella se mantuvo serena.

-No lo hizo. -Refutó, aunque sin fuerza.

-Te engañó. -Declaró.

-No es cierto. -Dijo, sin sonar convencido.

Orihime cerró los ojos, dejando salir las palabras en un suspiro.

-Y tú la odiaste por eso.

-Mentira. -Gruñó, al borde de perder el control.

Ella volvió a abrir sus orbes grises, clavándolas en las él, perforándolo.

-Aún la odias.

-¡¿Y qué si lo hago?! -Gritó, echando su cuerpo hacia adelante, las manos apretando los soportes del sillón hasta dejarle los nudillos blancos.

Por fin fuera de la negación, se dijo ella.

-No te será suficiente, ése es el problema.

-¿Qué es lo que estás insinuando? -Gruñó de nueva cuenta. Tenía la mandíbula apretaba en un último intento por controlar la rabia que sentía.

Orihime se tomó un instante antes de responder, inspirando el aire con fuerza para tomar valor.

-Que por mucho que siga siendo Rukia, ya no es la misma persona de la que te enamoraste. Tiene una vida.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? -Le interrumpió, levantando más la voz al hacerlo. -A cada minuto que estoy con ella lo reafirmo.

La joven le miró sin convencerse.

-Dices que lo haces pero no es así.

-¿y cómo es entonces? -Le retó, si tanto le conocía, bien podía darle las respuestas entonces.

-Ella no tiene los recuerdos que tú necesitas. Pero igual la culpas, porque se trata de la misma alma, pero no es la misma. -Aquello le obligó a él a desviar la mirada, chocando los dientes. -A pesar de saber eso la sigues viendo como la misma mujer que te cautivó el corazón, creyendo que puedes decidir en su lugar tan sólo por el trato que hizo.

La voz le había subido de tono. Sin darse cuenta también se había inclinado hacia él, tenía las palmas de las manos extendidas sobre la superficie lisa de madera. Un nudo se había comenzado a enredar en su garganta. Tener que estar en ésa posición con él le partía el corazón. Porque cuando amas quieres que la otra persona sea feliz sin importar qué, incluso si en el intermedio tienes que lastimarla... Claro que entendía lo mucho que él amaba a Lucía. La razón del porqué a veces es mejor fabular una historia antes que tener que aceptar el dolor que supone ver la realidad.

-Y lo entiendo. Créeme que lo entiendo. -Quiso asegurarle, aún si él se negaba a mirar aquella sinceridad en sus ojos. -Pero no es ella. -Recalcó, casi con impaciencia. -Tienes que permitirle elegir por sí misma si se queda.

-No le debo nada. -Respondió él de inmediato, su semblante dejaba transparentar la molestia y el rencor que sentía hacia la morena.

E incluso ese resentimiento, lo entendía.

-Bien. Entonces no me dejas opción. -Orihime suspiró, retomando su semblante tranquilo. -Exijo que abandones esta escuela y no te atrevas a regresar.

Ichigo se levantó de inmediato de un salto.

-No puedes obligarme a hacerlo. -Refutó casi gritando.

-Puedo. -Recalcó, regresándole aquella mirada fiera en sus propias orbes grises -Después de todo yo soy la dueña de éste lugar.

Él inspiró con fuerza, las manos se le cerraron en puño.

-La veré fuera de aquí. Donde no tengas alcance. -Le advirtió, casi como si fuera una declaración de guerra.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que la dejaré salir?

-No puedes controlarla -gruñó furioso.

-Tampoco tú!

Los dientes le castañetearon por la rabia.

-¡No pretendo hacerlo!

-Entonces déjala ir! -Respondió gritándo igual que él, parándose al fin y clavando de nueva cuenta las manos sobre la superficie del escritorio.

Él inspiró por varios segundos con fuerza, casi con dificultad, aunque aquella dificultad resultaba de intentar contener su ira.

-Esperé, más de dos décadas para estar con ella. ¿Y tú me pides que la abandone?

-Te pido que seas honesto con ella.

-¿Para qué? -Exigió saber, retándole con toda la extensión de su rostro, casi pegándolo al de ella. -Tú misma lo dijiste, no es la misma persona, no lo entendería.

Ella juntó las cejas en un gesto casi de angustia, aunque la irritación siguió presente en sus palabras.

-Lo haría si le dieras la oportunidad. No confundas las cosas **Ichigo**.

-No lo hago. Tú ya estás haciendo un excelente trabajo en eso **Orihime**.

Nada bueno salía cuando usaban sus nombres de pila. Eran esos amigos que sólo los usaban cuando el otro estaba comportándose como un verdadero imbécil y necesitaba un buen jalón de orejas, como una esposa llamaría a su desobligado marido al hacer algo que no debía. Pero habiéndolo dicho ambos el del otro al mismo tiempo, sólo dejaba en claro que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Así que Orihime afiló su mirada.

-Dile la verdad o déjala ir. -Susurró.

Había una amenaza en sus palabras. Cualquier otra persona se habría sentido intimidada. Pero no Ichigo. Nunca Ichigo.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer lo que me pides? -Refutó, regresándole el reto a través de sus orbes castañas. -Pensé haberte dejado bastante claro que no haría nada que específicamente tú me pidieras.

-¿Debido a que la protegí de ti? -Sonó cínica.

Y eso acabo por romper el último resquicio de paciencia en el chico. Se desprendió de aquella pelea de miradas, irguiéndose y señalándola con el dedo.

-¡Fuiste tú quien la escondió de mí!

-Porque casi la matas aquella vez -Recalcó, casi con la misma fuerza.

El corazón se le saltó un latido al chico, que agachó la mirada avergonzado.

-No estaba siendo yo mismo

-Sí lo estabas -Reforzó ella -El hecho de que lo niegues sólo lo hace más evidente.

-Te equivocas -Contestó con fastidio cerrando los ojos, la ira volvía a instalarse.

-¿Lo hago? ¿En serio? -se burló ella, sonando verdaderamente divertida, el sarcasmo bailando en sus facciones. -Entonces dime, ¿en cuál de todas tus facetas estabas cuando la atacaste? ¿Shinigami, hollow, vizard, fullbringer... quincy?

-Fue un accidente -Murmuró desesperado, queriendo cortarla sin saber cómo hacerlo sin quedar como el culpable que era.

-¿Lo fue? -Cuestionó de nuevo con burla, antes de que su tono de voz se volviese hiriente. -Porque fuiste tú el que casi la estranguló hasta la muerte. Fueron tus manos, de humano -recalcó lo último-, las que casi la ahogan hasta dejarla sin aire.

-¡Pero no lo hice! -Gritó. Golpeando la mesa con los puños.

Y sin embargo ella no se inmutó.

-¡Porque nosotros estábamos allí para detenerte! -Sino que respondió con la misma intensidad, incluso más abrumante que la de éste -¡Date cuenta Ichigo! -Le exigió, al ver cómo el volvía a contenerse. Su rostro se tornó angustioso al mismo tiempo que irritado. -Todavía sigues herido. Todavía temes el que ella se marche.

Él se volvió a alejar de ella. Inspirando con fuerza. Sudando. Lamentando. ...Con la mandíbula apretada y la desesperación nublandolo hasta dejarle nervioso.

-Dile. la. verdad. -Volvió a insistir ella. -Dile, que con la misma intensidad con que la amas...

'La odias.'

No hubo necesidad de que dijera esas palabras. La mente de él las dibujó mucho antes incluso de que ella pudiera si quiera el considerar decirlas. Tampoco era que ella quisiera decirlas, además de entender que el chico por sí solo completaría aquella frase. Se notaba en lo tenso que estaba.

Y sin embargo.

-Te equivocas

-Ichigo..! -Se lamentó, sintiéndose desfallecer. ¿Por qué no lo entendía?

-Te equivocas. -Volvió a repetir él, con el rezago del dolor en sus palabras. Del resentimiento. -Terminé aquí. No tengo porqué seguir escuchando tus tonterías.

Se dio la vuelta, encaminándose hacia la salida. Sin molestarse en mirar a la mujer que rendida, se había dejado caer sin fuerzas sobre la silla.

...

-Riruka, ¿qué haces aquí?

La aludida saltó al sentirse descubierta. Estaba cerca de escuchar la resolución del chico cuando la voz del problema en cuestión habló por detrás de ella.

-Lucía, ¿qué haces tú aquí? -le miró nerviosa, acercándose a ésta.

-Voy a ver a la señorita Inoue

El corazón le latió en alarma y la tomó del brazo al instante.

-No, no lo harás -le dijo, obligándola a retroceder sobre sus pasos al presionar con fuerza la figura de ella.

-¿De qué hablas? -inquirió perpleja.

-Mejor vamos al jardín -le dijo sonriendo, pero aquella sonrisa era tan nerviosa que resultaba escalofriante.

Lucía la escaneó preocupada.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sólo ven conmigo -gruñó ésta.

Y al notar que la chica sólo estaba intentando distraerla, Lucía, con hábiles movimientos se soltó de la misma, caminando hacia atrás casi corriendo, para evitar el que Riruka la alcanzara, pues la misma había reaccionado casi al instante.

-No. Lo siento pero tengo que-

Su disculpa se vio interrumpida sin embargo, al chocar de espaldas contra una alta figura masculina. Una que hacía meses no había vuelto a ver, pero que ahora le resultaba demasiado familiar.

Riruka por su parte se llevó ambas manos al rostro con pánico, los ojos abiertos como platos. El pulso del reiatsu de Ichigo era peligroso y sofocante como el fuego mismo.

-¡Ah! -Lucía le reconoció de inmediato y cerca estuvo de responder con una provocación, pero la intensidad en la mirada del chico le heló la sangre, clavándole el cuerpo al suelo, incapaz de moverse.

-¿Qué miras? -gruñó él, sin ser capaz de reconocer a quién tenía de frente. La ira que sentía lo abrumaba al punto de cegarlo.

-Yo sólo... -balbuceó nerviosa.

Pero de pronto, ante los ojos de él, ya no era Lucía. No. Era Rukia. La misma que le había abandonado años atrás, sin darle opción a elegir, la misma que le había condenado a vivir una vida sin ella.

Y la ira lo cegó por completo.

-¡Hazte a un lado! -Le gritó.

-¡Ah!

-¡Lucía!

Todo había pasado tan rápido, que la morena apenas y había sido capaz de registrar el dolor en su mejilla. Ichigo le había golpeado con el dorso de la mano hasta hacerla caer al piso. Riruka había gritado aterrada, corriendo de inmediato hasta su amiga, levantándola por los hombros. La aludida levantó un poco el rostro, lo suficiente para que los ojos de su compañera se abrieran en perplejidad y una mezcla de ira y espanto.

-La golpeaste. -Acusó, girando después para ver por un instante al chico.

...

Aquella conmoción llegó finalmente a los oídos de Orihime, que alarmada se levantó a prisa de su lugar, corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Estoy bien, es sólo un rasguño. -Escuchó la voz de Lucía y su corazón se saltó un latido.

-Un rasguño?, ¡estás sangrando! -Por su parte la voz de Riruka era una mezcla de sarcasmo, cinismo y enojo.

-¿Lucía? ¿Riruka?

Cuando salió al pasillo sin embargo, tuvo que contener la respiración.

La escena se explicaba casi por sí sola. A la izquierda, Lucía y Riruka yacían en el suelo, la pelirroja inclinada sobre la morena, quien tenía un hilillo de sangre resbalándole de la comisura del labio del lado izquierdo, su mano estaba intentando contener el dolor que obviamente sentía. Riruka, entre preocupada y enojada, intercalaba miradas entre su amiga y el chico que estaba de pie a la derecha. Pero estaba clara la postura defensiva que ponía por delante de su compañera.

-¿Ichigo? -le miró cuestionante, su voz apenas el susurro de un lamento.

El aludido por su parte, su rostro era todo un poema.

Miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos. La incertidumbre, la incredulidad, el horror y la culpa, se reflejaban en sus orbes castañas. El cuerpo le temblaba al igual que el labio inferior de su boca entre abierta.

Un paso hacia atrás y luego otro.

Y al momento siguiente ya estaba corriendo fuera del colegio.

...

El bosque se mostraba por delante de él. Lo atrapó en cuanto se adentró en este. El frío en el aire jamás se compararía con la tempestad de nieve que se había soltado en su alma.

-Maldición. -Murmuró mientras corría.

El cielo se llenó de nubes grises que ocultaron el sol de la mañana. Como si el cielo mismo estuviese furioso con él. Pero nada de eso importaba.

_"¡La golpeaste!"_

¿Cómo podría importar después de aquello? La escena repetiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-Maldición. -Apretó los dientes.

El corazón se estrujaba hasta hundirle el pecho. El filo del aire le golpeaba el rostro, llevándose las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. Nada se comparaba al dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Nada.

Ni siquiera la muerte misma de la joven a la que había golpeado.

Era nuevo y viejo al mismo tiempo. Era el sutil recuerdo, la vuelta a la vida de todos los malos sentimientos que creyó haber sepultado dentro. El eco de daños pasados, de angustias y de miserias.

_"¡Estás sangrando!"_

Y aún así, nada lograba justificar aquél golpe.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición.

El pecho le subía y bajaba, la adrenalida corría por sus venas y el aire le entraba entre jadeos.

Quería morir en ese momento. Quería morir! De verdad se quería morir! Porque estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien si no se detenía.

¡Estaba tan furioso!

-¡Maldita sea!

Gritó azotando la puerta.

De vuelta en su casa. El pequeño refugio que había conseguido para estar cerca de ella. Casi siempre abandonado, le recibió oscuro y frío.

Perfecto.

Fue directo a la cocina, abrió la alacena y sacó la botella que buscaba junto con un vaso de cristal. Abrió y vertió el líquido.

Y se lo tragó de golpe todo.

Carraspeó para dejar asentarse el sabor en su boca y el ardor que le escoció la lengua y la boca del estómago. Vaso en una mano, botella en la otra, se sirvió otro trago y salió rumbo a la sala.

Y entonces los recuerdos le golpearon.

"Somos amigos, ¿o no?"

Ichigo arrugó el gesto, tras verla de nuevo sobre aquél edificio, sujetándole la mano.

La palabra se formó en su boca al instante.

-Mentirosa.

El filo de su enardecido reiatsu se vertió por su cuerpo hasta prender fuego al hogar (la chimenea).

-Los amigos no esconden las cosas que son importantes.

Las llamas bailaron en sus ojos.

"Siempre estaré de tu lado." -Le había dicho aquella vez en que le habían encerrado, cuando todos lo trataban como un criminal.

-Mentirosa. -Gruñó con más fuerza.

El vaso se rajó bajo la fuerza de su agarre.

-Bastaba con que la soul society te ordenara irte para que me abandonaras.

El pecho se le oprimió.

"Tómame Ichigo, y te prometo que nunca me perderás"

Aquellas lágrimas, aquella sonrisa...

Y el vaso se halló de pronto entre las llamas.

-Eres una maldita mentirosa! -Gritó arrojándolo.

Respiraba jadeante.

_I wanna hear what you have to say about me_  
_Hear if you're gonna live without me_  
_I wanna hear what you want_  
_I remember december_

-Te odio, ¿me escuchaste? -murmuró y luego dio un largo trago a la botella, la garganta se le encendió. -¡Te odio por ponerme en esta situación!

Como si pudiera verla dibujada entre las llamas, su monólogo se dirigió hacia éstas.

-¡Fue todo tu culpa! -Un trago más -Tú me rompiste... -susurró chasqueando la lengua. Un trago más -¡Tú me rompiste!

La botella resbaló.

Fue como si estuviese ardiendo, como si algo en su cuello, en su pecho, le impidiera respirar... Se arañó hasta rasgarse la tela de la camisa. Hasta arrancarla y dejarla en jirones.

Y luego lloró, cayendo hincado sobre el suelo.

_And I wanna hear what you have to say about me_

-¡Aaaahhh! -Gritó hasta desgarrarse la garganta. Aquello le estaba matando, aplastándolo hasta asfixiarlo.

El corazón se le rompió.

Estaba enojado, más que enojado, furioso, ardía en cólera. Tenía ganas de matar, de destrozar algo, de acabar con todo de un solo golpe. E hizo exactamente eso.

Las sillas, los sillones, la mesa, los cuadros, las cortinas... todo lo que estuviese a su alcance lo tomó y lo destrozó. Porque así se sentía. Porque así lo había dejado ella. Como un completo desastre. Como una implacable tormenta. Bajo el torrente de sus emociones marchitas. De un futuro deshecho, de ilusiones destrozadas y promesas rotas. De sábanas frías y noches aún más heladas. De vacío y de ardor en el pecho. Del ahogo del llanto atorado en su pecho perforado.

Ella lo había transformado en un hollow.

Por eso no podía quitarse la máscara delante de ella. Por eso recelaba su mirada, la puerta hacia su alma. Por eso se negaba a decirle la verdad.

Porque la odiaba...!

Porque lo había quebrado de todas las formas posibles. Porque le había hecho creer en la fortaleza de un lazo que estaba destinado a romperse bajo su propia mano. Porque había confiado en ella y si la misma Rukia le había traicionado, ¿qué le aseguraba que su nueva versión no fuera a hacerlo también?

Ardía en angustia. En celos.

_Hear if you're gonna live without me_

Y aún así...

Las lágrimas le empapaban el rostro.

¿Lo abandonaría ella también? Si la fascinación por lo que era se le acababa, ¿se alejaría de él?

Aquella imagen de su sonrisa le atormentaba... ¿la perdería también?

_I wanna hear what you want_  
_What the hell do you want?_

Para alguien tan furioso... estaba tan destrozado.

-¿Que soportarías mi dolor? ¿Que estarías ahí para mí? -Bramó, sintiendo el cristal de los cuadros hacerle cortadas en la piel al romperse. -¡Ni siquiera me dejaste elegir! Todo lo decidiste tú sola, ¡siempre sola! ¿Y dónde quedaba yo? eh! Si era por mí, ¿no debiste al menos preguntarme?

El fuego chasqueó, lanzando cenizas que le escocieron la piel pero a penas y fue capaz de sentirlas.

-¡Me dejaste solo! -Bramó azotando un nuevo cuadro. -Te lo llevaste todo. ¡Dime qué demonios me dejaste?! Ni siquiera recordarás lo que hiciste. Lo que nos hiciste, ¡lo que me hiciste! ¡Me rompiste Rukia...!

Otra silla rota, directo hacia la chimenea; el fuego creció al recibir el alimento.

-Quiero reclamarte tanto... -gruñó en un susurro. Con los brazos caídos al igual que el rostro. Se sentía a punto de desfallecer. -Quiero hacerte sentir el daño que me hiciste, por dejarme solo. -Y ahí iba de nuevo el enojo. -Quiero que sufras, que grites, que te retuerzas, que llores, que me implores... -Las manos le temblaban frente a sus ojos, retorciendose, imaginando estar ya destruyendo a su presa.

-Quiero verte romperte... Y saber que fui yo... que fue por mí. -Cayó de nueva cuenta sobre las rodillas, la vista al techo. -Porque así de sádico soy. -Su voz se quebró. Nuevas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. -Porque aún no lo entiendo, Rukia.

Aquello último había salido en un lamento. Por fin la furia se estaba consumiendo... El peso de la miseria que sentía le ardía en el pecho. Se llevó las manos al rostro, escondiéndolo -¿Cómo pudiste matarte para salvarme? -susurró.

"¿No habrías hecho tú lo mismo?"

Había cuestionado Shirayuki.

-No. -Pero él giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando. -Pudimos habernos ido juntos. -Dijo. -¿Tan malo era? -Y de nuevo había veneno en sus palabras. Al descubrirse el rostro, había furia de nuevo en él. -¿Tan lejos de tí me querías?

Algo dentro de su mente se rompió.

-Hn -Y una sonrisa lacónica se posó en su boca. -Lo siento Rukia... -Su voz, también, era otra. -Pero no puedo perdonarte... No así. Necesito que recuerdes... -Se levantó del suelo, con movimientos lentos y controlados, casi hasta elegantes. -Necesito que me digas porqué.

La mirada era amarilla.

Filosa y peligrosa.

...

Ella lo había hecho un hollow.

Y como tal, iría detrás de la persona a la que culpaba del vacío en su pecho.

...

Y la devoraría.

* * *

-Auch! ¡Ten cuidado!

La mano había llegado a la mejilla herida por reflejo, cuando Riruka había presionado el algodón con alcohol sobre la cortada que tenía en la comisura del labio.

-Perdona, lo hago lo mejor que puedo -se disculpó ella verdaderamente contrita. Ni siquiera en la pelea contra Tsukishima se había sentido tan arrepentida.

Seguía enojada por la reacción de Ichigo, pero una parte de sí misma entendía los motivos del mismo; en realidad era con alguien más con quien se sentía molesta. Y sin embargo, ninguna de estas emociones tenían importancia delante de Lucía. La preocupación y el dolor que sentía por la misma la sobrecogía hasta dejarla desarmada.

Había llegado a quererla tanto durante todos esos años.

-lo siento -le dijo Lucy, dejando al descubierto de nuevo la mejilla lastimada. Riruka siguió atendiéndola después de eso. -No quise levantarte la voz.

-Está bien -asintió ella -¿Cómo estás? -cuestionó preocupada, pero al segundo después volvió a hablar cortando a su amiga. -Y no me respondas con otra pregunta Lucía, sé bien que algo te pasa.

La aludida suspiró derrotada. La pelirroja la conocía tan bien que ya no podía engañarla.

-No pude responderle -dijo al fin.

Riruka le miró confusa.

-¿Eh?

-El tipo que me golpeó. -Aclaró. -No pude responderle. -Se quejó sin mirar nada en específico -Ni siquiera sentí que me hubiese pegado a propósito, a pesar de que es obvio que lo hizo.

Riruka suspiró.

-Típico de ti, compadecerte hasta de tu agresor. -Sonrió de medio lado. Pero cuando Lucía no respondió, le miró al fin. -¿Pasa algo más?

-Su cabello. -Dijo con la mirada distante. -Es del mismo tono que del chico del que te hablé. -Confesó, a Riruka se le oprimió el pecho. -Quizá sea por eso que no me molestó realmente.

-Eres una tonta -le regañó, poniendo con más fuerza de la necesaria la gasa sobre su mejilla, ganándose un quejido por parte de la morena. -¿Para qué fuiste a ver a Orihime?

-Quería revocar la orden de permanecer encerrada, al menos en Navidad. -le dijo, sobándose la herida. -No me agrada la idea de que sólo Luisana pueda ver a nuestros padres.

-No has hablado con ella todavía, ¿verdad?

-No. -Negó con la cabeza.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse llamó la atención de ambas. Orihime entró al instante, con su ya característica sonrisa. Estaban en el baño que unía las habitaciones de ambas. De modo que quedaba claro el que las había buscado al no hallarlas en la enfermería.

Sí. Ésta era la persona con la que Riruka estaba furiosa. Se dejaba claro en la forma en que la miró al reconocerla.

Sin embargo, Orihime no se inmutó en lo absoluto.

-¿Puedo hablar con ella? -Pidió, sonriendo contrita.

Riruka frunció más el gesto, tenía un brazo por delante de Lucía de forma protectora, pero la morena le llamó al poner su propia mano sobre éste.

-Está bien. -Le dijo.

Compartieron una mirada por escasos segundos, en los que Lucía intentaba convencerla de que todo estaba bien. Al final Riruka dejó salir el aire sintiéndose vencida.

-Estaré tras la puerta.

Una vez hubieron quedado solas, Lucy se animó a empezar la plática, pensando aprovechar para sacar a poco el tema que le interesaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Orihime deshizo su sonrisa.

-¿Conoces al chico que te lastimó?

-Sí, bueno, no. No realmente. -Contestó, sonreía con algo de vergüenza, mientras balanceaba las piernas por el borde del mueble del lavabo, en el que estaba sentada. -Tropecé con él en el pasillo hace un par de meses e intercambiamos palabras -"más como insultos", pensó para sí -pero nada más. -Explicó.

"Así que no le ha dicho la verdad." Se dijo Orihime, juntando casi las cejas en su gesto inquisitivo. -Te pido disculpas en su lugar.

-¿Por qué? -Lucy le miró incrédula. -Él no se merece sus buenos modales, es un imbécil.

Aquello logró sacarle una sonrisa a la peliroja.

-Lo es, pero igual debo hacerlo. -Aceptó.

Lucía la miró sorprendida, y quizá hasta conmovida de los buenos sentimientos de aquella mujer. No sólo era hermosa e inteligente, sino que también tenía buen carácter.

Desearía poder aborrecerla, se dijo.

-Es demasiado buena señorita Inoue -le dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Tal vez, pero igual debo hacerlo. -Dijo subiendo los hombros. -Es amigo mío después de todo y es mi culpa el que él haya estado de tan mal humor. -Confesó, ver aquella herida en el rostro de Lucía le oprimía el pecho. -Por otro lado Lucy... Sé que querías que te levantara la orden de que permanecieras en el colegio. -Los ojos le brillaron a la morena, esperanzada de que ella pudiera decirle que sí. -Pero me temo que he de rechazarla.

-¿Por qué? -refutó al instante, perpleja y algo dolida.

-Han habido más ataques de hollows y es muy peligroso que regreses a casa sin protección.

-Mis padres tienen un templo y

-No es lo mismo. -Le cortó ella con voz firme, cuando la joven había comenzado a hablar de forma apresurada. -Por favor entiende. Estarías poniéndolos a todos en peligro. -Le advirtió. Aquello le robó el aliento a la morena, que entendía perfectamente lo que aquella mujer le decía. -También hay otra cosa. -Prosiguió. -¿Si sabes que está prohibido esconder muchachos en tu habitación, verdad?

Los ojos de Lucía se abrieron como platos, la sorpresa y la culpa de sentirse descubierta relucía en las facciones de su rostro.

-Tu cara me dice que eres culpable. -Sonrió Orihime.

Aquello, fuera de las circunstancias actuales, le divertía bastante.

-No es lo que parece, él es... -se apresuró a defender, a sabiendas de que era inútil.

-Está bien. Sé quién es. Sé porqué lo escondiste. -Le dijo, de nuevo con ese tono imponente que no dejaba lugar a que refutara. -Ya te lo dije, yo pasé por lo mismo.

Aquello fue como una espina en su pecho. Los celos estaban de nuevo allí. La morena entrecerró los ojos con clara molestia. Pensaba matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿Usted o Rukia?

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron en sorpresa.

-¿Te habló de ella? -Y luego cayó en cuenta de que aquello era imposible, dada la reacción de Ichigo. Se rió sin poderlo evitar, haciendo sentir a Lucía cada vez más incómoda. -No por supuesto que no, de otro modo no le dejarías en tu cama. -Inquirió, aquello fue una espina más grande en el corazón de Lucy. -Me he tomado la libertad de hablar con tus padres, están de acuerdo en que permanezcas aquí. Te visitarán después de la noche buena.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta que daba al cuarto de Lucía, a sabiendas de que Riruka estaba en la contraria.

Lucía apretó la tela del vestido con sus manos, tomando valor antes de detener a la mujer en su partida.

-¿Usted se libró de él... o él la abandonó? -Cuestionó, había desprecio en su voz.

Orihime se permitió un instante de silencio antes de responder.

-No me he librado de él puesto que sigue aquí. -Respondió, sin voltear a verla. -De modo que tampoco me ha abandonado.

Y llegó hasta la puerta, girando la perilla para salir, pero deteniéndose un instante.

-Es el juego de cazar a la presa Lucía. -Le advirtió, abriendo la puerta al fin. -Termina sólo si te atrapa.

La puerta contraria se abrió cuando Orihime cerró la suya. Riruka estaba mirándola desde la entrada con el gesto contrito.

-Lu

-Déjame sola Riruka -Fue la respuesta de la morena. Antes de que su voz se quebrara. -Por favor.

Ante aquella súplica, la pelirroja no pudo hacer más que lo que le pedía. Odiaba sentirse impotente. Pero también entendía, que a veces era mejor no intervenir. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Dejando a Lucía sola para llorar en silencio.

* * *

Homura estaba por devorar un bistec empanizado, cuando Riruka llegó a la habitación de la misma azotando la puerta.

-Homura

-¡Ah! -asustándola en el acto haciéndola lanzar la comida por el aire.

Sí. Ella también traficaba ciertos alimentos.

-Dios, qué susto me diste -se quejó haciendo un puchero y dejando salir un suspiro de alivio, tras haber logrado atrapar su comida antes de que ésta terminara regada en el suelo.

-Necesito que te quedes con Luisana -Riruka fue directo al grano.

La rubia parpadeó con curiosidad.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?

La pelirroja hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos antes de responder.

-No del todo, pero sí.

Homura suspiró, dejando caer los hombros.

-Ichigo, ¿cierto?

Como respuesta, su compañera gruñó con fastidio, dejándose caer al lado de la rubia y arrebatándole el bistec para darle una mordida.

-¿De veras no podemos hacer que Urahara le regrese sus recuerdos a Lucía? -inquirió. -Todo sería más fácil si lo hiciera.

Homura vio con algo de pena su mordido filete.

-No es tan sencillo. -Refutó, recuperando su comida y deciendose a hablar mientras comía. -A Shizuku y a mí nos volvió humanos a partir de las almas, por eso no tenemos padres; además de que contaba con el registro de nuestras memorias. -Le dijo dando una gran mordida a su bistec; había un halo de tristeza en sus palabras, su compañera fue capaz de notarlo y de pronto se arrepintió de haber pedido aquello. Sabía que la situación era diferente y que tanto a Shizuku como a Homura les dolía el no tener una familia real. -En el caso de Lucía es diferente, ella renació con el alma fragmentada, y aunque las memorias de Sode no Shirayuki regresaran a ella al hacerlo, no podrá despertarlas a menos que alguien le ceda poderes de shinigami. Y las dos sabemos lo imposible que es eso dado que ella es

-Ya lo sé. No tienes que decirlo... -Le interrumpió la pelirroja fastidiada, haciendo gestos con las manos.

Homura sin embargo se enserió.

-Si lo sabes, también entiendes el porqué Ishida Uryuu sería el primero en impedirlo, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Y aunque odiara admitirlo, prefería pelear mil veces con Orihime antes que tener que considerar si quiera, la idea de pelear con el hombre de gafas.

-Malditos Quincys -Murmuró y de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en el antebrazo derecho. -¡Oye! ¿y eso por qué? -Se quejó sobándose el brazo.

-No me gusta que hables mal de mis amigos. -le reprendió la rubia.

Riruka bufó antes de ponerse de pie.

-Como sea, quédate con Lui hasta mañana. Y no la dejes acercarse a Lucía.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

Riruka se detuvo en la entrada, había un brillo fiero en sus ojos.

-Tengo una cuenta pendiente con Orihime.

* * *

Él no estaba allí.

Había girado la perilla de la puerta, con el corazón en la boca, pensando, deseando y quizá hasta implorando porque él se encontrase del otro lado de la puerta. En su cama quizá. Pidiendo que si bien Orihime había descubierto su presencia, aquello no se debiera a una interacción entre ambos.

¿Seguía peleando contra ella? Esperaba que no. Honestamente no veía modo de ganar. Ella era hermosa, toda una mujer en su mejor y mayor apogeo. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Resultaba bastante obvio. Nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarle a su compañero qué edad tenía. Porque aunque se veía apenas unos años más grande, siete a lo mucho, era obvio que no estaba ni cerca a la verdadera edad que tenía.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía nada de él.

Y él no estaba allí. Eran apenas las 12 con quince de la tarde. Y sin embargo su habitación estaba cubierta en penumbras. Sentía que el tiempo iba demasiado lento, apesar de haber perdido bastante tiempo encerrada en el baño. La mayoría de las alumnas estaban haciendo sus maletas y ella sería la única que se quedaría encerrada entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

No tenía ganas de hacer nada...

Envuelta en tristeza, se desvistió empezando por el vestido del uniforme. El moño en su pecho fue el primero en deshacerse en el listón rojo y caer al suelo. Los ojos le ardían de tanto llorar y el agua en sus cuencas estaba seca. Caminó hasta el clóset y se descalzó antes de rebuscar entre las prendas. Halló un camisón para dormir de manga larga, de color lila. Se lo puso de un solo movimiento.

Y se quedó de pie frente al armario. Con la mente perdida en el sopor de la depresión que se arraigaba en su centro.

¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podía por una vez el amor, ser simple y sincero, fácil y perfecto? ¿Por qué tenía tantas dudas por unas palabras dichas por aquella mujer, a pesar de haber decidido no dejarse llevar por cuentos ajenos? ¿Era ella realmente una más?

...

"Damien Rice & Lisa Hannigan - I Remember (live)."

Cuando volvió a despertar, el reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde. La luz era mucho más tenue y el aire tenía un fuerte aroma a canela. Había soñado con él, aunque el sueño como siempre había sido imposible.

_I remember it well_  
_The first time that I saw_  
_Your head around the door_  
_'Cause mine stopped workin'_

Se había visto con él en otro mundo, compartiendo otra vida en otra escuela, en otra ciudad, con otros amigos. A pesar de que no podía verle el rostro, sabía sin embargo, que se trataba de él.

Lucía estaba recostada en la cama, aunque no recordaba cómo había terminado en ésta. No estaba cubierta por las cobijas, estaba encima del edredón, con los cabellos desperdigados sobre la almohada. Parpadeó para desprenderse del sueño; el recuerdo de los eventos del día le fueron golpeando la conciencia uno a uno. Y de repente le sintió.

Se irguió al instante.

___I remember it well_  
_There was wet in your hair_  
_I was stood in stare_  
_And time stopped movin'_

-Zanguetsu"

El chico estaba de pie frente a las puertas de cristal que daban a la terraza, tenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje fuera de éstas. El corazón le saltó de gusto en el pecho, emocionado incluso y se levantó de la cama caminando a prisa hacia él, con la sonrisa grabada en sus labios...

Hasta que reparó en la dureza de su expresión. Se detuvo en sus pasos. Algo andaba mal, se dijo. Y pensó que quizá se debiera a que le había dejado indefenso ante la visita de Orihime.

Se disculpó al instante.

-Lo lamento, debí de asegurarme el que nadie pudiera entrar a la habitación pero yo...

El chico le había cortado en el momento en el que había reclamado la boca de ella como suya. Ella se perdió en la caricia, la misma que había añorado durante el día. Pero había un sabor diferente. Una agresividad que no había estado allí antes. No le estaba permitiendo saborear nada y el agarre de su mano sobre su mandíbula le estaba empezando a lastimar.

Lucía tomó coraje y se apartó de éste con la fuerza de sus manos sobre el duro pecho de él.

-¡No! -Gritó.

La sorpresa y la perplejidad apenas y duraron un segundo en los ojos del shinigami, a penas un reflejo que se disipó con algo muy parecido a la malicia.

-¿No? -inquirió, casi con burla. Y Lucía podía jurar que le había ofendido por la dureza de su mirada.

Tembló insegura antes de volver a hablar.

-Primero, necesito preguntarte algo. Necesito, que hablemos.

-Hablar, eso te gustaría ¿no?

A pesar de que no podía verle, ella sabía que él estaba sonriendo de forma lacónica. Algo peligroso destilaba de la figura del muchacho, sus movimientos eran elegantes y a la vez perezosos.

La hizo sentir como una presa.

-Bien, dispara.

Lucy parpadeó, intentando llenarse de coraje.

-Inoue Orihime. La conoces, ¿verdad? -inquirió sin dejar lugar a que lo negara. -¿Tuviste con ella lo mismo que conmigo?

Lo que siguió desconcertó de inmediato a la morena.

El chico se estaba riendo a carcajadas. Pero la mirada demencial que tenía le heló la sangre al instante.

-Por muy atractiva que sea no es mi tipo. -Habló todavía entre risas. -En realidad fue ella quien me persiguió a mí. Tanto que fue infectada por mi poder. -Le dijo, provocando sin saberlo el que ella sintiera alivio. -Peleamos algunas batallas juntos y sí, compartimos un beso. Un simple e insignificante beso, ¿comprendes? -La verdad era que no lo hacía, pero él no le dio chance a que le respondiera, así que se obligó a ocultar la espina que se le había clavado al corazón. -No me gustaba en ese sentido. Nunca lo hará por mucho que lo intente. -Le aseguró, acariciando el rostro de la chica tras esto. -¿Eso era todo?

_I want you here tonight, I want you here_  
_'Cause I can't believe what I found_  
_I want you here tonight want you here_  
_Nothing is taking me down, down, down_

Y tan sólo así, la sonrisa que le dedicaba entonces le espantó el miedo que había sentido. Entibiándole el pecho, se dejó caer en esas orbes amarillas. Y ganó un poco de valor, tras recordar que se había prometido triunfar donde Orihime había fracasado.

-No sé nada de ti- Susurró poniendo su mano sobre la de él.

-¿Qué quieres saber? -respondió con el mismo tono dulce.

Ella se mordió el labio antes de responder.

-¿Eres... humano?

Una punzada atravesó el pecho del muchacho, su mirada se entrecerró al evaporar todo rastro de dulzura en ésta.

-¿Qué si lo fuera? -inquirió con tono calculador, aunque ella no pareció darse cuenta.

-Quiero saber quién eres. -Le miró suplicante.

El shinigami apartó su mano de ella y le dio la espalda.

-Es algo complicado. Sería más sencillo si preguntaras lo que realmente quieres saber.

_I remember it well_  
_Taxied out of a storm_  
_To watch you perform_  
_And my ships were sailing_

Estaba clara la molestia.

Estaba clara la molestia y aún así, no pudo evitar el que las palabras le escaparan de la boca.

-¿Quién es Rukia?

Él se volteó al instante, la alarma plasmada en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo-

-Dijiste su nombre en sueños -se apresuró a responder, cortándole. La tensión en el cuerpo del chico le dejó claro que había pisado terreno peligroso. Pero era demasiado tarde para echarse hacia atrás. -Parecía que era alguien, muy importante, para ti

La expresión se tornó fría.

-Lo era.

La ira se le plantó en la boca del estómago.

-¿Ya no?

La presión en su pecho se hizo más profunda.

La imagen de Rukia como shinigami dibujándose lejana en su mente.

-Está muerta.

Y el desprecio había envuelto aquellas palabras hasta marcarlas en el aire.

_I remember it well_  
_I was stood in your line_  
_And your mouth_  
_Your mouth, your mouth_

Silencio.

Lucía era capaz de escuchar el corazón latirle en los oídos, arrepintiéndose de haber querido indagar en el pasado del chico. Los ojos abiertos y llenos de verguenza y culpa.

Él se rió de pronto.

-Si realmente quieres saberlo, me abandonó -Le dijo con ligereza, burlándose. -Se dejó morir a cambio de que yo viviera.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron en mayor sorpresa. Sintiendo de pronto una admiración hacia la chica que había asegurado el que él viviera, permitiendo a su vez el que ella le conociera.

-Pero entonces lo hizo por amor

-No confundas -Le cortó él, todo rastro de burla había desaparecido de su rostro. Lucía había dado un paso hacia atrás de forma inconsciente, el muchacho lucía amenazante, haciendo por fin honor a todas las historias que le habían dicho de su naturaleza. Había furia en sus ojos, pero también había algo más, se dijo. -Sí, me amaba, aunque quizá no lo suficiente. -Era dolor, dedujo al fin. -No fue algo de momento, fue algo que conspiró con tiempo y jamás me dio la oportunidad de elegir. -Prosiguió, dejando claro en su voz lo mucho que aquello le había herido. Lo mucho que aún le dolía. -Traicionó la confianza que compartíamos, sabiendo que yo me negaría a lo que ella pretendía. Se fue sin siquiera despedirse.

-¿Todavía la amas?

La expresión de él se endureció más.

-Jamás dije que lo hiciera -carraspeó.

-Es bastante obvio -declaró ella, retándolo hasta cierto punto con la mirada, a que dijera lo contrario.

Desde luego, él no lo hizo.

_I want you here tonight, I want you here_  
_'Cause I can't believe what I found_  
_I want you here tonight want you here_  
_Nothing is taking me down, down, down_

-¿Y eso a ti en qué te afectaría? -cuestionó defensivo.

Lucía se abrazó a sí misma.

-En que estoy enamorada de ti. -Confesó.

El corazón del shinigami se saltó un latido, los ojos se le abrieron en sorpresa.

-Lo admito, me estaba muriendo de celos. -Aceptó, desviando la vista un instante con las mejillas sonrosadas. -Quiero saber, todo de ti. Quiero ser la única. -Las manos apretaban la tela del camisón con fuerza, el chico le miraba con los labios ligeramene abiertos. Descolocados ante la declaración. -Quiero demostrarte que no necesitas a nadie más si te quedas conmigo.

El shinigami se sintió desfallecer, sintiendo de pronto que su resolución estaba por deshacerse.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

-Porque...! -La voz se le cortó segundos, su mente advirtiéndole lo que estaba por decir. Una voz lejana le decía que se detuviera justo allí, que simplemente se dedicara a repetirle que lo quería. Pero aún no estaba acostumbrada a la otra presencia de su alma, que la ignoró por completo.

Si tan sólo le hubiese escuchado...

-Aceptaré los sentimientos que tengas por Rukia. Aceptaré todo lo que tengas que decirle. Dejaré que te desahogues en mí.

Si tan sólo hubiese hecho lo que la voz le había gritado en su cabeza... ni siquiera se habría atrevido a tomarle las manos al chico como había hecho.

-Descarga tu furia en mí. Lo tomaré todo. -Le aseguró sonando desesperada. -Para que podamos seguir adelante... para que tú y yo...

'Podamos estar juntos.'

Quizá si esas últimas palabras las hubiese dicho en voz alta...

_Except you my love_  
_Except you my love_

Habría evitado el que él recordara su venganza.

-¿Es eso, realmente lo que quieres?

Los mechones naranjas le cubrían la visión de sus ojos, ocultando perfectamente la expresión maligna que se había apoderado de ellos. Incluso el aire se había tornado pesado, pero ella creyó que era su propio miedo y no la amenaza de que había entrado a la boca del lobo.

Lo descubrió tan sólo cuando él levantó la vista para verla.

La máscara estaba por la mitad...

Y allí supo que le había perdido.

-Porque yo gustosamente puedo darte lo que pides. -La voz era otra, más chillona y desquiciada, al igual que la mirada fiera que dominaban sus ojos, lo blanco de los ojos se había tornado negro. Y la sonrisa lacónica le herizó los vellos del cuerpo.

_Come all you lost_  
_Dive into moss_  
_And hope that my sanity covers the cost_  
_To remove the stain of my love in paper mache_

A partir de ahí comenzó la pesadilla.

-¿Quién es Rukia? Quieres saber -Sus palabras salían como burlas, cínicas.-Eres tan ingenua.

El miedo dominó a Lucía. Helada hasta la médula ante la visión del shinigami.

-Créeme, es un peso mucho más grande del que estás acostumbrada a cargar. -Le dijo con burlón desprecio, sus movimientos eran exagerados.

Y se rió con fuerza. Un segundo después la burla había sido reemplazada por la ira.

-Pero si realmente quieres saberlo... Era una maldita mentirosa -gruñó, caminando hacia ella.

_Come all you reborn_  
_Blow off my horn_  
_I'm driving real hard_  
_This is love, this is porn_

Por instinto, ella retrocedió, incapaz de apartar la vista de él; temiendo cualquier descuido.

-Me prometió una vida llena de fuerza y felicidad a su lado. -Le dijo, el cinismo de nuevo presente en su boca. -Me dio todo, con lo que podría haber soñado

Levantó ambas espadas con sus manos con ágiles movimientos por encima de su cabeza, lucía tan desafiante que ella tembló bajo la posibilidad de que él le hiciera daño con ellas. El shinigami, fue transformando su expresión burlona a una enfurecida.

Clavó ambas espadas al suelo, al lanzarlas con fuerza hacia éste.

-Y después simplemente me lo arrebató. -Gruñó.

_God will forgive me_  
_But I_  
_I whip myself in scorn, scorn_

El aire se volvió demasiado denso para respirarlo, la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero fue incapaz de desmayarse frente a él.

-Me hizo miserable -Siguió éste, volviendo a avanzar hacia ella. -Me hizo culparme de su muerte, me volvió débil al grado de dar lástima.

_I wanna hear what you have to say about me_  
_Hear if you're gonna live without me_  
_I wanna hear what you want_  
_I remember December_

Ella tropezó al intentar avanzar hacia atrás, tan aturdida como para ser capaz de evitar su caída.

-Dime, ¿me harás tú lo mismo?

Mas él había sido más rápido al jalarla con fuerza por el brazo, con agresividad la jaló hasta su cuerpo, dejando el espacio justo entre sus rostros para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-¿Me desecharás después de haberte divertido conmigo? Sólo porque te lo ordenan!

Lucía tembló bajo su agarre, sudando frío con el corazón desbocado. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y los ojos cristalinos.

-Siempre era lo mismo, siempre las leyes y las órdenes y lo correcto venían primero. -Gritó, lanzando a Lucía con brusquedad hacia el frente.

Su cuerpo golpeó de espaldas con el clóset y cayó de bruses al suelo.

_And I wanna hear what you have to say about me_  
_Hear if you're gonna live without me_  
_I wanna hear what you want_  
_What the hell do you want?_

-Pudimos habernos ido juntos. -Dijo volviendo a retomar su avance hacia ella, la voz había sonado como un lamento. La chica, a penas y tuvo tiempo de erguirse sobre los codos, cuando él ya la había vuelto a alcanzar. Le miró temblando de miedo desde su posición en el suelo. -¿Tan malo era? -Y de nuevo había veneno en sus palabras, aquella mirada era la de un asesino. -¿Tan lejos de tí me querías? -Bramó.

Su mano derecha voló hacia la melena de ella y, jalándola por los negros cabellos, la obligó a levantarse a su altura.

-¿Tanto me desprecias? -Rugió.

Las manos de ella se sostenían la cabeza, intentando inútilmente el reducir el daño que él le estaba haciendo.

-¿Sólo sentías una deuda hacia mí? -Siguió él sin detenerse a verla de verdad. -¿Era sólo eso? ¡Dime qué fui para ti! -La zarandeó. -¡Dímelo!

Asustada hasta la médula, ¿cómo podía hacer frente a aquella furia? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué se había sentido capaz de romper la maldición que se cernía sobre él? Maldición, se decía una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas le empapaban el rostro. No sabía si quiera en qué momento había comenzado a llorar.

Su silencio sólo hizo arder más su furia.

-¡Maldita sea, contéstame!

-Basta, me lastimas! -Gritó al fin.

Y le dio una patada en la entrepierna.

-Maldita.

La soltó al instante y ella cayó de rodillas al suelo, al no tener la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse en pie. Pero no se detuvo ahí, se arrastró por el suelo hasta ganar la fuerza suficiente para volver a levantarse.

Corrió hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? -Pero él ya se había recuperado del golpe y la siguió de inmediato. -Dijiste que lo tomarías todo! -Le reclamó.

-¡Estás loco! -gritó sin detenerse.

Mas cuando alcanzó el pomo de la puerta abriéndola al tiempo, él ya la había cerrado con su brazo.

Lucía se congeló en su sitio.

-No vas a irte tan fácilmente -Bramó, volviendo a sujetarla del brazo.

-¡Suéltame! -Forcejeó ella desesperada, alejándose cuanto podía. Más lágrimas se vertieron por sus ojos.

Pero no se rendiría. No. No así, no ahí.

Le clavó las uñas en el rostro hasta herirlo, él apretó la mandíbula soportando el dolor... Con la misma expresión fiera le marcó las mejillas y él intentó obviarlo siguiendo en el intento de pegar el cuerpo de ella al suyo... hasta que se hartó del forcejeó y la aventó con fuerza por la cintura hacia la cama.

Cayó sobre el suelo, la cabeza se golpeó con el borde la misma. Y aún con todo, ella se obligó a erguirse. Aprovechó el momento en el que él se limpió la sangre del rostro para levantarse y corrier hacia el baño.

Él reaccionó al instante, lanzándose hacia la misma dirección que ella. Lucía no fue capaz de esquivarle por completo. El shinigami la alcanzó por la cintura haciendo que cayera de golpe al suelo. Se estiró cuanto pudo, pero parecía inútil, él era mucho más fuerte y más grande también.

Así que en lugar de intentar alejarse, se giró lo suficiente para golpearle con las piernas. Una y otra vez, sin importar el cansancio que amenazaba con adormecerle los músculos. Y consiguió que la soltara.

Con prisa se levantó, desesperada entró por la puerta abierta del baño, pero la otra que conectaba con el cuarto de Riruka estaba cerrada. Y el muchacho volvió a alcanzarle atrapándola por los talones.

-¡NO!

De nuevo boca abajo sobre el suelo, olvidando de momento las lágrimas, se estiró lo más que pudo hacia la tina del baño. Su mano alcanzó la cortina justo cuando él la jaló hacia sí con fuerza. Los ganchos se rompieron y la cortina se vino con ella. El shinigami la había girado hacia él, poniéndola a la altura de su rostro; pero Lucy había sido más rápida. Le aplastó el plástico de la cortina sobre la cara. Primero con una mano y luego con ambas.

Debía soltarla si quería seguir respirando, así que ella siguió presionando la tela con fuerza. El pulso acelerado y el miedo convertido en paranoia. Estaba peleando por instinto... por sobrevivir.

Ichigo no fue capaz de aguantar más sin aire, y soltó su agarre en el cuerpo de Lucía para arrebatarse la cortina del rostro. De inmediato ella se deslizo con las piernas hacia arriba, su mano estirándose por algo, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, con lo que pudiera defenderse...

Sus dedos rozaron el cordón de la regadera. Pero antes de que pudiese tomarla, él ya la estaba asfixiando con las suyas propias.

En la visión de la muerte que se cernía sobre ella, experimentó una sensación de deja vú, y su mente corrió acelerada por encontrar aquellos recuerdos. Mientras la mano seguía moviéndose frenética en su intento de alcanzar el objeto que se dijo la liberaría.

-Voy a darte exactamente lo que me diste -Bramó él, completamente desquiciado. El filo de su reiatsu era tan intenso que estaba destrozando el azulejo del baño. -Hasta que implores que me detenga...

Fue el mismo poder, sin embargo, lo que terminó haciendo caer la regadera hacia su mano.

Y la apretó con fuerza, azotándola con más fuerza aún sobre la cabeza del chico.

Una y otra vez.

Hasta que le hubo soltado.

...

El último golpe lo había lanzado contra el suelo, no sin antes golpear el filo de la regadera.

El cuerpo de Lucía se zarandeó en temblores durante varios minutos, mirando hacia la nada, respirando con dificultad, poco a poco tranquilizándose el pulso. Pero aquella voz en su cabeza le volvió a ordenar el que se levantase.

Tratando de ignorar lo mejor que pudo el dolor de su cuerpo, se levantó lentamente.

En la oscuridad del baño, el cuerpo del chico parecía sólo una sombra más. No supo distinguir si seguía consciente o si había desfallecido.

El corazón se le estrujó. No había querido lastimarle de aquella manera.

Temerosa como estaba y pegada a la pared, se animó a hablarle.

-¿Zanguetsu?

Silencio.

Aquella tranquilidad le resultó mucho escalofriante que todo el episodio de la pelea con el chico. El pecho le latió con preocupación. No le había matado, ¿o sí?

El frío se volvió a colar en sus huesos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había permitido que llegaran a tanto? Estaba consciente de que había sido ella quien le había provocado, cuando él obviamente había estado intentando contenerse. Había sido su culpa quizá, el que las cosas hubiesen ido tan rápido. Todas las escenas de los tiempos compartidos desfilaron por su mente.

Si él había estado tan frustrado, era obvio que ella había sido el detonante.

¿Pero cómo había podido reaccionar diferente a la ira que él destilaba? ¿Cómo dar con las respuestas a preguntas que eran dirigidas hacia alguien que no era ella?

Un bufido se escuchó de pronto y ella supo al instante que él estaba despierto.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? -bufó, adivinando la sonrisa que se cernía en su rostro, Lucía se sintió desfallecer. El alma se le había caído al suelo. -¿Sólo vas a forcejear conmigo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos otra vez.

-Este no eres tú. -Susurró.

El shinigami dejó escapar una risilla.

-Ooh, pero si ni siquiera sabes quién eres **tú**, ¿cómo puedes saber lo que **yo** soy realmente?

El pecho le subía y bajaba, el pulso empezó a correr de nuevo acelerado, el corazón se le oprimía. Y él, con la sangre resbalándole por la frente, se irguió de nuevo acercándose a ella con paso lento. Como una fiera arrincona a su presa cuando se ha cansado de jugar con ella.

-¿Tan pronto murió tu resolución a amarme?

Las manos se le pegaron temblorosas al pecho. Las lágrimas una vez más le resbalaron por las mejillas.

-Tú no quieres hacer esto -le dijo con la voz temblorosa.

A él la sonrisa se le extendió de medio lado.

-Por el contrario, lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas -gruñó.

_Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love..._

-Aléjate -Rogó ella con la voz en un débil susurro.

-Oh, Lucy, Lucy -se burló el acariciandole el rostro con el dorso de la mano, ella saltó hacia atrás, pegándose lo más que pudo a la pared.

-No vengas -pidió cerrando los ojos y apartando el rostro. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin detenerse.

Él se inclinó sobre ella, hablándole al oído.

-Fuiste tú quien se entregó primero. -Susurró.

-¡No!

Le pisó con fuerza, ganándose unos segundos para volver a correr hacia la puerta por la que había entrado.

-Voy a tomar lo que es mío.

Pero él había vuelto a alcanzarle. Tumbándola de nueva cuenta al suelo. Avanzó hasta cernirse sobre ella.

-Basta, por favor -Lloró intentando apartarle con los brazos.

-¡Eso es! -Rugió él, forcejeando con ella. -¡Ruega!

La pesadilla se volvió más real cuando le hubo rasgado el camisón hasta hacerlo jirones; dejándo al descubierto su pecho.

-¡No, por favor!

Le tomó el rostro por debajo de la barbilla para girárselo y poder morder la curva entre éste y su hombro. La morena gritó con fuerza, asustada, desesperada porque entendía lo que él estaba por hacerle.

Reclamarla como suya, sólo tenía un significado.

Se retorció bajo su agarre intentando alejarle de ella, pero era inútil. Él le recorrió el cuerpo con las manos, desesperado. Usando la presión de su dorso para evitar el que ella se moviera, deslizó su mano por debajo del roto camisón hacia la feminidad de ella...

La joven tembló aterrada, forcejeando y gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones... mientras el alma se le desgarraba en pedazos a través del llanto.

Él la tocó mientras le obligó a besarle en la boca. Rasgó la tela de su brassiere exponiendo a la vista la curva de los pequeños senos. Le acarició la piel por debajo.

Había una desesperación que Lucía fue capaz de sentir entonces, no era la suya, sino la de él. En medio de aquél terrorífico encuentro, fue capaz de sentir el torbellino de emociones que aplastaban el pecho del chico y por un segundo se dejó hacer...

Rendida ante el hecho de que él la tomaría sin importar lo mucho que luchara por impedírselo.

-¡Lucía!

-¡Oh Dios mío...!

Lo que siguió después, a penas y fue capaz de registrarlo en su mente.

-Largo... ¡Largo de aquí! -Había gritado Riruka, corriendo a golpear al shinigami -¡Aléjate de ella!

El resto, se volvió brumoso y distante. El zumbido en los oídos le impidió escuchar nada de lo que sucedió a su alrededor.

Sólo fue consciente de que él ya no estaba. De que unos brazos suaves y amables la habían levantado del suelo, envolviendola después en un abrazo.

Y ella se dejó hacer, como la muñeca rota que era.

-Dios mío, lo siento Lucy -lloró Orihime, mientras la abrazaba. Riruka jadeaba entre furiosa y asustada, incapaz de mirar el estado de su amiga por temer a quebrarse en ese mismo instante. -Trate de advertírtelo. Lo siento. Lo lamento tanto.

No era la Bella.

Y sin embargo, en todo lo que podía pensar la doncella, era en su lucha fallida.

No había sido capaz de romper el hechizo.

* * *

La enfermería del colegio fácilmente podía pasar por una habitación de hospital. Demasiado elaborada, empañada de todos esos aromas excesivos en cloro y formol. Las paredes blancas, todo blanco en realidad.

Tras el terrible suceso, le habían llevado allí para que se recuperara. Aunque Lucy sabía que sólo querían mantenerla lejos de él. Oculta bajo la mirada escrutinadora de sus supuestos salvadores.

-Déjame que te diga la verdad.

Orihime estaba allí con su rostro envuelto en pena. Y sin importar lo contrita que estuviera, lo acertada que había estado en sus advertencias, Lucía no conseguía evitar sentir molestia hacia ella.

-¿Más historias? -cuestionó altanera.

La mujer estaba por refutar cuando una nueva presencia irrumpió en la habitación, atrayendo la atención de ambas de inmediato.

-Creo que será mejor que yo se lo explique.

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron como platos en asombro.

-¡Renji!

Hubo un dolor directo, como el de un rayo, en la cabeza de la morena; con el eco de una voz distante, otro recuerdo perdido se dijo; pero apenas y pudo registrarlo. Aunque sabía que tenía que ver con el hombre que había entrado. Alto y fornido, con el cabello de un rojo escarlata, suelto y largo. Vestía como shinigami, con la diferencia de la capa blanca que llevaba encima del uniforme negro.

Lucía suspiró al sentir el corazón entibiársele; por alguna razón que no lograba ubicar, algo en su alma había brincado de alegría. Tenía unas enormes ganas de abrazar a aquél hombre de tatuajes en el cuerpo, como si fuera un familiar perdido.

...

Fue dejada a solas con él, a pesar de la renuencia de Orihime.

Estaba sentada en la cama, con él de pie frente a ésta. El hombre la miraba verdaderamente perplejo y quizá hasta emocionado. Lucía no estaba muy segura, pero se veía bastante feliz.

-Eres idéntica. -Dijo al fin, con la sonrisa amplia y los ojos llenos de incredulidad.

-¿Perdón? -ella enarcó una ceja confundida.

-Eres y no eres ella, estoy sorprendido. -Se rió.

Ella lo miró esta vez con fastidio.

-Va a explicarme lo que sucede o tengo que volver a llamar a la señorita Inoue

-La señorita Inoue -Se burló el pelirrojo, soltando una carcajada. -Perdona, perdona. -Se disculpó entre risas, limpiándose las pequeñas lagrimillas que habían salido con la risa. -Es que estoy sobrecogido, es todo

-¿Usted está sobrecogido? -inquirió ésta con fastidio, casi queriendo decir '¿y cómo estaré yo?'

-Oh no, no me hables de usted. -Se quejó él, levantando las manos -Sería demasiado extraño -dijo, dejando salir un escalofrío.

-No tanto como lo es para mí.

-Cierto... -Aceptó él, poniéndose serio al fin. -Creo que lo mejor será empezar por el principio. ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre los shinigamis?

Ella respiró profundo, dejando salir lentamente el aire antes de empezar su relato. Le contó lo que había leído en el pergamino que Riruka le había dado. Sobre que los shinigamis se encargaban de llevar las almas de los muertos al otro mundo. De lo que Orihime le había hablado sobre lo que eran los hollows, incluyendo lo que 'Zanguetsu' le había dicho sobre su misión de combatir dichos hollows.

Cuando terminó, Renji dejó salir un suspiro resignado.

-Ni se acerca a la verdad, déjame ilustrarte como es debido.

Ella parpadeó sobrecogida por la dureza de sus facciones. Sin duda era un hombre bastante atractivo y sin duda temerario. Pero era su mirada lo que más la desarmaba.

Pasó saliva sin ser consciente de su propio nerviosismo.

Y él empezó el relato.

Sobre el Sereitei, sobre Hueco Mundo y el mismo infierno. Sobre la dimensión cero. Sobre quincys y su pelea con los shinigamis. Le habló de tenientes y capitanes. De la historia de la Soul Society y las cuatro grandes casas nobles.

Le contó sobre su vida en el Rukongai y la historia de la niña que siempre había sido su admiración.

...

Había tardado cerca de dos horas el narrar la historia por la superficie, contando sólo lo estrictamente esencial, para que ella pudiera entender las circunstancias que la rodeaban.

-Rukia -murmuró Lucía, con la mirada todavía perdida.

Renji, era su amigo desde la infancia, su primer familiar y por ende, no pudo evitar decirle la verdad sobre quién había sido ella. Incluso si al final su amor había sido vencido por el del shinigami que había llegado a estimar como a un hermano, jamás la había olvidado.

-¿Rukia soy yo? -Habló perpleja. Tratando con todas sus neuronas entender todo lo que aquella verdad implicaba.

Renji asintió con la cabeza.

-En una forma sí, en otra, sería más correcto decir que lo fuiste.

La morena se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras sudaba frío.

-Siento como si tuviera amnesia

El pelirrojo rió por lo bajo.

-Podríamos decir que así es -sonrió.

Lucy le miró al fin. Ahora era capaz de entender los sentimientos que la asaltaron al verlo por vez primera. Estaba claro que su alma le había reconocido. Admitiendo que le había extrañado incluso.

-¿Tú eras amigo mío dices?

-El mejor. -Respondió con una sonrisa satisfecha. -Antes de que ése idiota se atravesara en tu camino. -Refutó, haciendo un mohín.

Lucía lo analizó. Durante todo el relato, se había dirigido a Zanguetsu como el shinigami sustituto, dejando en claro que el nombre que Lucía tenía no era el verdadero.

-¿Por qué no dices su nombre?

-Porque no me corresponde a mí decírtelo -Contestó con seriedad. -Él es el que debe hacerlo. Si así lo quiere.

Lucía suspiró con pena.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Qué quieres que haga? -Le imploró.

-No puedo decírtelo. -Negó con la cabeza. -He observado su relación durante mucho tiempo. Créeme. Esto lo decides tú sola.

-Pero-

-Sé que parece lo contrario -le cortó al instante. -pero eres tú la que mejor lo conoce. -Le afirmó, tocándole la frente con el dedo. Ella parpadeó varias veces, asimilando aquello. -Y como tal, sólo tú sabes qué es mejor para él... Y para ti también.

Las lágrimas se cernieron sobre sus ojos. El corazón le palpitó adolorido, sumido en una culpa casi palpable al recordar los ojos desesperados del shinigami que casi la había violado.

-Lo lastimé, ¿no es así?

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-No fue al único al que heriste.

Renji le secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, en gesto meramente protector.

Aún la amaba.

-¿También a ti? -gimió ella. El cerró los ojos un segundo, como asintiendo a su pregunta. -Lo siento. -Gimió con más fuerza.

-No lo hagas. -Le pidió con la voz dulce, casi susurrante, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con la palma de su mano. -Tu yo de ahora no tiene la culpa. -Le aseguró. Su semblante se tornó serio de pronto. -Y es justamente por eso que él está tan molesto.

Renji limpió cada una de las lágrimas de Lucía. Después de más de dos décadas, por fina estaba cerrando aquél capítulo. Y sin importar o grave de la situación, siempre estaría agradecido con Ichigo.

* * *

_"Porque en cierta forma Rukia. Sí que moriste."_

"Lisa Hannigan - 9 crimes (acoustic version)"

_Leave me out with the waste_  
_This is not what I do_  
_It's the wrong kind of place_  
_To be thinking of you_

Si ella fuera a morir... y la persona que más amaba corriera el riesgo de morir también... quizá buscaría el modo de salvarle...

O quizá preferiría irse con él... Abandonar el mundo juntos y embarcarse en un nuevo viaje.

¿Pero cómo exactamente podría hacer eso?

Y si él pensara lo mismo y terminara salvándola en su lugar, sin opción a reencontrarse...

¿Le perdonaría?

Si volviera a encontrarle... ¿lo amaría como la misma persona que había sido? ¿O sería como mirar a alguien más? Si dicha persona no podía recordarte... y si tú habías quedado con tanto, tanto y tanto por decirle...

¿Era inútil?

¿Esa persona ya no existiría?

Era tan complicado todo eso, que ni siquiera con sujetar la cabeza entre sus manos, podía deshacerse de la frustración que la envolvía. Podía entender perfectamente la desesperación del hombre del que se había enamorado. No había crecido en todos esos años. Tenía el arrebato de un niño pequeño. Y aún así, sabía que con algo tan intenso no podría haber reaccionado de ninguna otra manera.

Era absurdo estar pensando en él después de lo sucedido. No le debía ni un sólo pensamiento y sin embargo, aquí estaba. Todavía extrañando su caricia... A pesar de todo... ¿Era ésa la fuerza del lazo del que le había hablado Renji? ¿Por qué, a pesar de que fuera el shinigami el que hubiese estado a punto de violarla, se sentía ella más bien como la verdadera culpable?

...

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía. Su cuerpo se había movido solo, sus piernas le habían llevado hasta él, en lo profundo del bosque.

El aire se sentía helado, la brisa misma parecía quemarle la piel con mucha más crueldad que el mismo fuego. Pero ella apenas y era consciente de esto. Sólo podía verlo a él. Tan perdido, frente a ella, aún temblando. No había duda de que había estado lamentando lo que le había hecho y aún así, también la seguía maldiciendo.

El shinigami le miraba con recelo, el cuerpo le temblaba, era un manojo de nervios. Se notaba en el brillo vacilante de sus ojos amarillos, en la tensión sobre sus hombros. En la distancia que ponía por delante de ambos.

"Él todavía está intentando alcanzarme." Se dijo a sí misma. Con la certeza de recordar porqué había ido con él... Se lo debía, no podría vivir con su alma si huía de él, abandonándole por segunda vez. La tristeza de sus orbes violáceas casi fue capaz de impregnar el aire. -Dije que lo tomaría todo.

_It's the wrong time_  
_For somebody new_  
_It's a small crime_  
_And I got no excuse_

Ichigo le miró con desconfianza, con las ganas de burlarse en su cara de lo que le había dicho.

-No parabas de llorar -le recalcó.

Y la determinación se implantó en el semblante de la morena.

-No volverá a pasar -le aseguró.

El labio inferior del chico tembló con más fuerza.

-¿Estás segura de esto? -cuestionó, el pulso se le aceleró con una emoción que no supo descifrar.

-Lo estoy. -Respondió, levantando el semblante con gesto digno.

Estaba claro. Se estaba entregando a él. Le estaba dando el derecho de usurparla. De estrujarle el corazón y el alma hasta dejarlas reducidas en pedazos. No había duda en sus ojos. No había trampa, ni engaño.

No iba a seguir sin él.

El muchacho respiró con fuerza, casi jadeando, mientras apretaba la mandíbula, las manos cerradas en puño y el sudor recorriéndole el rostro.

-No voy a ser dulce. No voy a hacerte el amor. -Le advirtió, retándole con toda la expresión de su cuerpo, pero Lucía era capaz de ver el miedo detrás de aquella mirada afilada.

-No espero que lo hagas.

-Te voy a hacer daño. -Recalcó con más fuerza, casi gritando.

-Es de esperarse. -Se resignó ella, cerrando los ojos al decirlo.

Aunque no lo dijera, estaba claro también que aquello le era difícil al igual que a él. Quizá incluso más.

Ichigo se sintió desfallecer.

-¿Y aún así vas a permitirlo?

Lucía abrió los ojos y miró directamente a los de él.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?! -Exigió saber, la voz se le había quebrado.

'Porque te amo.' Quiso decirle.

Pero los labios ni siquiera se abrieron, sino que se estrujaron junto con los ojos en un gesto de angustia. Las lágrimas le cristalizaron los ojos. Y sólo pudo levantar los hombros, como diciendo que no lo sabía.

_That alright? Yeah_  
_Give my gun away when it's loaded_  
_That alright? Yeah, with you?_

La observó todavía con desconfianza. Con miedo. Con la desesperación de no ser capaz de evitar lo que estaba por hacerle, a sabiendas de que la quebraría. Sí, era eso lo que quería pero al mismo tiempo no. Nunca querría hacerle daño y sin embargo ya lo había hecho y si ella no se lo impedía, alguien, quien fuera!... Ni siquiera podía pensarlo.

Y aquí estaba ella.

Siempre ella.

...

Siempre ella.

¿Por qué tenía siempre que darle exactamente lo que pedía? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía por una vez dejarlo solo? ¿Pero no era justamente eso lo que lo tenía en esa situación? El que lo dejara solo? ¿Qué era realmente lo que quería? Su razonamiento le decía que se estaba comportando como un imbécil, pero las emociones en su pecho le sobrecogían hasta ahogarle el pensamiento.

Era demasiado...!

No pudo pensar por más tiempo. La tempestad en su pecho ya se había desatado y su cuerpo anhelaba por poseerla.

-Pues que sea así. -Declaró, avanzando hacia ella con furia.

Lucía se obligó a no retroceder.

A cerrar los ojos cuando él chocó sus bocas con rudeza, golpeándole con los dientes, apretándola por el cuello logrando por esto el levantarla hasta su altura; la lastimaba y ella se obligó a no quejarse.

Lo tomaría todo, se dijo.

Todo.

_Leave me out with the waste_  
_This is not what I do_  
_It's the wrong kind of place_  
_To be cheating on you_

La desesperación se derramó por cada uno de sus poros. Dejando en claro que un beso no sería suficiente, la estrelló con la fuerza de su cuerpo contra la corteza de uno de los árboles. Aprisionándola bajo su sombra le levantó las piernas y ella le rodeó la cadera con ellas en respuesta.

Pero él era el del control aquí. Ella sólo seguía su paso. Forzando a su razón a excitarse con la forma brusca en que él le besaba el cuello, clavándole los dientes y jalando los mechones de su negro pelo. Mas allá de sujetarse a la camisa de él, no tenía permitido tocarle. No a menos que él se lo ordenara. No hacían falta palabras, él presionaba con su cuerpo, le gruñía con la ira en su mirada y ella entendía lo que debía hacer.

Le desvistió el torso.

_It's the wrong time_  
_She's pulling me through_  
_It's a small crime_  
_And I got no excuse_

Deshizo aquél agarre en un movimiento, dejándola caer al suelo y moviendole la cabeza hacia su miembro. Lucía tembló un instante, antes de hacer lo que le pedía. No hacía falta mirarle... sabía lo que él sentía. Aquello era hasta cierto punto una venganza.

Y estaba consciente también de que él sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero quería hacerlo y ese era el problema. Tantos años sin ella, lo habían hecho un desastre. Y si había sido su culpa ella debía pagar el precio.

Sentía que quería llorar, sabiendo que él sentía lo mismo. Que la agonía que la dominaba a ella le estaba consumiendo a él también. Aquello era una prueba también. Una reconciliación. Y cualquiera podía salir corriendo en la otra dirección. Bastaría una negativa de ella y su historia terminaría allí.

...

Pero ella no quería eso.

Y él tampoco.

...

Porque cuando el amor se vuelve tan intenso que duele... Es cuando se convierte en pasión...

Y cuando la pasión se funde con la tristeza de la traición... hiere, hasta confundirse con el odio.

Pero no es odio en sí...

...Es soledad y desesperación.

Angustia. Miseria. Melancolía, depresión, pesimismo, desdicha...

Desesperanza.

Y contrario a lo que él esperaba. Ella le amó con su boca.

Y él lloró con el rostro elevado hacia el cielo.

Aquello no era una sumisión. Ni un castigo...

Era tan sólo la sal que le escocería las heridas.

Y ella hizo lo mejor que pudo. Tomándolo con ambas manos, saboreando desde la base hasta su centro, con la mano de él todavía perdida en los mechones de su pelo, todavía sujetándola; perdido estaba en el alivio que le estaba curando el alma.

Con el torrente de emociones desbordándose por los ojos cerrados, resbalando por las mejillas, borbotando por su garganta en lamentos.

_And is that alright? Yeah_  
_To give my gun away when it's loaded_  
_(Is that alright with you?)_

Era demasiado y a la vez insuficiente.

La separó de él de pronto, con ambas manos; a prisa, se hincó por delante de ella y le aprisionó la boca. La empujó hasta recostarla en la hierba, violándole la boca con la lengua. Las manos bailaron temblorosas por encima del cuerpo de la joven, frenéticas sin poder acariciar la piel que tocaban como debían. Se había vuelto de pronto un adolescente. Un amateur ante la odisea de poseer a su amante.

Y no era que no supiera que hacer, sino lo contrario. Quería hacer tanto que el cuerpo se tropezaba con él mismo.

_Is that alright? Yeah_  
_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it?_  
_(Is that alright with you?)_

Se separó de ella un instante, dando un jadeo. Y golpeó el suelo con los puños cerrados, a cada lado del rostro de ella. Ignoró el susto que le había provocado y se concentró en traer de vuelta el resentimiento que sentía hacia ésta.

Las manos, al fin ágiles, le levantaron el camisón y le arrancaron el calzón hasta romperlo. Ella saltó finalmente asustada, desviando la vista para que él no pudiera ver la expresión aterrada en su rostro.

El shinigami, ahogado en el torbellino de sus sentimientos, le sujetó ambas manos por encima de su cabeza. Y como había prometido no fue gentil con ella.

_Is that alright? Yeah_  
_If I give my gun away when it's loaded_  
_(Is that alright with you?)_

El grito que salió de su boca le ensordeció los oídos. Le había rasgado el imen al penetrarla... El dolor de la agresividad de su invasión le caló hasta las piernas.

Lucía no había estado preparada, pero tampoco podía haber esperado el haberlo estado. Era ridículo y aún así se había creído ser capaz de soportar aquél indulto.

Obviamente se había equivocado.

Las embestidas de él parecían cortarle las paredes de su vientre, el aire mismo le escocía. Y ninguna de sus lágrimas o de sus lamentos le detendrían. No se trataba de ella, se recordó. Era él el que debía sentirse satisfecho. Pero el dolor que sentía la estaba orillando a desear no haberse entregado a él. Pero era tarde para arrepentimientos.

Una voz en su conciencia le obligó a recordar, que ella no era débil, era una luchadora. Y como tal debía luchar y soportar aquello. Le hizo recordar que ese sufrimiento era la magnitud del daño que ella le había hecho a él al no darle opción de elegir. Al no haber optado por irse juntos.

Y lentamente el dolor se transformo en un lejano placer.

El lazo rojo se reanudó al fin.

Y ella fue capaz de ver su dolor, de sentir la soledad y el abandono de todos esos años.

Se encontró a sí misma rodeandole con fuerza la cadera al chico, abrazándose a éste por los hombros anchos y fuertes y sellando su mirada con la de él.

_Is that alright_  
_Is that alright with you?_

_That alright? Yeah_

Le robó el alma al mirarlo, le bebió allí mismo y le sonrió, quebrando al fin las paredes del chico. Todas y cada una de las emociones escurriendo a través del sudor de su cuerpo. Llegó a la cima sin conseguir llevársela con él... pero no importaba...

Y a la vez sí.

Se hundió en su pecho llorando con fuerza, incapaz de seguir una vez concluido el clímax.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..._

Había estado tan perdido. Vagando en la oscuridad y ella había llegado a su vida para rescatarlo. Para abrirla la puerta a un mundo lleno de luz en donde él tenía el poder de proteger y vivir de verdad. Pero siempre al costro de su propio bienestar. Lo sabía, lo temía... y por eso siempre estaba tan renuente de dejarla pelear sola, al grado de ofender su orgullo como shinigami. Y era irónico porque, no confiaba en nadie más para que le cuidara la espalda. La había puesto en una posición peligrosa y aún así se negaba a creer en la posibilidad de perderla para siempre.

Que, tras haberla perdido por primera vez, se había acobardado al punto de temer que esta vez fuera ella quien decidiera vivir lejos de él.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí? El frío finalmente comenzaba a calarle el cuerpo, y aún así se negaba a abandonar el abrazo en el que ella le tenía, mientras la misma le acariciaba los cabellos naranjas con dulzura.

-Sé que morí. -Le habló ella de pronto en susurros, con la voz temblando todavía en agonía -Sé que sufres porque no soy la misma... Pero, sigo aquí. -Le recordó, sabiendo que a él el pecho le dolía igual que a ella, al sentirle tensarse en su abrazo. -Porqué no podemos pensar que sólo sufrí un pequeño accidente que me hizo olvidarlo todo... ¿Por qué no empezar a partir de ahí? Sigo aquí...! -Sollozó.

-Incluso si nunca llego a recordarte... -Siguió ella, con la voz temblorosa y las lágrimas nublando su visión. -Tengo la certeza, de que siempre te voy a amar.

El corazón se le hizo un nudo.

-Lo siento. -Jadeó él, aferrándose a ella con fuerza -Lo siento, Rukia! -Gritó, desgarrándose la garganta.

-Ssshh, está bien... Está bien -Sollozó.

Quizá aquello todavía era una mentira.

Pero le faltaba poco para hacerse una verdad.

Así lo sentía Lucy en su corazón.

"Está bien."

"Estaremos bien."

* * *

A/N: La versión normal me inspiró para la escena entre de Ichigo tras su plática con Orihime... La versión en vivo, watch?v=lonTK4jl5II, fue en definitiva para la escena del rapto, entre Lucía(Rukia) e Ichigo. Si pueden escúchenla, vale la pena imaginarla con la canción de fondo, es arrebatadoramente sublime y emotiva, al grado de ser casi trágica.

Cualquier aclaración, por favor pídanla y denme su opinión. Necesito saber si sí di en el clavo. Normalmente no pido por reviews, pero esta escritura es tan nueva para mí y fue TAN diFÍCil, que un poco de comentarios servirán para calmar mis inseguridades.

Ja ne!


	13. Desde cuándo

Disclaimer: La historia es mía y los personajes son de Tite Kubo.

* * *

Agradezco de ante mano por sus críticas en el capítulo anterior, me da gusto saber que todavía no he perdido el rumbo. Antes de empezar, quisiera contestar a cada uno de los que escribieron en respuesta a mi petición al capi anterior.:

**lunavap:** No estoy muy segura de qué es lo que quieres que lea, pero con gusto estoy dispuesta, es sólo que no me dejaste ningún link y no sé cómo buscarte en la página. Seguiré intentando encontrarte de todas formas ;)

**mysakymyheart:** Me leíste el pensamiento. He de confesar que justo estaba imaginando escenas de hisana y byakuga, así que este capi va para ti. Espero te guste.

**Mademoiselle Giu:** No había considerado el que Lucía recuperara los recuerdos como Rukia, si te soy franca pensaba no hacerlo... Pero después de leer tu review algo me dijo "¿y por qué no?", de hecho creo que eso lo hará un poco más interesante. Así que sólo espero no decepcionar la idea que tienes.

**Eleonora Kurosaki:** Wow... Me dejas sin palabras. Creo que eres la primera que me da una tan especializada, casi como de profesional, crítica. Y al mismo tiempo, eres una de las lectoras que más me ha motivado a escribir. So, gracias! Por otro lado, leí tu aportación y si bien lo había considerado, fue tu comentario el que animó a retomar dicho camino. No estaba segura del cómo, pero espero haber logrado el darle sentido al hilo de la historia.

**Mimi Guadalups:** Entiendo tu molestia con Orihime, a mí me molestó escribirla también porque fue muy difícil hacerla quedar como mala sin que fuera exactamente mala. xD Sí, lo confieso. Desde un principio planee hacerla molesta u.u

**Jawwi:** Gracias por tu reconocimiento. Por mi parte seguiré puliendo mi escritura para no desilusionar.

* * *

**"Alejandro Sanz - Desde cuándo."**

Orihime miraba el cielo nocturno que se reflejaba al otro lado de la ventana. Hacía más o menos tres horas desde que Lucía había abandonado el Instituto. Y todavía nada. Ni hollows, ni tormentas, ni reiatsus palpitantes que dieran alarma de que lo peor había pasado o estaba incluso por pasar.

Miró de reojo a su compañero. El tiempo sin duda, seguía siendo bueno con él.

Renji siempre había sido alto, atlético y atractivo. Y poseía facciones duras que le hacían lucir un poco más grande que el resto. Y era por mucho, a pesar de lo atolondrado que era, el más maduro de los chicos. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, se veía más joven, como si al llevar el cabello un poco más largo y suelto, sus facciones se hubiesen suavizado; volviéndolas más finas y tersas. Su mirada también lucía mucho más amable. Y la capa blanca de capitán, le otorgaba una presencia que no había poseído antes. Varonil y seguro. Atrás había quedado el atolondrado y exótico Renji. Ahora era Renji, el fuerte y varonil capitán de la sexta división.

Aunque se tratara de la reencarnación de Rukia... ¿Qué hacía un capitán en el mundo humano?

-¿Por qué estás aquí Renji? -le cuestionó al fin.

Las orbes castañas del chico, perdieron de pronto el brillo distante que habían poseído al entrar en aquella habitación. Suspiró, sintiéndose vencido en su tarea de confundir a los participantes de aquella historia.

-¿No te convence mi historia sobre querer ver a Rukia otra vez? -inquirió, riendo de medio lado.

Y Orihime no pudo evitar pensar que aquél gesto, resaltaba aún más el atractivo de aquél hombre. Tal vez, se habría enamorado de él si lo hubiese conocido antes que a Ichigo. Por lo menos él, mostraba más empatía hacia las personas que le rodeaban. Pero por otro lado, sabía que aquello era un ridículo que se permitía fabular su mente.

-Le juraste a Kuchiki Byakuya que no intervendrías a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. -Le recordó.

El pelirrojo levantó las cejas y los brazos al mismo tiempo, en modo defensivo.

-Y lo fue, por eso intervení.

Las cejas de ella casi se juntaron.

-Renji. -Le reprendió.

El hombre dejó salir un bufido.

-No eres la única que todavía guarda sentimientos hacia su primer amor Inoue. -Le dijo, medio confesando sus razones. -No digo que sigas enamorada de él. Sería absurdo dadas las circunstancias. Pero sí que entiendes a lo que me refiero. -Aseguró, dedicándole otra de sus medias sonrisas que acentuaban ese gesto varonil en su expresión. -Una parte de mí sigue arrepentido de haberme dado por vencido tan fácilmente. Acepté con demasiada tranquilidad el lazo que se formó entre Ichigo y Rukia. Si ella era feliz me bastaba. -Confesó, volviendo su vista al paisaje tras la ventana. Llevaba demasiado tiempo guardando ese secreto. Quizá ya era hora de dejarlo salir. -Apoyé a Ichigo, simplemente porque era un tanto más capaz que yo para mantenerla a salvo y al mismo tiempo, porque sabía que él la necesitaba más que yo. Ingenuamente creí, que al final del día, ellos dos no tendrían verdadera oportunidad de estar juntos. Confié en que por siempre yo sería el mejor amigo de Rukia, el que realmente la entendía y a quien necesitaría para vivir. -Dejó salar un gemido parecido a una risa contenida. Como si se estuviese riendo de sí mismo. -No era tan maduro como creía. Si hubiese sido más inteligente, me habría dado cuenta de que a veces ese tipo de inseguridades y discusiones son las que realmente forjan el amor de una pareja.

Orihime sintió una opresión en el pecho. Entendía aquél sentimiento. No todos los amores eran iguales, era cierto. El gusto se rompe en géneros, decían. Pero si bien puedes enamorarte de distintos tipos de personas, sólo hay una que es única. Y lamentablemente para ella como para Renji, Ichigo y Rukia se habían conocido en el momento justo en el que sus corazones habían despertado a ese tipo de sentimientos. Eran justo lo que el otro carecía.

-¿Intentas decirme que viniste a cerrar un capítulo?

Renji inspiró y exhaló con fuerza. Admitir aquello no era tan fácil.

-En cierta forma sí, pero lo cierto es que Rukia ya no es Rukia. Tiene una vida diferente, y sin tantas guerras de por medio, quién sabe. Quizá en este drama adolescente, cambiemos de parejas como en los programas de televisión. -Soltó una carcajada cínica, la mujer no sabía si decir si hablaba en serio o en broma.

-No dejas de asombrarme Renji. -Pero al final le sonrió. Hubo un tiempo en el que ella había pensado lo mismo. -Pero dudo que después de esta noche la tengas tan fácil. -Le advirtió. Sabía lo que Ichigo le exigiría a Lucía y lo que muy probablemente ésta respondería, y sabía que el hombre a su derecha también estaba consciente de esto. -¿Ya vas a decirme porqué viniste realmente?

El rostro de Renji se ensombreció un poco, lo suficiente para desterrar a la sonrisa burlona de su cara.

-No conozco a esta nueva Rukia, y el sello en el poder de Ichigo está cada vez más débil. -Explicó. -Había una gran posibilidad de que el mismo se rompiera. Mi anterior capitán ideó un plan para evitar que aquello sucediera, pero parte de aquél plan recae en el subconsciente de Rukia, en la esencia de Sode no Shirayuki. Si ella se negaba.

-El sello se rompería. -Completó Orihime por él, entendiendo al instante el motivo detrás de aquella visita. -¿Fue por eso que le dijiste la verdad?

-Parte de la razón de que considere a Ichigo mi rival, recae en el hecho de que le considero digno de dicho cargo; sin mencionar que le estimo como a un hermano. -Confesó. -Abrirle los ojos a Rukia en el único tema que él no sabe cómo abordar, en cierta forma, es algo que le debía.

Orihime desvió la vista. Pensando en la ironía de que dos personas puedan jugar el mismo papel en distintos bandos. Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

-El Sereitei está involucrado entonces. -Concluyó.

Renji asintió.

-La ventaja es que nuestro nuevo capitán comandante no es tan apretado como el anterior, sin afán de ofender claro está. -Aclaró, había admirado en demasía al Supremo comandante que había muerto en la guerra Quincy. Y sabía el largo camino que le quedaba a Kiroyaku para llenar el ancho asiento que el anciano le había dejado. Pero no dudaba el que llegaría a hacerlo.

Orihime dejó salir una risilla complacida.

-Ya ha pasado más de una década y le sigues diciendo nuevo.

-El tiempo pasa diferente para nosotros. -Le recordó pícaro.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras seguía riendo.

-Lo sé, no has envejecido más que Kurosaki.

Lo cual era algo estresante, incluso si no lo decía en voz alta. Lo único bueno quizá, era que ella misma era una fullbringer y por tanto, también envejecía más lentamente, aunque no tanto como sus compañeros.

Renji por su parte, no pudo evitar pensar que Orihime seguía siendo igual de hermosa como la recordaba, era ya una mujer adulta, pero joven. Y al igual que él, había adquirido una presencia que antes le había sido ajena. Ya no era sólo "la chica de al lado", con poco caracter. Sino una mujer segura de sí misma, fuerte y vibrante. Era agradable ver, que al menos aquél grupo seguía conservando aquella esencia humana y había crecido en la dirección correcta.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Chad?

La sonrisa de ella se amplió.

-Igual que siempre. -Le dijo. Había un brillo diferente en sus orbes grises, notó. -Sigue en México haciendo sus investigaciones. Quizá deberías visitarlo de vez en cuando.

-Quizá lo haga.

Aquella conversación se habría convertido, sin duda, en el ponerse al corriente en la vida de dos amigos, sino fuera por el jaleo que se escuchó fuera, hasta que la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe.

-Inoue!

Los ojos de la aludida se abrieron perplejos.

-Ishida, ¿qué ocurre?

El de gafas la ignoró desde el momento mismo en el que su vista recayó en la figura que le acompañaba. Nunca era bueno el que un Quincy y un Shinigami con historia pasada y pesada, se reecontraran de aquella manera. En especial cuando el segundo estaba caminando en el territorio del primero.

-Debí suponerlo, Renji.

El aludido sonrió con sorna. De pronto encontrando aquella situación de lo más divertida.

-¿Qué ocurre cuatro ojos? No te ves muy contento.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -Gritó éste en respuesta. Avanzando en dirección al pelirrojo y deteníendose al quedar a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Pero estaba clara la postura que tenía -¿Por qué permitiste que Lucía se fuera con Kurosaki? ¿Tienes idea de lo que podría pasar si acaso él?

-No ocurrirá, ¿está bien? -Le interrumpió al instante, con algo de irritación en su voz. Había olvidado el caracter del peliazul. -Te di mi palabra, y pienso cumplirla. Si acaso él se inclinara en aquella opción...

Orihime cerró los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras en la boca del shinigami, desviando su rostro después con pesar. Sabía cómo terminaba aquella frase incluso antes de que su compañero la dijera. La mirada fiera, era justamente lo que evitaba ver.

-Yo mismo le mataré.

* * *

"Hisana y Byakuya."

Paso, paso, paso. Alto.

Y otra vez.

Paso, paso, paso...

-¡Aaaay!

Y un tropiezo.

Eran las seis de la mañana en el aeropuerto de Londres. Y a pesar de la hora, el lugar estaba concurrido; dejando en claro que era época de vacaciones.

La mayoría de los adolescentes, a estas horas, más que estar emocionados, están adormilados; a menos claro que su viaje los lleve a algún paraíso afrodisiaco, la mayoría de los rostros estaban llenos de aburrimiento.

En el caso de Luisana sin embargo, la expresión era una de puro nerviosismo.

-Por una vez deberías de intentar quedarte quieta.

Y en el caso de Riruka, una de fastidio.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpó la morena desde su posición en el suelo. Había estado dando vueltas caminando hacia atrás, por en frente de los asientos de la sala de espera, en un vano intento de calmar sus ansias. -Es sólo que estoy nerviosa.

Riruka suspiró.

Originalmente, tendría que haber sido Homura la que acompañara a Luisana de regreso a casa, en compañía de su hermano Shizuku, en lugar de Lucía. Pero tras el trágico episodio entre ésta última y cierto shinigami, Riruka había terminado huyendo. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a aquello y al final le había pedido a la rubia que se quedara en su lugar.

Orihime había prometido avisarle si ocurría algo más que fuera importante, pero dudaba tener el estómago si quiera para enterarse de algo más. Sólo le quedaba tener fe en Lucía. Y esperaba sinceramente no equivocarse.

Vaya amiga que había resultado ser.

-Eso se nota. Aunque no creo que ésta sea tu primera vez viajando en avión.

Luisana dejó salir una risilla nerviosa.

-Bueno no. Pero, sí la primera que viajo sin Lucía. -Se puso de pie y se sacudió la falda lila del vestido que llevaba.

Riruka la observó. Era obvio que estaba triste y no pudo evitar morderse la lengua hundiéndose en culpa. La habían mantenido lejos de todo lo que ocurría con Lucía, y no porque no quisieran decirle, sino porque era su hermana quien tenía que compartir lo que le pasaba, si así lo deseaba. No era su lugar para intervenir. Y aún así, deseaba no tenerla en la oscuridad.

-Entiendo. La extrañas, ¿no?

La morena hundió los hombros, con algo de pena en el rostro. Sus orbes índigo reflejaban una mezcla de tristeza y pena.

La voz de una mujer se escuchó por el altavoz, anunciando un vuelo con destino a Munich, Alemania. Ambas prestaron atención.

-Ése es mi vuelo. -Dijo la pelirroja, mirando con preocupación a su compañera. -¿Segura que estarás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes. -Sonrió. -Soy menos dispersa que mi hermana.

Riruka levantó las cejas en un gesto incrédulo.

-Me gustaría creer eso. -Refutó.

Se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba, tomando la enorme maleta negra rectangular, que tenía rueditas en la parte baja. Se apretó el moño del abrigo y se acercó a su compañera. Estaba por despedirse cuando la misma le interrumpió.

-Oye Riruka, ¿ella está bien verdad?

La aludida se sobresaltó. La culpa estaba de nuevo en su pecho oprimiéndole el corazón y robándole el aliento. Sus ojos se mantuvieron clavados a la súplica que brillaba en las de su compañera.

Al final suspiró con cansancio.

-No lo sé con certeza Lui, pero sí sé que al menos debe de estarse divirtiendo mucho. -Recalcó lo último, elevando las cejas como queriendo insinuar algo más por encima del mismo significado de las palabras.

Lui parpadeo, tomada por sorpresa.

-¿Divirtiendo?

Riruka asintió, con los ojos cerrados para evitar el que Lui se diera cuenta de que ni ella misma estaba convencida de lo que decía. Pero, por una vez, esperaba que el acto de copiar las mentiras de Lucía le sirviera de algo.

"Selecciona las verdades que vas a decir y acomódalas", se repetía. Concentrándose en recordar lo que había presenciado la noche que Ichigo regresó. -Dentro de dos años lo sabrás. -le aseguró, con la mano sobre el hombro de la morena. Y antes de que ésta pudiera refutar, le abrazó con fuerza. -Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo.

-Ah sí, feliz navidad para tí también. -Le abrazó de igual forma, olvidándose por completo de la preocupación que le embargaba.

Se despidió después con la mano, una vez su amiga se hubo perdido por la zona de abordaje. Suspiró sintiéndose de pronto sola.

Y luego, la ansiedad le regresó con más fuerza.

...

Paso, paso, paso. Alto.

Había una especie de propósito en ese estado de ansiedad en el que entraba, mientras daba pasos en reversa y se detenía para ver sobre su hombro, asegurándose así el no tropezar.

Paso, paso, paso... Alto.

Y era que mientras caminaba, su mente divagaba en los temas que le tenían el corazón preocupado. Como en ese momento era la ausencia de su hermana. Después de la fiesta de la gratitud, había pasado muy poco tiempo con ella, sus ratos libres siempre estaba ausente. Y aunque Homura y Riruka se habían esforzado en convencerla de que estaba bien, le era difícil creerlo ante tanta ausencia. Cierto era, que el ánimo de la misma había subido tras dicha fiesta, y que en los pocos momentos en que se cruzaba con ella siempre estaba sonriendo, casi hasta sonrojada. Quizá aquello la hubiese dejado tranquila... Pero le inquietaba que de un día para otro, la puerta de la habitación de su hermana siempre estaba cerrada bajo llave. Ya no había podido ir a despertarla como acostumbraba. E incluso si entraba por la habitación de Riruka, la puerta del baño compartido, del lado de Lucía estaba cerrada con cerrojo igual que la entrada principal.

Paso, paso, paso, paso...

Aunque fuera de eso no había habido nada que pudiese preocuparla. Pero igual sentía que algo había cambiado. Como un presentimiento. Y, en ese momento, si no hubiese estado tan perdida en estos pensamientos, quizá se habría dado cuenta de que siguió dando pasos sin detenerse.

Paso, paso, paso-

Y quizá habría visto la maleta con la que sus piernas chocaron.

-¡aaah!

¿Alto?

Irónicamente, nunca golpeó el suelo.

-Te tengo.

¿Atrapada?

Abrió los ojos al instante en que sintió que dejó de moverse. Un brazo varonil la sostenía por la espalda, en un abrazo inclinado, que dejaba la mano masculina sobre una de sus caderas.

-¿Estás bien?

Aquella voz... tan grave, firme pero a la vez imponente.

¡Y esos ojos!

Grises. Como una mañana temprana en el océano.

El corazón se le saltó un latido.

"Hermana, acabo de encontrar a mi príncipe." Se dijo mentalmente. Aquél sujeto era sin duda un Adonis. Sus facciones eran perfectamente afiladas, su piel era blanca pero no pálida como la de ella. Su cabello negro poseía reflejos grises y debía de ser algo largo si tomaba en cuenta que lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta alta, con un par de mechones adornándole el fino rostro. Su fuerte barbilla, su aroma...

Luisana se sentía presa de alguna especie de sueño difuso.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

Hasta que escuchó hablarle de nuevo.

-Ah, sí. Lo estoy, perdona. -Se disculpó de inmediato al percatarse de que seguía sin haber hecho el intento de separarse del abrazo de éste. -Ay pero qué pena. -Se paró con prisa, alejándose de él de un salto, tenía las manos sobre las mejillas y el rostro le ardía con fuerza. Deseando el que el piso sobre el que estaba, de algún modo se abriera y se la tragara, fue que reparó en su propio equipaje, abierto y con la ropa desperdigada por el suelo. -Aaah! mi maleta!

¿Por qué demonios tenía que dejar la ropa interior hasta arriba?, se reprendió mentalmente. Muerta de vergüenza mientras recuperaba prenda por prenda y la metía con rudeza en la maleta. Lo cierto era que la empacaba así, porque creía en la comodidad de tener a la mano las primeras prendas que te pones cuando llegas a un lugar y te das una ducha. No le gustaba por tanto dejarla debajo del resto de sus ropas. Aunque quizá ahora no fuera el mejor momento para estar cavilando en ésto.

-¡Ah!

En especial cuando el chico que te había salvado de caer de bruces contra el suelo, sostenía un par de tus brassieres en su mano y te los entregaba para que pudieras guardarlos junto con el resto de tu poca dignidad restante, en el interior de tu maleta.

-Muchas gracias -Logró gesticular, cerrando con movimientos torpes su equipaje. Él le miraba serio, como si la estuviese analizando; lo cual la ponía mucho más nerviosa de lo que se encontraba. Y si bien las mejillas del muchacho también estaban con un ligero sonroje, estaba claro que tenía una expresión estoica. Otra voz se escuchó en los altavoces.

Y Luisana saltó apurada y balbuceante.

-¡E-ése es mi vuelo!

-Oye.

Él trató de detenerla al sujetarla por la muñeca, pero ella sólo saltó aún más asustada. Recuperando su mano de la de él al hacerlo.

-En serio perdón por lo ocurrido, y gracias por ayudarme -Le dijo apurada.

-Sí, pero

-Ah, y feliz navidad -Le palmeó el hombro.

Y a una velocidad a la que el mismo flash estaría orgulloso... la chica se esfumó por completo de su vista. Dejándolo todavía hincado sobre el suelo, con la mano extendida en la dirección.

Kuchiki Yoru se irguió entonces, poniéndose de nuevo en pie. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y suspiró, sin dejar de ver en dirección a la joven.

-Ése es mi vuelo también -dijo.

Y un instante después tomó su maleta caminando en la misma dirección que su compañera.

Había entregado el boleto de avión en la zona de abordaje, y ya se había adentrado en el interior del avión. El corazón le latía con prisa y las mejillas todavía le ardían. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzada. Normalmente estas cosas no le pasaban a ella, sino a su hermana. Y fue la primera vez que la maldijo por la mala suerte que le había dejado.

Llegó hasta su asiento y guardó la tediosa balija en el compartimiento correspondiente a su asiento. Sabía que debía haberla mandado atrás con el resto de su equipaje, pero se sentía demasiado insegura haciendo aquél viaje sola. La próxima vez, le importaría poco llegar sin ropa a su casa.

-Dios pero qué susto. -Murmuró suspirando de pie en el pasillo, tenía las manos sobre la manija que abría el compartimiento. "¿Cómo es que me volví de pronto tan torpe?!" -se reprochó, todavía con la expresión avergonzada. "Ay yo no soy así, es Lucía generalmente la atolondrada."

Sí, como ya se ha dicho, normalmente era Lucía, pero esta vez parecía que las cosas se habían confundido, pues ni siquiera notó la presencia a sus espaldas.

-Disculpa. -Era una voz masculina, pero ella y a penas podía escuchar su propia voz interna.

"En comparación, claro está, ya que prácticamente es perfecta." Se recordó, lo cierto era que si bien Lucía tendía a ser algo atolondrada, no podía discutir que la mayor parte del tiempo tenía el cartel de PERFECTA sobre la espalda. "¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme sola?"

-Oye -la voz sonó más fuerte, casi impaciente. Y Lui al fin salió de su alegato interno al sentir la mano de aquella persona sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Sí? ¡Aaaah! -Y el corazón casi sufre un paro cardíaco del susto de descubrir a la persona detrás de ella. -¿Q-quéqué haces aquí? -Tartamudeó.

Era el mismo alto muchacho que la había salvado de golpearse contra el suelo. El mismo también que le había visto la ropa interior. Vale, no la llevaba puesta entonces, pero igual.

Sin embargo, contrario al estado de ella, él le miró impasible.

-Mi asiento, es ése. -Le dijo.

Luisana siguió la dirección que él señalaba y descubrió que era el asiento al lado del suyo, el que daba al pasillo en el que ella se encontraba de pie.

La sangre le subió al rostro de lleno.

-Ah, pero claro disculpa -Se movió sentándose a su vez en el suyo, justo pegado a la ventana. "¿Qué?!, debe ser una broma, ¿no?" Se veía tranquila por fuera y por dentro estaba completamente histérica. Con la mano pegada al crital. "Es una pena que no pueda lanzarme por la ventanilla... ¡es tan pequeeeñaaaa!" Sí, por dentro derrama ríos de lágrimas. -Y el viaje es tan largo -se quejó.

-¿Te da miedo viajar en avión?

Y sólo se percató de que había dicho aquello en voz alta cuando le escuchó interrogarle. ¿Es que su mala suerte le iba a seguir durante todo el viaje?

-Ah -se acomodó en el asiento, notando cómo le temblaban las manos. "Bueno, considerando que estoy temblando tanto...", se dijo. -Es la primera vez que viajo sola.

Y el corazón se le volvió a parar.

Los ojos se le abrieron en asombro, casi con perplejidad y conmovidos.

-Si ocupas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo.

La sonrisa de aquél hombre era hermosa!

-Sí, muchas gracias.

Algo le brincó en el corazón. Algo cálido y electrizante. Por alguna razón que no lograba ubicar, sentía que ya había llegado a casa.

...

Momentos antes de que el avión se preparara para despegar, el muchacho recibió una llamada. Luisana no pudo despegar de pronto la vista de la ventana y reparar en la figura masculina a su lado. Como si fuese atraída por la voz del mismo. Su voz era tenue pero a la vez con una fuerza casi palpable, tenía sin duda el aire de un noble y su mirada aunque tranquila, imponía. Su aspecto era casual, pero se notaba que cada prenda era de diseñador.

Al llamada terminó tan pronto como había empezado, justo en el momento en el que se avisó a los pasajeros el apagar sus celulares. Pero la atención de la morena estaba perdida en la de su compañero.

-Tu acento -Habló de pronto, atrayendo con ello la atención del muchacho. -Me parece familiar. Ah! no me digas que eres japonés.

-No. No lo soy -El chico le miró curioso, no se había esperado el que ella fuese tan perceptiva. -Pero una buena parte de mi familia lo es. -Bufó, aquello al parecer no le hacía mucha gracia.

Luisana parpadeó perpleja.

-No entiendo, lo que dices.

Él le miró un instante, antes de decidir compartirle aquella información personal. Después de todo, no parecía mala persona y quedaba claro en su expresión ansiosa, que si él le negaba aquello, se derrumbaría ahí mismo. No sabía porqué tenía ésa sensación, pero sentía que si no tenía cuidado podía romper la magia de aquél encuentro.

-Tanto mi padre como mi madre son ingleses, pero por alguna extraña razón, tanto la familia de uno como la del otro han tenido una fascinación por Japón. Y como resultado mis padres han vivido la mayor parte de sus vidas allí.

-Oh.

-¿Y tú? -Cuestionó, sintiendo que la curiosidad también le invadía. -¿Eres inglesa o Japonesa?

Luisana le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Un poco de ambas según tu descripción. -le dijo. El muchacho sintió que le había atrapado con tan sólo ese gesto. -Mis padres son japoneses, pero mi hermana y yo hemos vivido la mayor parte de nuestras vidas en Londres. Así que supongo que soy de ambas.

La majestuosidad con la que brillaba la luz en esas orbes violáceas, le estaba desarmando. Por un instante se pensó en decir en voz alta lo que estaba diciendo. Pero el ruido de los motores y las instrucciones de las azafatas le nublaron el pensamiento.

-Aquí vamos. -Exclamó ella nerviosa, y luego se animó a apretar la mano del chico bajo la suya propia. -¿Te molesta si hago esto? -le preguntó con gesto contrito, se notaba que esperaba el que no le rechazara. Sin saber porqué aquello le entibió el corazón y sólo pudo negar con la cabeza. Girando su propia mano para estrechar la de ella. La joven lo notó y volvió a sonreír conmovida. -Gracias, resulta que al final sí tengo algo de miedo.

Era todo tan cómodo, como si siempre hubiesen estado destinados para estar el uno al lado del otro. ¿Podría ser?

-Intenta dormir, quizá eso ayude. -Le dijo.

Ella asintió. Y no tardó en seguir su consejo. En algún punto de aquél sueño, él la salvó de golpearse la cabeza sobre el cristal de la ventanilla, atrayéndole el rostro hacia su figura, recostándola sobre su hombro.

Y volvió a sonreír.

El viaje era bastante largo. Les vendría bien dormir a ambos, pensó. Y qué mejor que en la compañía del otro.

...

_Recuerdo las cosas que me dijiste, antes de partir. Mamá..._

_-Lo lamento, pero ya no tenemos el modo de mantenerlas._

_¿Es que era acaso más fácil salvarse a uno mismo? ¿Cuál era el propósito de haber tenido hijas si al final las ibas a abandonar? Aunque aquello en ésa época no era tan extraño. En medio de una terrible guerra, la pobreza abrasaba a casi todos y muchos padres, tomaban la elección de abandonar a sus hijos a que murieran de hambre por que ya no podían cuidar de ellos._

_"¿Por qué?"_

_Y aún así, recuerdo que me lo cuestioné una y otra vez._

_"Si se supone que son nuestros padres..."_

_Me sentía tan débil que no era capaz de hablar. Llevábamos días sin comer, cuando decidieron abandonarnos._

_"¿Por qué?"_

_Mi hermana era apenas una bebé. ¿No habría sido mejor matarla en tu vientre? ¿Para qué la trajiste al mundo a sufrir aún más?_

_-No llores bebé._

_Recuerdo haberla tomado en mis brazos, sacando una fuerza que no creí que todavía tuviera. Era tan hermosa y estaba tan indefensa. Y yo tan débil. ¿Cómo se supone que le protegería?_

_-Ni siquiera te dieron un nombre. -Ella había dejado de llorar mientras succionaba mi dedo meñique. -Si fueras mi hija, ¿cómo te llamaría?_

_Sabía que no podía alimentarla por siempre con sólo agua. Yo podría sobrevivir, de algún modo, me dije. Pero ella..._

_"¿Sería mejor, matarla con mis propias manos?"_

_La luz se reflejó en sus enormes ojos tan iguales a los míos._

_-Rukia. -Mis labios, pronunciaron ese nombre al instante. Casi como si hubiese sido una revelación. El brillo que ella desprendía era tan cálido. -Ése sería tu nombre._

_..._

El sueño se difuminó tan rápido como vino. Contrario a lo que se esperaba, Luisana fue la primera en despertar.

¿Por qué habría soñado eso de pronto? La última vez que había tenido ese sueño, apenas tenía siete años y una conciencia demasiado joven para entender aquella escena. Sin embargo, ahora quedaba bastante claro. Tanto que dolía.

Hasta ahora aquello jamás le había molestado. No era el primer sueño en donde los papeles con su hermana estaban invertidos. Y dado que no tenía una presión espiritual tan fuerte como la de Lucía, no creía que hubiese verdadera importancia en ellos. Pensaba que tal vez, se tratara tan sólo de su deseo de querer ser igual a su hermana.

La fricción que sintió de pronto, a través del asiento, proveniente del peso del avión al chocar con el suelo, le informó que había llegado finalmente a su destino. Había pasado casi medio día, pero afuera seguía oscuro.

-Menos mal, lo peor ha pasado. -Sonrió aliviada.

Tras inclinarse a mirar por la ventallina, sin embargo, acabó por sacudir el último resquicio de sueño de los ojos de su compañero. El muchacho se había ergido de repente, soltando un gruñido mientras se sobaba las sienes con una mano.

-Perdona, ¿te desperté?

Él le miró siendo consciente por primera vez, de la presencia de ella.

-No, ya estaba consciente -mintió. Por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, no quería hacerla sentir mal.

-Ya hemos llegado. -Le informó, sonriendo más ampliamente. Pero parpadeó confusa, al notar la mirada fija del muchacho sobre ella. -¿Ocurre algo?

-Lo encuentro fascinante -le dijo, elevando un poco las cejas al hacerlo.

-¿El qué?

-A pesar de cómo decías sentirte, no has dejado de sonreír ni un solo momento.

Las orbes violetas de Luisana se abrieron con algo de asombro, ni siquiera ella misma había reparado en el hecho de que era algo que siempre hacía.

-Bueno, es mejor pasar las penas con actitud positiva -aseguró, volviendo a sonreír.

Él frunció el seño nada convencido.

-¿No te cansa?

Ella parpadeó perpleja.

-¿Por qué debería?

Y después fue el turno de él de sentirse sorprendido.

-Perdón, he dicho algo grosero. -Se disculpó al instante.

-No, para nada. -Intentó convencerle.

Pero bajo el ajetreo de la gente que bajaba del avión, él apenas y fue capaz de escucharla, por no decir que no le prestó atención en lo absoluto. Y no era que fuera un grosero, de hecho, se reprendía eso mismo justo entonces. Él no era el tipo de persona que se dedicaba a escutrinar a extraños porque sí. En especial a una que le había resultado demasiado agradable. Pero simplemente no había podido contenerse. Ésa chica despertaba la esencia dormida de su propio carácter, algo en lo que había estado trabajando durante el último año lejos de casa.

Controlar sus emociones. En especial su curiosidad.

Y si ella quebraba lo poco o mucho que había conseguido dominar, debía alejarse de ésta.

Y pronto.

-Fue un placer conocerte. -Se puso de pie al instane. -Supongo que alguien habrá venido por ti. -Sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

-En realidad...

Ella había intentado explicarse, sin comprender el repentino cambio de humor en el chico. Pero éste se había desvanecido casi al instante, marchando hacia la salida del avión; dejándola a media frase.

-He de regresar sola. -Susurró, a pesar de que él no podría oírle.

Suspiró sintiéndose algo abatida. Justo ahora que había conseguido a alguien con quién no sentirse nerviosa. ¿Le habría molestado algo de su persona? Esperaba que no. Era demasiado apuesto como para concebir haber quedado tan mal delante de él.

Oh bueno, se dijo. Tomando su maleta se bajo a paso lento pero seguro. Le revisaron el pasaporte, tomó el resto de su equipaje, que no era más que otra balija un poco más grande que la que llevaba a mano. Y salió del aeropuerto de Tokyo para dirigirse a la central de trenes.

...

No era tan malo. Trato de convencerse. Al parecer, ella no era capaz de leer la verdadera razón tras su sorpresa.

-¿También subirás a este tren?

Terror.

El más profundo terrooor. Y por favor, noten la burla.

-Sí, me dirijo a la ciudad de Karakura.

Oh, esa sonrisa. Volvía atormentar el centro mismo de su estómago. Algo se le retorcía ahí y sabía bien que no era la comida del avión. Oh no. Era una sensación un poco más gaseosa aunque tampoco era algo relacionado con los intestinos. No.

Era algo parecido a la sensación de miles de bichos alados revoloteando por las tersas paredes.

El muchacho de ojos grises dejó salir el aire con fuerza. Casi podía decirse que lucía entre resignado y vencido. Una mezcla de ambas que había acabado por romper su semblante estoico.

-Vaya, pues sí que está resultando ser una perturbante coincidencia -murmuró él con el inicio de una sonrisa lacónica que temblaba al punto de lucir aterradora, pues se notaba el rechinar de los dientes.

Luisana parpadeó confusa. Había estado tan feliz de haberle vuelto a encontrar, justo sobre el andén del tren que se dirigía al Oeste de Japón (A/N:Karakura es una ciudad ficticia, así que no sé en qué prefectura ubicarla), que no se había detenido a pensar en la ironía de aquél encuentro. Y era por eso que se había hecho notar al subir al mismo, parándose a un lado de él.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -cuestionó, tomar el mismo tren no podía ser tan malo, se dijo.

El chico levantó la vista, dejándole ver el tic nervioso que se había apoderado de una de sus cejas junto con su respectivo ojo.

-Porque también me dirijo hacia allá. -Concluyó.

Por varios segundos la escena se quedó estática. Luisana tenía los ojos tan abiertos como platos, se sentía sorprendida, casi como en shock; pero de una buena manera. Mientras que él la miraba no muy seguro, desconfiado casi. Esperaba que ella comenzara a acusarle de acosador o algo parecido.

Pero contrario a su pensamiento, ella parpadeó desprendiéndose de la reciente sorpresa y le sonrió de forma cálida.

-Ya que estamos en el mismo viaje... -Empezó. -¿Te molestaría sentarte junto a mí? -Ahora fue el turno de él de abrir los ojos como platos. Ella se explicó al instante, para que no lo tomara como una grosería. -Entenderé si lo consideras una molestia. Es sólo que me ha agradado mucho tu compañía y ésta no deja de ser la primera vez que viajo sola.

Él la miró a detalle.

Le sonreía como siempre, pero la sonrisa era algo más débil bajo ése semblante suplicante y casi triste. Si se hubiese mostrado mucho más confiada, se dijo, no habría tenido problema en rechazarle.

El corazón le latía pesadamente, pero no de una mala manera. Más bien, como si ese momento se estuviese dando a un ritmo demasiado lento. Iba en contra de todo lo que él creía y sin embargo...

-Será un placer para mí.

Acabó sonriendo. Su sonrisa se llevó la preocupación de ella.

-Muchas gracias.

Encontraron dos lugares vacíos al fondo del vagón y al instante se sentaron. De nuevo ella en la ventana y él en el pasillo. Cualquiera que los viera, pensaría sin duda que eran una pareja. De esas que llevan años juntos. El joven suspiró para calmar su nerviosismo. Estaba bien dejar de vez en vez la máscara de frialdad, se dijo.

Y tan pronto como había conseguido calmarse, el cuerpo volvió a saltarle en un ligero susto.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-¡Ah!

La chica tenía su mano a la altura del rostro del chico, sosteniendo en ella una lata de bebida, su sonrisa era juguetona y dejaba claro que le estaba ofreciendo aquello.

-¿En qué momento has comprado eso? -Cuestionó estupefacto.

-Justo antes de abordar el tren. -Confeso divertida. -Es chocolate caliente, estoy segura de que tu cuerpo lo agradecerá.

Él tomó la bebida, sobreponiendose a sus anteriores emociones, aunque todavía conmocionado.

-Eres muy considerada.

Lui sonrió más ampliamente.

-Me lo dicen a menudo.

Pero él la miró enarcando una ceja, había algo de irritación en su semblante.

-No lo decía como un cumplido.

-Oh. -Por un instante pareció que él finalmente había conseguido romper su temple, la sonrisa se había desvanecido al tiempo en el que sus ojos parpadeaban, entendiendo el sentido en el que él había dicho realmente las anteriores palabras. -Pues, qué mal. -Suspiró, hundiéndose en su asiento. Él la miró algo compungido, pero aquél sentimiento le abandonó tan pronto ella volvía a recuperarse. -Ya tendré que pensarme en algo que te sorprenda.

Si tan sólo supiera que ya lo había hecho, pensó para sí el muchacho. Porque el hecho de que ella volviera a sonreír como si nada lo dejaba desencajado.

¿Cómo podían existir todavía personas así de inocentes?

Pero animado al mismo tiempo por dicha actitud, se decidió por una vez volver a darle rienda suelta a la curiosidad y a relacionarse con una extraña. No se sentía como que fuera la primera vez, de cualquier modo.

-Mencionaste antes que tenías una hermana. ¿Es a ella a quien irás a ver?

El corazón de ella aleteó con gusto al notar su reciente interés en su persona. Y se dejó absorber por aquella promesa tácita.

-Oh no. Iré a ver a mis padres. Mi hermana, que por cierto se llama Lucía, tuvo que quedarse en el Colegio.

-¿Es la primera vez que eso ocurre?

Había mucha más soltura en su forma de hablar y eso le permitió mostrarle cómo era ella realmente.

-Es demasiado obvio, ¿verdad? -Se sonrojó apenada. -Normalmente no soy tan atolondrada, aunque creo que se debe a que siempre está ella para evitar que eso suceda. No había reparado en eso sino hasta ahora. -Confesó, dándose el tiempo para analizar su propia revelación. -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes hermanos?

Él asintió en respuesta.

-Un hermano pequeño, su nombre es Shiro.

La mirada de ella se llenó de ternura y eso lo puso algo nervioso.

-Debes de quererlo mucho.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tus ojos -le dijo señalándoselos con su propia mirada -se iluminaron cuando mencionaste su nombre.

Otra de sus murallas se vino abajo.

Y Yoru se permitió hablar con ella durante todo el viaje. Como si siempre la hubiese conocido, como si hubiesen sido amigos desde hace mucho, los mejores incluso. No había nadie de su familia, además, que pudiera ver cómo había dejado de lado su porte.

Así que realmente no importaba si decidía ser un poco más libre.

...

Dos horas después el viaje había concluido. Ambos jóvenes bajaron al andén con las maletas en mano. Y se encaminaron en silencio hacia la salida de aquella estación. Luisana se pensó si debía pedirse un taxi en la misma central o tratar de coger uno en las calles, el ahorro monetario era algo considerable, pero por otro lado la seguridad estaba primero. Y el cielo sí que seguía oscuro. Le estaba costando ajustarse al cambio de horario.

La voz de su compañero, sin embargo, la previno de elegir cualquier acción.

-Dado que vinimos a la misma ciudad, ¿te apetecería compartir el taxi conmigo?

Le miró con renovada sorpresa. Sí que se comportaba como el tipo de príncipe que Lucía solía contarle por las noches. Así que le observó detenidamente por si las dudas. No quería equivocarse y que resultara ser un lobo disfrazado de oveja. Aunque no tenía facha de serlo.

Su semblante estaba de nuevo serio, pero se dejaba ver en la expresión de sus ojos, que estaba nervioso y que era sincero su interés de ayudarla. La plegaria que bailaba en éstos, sumado al tenue sonroje en sus mejillas blancas, se lo dejaron bastante claro.

-Si no he abusado suficiente de tu compañía, me encantaría.

La tensión abandonó el cuerpo del chico, que le regaló una pequeña sonrisa aliviada, casi imperceptible.

Pidieron uno de los taxis de la central, dirigiéndose primero a la casa de ella. El cielo ya había comenzado a despejarse y las luz de las farolas se había vuelto tenue. Había algo mucho más íntimo en compartir aquella cabina, como si el mundo a su alrededor se redujera a ese espacio limitado.

El viaje fue mucho más silencioso del que habían compartido en los anteriores. Y si bien se sentía que el aire a su alrededor estaba electrificado, no fue un silencio incómodo. No. Era más bien como si sus presencias se estuviesen ajustando la una a la otra. Como dos piezas de rompecabezas que giran hasta dar con la posición en la que deben unirse.

El conductor les lanzaba miradas furtivas de vez en cuando. Iban en el mismo asiento pero cada uno guardaba su distancia. Mientras la joven se veía tranquila y sonriente con la mirada perdida tras la ventana y sus manos aferradas la una a la otra sobre la falda de su vestido; el muchacho no se veía tan recto y alegre como ella, con el rostro descansando sobre los nudillos de su mano, mirando también por la ventana pero con el semblante casi aburrido y sentando más cómodamente que su compañera.

Era una pareja bastante extraña, se dijo. "Bueno, Dios los hace y ellos se juntan." Pensó para sí.

Llegaron a la casa de ella, mucho más rápido de lo que esperaban. Lui se bajó del coche seguida de él, estaba por despedirse, cuando él le habló de pronto.

-Antes de que te vayas. -Le llamó, tomando la mano pequeña de ella en la suya propia. -Sé que esto es precipitado pero, al menos podrías decirme tu nombre.

Los ojos de Lui se abrieron en sorpresa.

-No me había dado cuenta de que no nos habíamos presentado. -Confesó, admirada. -Mi nombre es Kano Luisana, mucho gusto. -le extendió la mano.

-Kuchiki Yoru, un placer.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, como queriendo prolongar aquél momento; pero el taxista ya había bajado las dos maletas de ella.

-Bueno, gracias y, hasta pronto.

Él asintió en respuesta, volviendo a subir al vehículo; éste se echó a andar casi al instante. Se quedó admirando el coche que se perdía a la distancia. De pie en las escaleras de la entrada de su casa. Fue entonces que se escucharon voces por detrás de la puerta y la joven se giró emocionada, previendo la escena que estaba por sucederse.

La puerta se abrió casi de golpe y el primero en salir era un hombre alto, de tez bronceada, ojos color esmeralda y cabellos tan negros como los de la joven que quedó frente a él.

-Te dije que era ella -le dijo a la mujer que salía por detrás de él. Y luego abrió los brazos hacia su hija. -¡Luisana!

-¡Papá!

El encuentro fue eufórico. Después de todo llevaban cerca de cinco meses sin verse. El hombre se estrelló con fuerza con la joven en un abrazo de oso. Luisana sintió el mismo calor en su corazón que su padre. ¡Estaba tan contenta! Y al mismo tiempo, se sentía conmocionada. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, a pesar de que el viaje había sido dolorosamente lento.

Bueno, se dijo, quizá no tanto.

El abrazo se deshizo, cuando la mujer que venía detrás, que no era otra más que la madre de la joven, habló de pronto.

-¡Estás enorme mi niña!

-¡Mamá!

Se abrazaron con la misma efusividad.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo su madre -debes tener la misma altura que Lucía.

Lui dejó salir una risilla, soltándose al fin del abrazo de su madre.

-Que no te oiga ella decir eso.

Su padre sonreía viendo a su familia. Había extrañado a sus hijas cada día de cada semana de cada mes, sin falta cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora. Así de obsesivo es el amor de un padre por sus princesas. Y, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, sabía que no estaba tan alejado ya de la actitud de su tío. Bufó contento, decidiéndose a pagar el pasaje del transporte, cuando notó al fin la calle vacía.

-Oh, no me diste tiempo a pagar el taxi.

Luisana sonrió apenada.

-Descuida, no fui yo quien pagó la cuenta

Ambos padres parpadearon confusos.

-¿Venías con tus primos? - cuestionó su madre -Debiste decirles que pasaran

Lui negó con la cabeza.

-No. Vine con un príncipe que conocí en el avión

-¿Eh?

Y si fuera posible, los ojos de sus padres se abrieron en extremo asombro y confusión.

Pero así eran sus hijas.

Raras.

Y así las amaban.

Claro que culpaban a la primera de que la segunda terminara con las misma aficciones que ella. Pero ése era otro tema.

Luisana suspiró entrando en casa. Sonrió ampliamente. Al fin estaba en casa.

...

Tres días pasaron con prisa. No eran días enteramente abúlicos. Pero sí que quedaba claro la diferencia entre estar en casa y en el convento. Luisana sentía que el aire era mucho más ligero. No había recibido noticias de Lucía y admitiría que aquello la tenía un poco nerviosa, aunque el mal sentimiento se había ido desvaneciendo con los días. Sus padres se notaban contentos de tenerla de regreso en casa y a veces, eso hacía que lamentara aún más la ausencia de su hermana. Pero se decía, que sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Lucía era mucho más fuerte que ella misma, de modo que tenía que estar bien, sí o sí.

-¿Saldrás con tus amigas al templo?

Luisana parpadeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Esa mañana era 24 de diciembre. Eran pasadas las once y la familia Kano disfrutaba de su almuerzo. A pesar de ser tan temprano, la morena ya iba arreglada para la festividad, usando un precioso quimono rosa pálido con grabados de flores de cerezo en la parte baja y un obi morado. Como siempre llevaba la melena suelta y su rostro estaba limpio de maquillaje.

-Sí. Tengo tiempo sin ver a Yano y Nanami -contestó. Estaba más que emocionada por volver a ver a sus antiguos vecinos a los que llevaba un par de años ya sin ver -escuché que se hicieron novios y no resisto la tentación de picarles un poco por el tema.

Su padre sonrió de medio lado.

-Ya te estás volviendo como tu hermana.

La aludida sólo dejó salir una risilla cómplice en respuesta. Su madre se sentó a la mesa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

Lui negó con la cabeza.

-No hace falta, conozco el camino y la ciudad es bastante segura en ésta fecha. -Les dijo. -Además, no quiero que se retrasen, mañana partirán a Londres a ver Lucía ¿no?

Ésa era la otra razón por la que no seguía tan preocupada. Después de todo su hermana estaría recibiendo la visita de sus padres para la noche buena; y si le habían permitido aquella cita, debía ser obvio el que se encontrase a salvo. O al menos esa esperanza se daba a sí misma.

-Bien. Pero vete con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? -le pidió su madre.

-Claro.

Se levantó de la mesa, limpiando su lugar, haciendo honor a su educación y se retiró de la cocina. Subió las escaleras con prisa, emocionada. Mientras sus padres esperaron a que ella se encerrara en su habitación y que el sonido de la puerta se los confirmara.

La mujer miró a su marido con una seria curiosidad.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que su hermana sería la que vendría?

El hombre cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa. -Sonrió de medio lado.

Ella suspiró, dejando caer todo su peso sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-Bueno, al menos no tendremos que enviarlas lejos de nuevo.

-Según lo que me dijo Isshin no. -Respondió él. -Pero sigo teniendo mis dudas al respecto Miyako.

La aludida le miró entrecerrando los ojos. Había un reproche en sus pupilas. Amaba lo suficiente a ése hombre, como para comprender sus pensamientos incluso antes de que el mismo los descifrara. Y no le permitiría el que se dejase hundir una vida más en la culpa.

-Kaien, hemos hablado de esto durante mucho tiempo. -Le recordó. -No tiene caso lamentarnos antes siquiera de que ocurra la tragedia.

Él la miró largamente. En su cabeza todavía habían momentos de los que dudaba realmente estar vivo, de nuevo y con ella. Pero nada era tan surrealista como cuando posaba sus ojos en Lucía. Porque el recuerdo de aquella frágil chica a la que le había dejado su corazón lo perseguía al punto de querer abrazarla una vez más, y retirar él mismo el peso tan grande que le había dejado caer sobre su alma.

Al final suspiró, sintiéndose un tanto resignado.

-Supongo que son sólo los viejos hábitos los que no mueren tan fácilmente. -Le dijo, mientras apretaba la mano de su mujer con la suya.

Sí. Había momentos en los que sentía que era un sueño agridulce. Pero eran detalles pequeños como ése, los que le confirmaban la veracidad de aquél sueño.

Quién sabe. Quizá el regreso de Ichigo terminaría por atar todos los cabos sueltos. Incluso, si no quisiera tener que entregar a su hija mayor aún.

...

-Había olvidado lo enorme que es el templo.

Luisana suspiró, en medio del mar de gente que marchaba hacia el altar. Se sintió desfallecer. Después de todo, llevaba ya dos años sin pisar aquella ciudad y sin tener contacto visual con sus amigos de la infancia.¿Cómo podía ubicarlos entonces? Sólo había hablado con Nanami por teléfono y no le había preguntado si había cambiado mucho su aspecto.

"¿Cómo los encontraré entre tanta gente?". Se cuestionó angustiada, comenzando a caminar sobre los adoquines. Sacó su celular e intentó mandar un mensaje tras fallar la conexión de la llamada, mas el resultado fue el mismo. "La línea del teléfono está saturada, no salen ni entran las llamadas." Levantó la vista al cielo, contrita. -Quizá sí debí de haber venido con mis papás.

No había remedio. Debía por menos, hacer el intento de buscarlos.

Pero siendo tan nerviosa como era, sumado al hecho de los empujones por parte de la gente, se volvió presa fácil de la corriente y no tardó en empezar con su manía de caminar hacia atrás. Logró salir del camino principal. Pero al entrar en el área de terracería, sus pies chocaron con la gruesa raíz de uno de aquellos árboles de maple.

-¡Aaaayy!

Todo el cielo giró con prisa y brusquedad.

Las manos salieron disparadas hacia arriba, soltando al tiempo el aparatito electrónico. La espalda se le arqueó en su intento de mantenerse en pie, que no sirvió para otra cosa que no fuera golpear a la persona que tenía más próxima.

Eran esas caídas que si bien pudieron haber sido mínimas, te esfuerzas y te esfuerzas por evitar caer al suelo, que al final terminas haciendo mucho más brusco y fuerte el descenso al mismo. Fuera por eso quizá que había conseguido tambalear a aquél alto muchacho, de amplia espalda.

Le golpeó por el costado, haciéndolo girar hacia ella. Por suerte, era de reflejos rápidos. Y se vio obligado a soltar su empanada de frijoles dulces, para usar ambas manos en el rescate de aquella joven.

Se encontraron palma con palma. El rostro de él mirando hacia abajo. El de ella mirando hacia arriba. Paralelo el uno al otro. Y a pesar de lo incómodo de aquella postura arqueada que tenía la joven, ésta sonrió ampliamente al reconocerlo.

-¡Yoru!

El parpadeó algo confuso y descolocado.

-¿Luisana?

Ella dejó salir una risilla avergonzada. El chico de inmediato, la ayudó a erguirse debidamente. La chica recogió su celular y lo guardó en la manga de su quimono. Se sentía feliz de volver a verle, pero algo deprimida de que tuviese que ser bajo aquella circunstancia tan bochornosa.

-Perdona, se me está haciendo costumbre el resbalarme seguido.

Él enarcó una ceja. Su expresión seguía siendo estoica.

-Lo que se te está haciendo costumbre es caerte sobre mi persona.

Luisana dio un brinquito ante el sobresalto que sintió, la sangre le pintó la cara de rojo.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpó mucho más avergonzada que antes. Temiendo el que aquello le hubiese molestado a él. Mas aún así siguió manteniendo su sonrisa.

Yoru de nuevo se vio afectado por aquella expresión y dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo para contener sus emociones.

-De verdad que nunca te cansas de sonreír.

-Bueno, es que tengo que hacerlo por ambos.

Y allí iba ella, se dijo, desarmándole una a una las murallas de su corazón. La analizó mientras tanto, dando una rápida mirada a su persona. Se veía bastante linda, aunque el kimono que había elegido la hacia lucir más como niña que como adolescente.

-¿Viniste sola?

-Quedé de verme con unos amigos, pero hace tanto que no venía que al final terminé perdiéndome.

El muchacho exhaló irritado.

-No me extraña.

Yoru iba acompañado, se dio cuenta ella, por tres amigos; cada uno se veía de estilos un tanto diferentes. Pero quedaba claro que no eran simples estudiantes de instituto. El aire que poseían era mucho más maduro que el de cualquiera de sus compañeros. Incluso más que el de su hermana y eso ya era decir mucho. Aún así, Yoru se había alejado de éstos, alegando que tenía que cumplir primero con un compromiso pendiente. Éstos le habían hecho la burla, sobre si le atraían más las caras de primaria, en un principio ella no había entendido el chiste...

-Anda, te acompañaré.

Pero en cuanto éste comenzó a andar con ella, lo dedujo al instante. Cuestionandose cómo era que había podido haber sido tan ingenua.

-¿Seguro que no es problema? -cuestionó comenzando a caminar a su lado.-No quisiera apartarte más tiempo de tus amigos.

-Descuida, eres mejor compañía que ellos. -Le aseguró sin mirarla y a ella no se le escapó el gesto molesto que se instaló en sus cejas al decir aquello.

Quizá debiera aprovechar antes de que su humor se volviera verdaderamente malo, se convenció.

-Por cierto, ¿podrías decirme qué edad tienes?

-Dieciocho, ¿por qué? -contestó sin detenerse.

A ella le estaba costando trabajo seguirle el ritmo, sin ofenderse porque él no le dirigiese la mirada. Al mismo tiempo en que se sorprendía de la edad que él tenía.

-Y, ¿estudias la preparatoria? -inquirió, queriendo no caer mucho en la diferencia de edades.

-Acabo de entrar a la universidad, empiezo clases en primavera.

-Ah, claro. -Asintió.

Universidad.

Había dicho universidad.

Era demasiado grande para ella, concluyó. Lo suficiente al menos como para que fuera ilegal.

Lloró en su interior, una vez más, nótese el sarcasmo.

-¿Y tú eres estudiante de secundaria?

Por fin él le dirigía la mirada. Y ella se exaltó al instante.

-No -negó con la cabeza. -Acabo de entrar a la preparatoria

Él enarcó una ceja.

-¿Tienes quince?

-Catorce. -Se apresuró a responder, no gustándole el que él le restara edad ahora que se sabía atraída por éste. -Cumpliré los quince en enero, igual que mi hermana.

De pronto los pasos de él se detuvieron. Y ella detuvo el suyo al instante siguiente.

-Nacieron el mismo mes -inquirió él.

-Y día. -Asintió.

Ahora ambas cejas se juntaron confundidas.

-¿Son gemelas?

Luisana dejó salir una risa fresca. No era la primera vez que le preguntaban aquello.

-No. Aunque poco faltó para serlo. -Le dijo. -Ella tiene diecisiete y por alguna extraña razón nacimos el mismo día del mismo mes, en diferentes años. -Explicó, hablando en hechos. -Y sí, físicamente somos muy parecidas, pero con sus marcadas diferencias.

Por primera vez en la noche, el asomo de una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico.

-Bueno, al menos no eres del todo una cría.

Y como era de esperarse, ella rió complacida.

Pasaron aquella noche juntos. En menos de una hora, ella se olvidó de sus amigos y él de los suyos. Dieron gracias frente al altar y prendieron velas de deseos de nochebuena. Vagaron por las calles, sin ser conscientes del momento en el que abandonaron el templo, perdiéndose entre la gente.

Era como una especie de rutina. Como el festejo de un aniversario. Se sentía todo tan natural y acorde, nada era forzado. Los dos iban sobre el mismo bote, dejando que la corriente del río les indicara el camino.

Era la 1 con 30. Y ambos estaban de pie a la entrada de la casa de la morena. Sin saber cómo, la noche había acabado. Era hora de despedirse.

Luisana sonrió, como ya venía haciéndolo, aunque esta vez, había una marcada diferencia. Una especie de súplica empapada en sus ojos; demasiado forzada a resignarse a la idea de aquél encuentro estaba llegando a su fin. Yoru, quizá no sonreía, pero la calidez de sus orbes grises era capaz de entibiar el pecho de Luisana.

-Me gustaría volver a salir contigo -Dijo de pronto la morena.

Era tan típico de sí misma, se dijo. Siempre era tan directa y tan segura de sus sentimientos que, una vez se decidía, no había fuerza que la detuviera. Ni siquiera la posibilidad, de enfrentarse a un rechazo. El brillo en su mirada incluso se intensificó. Y una a una, las últimas barreras en el corazón del chico acabaron por desmoronarse.

-¿crees que puedas darme tu número? -le dijo él, con la voz firme pero tenue.

El corazón de Luisana aleteó.

-¿Prometes que llamarás? -Preguntó divertida.

Y su sonrisa al fin se contagió al rostro del chico.

-¿Prometes que contestarás?

Ahí.

Estaba dicho.

Era una promesa.

-Entonces... -Empezó, intentando dando pie a un posible avance por parte de él. -buenas noches.

Pero éste sólo asintió educadamente.

-Buenas noches.

Suspiró internamente.

Al parecer la edad no era un factor, se dijo. Sin importar el que esperara un par de segundos, él no parecía entender la indirecta. Y si no se apresuraba a entrar ya, sabía que su padre los interrumpiría a media escena. Y no podía permitir aquello.

...

-Luisana.

...

Sin saber exactamente el porqué, la imagen de su hermana le llenó el pensamiento de pronto. Y eso fue suficiente para llenarla de valor. Era su aspiración ser como ella. Y sabía bien, que si Lucía estuviese en aquella situación, no dudaría en dar el primer paso.

Incluso, se adelantaría a éste.

-Supongo que también tendré que hacerlo por ambos. -Fue lo último que él escuchó, antes de que ella se animara a dar aquél paso.

La perplejidad se clavó como espina en su centro.

Ella se había apoyado en el pecho de él con las palmas de sus manos y había aprovechado la fuerza de aquél impulso para pararse de puntillas y besarle en los labios.

Él ni siquiera fue capaz de cerrar los ojos. Una corriente eléctrica le había atravesado el alma misma y había despertado su conciencia dormida. Cuando ella se separó, la sorpresa seguía adormeciendo su rostro.

-Puede que tengas el rostro algo inexpresivo, pero tus ojos no me engañan. -Le dijo, a modo de explicar que lo había hecho porque él también lo quería. -Feliz Navidad, Kuchiki Yoru.

Tan simple como eso, se dio la vuelta y entro con prisa al interior de su casa. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, estuvo a punto de deslizarse por ésta. Pero se palmeó las mejillas contenta, para espabilarse y corrió escaleras arriba a su habitación. Tan sólo deshizo el obi y se metió aún con el kimono bajo las cobijas de su cama. El corazón le retumbaba en los oídos.

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan viva.

...

Una vez la sorpresa se disipó. Los ojos del muchacho parpadearon para despertar. Si no se apresuraba, su familia iría a buscarlo. Y ahora estaba más seguro, de que no podía permitirlo.

No había sonrisa en su rostro. Pero sí una calidez en su pecho, reflejada a su vez en sus ojos.

-Feliz Navidad... Hisana.

Sí. Porque él la recordaba. Quizá no a la perfección de quien ha compartido una vida con ella. No. Sino como el eco distante de una memoria fragmentada. Era una especie de regalo agridulce, pues en cierta forma, también representaba una maldición. Quedaba claro que la había reconocido, pero más allá del nombre no había obtenido nada más. y estaba seguro que eso le atormentaría hasta que volviera a verla.

* * *

"Ichigo y Rukia."

Sentía los músculos agarrotados. Pero principalmente las piernas, eran las más adoloridas. Acalambradas. Tenía un terrible ardor en sus labios internos, como si llevara una cortada abierta, expuesta por completo al aire que le escocía dicha herida. Era un dolor que resistes sin llorar, pero que te sobran ganas para hacerlo. Era incómodo. Quería removerse hasta hallarse agusto.

Pero en brazos de _él _resultaba imposible.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Se abrazó a sí misma con más fuerza al escucharle hablar. El tono de su voz era calmado y dulce de nuevo, justo como lo recordaba bajo las sábanas de su cama. Aquellos recuerdos se sentían tan lejos.

-Todavía me arde un poco.

Las hojas secas crujían bajo los pies del shinigami mientras avanzaban rumbo a la casa del mismo. Aquél sonido bien podría haber sido el de su corazón, rasgándose con la evidencia del daño que había hecho al objeto de su afecto.

-Lo lamento.

Ella apretó los labios, consciente del peso que él llevaba en su alma debido a su escena compartida. Y de pronto deseó estar de vuelta echados sobre la hierba, cuando el frío aún no les calaba lo suficiente y podían seguir perdidos en el sopor del momento. Nada más escuchando la sincronía de sus pulsos.

-Está bien -murmuró.

Y sintió después las manos de él apretarle la cintura y las piernas.

-No quería lastimarte.

Y eso fue suficiente.

-Si vuelves a disculparte una vez más te partiré la cara de un golpe. -Le advirtió, todavía sin decidirse a mirarle pero con el suficiente veneno en el tono de sus palabras.

Aquello consiguió aligerarle la carga.

Se detuvo en su andar.

-¿Sabes que puedo tirarte al suelo en cualquier momento, verdad? -le advirtió, igualmente sin mirarla.

Todavía no podía mirarla.

-Puedes, pero no lo harás -le aseguró, apretando la tela del ahora sucio camisón que la cubría.

Ichigo arrugó el gesto, mirando la fachada de la casa que se erguía por delante de él. Su corazón era como un sube y baja, tambaleándose entre el caer al suelo y el elevarse de nuevo. Podía dejarse llevar y sacudir las gotas de lluvia que inundaban su mundo interno...

-¿Qué te hace estar tan segura? Estoy cansándome de tener que aguantar tus insultos -le dijo bufando.

...pero no podía permitirse ser tan egoísta.

Sabía que Lucía había fruncido el gesto.

-Pues tendrás que seguir aguantándolos si te sigues comportando como un imbécil.

Podía lamentarse y golpearse internamente, flagelándose por sus pecados cometidos. Pero de nuevo, no podía permitirse ser tan egoísta.

-Deberías de ser más agradecida, considerando lo molida que estás. -Su voz se había elevado una octava y por fin le estaba haciendo frente. Su característico seño fruncido se dejaba notar a pesar de la media máscara que le cubría el rostro.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa el que haya terminado así?

Pero no era el único molesto. Ella respondió con la misma fuerza, encarándolo también.

-Por eso mismo estaba-!

-¡No lo digas! -Le interrumpió. El grito de aquellas palabras le había hecho cerrar los ojos. -No te atrevas a decir que lo sientes... -La voz le salió mucho más débil después. -No te perdonaré si lo haces.

No podía ser egoísta.

Así que sólo intentó mantenerse en pie sobre el delgado suelo que pisaban las suelas de sus sandalias.

La asió con menos fuerza, en cierta forma dándole el espacio que su tembloroso cuerpo pedía. Comenzó a andar de nuevo, subiendo las escaleras de la fachada de la casa

-Y por favor, de momento, no vuelvas a llamarme Rukia.

-No volverá a repetirse, fue sólo un desliz. -Prometió, abriendo la puerta principal con una patada.

La imagen que los recibió dejó anonadada a la pobre chica. Parpadeando confundida ante el desorden. No, borra eso. Desastre que veían sus ojos. Habían muebles desperdigados por toda la casa, algunos destrozados y otros milagrosamente enteros aunque descolocados. Cuadros quebrados y cortinas rasgadas. Un tornado se habría quedado corto.

-No quiero asustarte pero creo que te robaron. -Ironizó.

Ichigo pasó saliva incómodo.

-No. Fui yo quien lo hizo.

Ella parpadeó mirándole al instante. Todo rastro de cinismo se había esfumado de su expresión.

-¿Antes, o después de haber ido por mí?

Un segundo. Un silencio. Un latido.

-Antes. -Confesó.

Para nada se sentía orgulloso de aquello. Ahora que sus emociones habían sido aplacadas, que su resentimiento había sido vertido fuera de su alma hasta dejarle suficiente espacio para la culpa, de ahora todo aquello que había sentido resultaba tan absurdo. Tan ridículo haber llegado a tanto por algo que de pronto resultaba tan pequeño.

Aunque sabía que no había sido así.

-Lo lamento.

Aunque sabía que ella también lo entendía.

-Bakudo número 23

-¿Qué haces?

-Necesitas dormir.

No podía estarse tranquilo.

-No, espera-

-¡Nemu! (Obviamente me lo inventé, ni siquiera sé si existe un bakudo así, pero síganme la corriente plis)

Cayó dormida, tras el resplandor azul del kido.

Él la entendía más de lo que se permitiría jamás admitir. Nunca había presumido del lazo que tenía con ella y sin embargo, era tan claro para todos que lo compartían. Su fuerza y su brillo era casi palpable como para no ser capaz de notarlo. Y aún así, él nunca había admitido abiertamente lo que significaba para él. No era que no lo supiera... Sino que no era consciente por completo de su significado.

En su adolescencia, ella había sido un tenue rayo de luz que con el paso del tiempo fue creciendo hasta volverse intenso y cálido. Destrozado y apagado como estaba, no se había permitido vivir de verdad, haciendo que ciertas nociones, como lo eran las relaciones amorosas, quedaran arrumbadas en el baúl de las cosas poco importantes. Poco, porque entendía que llevaban un peso, o de otro modo él no estaría allí, con vida. Sabía que sus padres se habían amado intensamente.

Pero dudaba que él llegara a sentir jamás algo así. Y aún más, que siendo como era, fuera merecedor de un amor como aquél. Pero todo eso cambió con la llegada de Rukia.

Se encontró de pronto hallando una razón para vivir, dentro del mundo que ella le ofrecía. Se sentía por fin fuerte y brillante. Como su nombre. Y poco a poco fue cambiando el significado.

Él llevaba años sin vivir de verdad. Apenas estaba experimentando lo que significaba vivir, su caracter infantil estaba madurando por vez primera. Le faltaba mucho aún para llegar a la edad que tenía. Pero estaba bien. El amor podía esperar. Tenía a Rukia a su lado. Tenía una razón para proteger. Tenía el poder para proteger. Y eso era suficiente.

Ichigo suspiró. Decidiendo que la planta baja necesitaba remodelaciones, caminó hacia el pasillo en el que estaban las escaleras y comenzó a subir con Lucía dormida en sus brazos. La cama de su habitación sería el mejor lugar para que ella descansara. Sabía que al dormir, ella descansaría del dolor físico. Temía porque otro tipo de dolor la abrumara, y por eso había usado aquél encantamiento. Estaría eternamente agradecido con Byakuga por explotarlo hasta que aprendiera a controlar su reiatsu.

Habían pasado tantas personas significativas en su vida, se dijo. Pero la más significativa siempre sería su padre. La revelación de su origen fue la llave para que él dejara de estar perdido. Sabía que no había modo de alcanzar aquél estado si su camino jamás se hubiese cruzado con el de Rukia; pero también entendía que sin el relato de la historia de sus padres, él nunca habría descubierto sus propios sentimientos a tiempo.

No recordaba exactamente las palabras. Pero su padre había dejado claro que se descubrió enamorado de su madre, al caer en cuenta de que se sentía contento de ser alcanzado por la luz que despendía su presencia. Y fue justo después de este relato, cuando volvió a tener a Rukia enfrente que se dió cuenta de que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

No era el tener pensamientos románticos y que te sudaran las manos, con el constante balbuceo del nervio de tenerla a su lado. No. Era lo contrario. Era un amor más profundo y completo.

Era la sensación de paz, el intenso resplandor y las ganas de reír constantemente. De correr a su lado. De disfrutar un momento en silencio. De cerrar la mirada en la del otro y descubrirse reflejados en aquellas orbes. De sentir que la vida corría por sus venas cada que se reencontraba con ella. Donde el constante cotilleo y provocaciones a medias, era la forma en la que se decían 'te quiero'.

Donde un gesto, una mirada, envolvían muchos más secretos y significados de los que podrías encontrar en un diccionario. Donde las ganas de querer tomarse de las manos eran constantes, pero innecesarias. Donde el hecho de verse a salvo les reventaba los sentidos al grado de que un abrazo no sería jamás suficiente. El beber la imagen del otro les llenaba el pecho de alivio y felicidad. Era sentir la adrenalina de pelear al lado y lejos del otro; de una confianza absoluta y al mismo tiempo de presentir cuando la fuerza de uno no sería suficiente sin el otro.

Por eso, aquella primera vez, había estado tan frustrado de que ella se tomara las cosas con tanta calma. Como si después de despertar tras mil años de sueño, pudiera volver a dormir como si nada. ¿Por qué no acababa de estrellarse contra él como él mismo quería hacerlo? Quería que ella le respondiera con la misma furia y al final lo había hecho. Quería que fuera natural y apropiado, y le había dado exactamente eso.

Y después se había ido sin siquiera despedirse.

Sin darle oportunidad a decir nada.

Y tras años... había vuelto para que le perdonara.

"Rukia."

Había tomado **todo,** justo como le había dicho que lo haría.

Pero...

¿Se arrepentiría?

-¡Nee san!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un muchacho de cabellos naranjas salió corriendo hacia... ¿el pie del shinigami?!

-¿Por una vez puedes comportarte? Fíjate primero en cómo está. -Gruñó, volviéndose a erguir y pasando de la réplica de sí mismo.

Kon, en el cuerpo de Ichigo, se recuperó al instante.

-¡¿Pero qué le has hecho?! -exclamó al ver la condición de la pequeña jovencita.

Iba descalza y con las negras hebras enmarañadas, sucia toda su persona. La piel del cuello y el pecho resaltaba por los chupetones hechos por el shinigami. El camisón estaba rasgado por ciertas partes, pero las marcas de sangre seca en la parte baja eran lo que más destacaba de su persona. La evidencia clara de su virginidad arrebatada.

-Antes de que me acuses de cualquier cosa, devuélveme mi cuerpo.

-¡Ah!

Ichigo no estaba dispuesto a seguir aquella discusión, teniendose que ver a sí mismo. De momento, no podía tolerar su propia imagen. Tomó el peluche de león de la cómoda e introdujo el alma de Kon dentro de éste.

-Así está mejor.

El peluche parpadeó despertando, desprendiéndose con prisa del agarre del muchacho para pararse sobre la cama a un lado de Lucía.

-Nee san, no puedo creer que sea neesan -Lloró conmovido y tras llenarse de su imagen, su rostro se enserió mirando acusadoramente al chico. -Ya confiesa Ichigo ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste?

-Como si fuera a decirte lo que estuvimos haciendo -Contestó éste, sentándose también al borde de la cama, de espaldas a Lucía.

Los ojos de Kon se abrían abierto como platos si no fueran botones.

-¡No me digas qué?

-¿Y si te lo digo? -Gruñó con fastidio.

Kon se lo pensó un segundo. Escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras.

-No es tan sencillo. Una vez que pase la emoción de la experiencia la abordarán las dudas, lo sabes ¿no? -inquirió, la voz le salió controlada. Durante el tiempo que había compartido con Ichigo desde que Rukia muriera, se había creado una especie de camaradería entre ambos. Y por lo mismo entendía, la gravidez del dolor del shinigami sustituto.

Ante el silencio de éste, Kon decidió intentar por otro camino.

-Si aquella vez, hubiera sido diferente, no hubieran saltado como conejos.

Ésta vez hubo una reacción, la mirada perdida había recuperado su brillo y el gesto fruncido se instalaba de nueva cuenta en el rostro del pelinaranja.

-Ya lo sé, no tienes qué decírmelo. -Refutó.

Por supuesto que lo entendía. Sin la presión de una guerra encima y la posibilidad de no salir con vida de ésta, él y Rukia quizá no habrían llegado a tanto. Tal vez no una confesión con palabras, pero sabía que no habrían llegado a hacer el amor como lo hicieron antes si quiera de confesarse sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, eso no lo hacía menos valorable.

Kon agachó la mirada. Lucía dormía tranquila, a pesar del terrible aspecto que tenía. Y fue en ese momento que reparó que en el caso de su amigo la situación era a la inversa. Lucía bien por fuera, pero por dentro.

-¿Y cómo estás tú?

Ichigo suspiró.

-...¿cómo quieres que esté?

Kon le miró.

-No vas a decirle la verdad, ¿cierto?

El muchacho se lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.

-...No de momento. -Le dijo, suavizando su expresión. -Primero, le daré tiempo para que lo asimile todo.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué harás si al final ella decide irse?

¿Qué haría?, se preguntó. Le miró por encima del hombro y le respondió con una sonrisa segura.

-La perseguiré hasta que decida lo contrario.

Kon se contagió de aquél gesto.

-Muero de ganas por ver cómo te rompe la cara cada que lo intentes.

Ichigo rió por lo bajo.

-Yo también Kon.

...

Lucía durmió el día entero. Lo cual había sido de esperarse al considerar la intensidad de la experiencia. Se había despertados tan sólo dos veces, una ya caída la tarde y otra a la media noche. En ambas, él había estado a su lado, dispuesto a atenderla como necesitara. Pero ella sólo se había limitado a despertar sobresaltada, buscando con la mirada por la habitación y calmándose al verle o al escuchar su voz. Aquello siempre la hacía sonreír después y volvía a dormirse.

Al día siguiente, se había despertado por la madrugada, antes de que el sol se asomara en el cielo. Tenía sed, le había dicho y él le había llevado el agua de inmediato.

-¿Estamos en tu casa? -le preguntó en un susurro, sentada sobre la cama con el vaso medio vacío, medio lleno en sus manos.

-Sí -respondió él en el mismo tono, sus ojos clavados en ella.

Ella sonrió.

-Lo sabía. -Le dijo -el lugar huele a ti.

-Eso es raro, considerando que me la he pasado viviendo en tu habitación -refutó divertido.

Ella se ruborizó al instante.

-Vamos no te enojes -le pidió.

Lucy parpadeo y se desprendió dela molestia. Pero otra emoción la embargó. Él al notarlo, sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho. Aquí venía el momento que estaba temiendo.

-Cuando te fuiste, llegó otro shinigami.

Ichigo cerró los ojos respirando profundamente. Claro que había reconocido aquél reiatsu.

-Abarai Renji, ¿cierto? -inquirió, ella asintió con la cabeza -¿Y qué tiene qué decir el cabeza de piña?

Lucía no entendió aquél apodo, después de todo Renji ahora traía el cabello suelto, probablemente debido a las burlas; así que trató de no darle importancia.

-Me dijo que yo fui Rukia -confesó, él se removió incómodo.

-Debí suponer que no vendrías por cuenta propia -murmuró.

Ella negó al instante.

-Te equivocas -refutó con fuerza, aunque sin levantar la voz -yo quería venir, desde el instante mismo en el que te fuiste. Pero estaba tan confundida. Y él sólo, disipó un poco la bruma.

-¿Te dijo quién soy?

Afonía.

La imagen decaída del chico le oprimía el pecho.

-No. -Susurró. -Sólo que el nombre que tengo de ti es en realidad el de tu zampakuto.

El muchacho bufó, queriendo reír ante la ironía, pero sintiéndose agradecido al mismo tiempo.

-Me alegro.

La sonrisa de él, era suficiente para creerle. Pero al menos entonces, no era eso sobre lo que ella quería conversar. Dejó el vaso sobre el suelo tras beberse toda el agua restante. Y suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

-Entonces -empezó ella, sin mirarle del todo -lo... ¿hicimos?

Le habría contestado al instante, pero cuando su cerebro procesó la pregunta el pecho se le llenó de una emoción parecida a la dicha. Había dicho 'hicimos' y no lo 'hiciste'. Sabiendo quien era, no debería de haberse sorprendido pero aún así...

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Sí -le dijo, acariciándole el rostro -lo hicimos.

Lucía suspiró aliviada. No había sido una pesadilla, un mal sueño, había sido verdad, había sido capaz de tomarlo todo y quedarse. Aunque lo nombrara como la experiencia que era, se sentía feliz de haber resistido hasta el final. El corazón volvía a latirle, con la promesa de que lo que sentía era bello y cierto, de que realmente, más allá de estar enamorada, le amaba.

-Oye-

Ichigo apenas y consiguió atraparla, antes de que volviese a caer. Se había quedado dormida tras eso. Suspiró y la acomodó de nueva cuenta sobre la cama.

Kon observaba en silencio desde la cómoda.

...

Estaba canalizando su reiatsu. Lo suficiente como para traer la máscara de hollow sobre su rostro. (Uno de los pequeños trucos, cortesía de Shiji) Cuando su concentración fue destrozada de pronto.

-¡Aaaah!

Su corazón saltó en alerta y entró de nueva cuenta a la casa, obvio la entrada principal y saltó directo a la ventana de su habitación en el segundo piso.

-¡Lucía!

Sin embargo, cualquier preocupación se esfumó al ver la figura de Kon nockeada en el suelo.

-¿Qué rayos es esto? ¡Tiene vida propia! -exclamó la pobre chica, subida a la cama con el cuerpo pegado a la pared.

Ichigo saltó dentro del cuarto y recogió al pobre peluche que tenía los ojos como espirales.

-Veo que ya encontraste a Kon.

Lucy parpadeó perpleja al reconer el nombre.

-¿Kon? ¿este peluche es Kon?! -exclamó casi gritando. -Pero si era humano.

Era un gigai en realidad, se dijo mentalmente, pero decidió que quizá no era buena idea comenzar a discutir aquello. Era una conversación que se desviaría sin duda en otras.

-Es un alma modificada, imagino que Renji te habló de eso ¿no?

Lucía parpadeó, entendiendo al fin.

-Sí, pero no mencionó que sería un alma pervertida. -Se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.

Él suspiró. El recuerdo de su primer encuentro con aquél ser todavía le hacía hervir la sangre.

-En realidad creo que es una de las pocas defectuosas que hay en el mundo.

Culpa de Urahara, fue lo siguiente que pensó.

-Al final resulta que todo se parece a su dueño.

La venita le saltó al instante en la frente.

-Más te vale que no estés hablando de mí. -Le gruñó, apretando sin fijarse al pobre Kon entre sus manos.

-¿Y de quién más si no? -refutó ella, con las manos en las caderas.

-Maldita enana.

Viejos hábitos no mueren tan fácilmente. Su espinilla volvía a ser la víctima.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así, zanahoria parlante. -Le advirtió. Interiormente sabía que le respondía de aquella manera como una fachada. El encuentro antes del amanecer había sido demasiado íntimo y surrealista. Pero ahora bajo la luz del día, no podía evitar el que la sangre se le subiera a las orejas con su sola presencia. Y siempre que se ponía así de nerviosa, el pelear le resultaba una opción mucho más viable. -Ahora si no te molesta, quiero darme una ducha. ¿Donde está el baño?

-Búscalo por ti misma. -Balbuceó molesto, todavía sobándose la pierna.

-¿Qué dijiste? -cuestionó elevando la voz una octava.

Él hizo lo mismo.

-Dije saliendo al pasillo a la derecha. -Contestó encarándola.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Un instante de pelea de miradas y al final ella apartó la suya. Salió a grandes pasos del cuarto y se perdió dentro del cuarto de baño. Era concurrido pero, bastante agradable. Tenía una ducha pequeña de cortina.

Caminó hacia el espejo y el pecho se le oprimió al ver su aspecto. No se veía demacrada, pero sí parecía que había estado enferma.

"De amor y locura", se dijo.

Estaba por quitarse el camisón, cuando la mirada se le clavó en el reflejo de la curva entre su cuello y su hombro. Tenía la marca de una mordida. Qué raro. No recordaba aquello. La marca era rojiza, casi como si estuviese requemada por el sol.

Suspiró.

Quizá fuera mejor no ver las consecuencias. No quería arrebatar de nueva cuenta el brillo que adornaban aquellas orbes amarillas.

"¿Ojos amarillos?!", se cuestionó alterada.

¿Estaba usando la máscara?

...

Cuando salió del baño, Kon no estaba por ninguna parte y agradeció aquello. Secretamente el shinigami lo había encerrado dentro de la lavadora, por falta de lugares en buen estado dónde ocultarlo. De regreso en la habitación y con el cabello escurriéndole el agua, se preguntó si estaría mal hurgar en los cajones. Al final decidió que no tenía nada de malo, dado que no llevaba ropa con ella, y aunque dudaba que el chico tuviese problema con ella andando desnuda, sabía que él tampoco se molestaría se le tomaba algo prestado.

Se decidió por un boxer que se apretaba por unas cintas al frente. Casi quedó hecho churro pero no importaba, la camiseta blanca sin mangas y la playera que había elegido, cubrían aquél detalle. El chico tenía un pequeño espejo colgando de la pared donde estaba la cama, se miró en éste. La playera le quedaba como vestido y parecía que no traía nada de bajo. Al parecer él era mucho más alto que ella.

Su cabeza sumó uno más uno. Sin darse cuenta, había resuelto el misterio del chico.

-Tomé una de tus camisas, espero que no te moleste.

Cuando bajó las escaleras tuvo que contener la expresión de asombro que sintió al ver la casa de nuevo arreglada. Escaseaba de muebles, que sin duda serían el alimento del fuego del hogar que estaba encendido, pero se veía bien.

-No, para nada.

El muchacho tuvo que contener el impulso de volver a tomarla esta vez bajo un techo. _Su_ techo. Intentó ignorar la sangre que bombeaba su corazón hacia ciertas partes.

-Te preparé el desayuno.

Ella le siguió a la cocina, notando la enorme botella de cristal en la basura. Se sentó en la barra y se preparó para comer, pero sólo había un plato de huevos fritos con tocino, mandarina en gajos y un jugo de naranja, supuso por el color y el aroma.

-¿Y tú?

-Terminé antes que salieras del baño. -Respondió.

La mirada que le dedicaba era tan sincera, apesar de que seguía oculta tras una máscara. No era tan tonta y sabía que él tampoco lo era aunque lo pareciera. Ya debería de saber que le había descubierto, pero aún así él seguía ocultándose.

Se dedicó a comer en silencio. Obligándose a no verle mientras lo hacía, o de otro modo sus impulsos la traicionarían hasta hacer algo que de momento no era adecuado. Quería que le acariciara.

-Entonces, eres humano. -Inquirió.

-Lo soy. -Aceptó éste, desde su posición en la cocina, recargado de espaldas sobre el fregadero, con las manos en el borde del mismo.

-Pero también eres un shinigami. -Continuó.

-Así es. -Asintió de nueva cuenta, desviando la vista por la ventana.

Ella le miró al fin, expectante.

-Mitad Quincy

-Y el asuchi de mi zampakuto es un hollow. -Rió divertido al interrumpirle. -¿Algo más?

Sí. Había algo más. Pero no estaba segura de querer decirlo. Era una de esas cosas de las que crees que sólo se cumplen si las dices en voz alta. Pero por otro lado, ¿qué opción tenía? No había dado un paso tan grande tan sólo para quedarse estancada.

Dejó el tenedor sobre el plato y se irguió en su asiento.

-Vas a alejarte de nuevo. -Declaró.

No era una pregunta. El silencio se hizo entre ellos, tan tenso y sofocante que el peso de la mirada del chico sobre ella sería suficiente para aplastarla. Mas no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Él abrió la boca para contestar pero ella le interrumpió al instante.

-No intentes negarlo. En estos dos días, incluso en tu cuerpo de humano, no te has quitado la máscara.

Ichigo suspiró. Se irguió y salió por la puerta de la cocina que llevaba de vuelta al bosque. Ella lo siguió al instante, casi corriendo. Desesperada de que él se desvaneciera como el aire si lo perdía tan sólo un instante de vista.

Se detuvo en los escaloncillos. Estaba de pie en medio de un rayo de luz solar que se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles casi secos. ¿Cuántas veces había mirado aquella espalda?, se cuestionó. Todo lo referente a él era un gran y delicioso deja vú.

-Es más complicado de lo que crees -le respondió, con la mirada elevada al cielo.

Lucía se desesperó.

-¿Por qué no confías en mí? -le retó, bajando uno a uno los peldaños hasta alcanzarle -Te dije que lo tomaría todo. -Le recordó. Miraba nerviosa a todas partes menos a él, le tenía a menos de un paso de distancia.

-Incluso si lo haces, no estás plenamente convencida. -Le dijo él y se giró antes de que ella pudiera refutarle nada. -Ni siquiera sabes si quieres estar conmigo -le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Aquello la ofendió, mas no se veía molesta.

-Eso no es cierto -murmuró, con la visión turbada por las lágrimas.

El muchacho la miró inquisitivo.

-¿Quieres estar conmigo entonces?

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta. ¿Quería? No se había cuestionado sobre su relación con él, no le había dado un respiro a su corazón para recuperarse de la pérdida de su virginidad. No se había permitido un tiempo para ella. No se había cuestionado si tras haber pasado la conmoción de aquella experiencia se seguiría sintiendo igual de convencida que entonces. Y ahora quedaba claro que necesitaba alejarse.

Se reprochó por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para quedarse.

-¿Lo ves? -Contrario a lo que esperó él le sonreía con ternura. -Lo entiendo, no tienes que justificarlo. Yo me sentía igual antes. Por eso no voy a forzarte.

Lucía agachó la mirada, avergonzada.

-No sé qué decirte. -Confesó con la voz quebrada. -No me arrepiento de nada. Sin importar la forma en que me ha marcado, no creo que hubiese sido posible de otra forma.

-Ni yo tampoco. -Asintió él. Se permitió acariciarle el rostro con el dorso de la mano. -Pero eso no lo justifica

Las lágrimas cayeron y él se las fue limpiando una a una.

-Lo sé pero.

-Es algo con lo que no puedo lidiar. -Continuó él, cortándole. -Nunca se me ha dado bien el ser débil. Y la marca que te he dejado... No la resisto.

El nudo que sentían ambos era el mismo, se dió cuenta. Y armada de pronto de una valerosa esperanza, le tomó ambas manos con las suyas propias.

-Entonces bórrala. -Le dijo, las lágrimas habían cesado. -Usa ese artefacto y cambia mis recuerdos

El corazón se le oprimió.

-Pero Lucía.

-Hazlo! -Le ordenó, negándole también el hecho de rechazarla. -No te pido que me hagas olvidarme de tí, sólo... Cambia ese recuerdo, quítame esa marca. Y cuando estés listo, vuelve a mí. -Le pidió. Si tiempo era lo que necesitaban, sería más sencillo sin culpas de por medio. -Dale un final distinto a esta historia por favor.

-Lucy

Sintió deseos de llorar con ella. ¿Cómo era que el Cielo le había concedido tal alma gemela?

-Esperaré por ti. Esperaré a que estés listo para decirme la verdad. -Siguió ella, cada vez más segura y confiada. -No importa si me mientes. Quédate conmigo. -Suplicó abrazándole. Él entendió a lo que ella se refería. Por supuesto que lo había descubierto. -Sólo, bórralo. Eras tú el que lo necesitaba, no yo. -Cerró los ojos, dejando que nuevas lágrimas le rodaran por las mejillas.

Ichigo correspondió el abrazo. ¿Quién era él para negarle nada a ella? Con tiempo, sabía, que le daría todo sin dudarlo.

-Está bien. Lo haré.

Ella abrió los ojos un tanto alarmada. Sabía que no tenían ya mucho tiempo.

-Antes de eso, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? -Le miró suplicante, maravillandose de verse reflejada en los ojos de él. -No importa si lo borras después.

-De acuerdo. -Asintió sonriendo. Agachándose a su altura para sellar su mirada con la de ella, inclinando el rostro para darle un beso. Susurró mientras ambos se acercaban comenzando a cerrar los ojos. -Me llamo..

...

Cuando la intensa luz blanca que la había cegado, se difuminó, la realidad de su propia habitación la recibió. La morena parpadeó varias veces para desprenderse del sueño.

-¿Lucía, te encuentras bien?

Homura estaba de pie al lado de su cama, inclinada hacia su figura. Era obvio que había estado cuidando su sueño. Pero la morena a penas y podía reparar en esto.

-Se ha ido Homura. -Habló al fin con la voz quebrada y las lágrimas embargándola. -Se ha ido. -Sollozó, apretando los párpados.

Homura sonrió con ternura.

-Ya, ya.-Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza con amor. -Te prometió volver, ¿no? -le recordó. No porque ella se lo hubiese dicho, sino porque el mismo Ichigo se lo había prometido. -Igual, duele. Lo sé.

Lucy se irguió de inmediato, abrazándose a su amiga.

-Lo extraño. -Le dijo.

La rubia le contestó el gesto al instante.

-No estés triste, puede que esté más cerca de lo que crees. -Le aseguró mirando hacia la entrada de la habitación. Ichigo estaba de pie afuera de ésta, recargado en la pared, mientras escuchaba los suaves sollozos de la mujer que amaba.

-No voy a abandonarte Rukia. -Aseguró, incluso si ella no podía oírle. -No voy a hacerlo.

Esta vez haría las cosas bien, o por lo menos lo intentaría. Se acercaría primero por quien era.

Se presentaría de nuevo como Kurosaki Ichigo y nada más.

* * *

Uryuu estaba terminando de revisar unos archivos, cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió revelando al shinigami sustituto. Desde el regreso de Lucía, el pelinaranja se había estado dejando ver con más frecuencia. Mantenía las distancias con la morena, desde luego, pero estaba claro que había regresado para quedarse.

-Hey, Ishida.

El aludido apenas y levantó la mirada, conocía a su compañero y sabía que no necesitaba irse con formalidades con éste, ya que las ignoraba desde siempre. Ichigo se recargó en el borde del escritorio de roble.

-Le estuve dando vueltas al asunto del sello.

Ninguno miraba al otro.

-¿y qué resolviste? -preguntó sin sonar interesado.

La sonrisa de Ichigo se elevó de medio lado.

-Pensaba en cometer algo que antes se consideraba un crimen.

Si antes no le había prestado atención, los dedos del de anteojos se habían detenido sobre el teclado de la computadora, y su mirada se había dirigido hacia la figura de su compañero.

-No harás lo que estoy pensando -En realidad quería decir 'no te atrevas', pero sabía que debía de irse a tientas con Ichigo.

El aludido elevó una ceja.

-¿Preguntas o me dices?

Suficiente. Las manos de Uryuu se plantaron con brusquedad sobre la superficie del escritorio.

-Te lo ordeno que es diferente. -Le dijo, amenazándolo con la mirada. -Pasarle tus poderes de shinigami no va a ser posible.

El cuerpo del shinigami sustituto se tensó en respuesta. Ya se estaba cansando de recibir órdenes. Y si bien podía entender los motivos de Orihime, no estaba tan convencido de las razones que movieran a Uryuu. Para ser francos, no se había parado a pensar porqué desde que naciera Lucía, se había vuelto tan sobreprotector con ésta.

-¿Y por qué no? Funcionó con Rukia la primera

-Estaba herida. -Le interrumpió con irritación.

Ichigo se levantó encarándolo.

-Es lo mismo. -Refutó molesto. -Si la conciencia de Sode no Shirayuki se encuentra allí, sé que sabrá absorber el poder de Hichigo sin problemas

Uryuu soltó una sarcástica carcajada, interrumpiéndole de nuevo.

Para esas alturas, esperaba el que su compañero ya lo hubiese descubierto; pero quedaba claro que le había dado más crédito del que merecía y seguro tendría que contar la historia desde el principio. Y sin embargo, se le daba más el cinismo.

-Claro, si pretendes llevarla a una reacción en cadena que la rompa desde su mundo interno. -Concluyó.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El reiatsu de Ichigo se elevó casi al instante.

-¿Insinúas que mi poder le haría daño? ¿Acaso se te olvida que compartimos el mismo lazo rojo?

Uryuu siguió riendo.

-De verdad que eres un imbécil.

Ichigo le tomó del cuello de la camisa con brusquedad.

-¿Qué dijiste? No soy yo el que no sabe hablar sin acertijos.

-Sigues sin darte cuenta y es el colmo. -Respondió el moreno, negando con la cabeza y todavía sonriendo. -Y pensar que se supone eras tú el que mejor la conoce. Es absurdo el que quieras volverla una shinigami sustituta.

El pelinaranja apretó los dientes.

-¿Por qué te resulta tan absurdo?

Y eso acabó con la paciencia del moreno.

-¡Porque es una Quincy, maldita sea!

-...!

El golpe de aquella revelación y la brusquedad en que Uryuu había soltado la misma, le permitió liberarse del agarre de Ichigo, quien le miraba estupefacto.

-...¿Quincy? ¿Cómo...?

-Murió por la caída.-Aceptó el moreno, comenzando a relatar lo necesario para que él le entendiera. -Pero fue herida por _él_... y por _mí_. -Explicó. Y tan simple como eso, la expresión de Ichigo cambió a una de total seriedad, casi sombría. -¿Lo sabes, verdad? Así es como se hace la selección. Las almas renacidas generalmente no recuerdan sus vidas pasadas como para revelarse a la sumisión. Y ella en particular no siguió el ciclo completo.

-Pero Sode no Shirayuki

-Ya te lo dije. -Volvió a cortarle. -No puedes pasarle tus poderes de shinigami porque la matarías en el acto. Lo único que puede matar al instante a un quincy, es un hollow.

Ichigo frunció más el gesto, apretando las manos en puños.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo tenía sangre quincy cuando Rukia me convirtió en shinigami

-Pero tenías también sangre de shinigami -refutó elevando la voz una octava.

Ichigo respondió de la misma manera.

-Mi padre era humano cuando me concibió. -Refutó.

-Pero la herencia fue más fuerte dado que tu padre es un alma pura.

Y el de anteojos terminó ganando la discusión. Ichigo no tenía cómo refutar aquello. Era cierto. La clave de su nacimiento como un alma nueva en el mundo, recaía en la existencia pura de Shiba Isshin.

-Él jamás había encarnado en el mundo humano. No es lo mismo. -Continuó el moreno. Suspirando por lo bajo se sentó de golpe sobre la silla de su escritorio. De pronto se veía más cansado. -Lucía está bajo **mi** protección y mientras sea así no permitiré que intervengas en su destino.

La irritación vino de vuelta al shinigami.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Le enseñarás a pelear como una quincy? -se mofó.

-Entre otras cosas. -Asintió el moreno, sin tomarse a pecho la ofensa de su amigo. -Ya no puede permanecer dentro del Colegio. Volverá a Japón con su familia, el grupo entero volveremos allá.

Ichigo se llevó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, su cuerpo al fin se había relajado y su reiatsu había vuelto a su palpitar controlado. No tenía caso pelear con Uryuu, se dijo, ya hallaría la solución que necesitaba.

-Eso me incluye a mí también, supongo.

Uryuu bufó por lo bajo.

-Claro que te incluye. ¿Te piensas que ella querrá irse sin ti?

Ichigo le dio la espalda.

-Aún no sé qué es lo que quiere de mí.

-Quiere respuestas. -Respondió al instante, volviendo a teclear en la computadora. -De momento eso es bastante obvio. Aunque el que si puedes dárselas, por no decir si quieres, es otro tema.

Ichigo gruñó, no gustándole el sentirse señalado culpable, decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿No es peligroso llevarla hacia el Hogyoku?

-Urahara cree que es lo opuesto.

El shinigami le miró incrédulo.

-¿Y tú le crees?

El de lentes dejó de teclear para responderle, se permitió un segundo de silencio antes de hacerlo.

-Creo que es mejor hacerle frente a las cosas, a que estar huyendo de ellas por temor a lo que pueda suceder. -Le respondió, sellando su mirada con la de él. -Además Byakuya está allá. Y si mal no recuerdo, todavía le debes un favor.

Ichigo arrugó el gesto, cómo olvidar a aquél escuincle.

-Realmente no me gusta ese chiquillo.

-Será porque se parece demasiado a ti. -Se burló. Su compañero se dirigió hacia la salida. -Salimos a las 12 que no se te olvide.

-Sí, sí. -Asintió con fastidio y abandonó la habitación.

Uryuu acabó de enviar el reporte que había estado escribiendo y descansó los ojos, quitándose los lentes y masajeándose las sienes.

-¿Debería decirle que ella también está allá? -se cuestionó. Y al instante la sonrisa se estiró de medio lado en su boca. -Nah, las cosas serán mucho más divertidas si no se lo digo.

Tenía que admitirlo.

Hacía años que no se divertía como estaba a punto de hacerlo. Y qué mejor que a costa del shinigami sustituto.

* * *

A/N: Sí, lo sé. Prometí que no sería angustiosa y sin embargo... haaa snif (llora en un rincón). Bueno, al menos ahora sí, les juro que viene la parte tipo comedia romántica. Or so I hope. xD


	14. Bloodstream

Una disculpa por la demora, el trabajo me ha absorbido bastante. A partir de ahora la clasificación será M ya practicamente en todos los capis, espero xD Si hay cosas en las que me equivoque (principalmente en las cuestiones de los quincys) les agradeceré me corrijan, para poder aplicarlo a la historia.

Mil gracias! y ahora sí, empecemos.

* * *

Dos noches después del funeral al shinigami sustituto Ginjou, la lluvia había vuelto a caer con potente fuerza. El cielo había permanecido ennegrecido durante todo el día hasta ya entrada la tarde. Parecía un diluvio.

Desde luego que el clima no era extensible a la SS, o de otro modo Kuchiki Rukia no habría elegido justamente ése día para hacer una visita a la tienda del shinigami renegado. Aunque si se trataba de quién sospechaba, el clima jamás sería de importancia.

-¿A qué debo tu visita, Kuchiki san?

Le sonreía, como siempre que la veía, le sonreía. Con esa sonrisa nada fiable y cautelosa, con la mirada calculadora escondida bajo la sombra de su sombrero.

Ella por el contrario, lucía fiera y decidida. Se notaba cada vez más la semejanza con su hermano de nombre, en el porte elegante que la hacía lucir además, imponente y temeraria bajo la insignia de teniente.

Rukia no malgastó el tiempo en rodeos.

-Es sobre Ichigo

La sonrisa del tendedero se extendió de medio lado. Ya se había presentido aquella visita y el motivo. Después de todo, él mismo había contribuido a sumar más preocupaciones al corazón de la shinigami que tenía en frente.

-¿Sobre Ichigo? -cuestionó con sorna, -¿o sobre su poder?

La morena afiló la mirada.

-Ambos.

Era evidente. Quedaba claro. Y no tenía caso seguir fingiendo.

-Lo sabes, ¿cierto? .inquirió. -Sabes muy bien en dónde podría terminar si se hiciese más fuerte. -Le miró apretar los puños y fruncir más el gesto. Sí. Había dado en el blanco. -Pero no creo que hayas venido tan sólo a confirmar algo que es tan obvio.

Por supuesto que no, se dijo. Rukia suspiró y por un breve instante, una angustia casi palpable le inundó las orbes zafiro.

-Quiero que me des esperanza.

Esperanza. Él hubiese querido lo mismo, bufó.

Las luces de los rayos que caían del cielo iluminaron la habitación por unos breves instantes. Tres días atrás, aquél mismo cuarto había servido para forjar la espada que le devolviera los poderes a Kurosaki Ichigo. Las evidencias de dicho trabajo, se habían quedado teñidas al suelo. Urahara miró aquellas silenciosas cicatrices. Sí, lo había sabido desde un principio. El poder del shinigami sustituto no tenía límites, jamás los tendría. Y quizá aquello no representaría un verdadero problema si fuese un alma del Seretei, pero no lo era.

E incluso ése detalle no era el verdadero problema. No. No era el poder en sí, sino las constantes batallas que le exigían el hacerse constantemente más fuerte a una velocidad mucho más grande de lo normal. Y él lo hacía con gusto. Tonto e ingenuo. Que en su afán de tener el poder para proteger, para hacerle frente a lo que fuera y vencer, estaba consumiendo la llama de su vida humana.

El supremo comandante lo supo desde el inicio, por eso renegaba de involucrarlo en los asuntos de la SS. El mismo Isshin estaba al tanto, pero el antiguo líder del clan Shiba era de espíritu demasiado libre y vivía bajo la creencia de que al igual que él, sus hijos debían seguir su propio camino, ya fuera como humano o como la herencia que como padres él y Masaki les habían dejado.

Y quedaba claro que Kuchiki Rukia lo sabía también. Aunque por razones completamente diferentes. Algo había cambiado. Parecía que al haber hecho el último contacto entre ella e Ichigo, la conexión había sido mucho más profunda.

¿Qué tanto podía un lazo rojo fundirse en otro?

Urahara dejó salir una risa contenida en un susurro antes de hablar.

-Podría. ¿Pero a qué precio?

Rukia esperaba aquella respuesta. Su mano izquierda había ido directa a la empuñadura de su katana.

-Urahara Kisuke, sé que dices regirte sólo por el dinero en esta nueva vida, ya que es todo lo que te queda; pero lo cierto es que sigues viendo por el equilibrio entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos. Y sé por tanto que no te negarás a ayudar a Ichigo.

"No te permitiré negarte", era lo que realmente había dicho. El tendedero decidió sacar su abanico entonces.

-Aunque así fuera, de momento no me representa una amenaza. Además... -le miró afilando su propia mirada. -Yo ya no le debo nada a Kurosaki kun

Sí, nada. Su deuda con él y con Isshin había quedado saldada al devolverle sus poderes de shinigami.

Pero ella no venía a cobrar favores ajenos. Y eso era algo que él debió de haber previsto.

-Cierto. A él no, pero a mí sí.

-...

Mutismo.

El abanico había caído.

Le había ganado aquél encuentro.

-Aún no te he perdonado por lo del Hogyoku -Le mintió, con toda la convicción que su aire de nobleza le permitía adoptar. -Pero si haces esto, estaremos a pares.

Urahara dejó salir el aire con fuerza por los poros de la nariz. Como un toro al que le han encerrado y dado con la puerta en la cara. Tuvo que contener la maraña de palabras que se le agolparon en la garganta; incapaz de negar, que incluso si sabía que la Kuchiki mentía, lo cierto era que seguiría sintiendo culpa de muchas cosas hasta que a los que había herido, le perdonaran de frente.

-Tienes razón Kuchiki san. -Habló con voz solemne, dispuesto a sacar el mayor provecho de aquella situación. -Siendo así me convienes bastante.

La habitación se iluminó una vez más bajo la luz de los rayos, antes de que el tendedero le explicara lo que tendría que pagar a cambio de la vida humana del chico al que amaba.

...

-¿Pensando en el pasado de nuevo Kisuke?

Irónico que tras años, la lluvia volviese a hacerse presente sin falta, el mismo día bajo el calendario en que aquella visita ocurrió. ¿Es que nunca podría librarse de los fantasmas de su pasado?

-Yoruichi, ¿alguna vez te has arrepentido de haber abandonado el Seretei? -le preguntó a su fiel compañera gatuna, mientras veían la lluvia caer frente a la tienda.

-¿Qué clase de estúpida pregunta es ésa? -refutó el gato, mirando con fastidio a su compañero. El aludido dejó salir una carcajada profunda, aunque quedaba claro que reía de todo menos de gracia. Yoruichi afiló su mirada y la desvió hacia el nostálgico cielo. -Cada día de mi existencia. Pero nunca se trató de lo que queríamos.

-Aa. -asintió. No estaba solo después de todo.

Una fuerte palpitación se sintió de repente en el aire. Un reiatsu agobiante que volvía la atmósfera pesada.

Urahara perdió su sonrisa.

-La prisión de Aizen, no durará más tiempo. Eso, es lo que me preocupa.

Yoruichi gruñó.

Ya lo sabía.

* * *

**"Stateless - Bloodstream."**

Las burbujas del champán le hacían cosquillas en la garganta. No era la primera vez que bebía alcohol, pero si la primera que bebía ese trago tan específico.

Y encima sola.

...

Lucía suspiró. No había querido salir corriendo. Ni gritar como lo había hecho. Ni rasgarse el fino vestido para ponerse uno mucho más simple y sensual. Ya no se sentía una niña. Ya no era una niña. Y simplemente no podía encajar en el cuadro perfecto que pintaba su familia. Se removió en el alto banquillo. Le había dolido la actitud de sus padres, pero mucho más la de su hermana.

Navidad había sido un asco.

El viaje entero había sido un asco.

Ser una quincy era un asco.

Todo era un asco.

Todo.

La comida, los amigos, la familia, los maestros, la historia, su pasado, su futuro. Todo un torbellino de hechos y eventos que no le tenían ningún sentido. La fiesta de año nuevo se suponía debía de ser un nuevo inicio. Pero tras haberse descubierto viviendo una mentira, la rabia que había sentido se había vuelto casi infinita, que en menos de un instante había destrozado la mesa de banquetes y gritado de frente a sus padres todo el dolor y el rencor que sentía le habían plantado.

Había sido un golpe tras otro, una ola de emociones aplastando a la anterior, en un mar de reclamos y tormentas de tristezas, que la lluvia había sido lo siguiente que había registrado su mente sin poder determinar en qué momento había salido corriendo a la calle.

Y del mismo modo, una hora después, bebía champán en el lujoso bar de un hotel aún más lujoso.

Y cuánto le extrañaba.

-Haa...

La morena suspiró, tenía tantos deseos de cantar. Desde la pérdida de su virginidad, su nivel espiritual (al menos el que provenía de su virtud) se había disminuido hasta dejarla ciega, no así a la empatía de los espíritus que la rodeaban. Pero ya no podía verles, apagando con ello la esperanza de hallarle entre la multitud.

Ishida Uryuu, su nuevo mentor, le había dicho que aquello se arreglaría tan pronto su poder quincy despertara. Y desde que le contara la verdad detrás de su naturaleza, se había enfrascado en un entrenamiento que casi la dejaba muerta en el proceso.

Pero no importaba.

Realmente no importaba, ¿verdad?

Mientras no pudiera ver.

...

Volvía a suspirar, tenía deseos de llorar... que optó por acabarse la bebida de un sólo trago, casi como si fuera tequila.

Y de pronto...

-¿Ah?

...un calor conocido le inundaba el pecho.

-¿Estás sola?

Ámbar se encontró con violeta.

¿Quién había mirado a quién? No lo sabía. Sólo era consciente de que el muchacho que tenía por delante era de lo más atractivo, absorbente. Y que prometía todo aquello que ella había esperado tener aquél fin de año.

Jugó con la base de la copa entre sus dedos mientras le miraba.

Pero no era el atractivo lo que la había cautivado. No. Era el tremendo parecido que tenía con Zanguetsu. El príncipe de su cuento tan parecido al de Rapunzel, pues le había perdido igual que ésta había perdido al suyo tras liberarse de la bruja.

¿Con qué cuento se quedaría al final? Ninguna princesa parecía embonar de lleno con su historia.

Lucy se encontró negando con la cabeza la pregunta de aquél sujeto, mientras le sonreía de manera cómplice; ni siquiera entendía porqué lo hacía, simplemente su cuerpo reaccionaba solo.

El chico le miró enarcando una ceja cuando ella negó estar sola, mas la misma sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en sus labios cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras de ella.

-Estoy contigo.

...

Caricias, besos, abrazos, roces... Podían seguir después inundando de un nuevo placentero significado aquél final e inicio de año. El recuerdo de una sábana roja arrugándose sobre otra blanca, mientras él entraba en ella.

...

Mas el sueño se distorsionaba.

...

Y de pronto estaba cayendo. A prisa. Incapaz de detenerse. Mientras un nuevo torbellino de voces ajenas le acallaba el sonido al mismo viento.

Cerró los ojos incapaz de soportar aquella apabullante línea de reproches, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos.

-¡Rukia!

Ah. Allí estaba otra vez ése nombre. El mismo que le oprimía el corazón cada que pensaba en él. Cada que le recordaba cada uno de sus roces. El calor del fuego en su mirada. La certeza de que habían sido hechos para reflejarse el uno en el otro. La suavidad de un listón rojo resbalándose por las palmas de sus manos.

_Lady Rukia_

Una yukata blanca. Ella vestía una yukata blanca, prisionera en una cárcel en lo alto de una torre. Con una única ventana y la amarga resignación de que moriría abandonada si su príncipe no subía a rescatarla.

_Lady Rukia_

El rostro de una mujer irrumpiendo con insistencia en aquella línea de recuerdos. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era ella dentro de un mundo cubierto de nieve?

Sí. Nieve. Blanca y pura, danzando en el aire hasta pintar una alfombra blanca en el suelo. Mientras ella dormía acurrucada sin que el frío de la nieve le calara los huesos.

Un hollow de mirada triste a lo lejos.

_Lady Rukia!_

-¡Ah!

Los ojos se le abrieron de golpe.

Una vez más, el sueño había quedado inconcluso.

Había pasado un mes desde año nuevo y faltaba poco para comenzar las clases en la universidad. Ya se encontraba en Tokyo, lejos del alcance de su familia y en silencio agradecía aquella distancia. No había vuelto a verles desde que había salido corriendo de la fiesta de fin de año; ni a ellos, ni a Luisana.

Suspiró y su mano derecha fue a caer sobre su frente. No había conseguido dormir bien; desde que pasara la noche con aquél extraño, una infinidad de destellos de recuerdos desfilaban por su mente cada que dormía; pero lo que era verdaderamente intrigante, era el hecho de que los recuerdos sobre _él _eran _vívidos,_ suyos, para nada extraños. No. En esos recuerdos ella era Rukia y seguía siéndolo incluso tras despertar; como si poco a poco fuese recuperándose de su amnesia._  
_

La mano bajó hasta cubrir sus párpados con cansancio. Tenía que concentrarse si quería seguir con su papel de estudiante modelo en la Universidad.

"¡Un momento!", gritó mentalmente irguiéndose en el acto. Girándose a ver el despertador sobre la cómoda. Leía las 8 con 30.

-¡Maldición! -gritó sacándose las cobijas de encima.

Se le había hecho tarde.

* * *

...

Corre. Corre sin detenerte. Salta! Salta tan alto como se lo permiten sus piernas, aterriza con gracia y vuelve al paso acelerado. Se le hace tarde, se le acaba el tiempo y debe de llegar a tiempo.

"Vamos, Lucía." Se presiona mentalmente mientras esquiva a los transeúntes.

Quedan menos de diez minutos.

Nueve escasos minutos, se mentaliza y al fin cruza las puertas abiertas de la universidad y corre por la explanada.

"No te detengas" Se presiona sin aliento, casi, sin aliento.

Y lo inevitable ocurre.

-¡Hey cuidado!

-¡lo siento!

Choca con más de uno en su avance, por los pasillos, por los jardines, unas cuantas escaleras y más patios abiertos.

-Oye!

-¡Perdón! -se disculpa girando sobre los talones para dedicarles una mirada contrita -se me hace tarde -se excusa, y vuelve a correr.

3 minutos.

Sólo tres minutos.

-¡Lucía!

-¡Estamos aquí, aquí!

Y lo consiguió.

-Waaahh!

Cayendo justo encima de sus dos mejores amigas.

Con la respiración entrecortada y el pulso acelerado (sin mencionar a sus amigas como colchón), Lucía había conseguido llegar justo a tiempo para la ceremonia de bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes de la universidad. Todo un logro en aquella escuela de alto prestigio.

Un sencillo traje sastre y una coleta de medio lado. Con la cara tan limpia como la de un recién nacido después de su primer baño. La sonrisa imposible de borrarse mientras escucha las palabras de bienvenida del director.

Y siente esa presencia, desde luego, pero trata de ignorarla.

Incluso si él, no la ignora a ella.

...

Una hora después los alumnos son libres de retirarse a disfrutar de las pocas semanas que les quedan de vacaciones antes de iniciar el curso. Las tres amigas salen con la morena en medio abrazando a ambas por los brazos.

-Aaah, no puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado -exclama contenta, más que consciente de lo cerca que estuvieron las tres de no aprobar el examen de ingreso.

La rubia de ojos verdes ensancha su sonrisa de medio lado.

-En especial considerando las notas de Riruka -se mofa.

-Oye! -se exalta la aludida, obligando a sus compañeras a detenerse al haberlo hecho ella. -Ahí donde las ves, son mejores que las tuyas

La sonrisa de Homura sin embargo, no se desvanece.

-Nunca dije lo contrario -rió.

Riruka dejó salir el aire irritada.

-De verdad que no tienes nada en la cabeza

-No importa, no importa. -Se apresuró Lucía a interrumpirlas, a sabiendas de que si no lo hace terminarán discutiendo. -Estamos dentro de la universidad y eso es lo que cuenta.

Es momento de cambiar el tema, la de cabellos magenta es la primera en tomar la iniciativa.

-A propósito Lu, ¿por qué llegaste tarde?

-Ah? -Lucía salta sintiéndose desprevenida, y se gira para seguir andando, sus amigas la imitan casi al instante -Bueno...

Aquél silencio les contesta la pregunta casi de inmediato. No son mejores amigas por nada, después de todo.

-No puede ser, ¿otra vez? -Riruka la tomó del brazo para detenerla y mirarla de frente.

-¿No estás entrenando demasiado? -Homura hizo lo mismo del lado contrario.

Tras dedicarles una mirada a cada una, Lucy levantó la vista al cielo algo resignada. Aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, lo cierto era que estaba nefasteada de las constantes preocupaciones de sus amigas (a quienes últimamente no tenía en tan buena estima); pero al final eran sus amigas. Y tras comprender desde enero la verdadera historia de cada una, había tenido que perdonarlas. Sin embargo, las detestaba por no comprender el motivo de su determinación a devanarse los sesos por despertar su poder de quincy.

-Tengo que hacerlo si quiero recuperar mi visión.

No había más que decir. Ambas chicas lo sabían. Cuando ella empleaba ese tono, no permitía que nadie la contradijera.

Y las dos suspiraron. Resignadas y con el corazón apretujado.

Decidieron cambiar de tema. Esta vez, Homura fue más rápida.

-Hey! Qué les parece tomar unos tragos gratis en la fiesta de bienvenida de la fraternidad?

* * *

En el Seireitei, no siempre estaban ocupados todos los puestos de capitanes de los trece distritos. Y dado que la última guerra contra los quincys llevaba apenas dos décadas, era de esperarse que aún quedaran asientos vacíos. Sin embargo, nadie negaría que Shunsui Kyroyaku había hecho y seguía haciendo un digno trabajo como capitán comandante. Y que, con tan sólo nueve capitanes, había logrado mantener el orden y el equilibrio entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos.

Esta vez, sin embargo, la jaqueca que sentía desde hacía una hora sólo amenazaba con intensificarse bajo la noticia que Yoruichi les había hecho llegar a través de Soi Fong esa misma mañana.

-¿Está seguro de lo que dice? -cuestionó en un acto de pura incredulidad, deseando que al preguntarlo de pronto el hecho dejara de ser cierto.

Por supuesto que eso no fue así.

-No me agrada el sujeto. Pero es obvio que sabe de lo que habla. -Respondió la capitana con ese aire de irritación tan suyo.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi por su parte, suspiró con condescendencia.

-Era de esperarse. Jamás logró completar aquél experimento, lo cual es bueno para mí. -Sonrió, el brillo en su mirada tenía ése peculiar rayo de malicia. -Con gusto idearé distintas formas de mantener a nuestro amigo preso.

Nanao se apresuró a negar.

-No creo que ésa sea la solución.

Kiroyaku levantó el brazo hacia su teniente en una orden silenciosa de que guardara silencio. Justo ahora no podía permitir una discusión entre sus generales.

-En realidad, creo que lo que preocupa realmente a Urahara san, es el Hogyoku, ¿o me equivoco? -inquirió. -¿Hay algo más?

Renji dudó un instante, removiéndose incómodo en su sitio. Hasta que al final se animó a hablar.

-Se trata de Rukia -Declaró.

El coracón del capitán Ukitake dió un salto bajo una emoción que su amigo de antaño, fue capaz de descifrar al instante.

-Incluso ahora no puedes ocultar lo que sientes viejo amigo -le dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro derecho del capitán de melena blanca, dedicándole una sonrisa que su compañero respondió con la misma preocupación en sus ojos.

Ukitake se giró hacia el capitán de la sexta división.

-¿Qué pasa con ella capitán Abarai?

-Lo he comprobado yo mismo. -Comenzó, dando un paso al frente. -Su alma no está modificada como las de Kaien y Miyako Shiba. Ni siquiera la de Kuchiki Hisana presenta tanta perfección. Queda claro que al igual que el alma de mi anterior capitán, sólo ganó un cuerpo.

Aquello dejó salir un eco de sorpresa por toda la sala. Hasta donde se sabía, Kuchiki Rukia no había sido un alma pura y aunque su energía espiritual se hubiese inoculizado tras convertirse en shinigami, todos estaban conscientes de que había muerto. Reencarnar y encarnar no eran cosas iguales. Y ella debió haber hecho la primera y no la segunda.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Si es así, su poder de shinigami sigue latente en ella -inquirió Mayuri, dejando para sí mismo el resto de sus retorcidas teorías. Tenía que regresar al laboratorio a hacer experimentos. Pronto.

-No ha despertado como quincy además -Continuó Renji. -Aunque se esperaría aquello considerando el tiempo que le llevó a Ichigo pero...

-El Hogyoku la está buscando. -Fue la declaración de Isshin, que recién había aceptado de vuelta su puesto de capitán de la décima división. Demasiado contrito por las pérdidas de Rangiku Matsumoto y Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Kiroyaku enserió el gesto, la migraña amenazaba con quebrarle la cabeza.

-Capitán Abarai, lo que está sugiriendo, es que será la misma Rukia quien libere a Aizen Sousuke, ¿no es así?

Renji tragó seco antes de responder, apretando los puños para darse valor.

-No por voluntad propia, pero sí.

Murmullos.

Opiniones por lo bajo que envolvieron los rincones de la sala de reuniones.

-La actual prisión se encuentra aquí en el Seireitei. Y ella es humana. -Dijo Ukitake, intentando reducir las acusaciones hacia la 'reencarnada' Rukia y con ello salvar guardar un poco su situación.

Sin embargo, es imposible callar la lengua de un obsesionado científico en su búsqueda de la verdad.

-Pero el Hogyoku hace realidad lo imposible. -Mayuri miraba a Ukitake con una expresión que parecía demencial en sus pintorescas facciones.

Kiroyaku miró a Renji al notar que el joven capitán tenía una aparente resolución en su mirada.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

-Quiero obligar a Ishida Uryuu a que retire su marca del alma de Rukia -declaró solemne.

Las exclamaciones se hicieron más fuertes.

-¡Eso podría llevarnos de nuevo a la guerra! -refutó Soi Fong

-No si es Ichigo quien lo provoca -respondió el pelirojo, con una mirada mucho más fiera que la de su compañera.

Kempachi rió con descaro.

-Ese niñato aceptará más que gustoso -dijo, con la sangre hirviendo en anticipación a una buena pelea.

-Yo no estaría tan segura. -Intervino Isane, todavía algo incómoda con su puesto como capitana, pues recién había adquirido su bankai y todavía sentía que no era muy buena como su difunta maestra y capitana. -Ha probado tener más lealtad a sus amigos humanos que a su misión como shinigami. No lastimará a su camarada de nuevo.

Suspiros resignados.

-Quizá no tenga que hacerlo -volvió a decir Renji atrayendo la atención de todos al momento.

-Explícate -ordenó el comandante.

-El cuerpo de Rukia, tiene una marca de hollow.

Una exclamación general de sorpresa y horror.

Incrédulo desconcierto.

Seguido de un sollozante mutismo.

-Ichigo no fue capaz -murmuró Ukitake, incapaz de digerir aquella idea.

-Lo fue. -Interrumpió Isshin para sorpresa y desconcierto de la mayoría. -Rukia chan tiene la misma herida que Masaki. Si despierta su poder de quincy, estará en riesgo de muerte.

Ukitake apretó los puños. Él, que amaba a Rukia como a una hija, no podía concebir el verla sufrir de nuevo y menos por un descuido egoísmo.

-Aún sabiendo esto, ¿lo permites, Isshin?

El hombre ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Ya no es mi historia, sino la de mi hijo. -Incluso hasta sonreía. -Si se trata de él y de Rukia chan, estoy seguro de que no habrá obstáculo suficientemente grande para detenerlos. Aseguró.

Kiroyaku cerró los ojos, mientras se masajeaba las sienes con las yemas de los dedos.

-Espero no te equivoques, viejo amigo.

Debían controlar a Ichigo. A pesar de todo lo que él había estado en favor de ayudar al chico, le era imposible negar que pronto tendría que ir a por él para dejarlo bajo las murallas del Sereitei por lo que le quedara de exitencia como alma.

Y sin embargo, seguía rezando por estar equivocado.

* * *

-Explícame porqué estamos comprando las cosas que se supone ya deberían de estar en la susodicha fiesta.

Lucía tenía una expresión de fastidio mientras ponía limón tras limón dentro de una bolsita de plástico.

-Porque somos parte de la fraternidad y nos toca organizarla a nosotras. -Respondió su rubia amiga que sonreía ampliamente mientras pesaba bolsa tras bolsa.

Estaban en un pequeño mercado cerca del centro de la ciudad, por el camino que llevaba a la estación de trenes. Las tres chicas se encontraban en medio de puestos de verdura y fruta, peligrosamente cercanos a una tienda de abarrotes.

Lucía miró con incredulidad a su compañera.

-¿Cómo conseguiste hacerte parte de una?

La de cabellos magenta, sin embargo, intervino antes de que la aludida tuviera chance de contestar, con ese tono monótono que sólo terminó haciendo más grave la acusación que hizo.

-¿No es obvio? Se acostó con la presidenta

-¡Riruka! -se escandalizó la morena.

La aludida le miró con irritación.

-¡Qué? No es un secreto.

De inmediato Lu giró hacia la acusada.

-Homura? -cuestionó.

La rubia se mordió el labio antes de responder.

-Bueno, en realidad no tuve que acostarme con ella, no hizo falta llegar a tanto. -Se rió y luego se apresuró a seguir al ver la expresión de reproche en la morena -Oh, no me mires así Lucy. Sólo coquetee un poco con ella cuando me enteré de que era... tú sabes, lesbiana.

Lucy le entregó con rudeza la bolsa de limones que había estado llenando hacia unos segundos, y torció el gesto.

-Lo sabía, necesito reconsiderar mis amistades.

Esta vez fueron las dos compañeras las que le miraron con molestia.

-Anda. Hazte la inocente. Aprovecha mientras aún te queda el papel -le acusó Homura, avanzando por entre los puestos.

Lucy la siguió indignada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Creo que Homura se refiere a tu V-card -le dijo, alcanzándola.

-¿mi qué?

Homura soltó un suspiro antes de responder.

-Tu tarjeta de virginidad, aunque ya no la tengas pareciera que aún la conservas.

Lucy se detuvo de golpe confundida.

-¿Es eso un halago o un insulto?

-Ambos. No sabes sacar provecho de lo que tienes.

Iban a comenzar a andar de nuevo, cuando Riruka, sobrecogida y consternada las detuvo a ambar por los codos, mirando de lleno a la morena.

-Espera un momento, ¿ya no eres virgen? -cuestionó mirándola directamente a los ojos de su sorprendida amiga y confirmándolo en el acto. Giró su vista al frente aunque sin mirar nada en particular. -¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?

Homura aprovechó para afilar su lengua.

-Era de esperarse si consideras que andabas frecuentando otras camas. -Se burló.

La reacción fue instantanea, el desconcierto abandonó el rostro de la peliroja para mirar con enojo a su compañera rubia.

-Tenias que irte a morder la lengua ¿no?

-¿Qué? -terció ésta fingiendo un gesto inocente.

Esta vez sin embargo fue Lucía quien las detuvo por los hombros.

-¿Ustedes tampoco lo son?

Riruka fue la primera en perder la paciencia.

-Hola! Tengo la misma edad que Orihime, ¿recuerdas? Sólo que luzco más joven. Sería absurdo que a mis 37 años siguiera siendo virgen.

Lucy giró entonces hacia Homura con una ceja enarcada.

-A mí no veas, yo no soy tan vieja. -Declaró, ganándose una mirada asesina de la de cabellos magenta. -¿Qué? Es cierto! Además en mi caso, me perseguían desde que éstas pequeñas aparecieron -dijo señalándose los senos, -aunque fue hace apenas un año que me rendí ante un chico.

La expresión e Lucía era de pura incredulidad.

-No lo puedo creer...

-Aw, tranquila. -Le dijo Homura pasándole un brazo por los hombros. -Cuando menos no pasarás la universidad con esa odiosa tarjeta colgándote del pecho. A menos claro que quieras sacar provecho de ello.

Lucy terció el gesto.

-¿Cómo exactamente sacaría provecho?

Homura pareció pensárselo.

-Bueno. La reputación de pura e inocente se te da bien. -Declaró algo insegura.

La morena negó con la cabeza sin salir de su estupor.

-Me voy antes de que me conviertan en una zorra. -Dijo. Y acto seguido se alejó de ellas caminando hacia la salida del mercado.

-Claro, pero más te vale estar ahí a las 7, ¿entendiste? -le gritó Riruka.

Lucía ni siquiera se molestó en girar a verlas.

-Sí, sí. Ahí estaré. -respondió. -Locas. -Murmuró por lo bajo.

* * *

La puerta del Senkaimon se abrió sobre la alfombra verde del jardín de una enorme mansión. Caída la tarde, el aire comenzaba a enfriarse. Todavía eran finales de invierno e incluso si lo intentó, Abarai Renji no pudo evitar dejar que un escalofrío le recorriese el cuerpo. Sin importar las veces que fuera al mundo humano, siempre le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a los cambios climáticos.

La puerta desapareció tras de sí y su mirada se fijó hacia la fachada trasera de la casa, donde un atractivo joven descansaba sobre un columpio, de esos de los porches americanos. Avanzó a paso firme hacia éste. El joven se irguió una vez el pelirojo le hubo alcanzado.

-¿Cómo has estado Yoru? -saludó el capitán, todavía sintiendo extraño el nombre en sus labios.

El chico hizo una reverencia.

-Muy bien tío.

Y como siempre, el hombre no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risilla.

Yoru elevó una ceja.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada. -Se excusó y luego se aclaró la garganta para enseriar su gesto. -Estoy enterado de que empezarás clases dentro de tres semanas.

-Así es. -Respondió, viendo al hombre sentarse en el columpio, por un lado de él.

-He visto tu retícula. ¿Sabes quién es el profesor de psicología verdad? -cuestionó mirándole directamente. El semblante del chico se frunció tanto que poco faltó para que sus dos cejas formaran una sola, abrió la boca para responder -No lo digas. Basta con verlo en tu mirada. -Pero Renji le interrumpió divertido. -Fue una buena elección. Necesitas apresurarte a despertar.

Aquello había funcionado, se dio cuenta el capitán, para traer a la superficie el aire de nobleza de su antiguo superior a la superficie.

-No es que no haya despertado, Renji. -Le habló con ese tono frío tan característico de su antigua persona.

La sonrisa del pelirojo se ensanchó.

-No, por supuesto que no. -Asintió mirando lejos de éste. -Pero sigues siendo un insolente. Así me gusta.

El joven se recargó de espaldas contra el barandal, cruzándose de brazos le miró por encima.

-Estaré de vuelta en Tokyo esta misma noche.

El capitán abrió los ojos confundido.

-¿Qué pasó con Luisana?

El pelinegro desvió la mirada con molestia. Quedaba claro que no quería hablar de ello.

-Tengo un asunto de momento más importante que ella.

-¿De veras? -cuestionó Renji sin tapar su cinismo en sus palabras y su expresión. -¿Tiene que ver con su hermana? -Tentó.

Y el chico cayó directo al cebo.

-ASí que ya lo sabías.

Renji rió por lo bajo.

Había veces en las que la ignorancia de su anterior capitán le sacaba de quicio. Y veces en las que, como ahora, le divertía demasiado. Casi como si pudiese afirmar por fin que había logrado alcanzar y superar al hombre que se había jurado vencer. Cómo si aquello fuese posible, bufó.

-Olvidas quién soy. O lo más correcto sería decir que no recuerdas quien eras. -Le dijo. El joven apretó las manos en puño. No le gustaba que le tratara como a un crío. -Está bien, ve y resuelve tus dudas, pero no te sorprendas si la respuesta no resulta ser la que querías. -Advirtió.

Claro que lo entendía. Más de lo que estaría dispuesto a admitir.

Yoru cerró los ojos.

Trayendo de regreso aquellos recuerdos de una sonrisa en el rostro de una shinigami de melena corta.

Byakuya abrió sus orbes grises.

Sí. Sabía lo que se jugaba en aquella visita.

* * *

Pasaban de las cinco de la tarde cuando Lucy salió de la ducha. Con una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo y con otra entre las manos secándose el cabello, mientras el resto de las gotas de agua se escurrían de ella hasta caer al suelo. Su laptop llevaba un rato repiqueteando ése tono característico del chat de Facebook. Se acercó a la pantalla para ver quién escribía.

NiceVibe se leía en la pantalla, el nombre por supuesto, de quien hablaba. Lucía sonrió de medio lado antes de contestar el mensaje recibido. Y luego se apresuró a ponerse los interiores. Ya no quedaban gotas de agua sobre su pálida piel, se apreciaba sin embargo un reflejo sobre su hombro izquierdo, casi imperceptible. La morena se movía sin percatarse del cambio.

Estaba indecisa sobre qué ponerse para el encuentro nocturno, pero al final tuvo que elegir por un par de leggins y una blusa de manga 3/4 holgada. Le venía bien ese estilo. Además, no tenía intenciones de llegar a conquistar a nadie._  
_

La laptop volvió a repiquetear, pero antes de que pudiera contestar el timbre de su departamento sonó. Extrañada por el repentino sonido, dejó la laptop sobre la cama y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Se quedó sin palabras por un momento al abrirla.

-¿mamá? ¿qué haces aquí?

Afuera, Kano Miyako le miraba con una sonrisa demasiado radiante para alguien cuya hija le ha gritado que la aborrece el fin de año. Y Lucía se removió en culpa al verle.

-¿Necesito una razón para ver a mi hija? -cuestionó, invitándose dentro y obligando con ello a que Lu abriera la puerta de lleno y la dejara pasar.

-Bueno no -asintió, cerrándo la puerta tras de sí, -pero ninguna madre se presenta jamás sin una razón, tú al menos no. -Señaló, cruzándose de brazos.

Su madre se sentó rendida sobre la cama de su hija, tras haber admirado el apartamento. Era pequeño, apenas tres habitaciones sin incluir el baño. Pero bastante cómodo al parecer, incluso si el hecho de la cocina estuviese tan pegada al cuarto donde dormía, esperaba que su hija fuese lo suficientemente precavida como para no dejar nada al fuego.

-De acuerdo. -Confesó, haciendo hacia atrás la laptop de Lu para poner su bolso en su lugar. Le miró algo contrita, dejando de lado la sonrisa con la que se había presentado. -Tu hermana se ha sentido mal desde tu partida.

Lucía dejó salir un bufido.

-¿Física o emocionalmente?

-Lucía, hablo en serio.

-Y yo también. -exclamó subiendo la voz una octava. No lo había dicho en todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, pero estaba más dolida de lo que se había permitido demostrar para con su familia. -Después de dejar muy claro que no quería volver a verme, ¿por qué debería de mantenerme ocupada en saber si se siente bien o mal?

-Porque es tu hermana -contestó siguiéndole con la mirada mientras ésta se paseaba molesta por el pequeño espacio de la habitación.

-Pues a ella eso no pareció importarle dado que no está aquí. -Sentenció, luego pareció arrepentirse. -¿le dijiste a ella lo mismo?

-Sabes que lo hice.

La molestia regresó a su pecho.

-¿Y supongo que es por eso que se siente mal?

-En parte. -Aceptó su madre. -No voy a hablar sobre lo que haya pasado entre ustedes, es asunto suyo. -Le aseguró, Lucy pareció respirar al fin aliviada, hasta que su madre declaró lo siguiente. -Sin embargo, tu padre y yo.

-Mamá no sigas por ese camino -le detuvo gesticulando con las manos.

Pero su madre no le escuchó.

-Lo que dijiste en año nuevo. -Siguió.

-Quisiera poder retractarlo pero no puedo. -Refutó con fuerza, deteniéndose al fin frente a ella y mirandola directamente. -Realmente me sentí así. Me siento así. Es... demasiado por asimilar. ¿No podrían darme más tiempo?

Miyako suspiró. Se había estado temiendo aquello.

-Todo el que necesites. Pero tu padre está -suspiró. Le dolía decir aquello al mismo tiempo en que le cansaba -...más deprimido de lo que esperaba.

Lucía desvió la vista, sintiendo de pronto que debió de haberse puesto también los pantalones y no sólo el blusón, pues de pronto se sentía helada. Sabía muy bien que era culpa. Antes de que la cena de año nuevo diera comienzo, sus padres al fin habían decidido decirle la verdad sobre quiénes eran cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a sus dos hijas. Sobra decir que Lucy se lo tomó a mal y que como resultado había terminado hablando de más.

Había dicho cosas de las que no estaba orgullosa y sabía el daño que le había hecho principalmente a su padre.

-Dile que le quiero, ¿está bien? -pidió, su madre iba a decir algo pero ella le detuvo con un gesto de su mano. -Sólo dile eso.

Miyako suspiró, asintiendo por lo bajo. No tenía caso seguir discutiendo. Aquello bien pudo dar paso a un silencio incómodo, sino fuera porque de pronto el trasero literalmente le vibró a la mujer.

Saltó al instante girando para ver al culpable, dio con él de inmediato.

-Oh, creo que alguien te habla -dijo tomando la laptop con sus manos.

-Ah, no es nadie -le restó importancia, hasta que, tras ver cómo las orbes de su madre se abrían en asombro, recordó el mensaje que había recibido y lo que ella había contestado.

-Pero ¿qué? -antes de que pudiera seguir leyendo, su hija le había arrebatado el aparato de las manos. -¿qué fue eso? -cuestionó mirándola directamente, levantándose al hacerlo.

Lucía cerró de golpe la computadora y la dejó sobre el escritorio, lejos de su madre.

-Nada.

Miyako enarcó una ceja, mirándola con sospecha.

-¿vas a verte con alguien?

Lucía retrocedió, comenzando a sudar frío.

-Sólo con Riruka y Homura, iremos a una ridícula fiesta de bienvenida de la escuela -explicó, gesticulando más de lo necesario.

Su madre avanzó otro paso.

-¿te estás viendo con alguien?

-no, no realmente -negó nerviosa, retrocediendo aún más.

-¿quién es? -quiso indagar con mayor autoridad en su voz.

-Mamá -se quejó ella, sintiendose incapaz de confesar nada todavía.

-Tengo derecho a saber -declaró cruzándose de brazos indignada.

-Es sólo un amigo, ¿de acuerdo? -respondió, bajito, casi con cansada verguenza.

Pero aquello, lejos de conseguir que su madre desistiera, le hizo sumar uno más uno y terminar de unir las piezas del rompecabezas que desde año nuevo había estado incompleto.

-¿Es con quién pasaste el año nuevo? ¿por eso tanto secretismo?

Y aquél tono acusatorio despertó la irritación en la morena.

-Y si así fuera ¿qué?

-Lucía Kano. -Le reclamó elevando la voz. -Sabes perfectamente cuál sería el problema

-No parezco apreciarlo -se hizo la tonta, a pesar de que lo sabía tal y como su madre había dicho.

El enojo de su madre se hizo más evidente.

-Y lo noto al instante, y dado que lo olvidaste, te recuerdo que fue él quien contestó mi llamada a las cinco de la mañana, de nada menos que de tu celular!

Oh, ¿cómo olvidar aquello? La dulce sensación de estar haciendo algo prohibido. De dejarte llevar por los placeres de la carne y ahogar en ellos toda la frustración y penas que el alcohol mismo no había podido erradicar por completo.

Sí, no podía olvidarlo.

-¿y eso qué tiene de malo?

Así como tampoco estaba dispuesta a compartirlo.

-que tú estabas dormida -acusó su madre.

Estaba por demás evidente de lo que estaba intentando acusarla. Y sin embargo, Lucía prefería alargar aquello lo más posible, mientras su madre la perseguía a pasos por la habitación.

-sigo sin verle lo malo, en realidad, parece que me estaba haciendo un favor -inquirió cínica.

El filo en la mirada de la mujer se volvió más fiero.

-pasaste la noche con él

-¡Era año nuevo, tenía que festejar con alguien! -declaró como si fuera lo más obvio e inocente que podía haber hecho.

-te acostaste con él -quiso ser más directa.

-En algún punto fue necesario dormir -señaló asintiendo con la cabeza.

La paciencia de Miyako estaba llegando a su límite.

-compartieron la misma cama -murmuró rechinando los dientes. ¿Qué más clara quería que fuera?

-Verás, es que yo no contaba con una habitación y el dinero que llevaba era poco. -Explicó nervios, se le estaban acabando las respuestas 'inteligentes'. -Simplemete me ofreció la suya como buen caballero.

Pues así de directa quería que fuera entonces, pensó su madre.

-Tuviste sexo con él -declaró sombríamente.

Lucy abrió los ojos como platos, llevándose una mano al pecho en un claro gesto de exagerada actuación.

-¿Tú estabas ahí?

-¡Lucía! -gritó al fin.

Pero como todo la paciencia tiene un límite y ninguna de las dos era la excepción.

-Argh! ¡está bien! -confesó al fin, dejando que el enojo le llenara el pecho. -Sí, tuve sexo con él. -declaró, con sorna, cinismo y sarcasmo, todo junto a un montón de gestos que marcaban lo burdo de sus palabras. -No una, ni dos, ni tres; es más, creo que hasta perdí la cuenta. -Miyako se giró asqueada, sabía el acto que su hija estaba montando y más cuando ésta se llevo las manos sobre el pecho, frotándose como si reviviera el momento mientras seguía -Todo lo que recuerdo es sudor y la sensación placentera de como entraba en mí

-Oh por favor cierra la boca -le pidió, cayendo de nuevo sobre la cama.

-¿por qué? querías que te lo confesara ¿no? -le reclamó.

Miyako hizo un puchero. Su hija le había ganado. Y con creces.

Ambas se miraron un instante antes de estallar las dos en risas.

Al final Lu se sentó junto a su madre, quien puso su mano sobre la de ella.

-No tuviste sexo descontrolado con él verdad?

-No tanto como hubiera querido. -Confesó, su madre hizo gesto de escandalizarse, Lu esbozó una sonrisa -Mamá! -se quejó, dejándole en claro que no había pasado aquello.

Miyako suspiró. Miró a su hija con gesto preocupado y triste.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasó Lucy? Sé que no es sólo la verdad que te revelamos sobre nuestros respectivos pasados. Por muy abrumadores que pudieran ser, parecía que eso fue sólo el detonante de algo más profundo.

Sí, lo había sido. Y quizá ya era hora de lo que lo compartiera con alguien.

-Desde lo que pasó en Londres, he tenido este hueco en mí. Estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo todo de él y...

El nudo se le hizo en la garganta. Su madre el pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-A lo mejor no hubiese sido lo mejor.

-No mamá, no entiendes. -Lucy se separó, deshaciendo el gesto. Su madre la miró de lleno. -El no me hizo olvidar nada.

Los ojos de su madre se abrieron al entender sus palabras.

-Aw, Lucy -se compadeció.

No había muchos secretos entre ellas. Y cuando Lu había regresado a Karakura, le había contado a su madre sobre su relación con Zanguetsu y cómo ésta había terminado. No le había confesado sin embargo, aquello último. De lo que tiempo después, su madre confesó haber estado enterada por Orihime y aquello acabó por romper la confianza que habían tenido.

Pero después de cargar con ello por tanto tiempo, tenía que contarle a alguien que recordaba aquella noche, cuando había entregado su cuerpo al shinigami sustituto.

-Y lo entiendo. Quiso ser justo pero, tengo ganas de gritar que no lo fue. Porque tenía razón, las dudas me acecharon casi al instante. Porque entendí que me había hecho daño y yo estuve de acuerdo, no lo culpo por eso. Pero... ¿era necesario que se fuera? Y si así era, ¿cuándo demonios se supone que piensa volver? Ni siquiera puedo ver espíritus, ¿cómo diablos lo sabré?

Estaba clara la desesperación. Pero también estaba claro que sí que le había hecho olvidar algunos datos importantes. Como su identidad de humano junto con su verdadero nombre. Miyako hubiese querido decirle la verdad. Pero entendía que eso era decisión del chico y no de ella.

-pero todavía lo sientes, ¿cierto?

Lucía suspiró. A veces, cuando no alcanzaba un libro sobre una alta estantería de la biblioteca y se estiraba en un intento de alcanzarlo, sentía un calor a sus espaldas y luego el libro resbalaba con amabilidad sobre su mano.

A veces al caminar por la calle, sentía que alguien la veía desde lejos. Pero nunca tendría la certeza de que se tratara de él. No mientras no pudiera verle.

-Muy levemente y... sólo después de aquella noche.

Miyako soltó un gruñido.

-Cuando tuviste sexo con un extraño.

-Mamá. -se quejó. -Lo haces sonar como si fuera una cualquiera. -su madre estiró la boca por un lado, acompañándolo de un gesto con la mano, quedaba claro el mensaje de que no podía decir que fuera lo contrario. Lucía se llevó el rostro a las manos. -Soy un desastre.

-La pregunta que quiero que me contestes es... -le habló su madre, obligándola a salir de su escondite. -¿lo has seguido haciendo?

¿Es en serio?, quiso quejarse Lucía, pero optó por sencillamente responder -No, no lo he seguido haciendo.

-Bien, fue cosa de una noche de copas. -Miyako sonrió satisfecha, casi hasta aliviada. Luego recayó en la cuenta de algo más. -Pero le sigues hablando?

-Te lo dije, somos amigos. -Repitió. -Al parecer él también, estaba intentando olvidar a alguien. -Confesó, recordar aquello no le hacía muy feliz. Incluso si ella había estado haciendo lo mismo con él. Tras sentirse observada mientras su madre la veía con ternura, se extrañó al instante. -¿Qué pasa?

-Es duro comprobar que ya no eres una niña. -Le dijo, acariciándole el rostro con la mano. -Le diré a tu padre que estás bien. -aseguró, poniendose de pie. -Y a Luisana que es bienvenida a visitarte. -Lucy iba a refutar, pero ella le calló al instante señalándola con el dedo. -Ni un reproche, es tu hermana y soy tu madre. Y si no quieres que le diga a tu padre sobre lo que estabas haciendo la noche que él se devanaba los sesos en culpa y miedo por saber dónde estabas y que estabas bien, hablarás con Lui y arreglarás las cosas, ¿entendido? -Sentenció.

-Sí señora.

A veces su madre daba miedo.

-Bien. Ahora dale un abrazo a tu madre tengo que hacer un largo viaje.

-¿Te vas tan pronto? Creí que venías a verme -dijo mientras se abrazaban.

-Y lo hice. -Aseguró separándose. -Y ahora que mi vista se sació de tu hermoso rostro, debo volver antes de que tu padre decida seguirme.

-Dios no lo permita.

-Eso mismo. -Concordó, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada. -Háblame más seguido. Sin importar nuestros pasados, seguimos siendo familia.

El corazón se le estrujó a Lucy. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan injusta?

-Sí. Lo lamento mamá.

-Está bien. Ya eres una mujer adulta. Sólo espero que sepas comportarte como tal.

Intercambiaron palabras de amor y despedida. Prometiendo verse pronto. Lucy se recargó de espaldas sobre la puerta una vez su madre se hubo ido. Y luego soltó una risita. Los problemas en los que la metía aquél tipo.

Se palmeó el rostro y se fue directo a cambiarse.

Tenía una fiesta a la que asistir.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Karakura, un abuelo celebraba la visita de su nieta favorita (por no decir que era la única). El sol se había ocultado un poco más de prisa en este lado de Japón en donde las 7 pm estaban por sonar en el viejo reloj cucú, cuya avecilla ya no cantaba.

Mientras el abuelo, que no era otro más que Isshin Kurosaki, hacía un montón de caras raras y sonidos extraños a una sensible bebé de 10 meses; sus dos hijas revoloteaban por la casa arreglando cuanto podían.

-¿Quieres controlarte? -regañó la morena a su padre, el cual estaba sobre la alfombra con la pequeña. -La pobre niña está por demás espantada

Isshin rió divertido, volviendo a tomar en brazos a la pequeña que rió igual que él.

-Aw tonterías, Ran chan adora a su tata, ¿verdad? -le dijo haciendole cosquillas con un dedo en la barriga.

La bebé respondió riendo y jalandole el pelo a su abuelo, quien se quejó sonoramente.

-Ran chan, no hagas eso. -Le reprendió Yuzu desde la entrada de la cocina, todavía con el cucharón en una mano.

Caminó hacia su padre y tomó a la niña en brazos, liberando al hombre de su pequeña tortura.

-Déjalo Yuzu, se lo merece por escandaloso -terció Karin decidiéndose a prender el televisor.

El líder de la familia salió corriendo hacia el póster de su esposa.

-Masaki! Mis hijas no me respetan!

Yuzu rió divertida, contenta de que esa noche su esposo estuviera fuera trabajando el restaurante para perderse aquella escena. No lo diría en voz alta, pero había detalles de su padre que todavía le avergonzaban. Y más ahora estando casada.

Era de esperarse que fuera ella quien diera el paso primera. Aunque no por eso, dejó de sorprender al resto de la familia. Principalmente a Ichigo, pero bueno. Qué se le iba a hacer. Yuzu era feliz y eso era lo único que importaba.

Karin, era por tanto la única que seguía viviendo con el patriarca de la familia, pero no por eso significaba que su actitud para con él hubiese cambiado. Además de sus constantes viajes por cada campeonato. Pero lo cierto era, que de los tres, era la que más disfrutaba el estar en casa con su padre.

Después de todo eran vacaciones también para ellos. E Ichigo había decidido pasar la temporada Navideña con ellos. Lo cual había sido un plus muy bueno. Estar los cuatro en familia de nuevo, sumado por supuesto a los dos nuevos integrantes. Aquél fin de año, nadie lo dijo, pero todos lo pensaron. Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, sin duda Ichigo habría sido el primero en dar aquél paso.

Pero bueno.

-Papá, llaman a la puerta.

El timbre sonó con insistencia dos veces. Y el patriarca salió sonriente fingiendo sorpresa a pesar de haber identificado el reiatsu antes incluso de que el dueño tocara.

-Kaien, bienvenido! -saludó, dejándole pasar y palmeándole la espalda. -Justo estábamos compartiendo con la familia

El de ojos verdes sonrió, pero su sonrisa era algo contrita. Isshin lo notó al instante.

-Me da gusto tío pero... Necesito hablarte de algo en privado.

El aludido suspiró con algo de cansancio.

Incluso tras décadas de entregarse a la vida humana, no había podido desprenderse de la vida de shinigami.

-Así de que te enteraste al final del asunto de la reunión -intuyó.

-Ukitake me lo hizo saber con una mariposa infernal -le dijo.

-Debí suponerlo. -Murmuró para sí. Pareció pensárselo un segundo antes de poner su mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino para hacerlo salir con él. -Vayamos a la clínica, no quiero alterar a las niñas.

-Entiendo.

Karin, sin embargo, había escuchado por lo bajo. No tenía un nivel alto de reiatsu por nada. Desde que pidiera a Ichigo además, el que trajera de vuelta a Rukia, se había dedicado a seguir de cerca la vida de la misma. Si la chica llegaba a necesitar una alida, Karin sin duda sería la perfecta candidata para apaciguar todas sus dudas. Sólo esperaba poder llegar a ella antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

* * *

Ella llegó cerca de las nueve. Tras haber hablado con su madre y que ésta le cachara a su amigo cibernético, se había enfrascado en una conversación con el mismo y había perdido la noción del tiempo. Tras diez mensajes de texto en su celular y dos de voz, decidió que ya había fastidiado lo justo a sus amigas y decidió dirigirse a la dichosa fiesta. Era cerca del campus, así que no tuvo mucho problema para dar con ella.

No se equivocó con el atuendo. Muchos de ellos iban de lo más normal. Incluso sintió que se había arreglado de más. CAminó por los pasillos hasta que divisó a sus amigas al fondo de lo que parecía ser un gran salón, sentadas en un sillón en L rodeado de otros tantos, con un montón de adolescentes sentados en éstos, mientras otros bailaban cerca o... ¿por qué no? se fajaban.

-¿Cómo puede alguien que da psicología, impartir la clase de literatura? -Escuchó hablar a uno de los chicos.

-Oh por favor supéralo -Ésa era su amiga Riruka, como siempre tan clara con las palabras.

Decidió hacerse presente entonces.

-Hey, ¿de qué hablan? -preguntó sonriendo.

Sus BBF se giraron a verla al instante.

-Hey Lucía, viniste -sonrió Homura, parándose al instante y obligándola a sentarse con ellas.

-Dije que vendría, ¿no? -le dijo, por dentro se sentía algo molesta a pesar de saber que no tenía porqué. Así que decidió cambiar de tema. -De qué hablaban?

-Nada importante. -Refutó la de coletas. -Tetsu aquí, está frustrado por el hecho de que un maestro que resulta ser médico, también da la clase de literatura, ¿puedes creerlo? -se burló obviamente del chico.

Quien saltó indignado al instante.

-Hey no te burles. -Terció molesto. -Realmente me jode ése tipo. Debería de ser ilegal que haga dos cosas tan distintas.

-Oye, nunca dudes de la versatilidad de las personas-respondió Lucía, de pronto absorbida por un tema tan burdo.

-Cierto, Lucy aquí, tomó la clase de psicología -señaló Homura.

-Tu amiga tiene razón. -Apoyó otro chico de garfas. -El tipo además, escuché que es un hombre que tiene licenciatura en dos carreras, a pesar de que obviamente se especializara sólo en una.

Lucy hizo un gesto de genuina sorpresa.

-Vaya, debe ser una persona bastante vieja si estudió medicina y letras casi por igual.

Homura y Riruka se dirigieron una mirada cómplice.

-Sí... bastante viejo. -Dijo ésta última.

-¿Pero por qué tomaste psicología Lu? -cuestionó Tetsu.

La aludida sonrió por cortesía.

-Fácil. Necesito un modo de digerir lo que le está pasando a mi pobre cerebro.

En su mayoría todos rieron. Salvo Homura que le susurró al oído, a un volumen prudente en el que sólo ella y Riruka pudieran escucharla por encima de las risas.

-Luisana sigue peleada contigo ¿cierto?

La morena sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-Es absurdo, pero sí. -¿Para qué mentir? Se dijo, si se había asincerado con su madre, ¿por qué no hacerlo también con sus amigas?

Homura le puso la mano sobre la suya.

-Ya se le pasará.

-Eso espero. -Suspiró.

Riruka hizo su entrada entonces.

-Aunque fue una mala pasada bajarle al chico que le gustaba.

-¡Yo no se lo bajé! -respondió indignada.

Sabía que sólo le estaban tirando carreta, pero aquello todavía le afectaba por mucho que se hubiese empeñado las semanas anteriores en negarlo.

-Oh, claro, lo abrazaste por la fuerza del momento -bufó Riruka.

Lucía le dió un golpe en el brazo.

-Au -se quejó está.

-A decir verdad sí. Ni siquiera tuve control sobre lo que hacía. -Le recordó. -Y como mis supuestas amigas deberían de creerme

La rubia dejó salir una risilla, antes de contestar.

-Y te creemos, pero es muy divertido fastidiarte.

Lucy gruñó por lo bajo.

Para apurar el mal trago, Riruka le puso una cerveza en la mano.

-Anda brinda con nosotras.

¿Por qué no?, pensó Lucy.

Tres cervezas después, estaba con otro grupo, hablando sobre tonterías y pensando ¿por qué demonios había aceptado ir a aquél lugar?

Antes, cuando no sabía quién era, o quién había sido, socializar era algo tan fácil. Tan cómodo. Ahora se sentía ajena y hermitaña a cualquier tipo de contacto fuera de sus dos eternas compañeras. Como si el hecho de incluir un extra pudiese romper aún más el balance de su sanidad mental.

Sí. Reía como la mayoría. Hacía los chistes y los comentarios correctos. Y todos la adoraban. Pero ella sabía que eso sólo era una actuación. Algo que llevaba haciendo desde hacía otra vida.

Estaba segura.

La música era demasiado fuerte, y aún así, no ahogaba el fervor de sus recuerdos. La visita de su madre la había tenido reviviendo aquél encuentro en su mente. El motivo, la razón de que se peleara con su herman.

Todo iba bien. Había llegado en Navidad tan sólo para ser arrancada de su casa por Ishida Uryuu, se le dijo sobre su herencia de quincy y sólo pudo ver a su familia pasada la noche buena.

Luisana estaba histérica, se rió al recordarlo. La había abrazado con fuerza y no había parado de contarle todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. Ése día ella tenía que ir a ver los resultados de su examen. Y su hermana tenía una cita también ahí con nada más y nada menos que un universitario. Alguien no había estado perdiendo el tiempo, se dijo.

Si tan sólo lo hubiese podido haber evitado.

-Debe de haberse ido, pero seguro volverá. -Le había dicho su hermana, quien no había imaginado que demorarían tanto en ver los resultados de los examenes de Lucy. Y como consecuencia llegaba tarde a su encuentro con el chico en aquella enorme biblioteca.

-Lo lamento, si hubiese salido antes -se disculpó Lucy

Lui negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien. -Le dijo, demasiado contenta para enojarse por nada. -Espera aquí, iré a buscarlo. Pero tú no te vayas a ir, ¿vale?

-Vale. -Sonrió divertida.

Lo que menos quería Lui era encontrar a uno para perder ahora a la otra. Porque estaba segura de que el chico no había vuelto a casa y que seguro estaría vagando por los pasillos de aquella bibioteca. Pero era una lástima que no hubiera señal dentro.

-Es enorme.

Lucy paseó su mirada por el amplio espacio, de un techo alto de casi cuatro pisos, la recepción estaba justo en el centro. Con seis bibliotecarios atendiendo, cuatro hombres y dos mujeres.

Se dijo que no había problema si paseaba por los estantes, en especial si después tendría que ir a ese mismo lugar a buscar sus libros de estudio.

Mas cuando giró por uno de los pasillos de estanterías, con la mirada perdida en los libros...

-Rukia

Aquél nombre consiguió pararle en seco.

Y no había sido el nombre en sí.

-¡ah!

Sino la voz, esa imponente y fría voz, que a la vez resonaba con una calidez que había sido reservada sólo para ella.

-Rukia...!

Y por ese instante, en el que aquél hombre al que su corazón había reconocido al verle el rostro, le tomaba por el brazo, jalándola hacia él y rodeándola en un fuerte abrazo...

-Eres tú -sollozó.

Ya no era Lucía.

Sus trémulas manos, se aferraron con fuerza a la camisa del muchacho de negra melena.

-Nii sama...! -lloró.

Lucía salió a prisa de aquella casa, el recuerdo se la había llevado hasta bañarla en lágrimas. Se limpió la evidencia con las manos, respirando profundamente para deshacerse de aquél recuerdo, mas fue en vano.

Todavía ahora podía sentir el calor que aquél cuerpo varonil le había transmitido en su abrazo; sentir el fuerte palpitar del corazón de él estremecerse al reconfortarla en sus brazos, la incredulidad de haberla encontrado. La manera en la que su mano le había acariciado la cabeza. La forma sutil en la que él había inhalado el aroma de su cabello y besadole las sienes de su rostro por el breve instante en el que se separó de ella. Tan sólo para mirarla con amor y tomarle el rostro entre las manos, dejando por una vez el que las emociones se desbordaran también por sus orbes grises.

Lucy se abrazó a sí misma, en un estremecimiento al revivir aquel encuentro.

Sabía quién era. O quién había sido. En ese momento, al menos, lo supo. Era Kuchiki Byakuya.

Su adorado Nii-sama.

Todo habría sido perfecto, se dijo.

Si tan sólo Luisana no hubiese aparecido justo en aquél instante en el que él volvía a besarle el rostro y ella, aferrada a las grandes manos de él.

-Lui!

La había visto justo entonces. Y había vuelto a ser Lucía en ese segundo.

-Veo que ya se conocen Su hermana, tenía la expresión de alguien a quien se le ha roto el corazón. -Pero claro...

Y echó a correr hacia la salida.

-¡Lui!

Lu quiso correr detrás de ella.

-Espera!

Pero aquél muchacho la detuvo de pronto por el brazo.

Lucy lo vio en su expresión, lo mucho que aquél joven necesitaba seguir aquél encuentro.

-Perdóname -le dijo derramando lágrimas, aunque ahora por un motivo diferente.

Porque ya no era Rukia y debía salir en busca de su hermana.

Mas cuando la alcanzó.

-Luisana espera

...

Ella le había abofeteado.

...

Y tanto una como la otra, se horrorizaron ante aquello.

Lu se tocó la mejilla desconcertada.

Lui se miró la mano asustada.

-Mira lo que me has hecho hacer. -Se lamentó. -Volveré a casa sola.

Y esta vez, Lucy no la había seguido.

Pero tampoco volvió hacia aquél otro encuentro.

...

-Lu...

Una hora después, Riruka y Homura la encontraron sentada en la hierba. Las piernas recogidas, los brazos sobre ellas y el rostro entre éstas últimas.

-Lu, ¿estás bien?

Pero ella no parecía escucharlas, casi como si no fuera a ella a quien llamaran.

Homura fue quien decidió arriesgarse.

-Rukia?

Sólo entonces la aludida levantó la vista. Exaltada. Como si la hubiesen despertado de un trance.

-Tengo que irme, mañana debo entrenar. -Se excusó poniéndose de pie y limpiándose el resago de las lágrimas en el rostro. Tenía la nariz y los ojos rojos.

Sus amigas la miraron contritas de haberla dejado sola. Pero es que ya no sabían qué hacer.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos? -preguntó la de coletas.

La morena negó una y otra vez, más para sí que para ellas.

-No. Estoy bien. Necesito estar sola. -Declaró.

-De acuerdo. -Asintieron ambas.

Lucía echó andar consiguiendo un taxi al instante. Riruka y Homura se miraron antes de consentir lo que deberían de hacer después. Pero ambas pensaban lo mismo, ¿dónde rayos estaba Ichigo?

...

Lucy llegó a su departamento demasiado tarde se dijo, las lágrimas habían salido desde las escaleras. Se encerró en su habitación deslizándose sobre la puerta y lloró a lágrima viva. Segura de que todo sería más fácil si al menos le hubiese permitido olvidar.

Pero justo mientras pensaba esto, sintió una mano deslizarse por su cuello hasta posarse sobre su hombro. Abrió los ojos sobrecogida, segura de que era él. Y puso su propia mano, donde debía estar la de él.

Aquello logró calmarla un poco. Después el contacto desapareció y ella sintió ese frío volver a acecharle.

Iba a llorar de nuevo cuando el pitido de la lap sobre la cama le distrajo la atención. Se irguió casi al instante y levantó la pantalla.

_Nice Vibe: _

_Dónde diablos has estado? Espero que tu mamá no haya vuelto tan pronto._

_No eres tu mamá cierto?_

Lucy rió casi de inmediato.

Bunny_:_

_No idiota, mi madre ya te habría contestado_

_Nice Vibe:_

_Ahí estás! _

_Te he extrañado toda la noche_

_Bunny:_

_..._

Iba a responder con un comentario mordaz como era su costumbre, pero por una vez se detuvo.

_Bunny:_

_Yo también te extrañé._

* * *

Urahara nunca había sido de los que hicieran las cosas a medias. Pero aquella noche sintió que ya había hecho suficiente. Lo correcto sería decir que se sentía molido. Y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se sintiera así.

Yoruichi, en su forma gatuna caminó por las vigas del techo mirando el trabajo que el del sombrero había hecho.

-Debes de tener una deuda muy grande, para todo lo que has hecho. -Le dijo.

Urahara se limpió el sudor del rostro. Ururu y Jinta seguían dormidos uno al lado del otro, sobre el suelo. Tessai había caído inconsciente hacía apenas diez minutos.

-No pude negarme al ser una orden directa de nuestro nuevo supremo comandante. -Respondió sonriendo de medio lado. Y la verdad era que aquello le causaba gracia. Nunca creyó recibir órdenes de alguien que no fuera Genryuu. -Además de que no me gusta mucho dejarle la delantera al capitán Kurotsuchi. Sin mencionar que ésas almas me pertenecían desde mucho antes.

El gato se recostó sobre la viga en la que se encontraba.

-Aún así, es difícil imaginar que todas estas deudas desembocan en una sola y que sea justamente por ella que lo haces.

Urahara resopló, sentándose al fin sobre el frío suelo, por delante de su última creación.

-No siempre fui la persona que soy ahora. -Murmuró, deteniéndose a saborear sus propias palabras. -Solía ser más ingenuo y menos viciado. Sin embargo... -Yoruichi afiló la mirada, admirando también el nuevo artefacto. -No es sólo por lo que le debo a Kuchiki san, sino por lo mucho que le voy a deber a partir de ahora.

El cielo afuera volvía a estremecerse.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lucía se había despertado un poco tarde. Pero contrario a su manía de llegar siempre temprano, esta vez parecía de verdad no importarle. Pues avanzaba a paso tranquilo por las calles de las afueras de la ciudad.

Era día de entrenamiento. La noche la había pasado a salvo. Todo gracias a su amigo cibernético. Sonrió divertida. Las tonterías que hablaba con ese sujeto. Sin embargo a tan sólo unos metros de distancia de llegar a su lugar de entrenamiento, dos visitas no previstas la destantearon, haciendo que se detuviera en su camino.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

Delante de ella Homura (que sostenía una cesta de picnic) y Riruka (que llevaba una mochila al hombro), le miraban sonriendo de manera un tanto insegura. Se notaba que temían el que Lucía se molestara por su presencia. La morena se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Sin darse cuenta no sólo se había descuidado a ella misma, sino también a sus compañeras.

-Te acompañaremos al entrenamiento -le dijo Riruka.

-No tienen que hacerlo.

-Queremos. -Recalcó Homura. -Además, ya te dimos suficiente espacio. Si te damos más te volverás una hermitaña.

Lucy bufó divertida.

-Una aburrida y amargada hermitaña. -Resaltó la de coletas.

La morena no tuvo alegato con qué refutar aquello. Sus amigas estaban después de todo, en lo cierto.

-Te daremos ánimo... y comida -señaló Homura elevando la canasta que llevaba.

Lucy tuvo ganas de llorar pero se contuvo. Quiso abrazarlas, pero sabía que no era justo. Así que soportó sus emociones guardándolas en su pecho.

-Gracias -les dijo tras morderse los labios al evitar que se le escaparan las emociones.

Caminaron el tramo restante en silencio, hasta que dieron con un camino de escaleras que subían una pequeña colina. Llegaron a la cima sin problemas. Sus BBF escanearon el lugar de inmediato.

-Qué ironía, es un templo. -Notó Riruka con algo de burla en la voz. Había esperado algo diferente del quincy.

-LLegas tarde.

"Y hablando del rey de Roma", pensó la de cabellos magenta.

Ishida Uryuu salió de la pequeña 'casita de madera' que había servido más como un altar que como un templo en sí. Por la forma en la que salió de aquél lugar, quedaba claro que llevaba bastante tiempo esperando, el suficiente al menos como para haberse puesto cómodo. No llevaba zapatos, después de todo, notó la chica.

-Lo siento, sé que su tiempo es muy valioso -se disculpó Lucía haciendo una reverencia, que Homura imitó al instante.

-Valioso mis polainas -Murmuró sin embargo Riruka.

Uryuu se acomodó las gafas con un dedo. Esperaba esa actitud de la fullbringer.

-Lo es. Aunque algunos no lo entiendan. -le dedicó una mirada a la de coletas que tan sólo atinó a sacarle la lengua -Sin embargo, no seré yo quien entrene contigo hoy.

-¿eh?

Aquello les pilló a las tres de sorpresa. La puerta tras él se abrió por completo revelando a una sonriente Orihime seguida de cerca por alguien más.

-En realidad, quiero presentarte a quien será otro de tus principales maestros además de mí -le informó el quincy, girándose un poco para dejar espacio a los que recién salían.

-¿hum?

Sin embargo, cuando la luz del sol de la mañana terminó por revelar el rostro del muchacho que salían...

-¡Ah!

Los ojos de Homura y Riruka se abrieron en asombro como platos, pero los de Lucía se abrieron en reconocimiento y una emoción parecida al terror.

-Kurosaki Ichigo -presentó.

-Yo! -El aludido les dio una sonrisa peresoza.

-No puede ser -murmuró Homura por lo bajo llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

Mientras la expresión de Riruka pasó del desconcierto a albergar una sonrisa satisfecha.

Pero para Lucía, la historia era ligeramente diferente.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, él no puede ser mi maestro -declaró, elevando la voz una octava y confundiendo a todos los presentes.

Incluido Ichigo, que sólo atinó a fruncir el gesto.

-¿Y por qué no? -inquirió Uryuu.

El rostro de la morena se tiñó de rojo al instante.

-Ah, pues porque -balbuceó. ¿qué era lo que diría? El corazón le latió tan fuerte que el palpitar se le salía por los oídos. O al menos, ella así lo sentía. Aún más bajo las taldrantes miradas de todos. -Porque yo... -trató de decir.

-¿Tú qué? -cuestionó Riruka, que ya se sospechaba hacia dónde se dirigía aquello.

Y sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos fue el mismo Ichigo quien reveló el aparente problema.

-Dormimos juntos.

-¿Qué?!

La respuesta fue general. Siendo la misma Lucía la que gritó más fuerte. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquél imbécil a decir aquello en voz alta?! Hasta ahí había llegado su buena reputación, se dijo. Adiós a la imagen de inocencia que todavía compartían sus amigas de ella. Enterarse de que ella... ella... lo había hecho con un completo extraño...

-No se supone que digas eso en público -le reprendió Uryuu por lo bajo, había un ligero sonroje en sus mejillas.

Ichigo hizo acto de limpiarse el oído de forma distraída.

-Ella estaba por decirlo de igual modo, además -giró su vista hacia la aludida, clavando su mirada en la de ella hasta sobresaltarla. ¡Cómo le encantaba sonrojarla!-Dos adultos no deberían de avergonzarse por el sexo.

El humo salió como vapor por las orejas de Lucía.

Sexo. Había dicho la palabra prohibida.

-Bien dicho Kurosaki kun -aplaudió una sonriente Orihime, mientras Homura aplaudía de igual manera.

Riruka era la única además de Uryuu, que negaba con la cabeza. Mientras hizo una cuenta regresiva en su mente.

3

...

2

...

1

-¡Idiota!

-¡Ah!

Sip. Ahí estaba el caracter de Lucía que tanto conocía y adoraba. Junto con esa patada voladora que había borrado la sonrisa del pelinaranja. El cual respondió con insultos aquél golpe. Insultos que la morena respondió al instante lanzando golpe tras golpe hacia el muchacho, quien detuvo algunos.

-Maldita sea, deja de pegarme mujer violenta!

Mientras otros conseguían sacarle el aire.

Uryuu suspiró.

-Supongo que hasta aquí llego la práctica del día de hoy.

-Era de esperarse -apoyó Orihime, contenta de que todo fuera como en los viejos tiempos.

Bueno...

Casi.

* * *

-Siempre has de tener que complicarlo todo ¿no?

Seis horas después, tras un entrenamiento fallido e insultos por todas partes; Ichigo y Uryuu descansaban en el departamento de éste último, mismo que compartían con Orihime.

-Es tu culpa por no decirme que Nel estaría aquí -terció el shinigami, evidentemente fastidiado de haber tenido que cuidar de la versión infantil de Nel durante todo el tiempo que llevaba en Tokyo.

Uryuu sacó una bolsa de hielo y se la pasó a su compañero.

-Sin mencionar el que te acercaras a Lucía antes de lo planeado.

Ichigo tomó la bolsa molesto, casi arrebatándosela, y se la llevó directo hacia la barbilla, donde la morena había conseguido hacerle un gran cardenal. No importaba mucho realmente, sanaría durante la noche, pero igual dolía.

-Fue su culpa por soltarle las cosas de aquella manera. -Acusó, refiriéndose al momento erróneo en el que los padres de la aludida le habían dicho la verdad sobre sus pasados -No podía dejarla sola

El de gafas se sentó en el sofá frente al de su compañero, arrugando el gesto.

-Claro, no fuera a ser que alguien quisiera aprovecharse del estado emocional de ella -semi acusó. Y siguió antes de que su compañero pudiera refutar nada. -Niégamelo entonces. -Ichigo por supuesto no lo hizo, sólo atinó a desviar la vista. Uryuu dejó salir una risa burlona -Lo sabía.

-No fue así como pasó. -Gruñó.

-No me interesa cómo pasó. -Le interrumpió elevando la voz una octava y dando un trago a la copa de sake que se había servido. Tras todo el ajetreo esa mañana, lo necesitaba. -Mientras no confundas las cosas me da igual dónde tienes los pantalones.

Ichigo pasó saliva con dificultad, considerando las palabras de su compañero.

-Ojalá ella pensara lo mismo.

...

Lejos de ahí, la dueña del corazón del shinigami, revivía aquella misma experiencia.

¡Cómo podía olvidarlo!...

El champagne. La música, el humo del tabaco en el aire. El calor y la angustia que la había llevado a aquél lugar.

_Wake up and look me in the eyes again_  
_ I need to feel your hand upon my face_

-Hey, ¿estás sola?

La calidez de aquella mirada, la sonrisa un tanto insegura en su rostro. Y aquellas cejas temblorosas que amenazaban con juntarse.

Sí.

Eran tan parecido a Zanguetsu.

Que había sonreído con picardía.

-Estoy contigo. -Le había dicho.

Y al final había resultado ser más cierto que cualquier otra verdad en su vida, reconoció Lucy.

...

Una sonrisa cómplice. Una mirada juguetona. Una risa que resbalaba por la garganta de ambos. Aquella escena, aquél encuentro parecía de película.

-Soy Ichigo -se presentó, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Ella dudó un instante.

Por una vez, se dijo la pelinegra.

Por una vez quería no ser ella.

Por una vez, quería hacer algo de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría al final.

O quizá no.

...

_ Words can be like knives_  
_ They can cut you open_

-Rukia -respondió tomando la mano que le ofrecía.

Y al tiempo en el que sentía una descarga eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo ante el contacto, fue capaz de sentir también el ligero tambaleo en el apretar de manos del muchacho. Como si el nombre le hubiese sonado demasiado raro.

Y quizá así era.

-¿En serio? -cuestionó él enarcando una ceja. Haciendo el esfuerzo más grande de su vida por conseguir ocultar el vaivén de sus emociones en su aturdido corazón.

El temblor de una ligera e imaginaria esperanza.

-Sí, significa Luz en latín -respondió ella, sonreía.

Y no estaba fingiendo, se dio cuenta.

Seguía siendo Lucy sin embargo.

...

_And then the silence surrounds you_  
_ And haunts you_

-Qué apropiado. -Y sólo entonces él le soltó la mano.

Lucía resintió el abandono de aquella caricia que le había entibiado el alma. Quería más de ése contacto. ¿Pero cómo pedirlo? Era nueva en aquello de conquistar extraños, ¿y si él se arrepentía de coquetear con ella?

Se acarició distraídamente el antebrazo a sí misma para apaciguar el frío que le había invadido. Sin saber que aquél gesto despertó la envidia de los sentidos, del hombre que tenía enfrente.

Deseoso de acariciarla, Ichigo se obligó a hablar, en un certero intento de evitar perder el control.

-Y dime, Rukia, ¿puedo invitarte un trago? -preguntó tomando asiento al lado de ella.

Lucy sonrió agradecida de que él no decidiera el que ella ya no era tan atrayente. Y al mismo tiempo emocionada, era evidente que estaba coqueteando con ella y ella no tardó en responder.

-Seguro. -Asintió incapaz de dejar de sonreir a partir de entonces.

Ichigo hizo la señal al barman y éste atendió su pedido al instante.

Se miraron el uno al otro de reojo, una y otra vez, sonriendo en complicidad y soltando leves risillas de tiempo en tiempo. Escaneandose mutuamente bajo el conocimiento del otro.

Pero no importaba. Estaban ahí para eso.

Y de pronto, era como si toda la vida se hubiesen conocido.

La plática era fluída y de vez en vez se tocaban las manos.

Lucía le coqueteaba con los ojos, con la boca, con las manos, con cada gesto de su cuerpo en el más antiguo llamado de amor que el hombre había inventado jamás. Y él correspondía cada gesto. Sonriendo, guiñando, acariciandole la pierna por encima del vestido.

Antes no habría sido así. Pero antes había sido un crío que nada sabía sobre el amor. Y ahora era un muchacho que apenas había descubierto el placer del mismo. No iba, además, a perder la oportunidad de estar con ella de nuevo. No cuando la vida insistía en arrebatársela a cada tanto. Debía sacar provecho hasta del encuentro más fortuito.

Sin importar que éste en particular, no lo fuera.

...

Se rieron con fuerza en diversos momentos de la conversación, mientras el tiempo pasaba y la música al fin se volvía bailable y entretenida.

Ambos suspiraron ya girados hacia la pista. Notando el montón de cuerpos aglomerados, girando y riendo a través del humo del tabaco, las risas y el furor de la fiesta de fin de año.

Él notó el brillo en su mirada y lo entendió al instante. Conociéndola desde siempre sin que ella la supiera.

-¿Quieres bailar? -sugirió.

Ella le miró al tiempo en que él soltó aquella pregunta. Sobrecogida porque él fuera capaz de leerla de aquella manera.

-Eso creo -confesó.

_ I think I might've inhaled you_  
_ I can feel you behind my eyes_

Y no hizo falta decir nada más.

La tomó de la mano y la guió hacia la pista.

Era algo incómodo al principio para ella, pero él la hizo girar de pronto al ritmo de la música al sostenerla por una mano, como todo un profesional. Y literalmente la elevó del suelo al abrazarla, al tenerla de regreso en sus brazos.

Ella rió al instante. La incomodidad olvidada. La emoción del flirteo restaurada y el brillo en sus orbes violetas que la dominó durante cada uno de los bailes. Bailes en los que él la guió sobre sus pasos, la hizo girar y saltar, no sólo físicamente, sino de emoción. La hizo reír y suspirar.

...

La hizo recordar de pronto, un baile parecido por encima de las tejas de una iglesia.

...

Sus ojos se nublaron de nostalgia. E incluso si Ichigo era incapaz de mirarle el rostro debido a que bailaba abrazado a ella, fue capaz de sentir el cambio en sus emociones.

_You've gotten into my bloodstream_  
_ I can feel you flowing in me_

-Hey, ¿estás bien? -Le susurró al oído.

Siendo lo más dulce que ella le escuchó decir, hasta ese momento. Se aferró con más fuerza a la camisa azul que él llevaba puesta, sintiendo sus fuertes manos recorriendole al tiempo la espalda descubierta.

¿Por qué era que éste extraño sabía qué decir para hacerla sentir querida?

-Sólo no me sueltes -le pidió en algo que sonaba casi como un sollozo, incluso sintió las lágrimas que contenidas le golpeaban los párpados cuando ella cerró los ojos.

Si por un momento podía imaginar que se trataba de él...

...

-Nunca haría eso. -Respondió al instante.

Eso sería suficiente.

Lo sería.

Al menos de momento.

-Tengo un cuarto arriba... Le habló él de pronto, seguía hablándole en susurros al oído. Lucía abrió los ojos al instante, saboreando las palabras antes de que él las dijera. -¿Quieres subir?

¿Hacía falta que lo preguntara?

-...Sí -susurró.

Tan sólo quería olvidar.

...

_Words can be like knives_  
_ They can cut you open_

Por un momento, dejarse llevar...

Mientras él reclamaba su boca.

Aquél recuerdo se sobreponía a lo que había seguido después. Imágenes de besos cálidos y húmedos, y caricias aún más ardientes bailaban por encima del recuerdo dulce de la forma en la que él le había separado de su cuerpo, rodeándola por la cintura para guiarla a través del lobby y rumbo al elevador que los llevaría hacia aquella nube de placer que aún ahora le enchinaba hasta el último rincón de piel de su cuerpo.

Recordaba la lentitud y la elegancia del cómo le había acariciado el brazo, subiendo desde la muñeca hasta su hombro. La manera sutil y erótica en la que le había retirado los mechones de pelo para descubrirle el cuello y besarle con los labios desde el hombro hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, una y otra vez resbalándole por la curva de su cuello.

Cómo, tras abrirse las puertas y salir al pasillo, se había descubierto llorando.

La preocupación que embargó aquellas orbes castañas. El dolor que se reflejó en éstas, como si él mismo fuera el culpable de la tristeza y añoranza que retorcía el corazón de la morena.

_And then the silence surrounds you_  
_ And haunts you_

-No llores. -le había pedido, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos. -Lo que sea que él haya hecho no vale la pena.

Lloró un poco más sin sollozar al escucharle decir aquello.

Si tan sólo él supiera...

-Lamento arruinar tu noche de conquista -se disculpó verdaderamente contrita. Se dijo que jamás podría ser una mujer fría sin importar que se cambiara de nombre.

Pero lejos de que él se molestara, le sonrió con ternura.

El corazón se le saltó un latido.

¿Podía enamorarse en tan sólo un par de horas?

-Hey, todos vamos buscando el mismo consuelo. -Le aseguró y el deseo se apoderó de sus ojos una vez más. -Así que no hay nada qué perdonar, si tú pasas por alto mi propio sufrimiento.

Era un trato, se dijo entonces.

Era un trato, se aseguraba ahora tras el recuerdo de aquella sábana roja bajo sus cuerpos.

Uno que ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir entonces.

¡Deseaba tanto sentirse amada!

Y por una razón que no lograba identificar, se sentía segura con él. Casi como si fuera el mismo Zanguetsu el que estuviese delante de ella. E incluso sabiendo que era imposible, se dejó envolver por aquél sentimiento, por la sensación de sentirse reconfortada.

...

Entró con él a su habitación.

_I think I might've inhaled you_  
_ I can feel you behind my eyes_

-Bésame -le ordenó, jalándolo por la corbata.

Y no perdió el tiempo en más conversaciones. Él estuvo de acuerdo, e hizo como ella le ordenó. Dejándose arrastrar hasta pegar su boca a la de ella.

Le respiró el alma al hacerlo y ella tembló al sentirle hacerlo.

La besó hasta robarle el aliento. Apretando su figura a la suya por la pequeña cintura de ella.

La besó hasta fundirse en ella con sólo un beso.

Hasta lograr que sus cuerpos embonaran al primer intento en las partes correctas.

Lucía sintió la cálida humedad en su intimidad.

...

_You've gotten into my bloodstream_  
_ I can feel you flowing in me_

-Besas igual que él -le dijo casi sin aliento cuando se separaron a respirar de nuevo aire.

Él le recorrió la espalda con las llemas de los dedos. Subió la derecha hasta el cuello de ella, donde el nudo del vestido, sontenía la parte frontal del mismo.

-Seré quien tú quieras que sea -le dijo, comenzando a desatar lentamente las estorbosas cintas.

Ella bufó de medio lado, avergonzada de sí misma.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre -confesó, dejándose hacer por él.

Contrario a lo que se esperaría, ella sabía que él le había dicho cómo se llamaba realmente, pero injustamente, ése recuerdo era el que él había decidido borrar.

_"Imbécil"_, había pensado entonces, e incluso aún ahora lo creía a ratos.

-Mejor. -Respondió él respirando con dificultad y rompiendo el recuerdo de ella; Lucy notó, que a él le faltaba poco para perder el control y arrancarle el vestido, tras sentir su dureza entre sus piernas... -Los nombres son sólo eso, nombres. Son sólo una representación de lo que amamos. Nada más. -Le aseguró.

Silencio y desconcierto.

¿Sería cierto? ¿Podía creer en aquello?

Levantó la vista una vez más... Y cuando ella clavó su mirada en la de él...

Lo supo.

Supo que decía la verdad. Y que estaría a salvo entre sus brazos, entre sus sábanas.

...

_ The spaces in between_

Ya no tenía dudas.

Quería hacer aquello. Deseaba hacer aquello.

_Two minds and all the places they have been_

-Sé sólo Ichigo. -Le pidió, comenzando a deslizarle las manos por debajo de la camisa.

Él al fin, conseguía entonces deshacer el nudo del vestido de ella, revelando la nívea piel y los pezones rosados y erectos de ella.

Se le hizo agua la boca.

-Lo seré. -aseguró, permitiéndole a la chica el tiempo justo para que le despojara a su vez de la tediosa camisa y le desabrochara el pantalón. Una vez libre de la prenda, hundió los dedos bajo la tela del vestido deslizándolo hacia abajo; la gravedad terminó haciendo el resto. El vestido negro cayó al suelo. Ichigo la abrazó por la cintura levantándola al tiempo y apretándola hacia sí.

Lucía le rodeó el torso con ambas piernas en respuesta, usando antes los pies para hacer que el pantalón cayera al suelo igual que su vestido.

La mirada inmersa en la de su compañero.

-¿Serás sólo Rukia? -cuestionó susurrante.

Su feminidad palpitaba en ansia. ¡Qué importaban los nombres! Sería quien él quisiera.

-Por esta noche sí. -Le aseguró tomándole el rostro con ambas manos. Sus ojos brillaban con el mismo abrumador deseo.

Lentamente el lazo volvía a estirarse hasta fundirlos.

_The spaces in between_

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama. Él encima de ella. Las miradas aún conectadas.

Él le recorrió el cuerpo con las manos, sin despegar la vista, descendió hasta su ya desnuda feminidad. Ella jadeó en anticipación.

_I try to put my finger on it_

-Ichigo...! -y gimió su nombre al sentir su lengua en su interior.

_I try to put my finger on it_

-Rukia -gruñió al saborearla.

Estaba tan mojada...

Y ahí entraba el recuerdo de aquella roja sábana arrugándose sobre la funda blanca del colchón.

Mientras el pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más acelerado. La espalda se arqueaba a cada fuerte ola de placer que la envolvía con cada lamida del chico sobre su rosado y sensible punto.

La hizo venirse en su boca, mientras la sostenía por las caderas evitando el que ella se alejara.

Aquello, se dijo el muchacho, era un bálsamo para la herida que le había hecho con anterioridad. Cuando su destrozado corazón había superado su resolución a nunca herirla.

Se trataba de ella.

Exclusivamente de ella.

Y bajo suspiros, gemidos, lamidas, sudores y aromas, le había besado el alma desde la punta de los pies hasta la frente.

Lucía lo recordaba incluso ahora. Tan vívidamente, como si aún estuviese bajo la figura del chico. Había sido tan intenso y abrumador, que el sólo recuerdo la excitaba hasta llevarla casi al clímax si se permitía vivir el recuerdo de principio a fin.

Pero también...

...

_I think I might've inhaled you_  
_ I can feel you behind my eyes_

Por dificil de creer que fuera, recordaba también los recuerdos que se habían sobrepuesto ante aquella experiencia. Había sido tan irreal y a la vez tan cargado de emociones placenteras que no había sido capaz de detenerse.

Porque al cerrar y abrir sus ojos, de pronto el techo de aquél lugar, era el de una habitación mucho más pequeña. Con una cama individual y no matrimonial. Una sábana azul que distaba mucho de ser la seda roja sobre la que había estado recostada.

Pero entonces él la penetraba y volvía a cerrar y abrir los ojos, para hallarse de nueva cuenta en la habitación lujosa de aquél hotel. Con los brazos enredados sobre los anchos hombros de aquél hombre de cabellera peculiarmente naranja.

Naranja...

_You've gotten into my bloodstream_  
_ I can feel you flowing in me_

Él mordía de pronto su cuello, con rudeza, obligándola a dejarse llevar por el dolor placentero. Obligándola a girar el rostro para permitirle mejor acceso, cerrando y abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con el paisaje nocturno a través de una ventana que no era el ventanal que caracterizaba a las habitaciones de aquél hotel.

El cielo era otro incluso. La luna estaba llena en ésta imagen y la espalda que abrazaba no era tan ancha. Se giró para verle cuando le sintió liberarle el cuello y se sorprendió al ver una borrosa versión más joven del hombre con el que estaba compartiendo cama.

Borrosa porque el deseo era igual de intenso y abrumar. Quizá incluso más.

_ I think I might've inhaled you_  
_ I can feel you behind my eyes_

-Rukia

Suspiró al escuchar ese nombre. Porque era justamente quien era.

Rukia se dominó entonces, empujando con fuerza hasta erguirse por sobre su compañero. Se sentó a horcajadas guiando su miembro dentro de ella. Ichigo la sostuvo por la cintura y ella recordó la primera vez que había hecho el amor con él.

No la angustiosa entrega al aire libre. No.

La vez primera que la tomó en aquella vieja habitación por cuya ventana siempre había entrado.

Aunque el ritmo era distinto, más controlado entonces, por el miedo a lastimarla. Pero ahora era diferente.

Ichigo sintió de inmediato el cambio, reconociendo a su amante.

Y no desperdició aquél encuentro.

La besó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh, Rukia...! -sollozó.

-Ssshh -le arruyó con besos, mientras se movía sobre su miembro -hazme tuya Ichigo... no volverás a perderme. -Prometió jadeante.

"Por supuesto que no", se aseguró el shinigami.

La apretó a sí, haciendola caer con él hasta que ella quedó sentada encima de su recostada figura.

-Móntame Rukia.

_You've gotten into my bloodstream_  
_ I can feel you floating in me_

No le había mentido de lleno a su madre. No había tenido sexo.

Había hecho el amor una vez tras otra, de diversas maneras. Él enterrándose en ella.

No sabía a ciencia cierta si el encuentro había sido realmente así. Pero recordar aquello era surrealista, que jamás le cuestionó nada.

Se dejó amar envuelta en la calidez del palpitar intenso y noble de aquél reiatsu junto con el suyo. Haciendo una sinfonía.

Y había dormido acurrucada junto a él, quien le abrazaba por la espalda, con las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas y su mano derecha sobre la de ella, por encima de su cintura...

...

El repiqueteó de su laptop la trajo de vuelta al presente. Se alejó de la ventana para dirigirse al escritorio, leyendo lo que estaba en la pantalla del tan conocido chat.

_Nice Vibe:_

_¿Sigues enfadada?_

Lucía bufó sonriendo de medio lado. Y luego tecleó su respuesta.

_Bunny:_

_Bakamono_

_Nice Vibe:_

_:D_

* * *

A/N: Supuse que a todos nos hacía falta un poco de pasión en la historia jejeje. Aunque no salió tan largo como esperaba. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Valió la pena la espera?


End file.
